


Черный иней

by In_vitro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Elements of AU, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pseudohi-tech, Pseudoscience, Robots, Stereotypes, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Symbolism, allusions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«И будь осторожен, Стив! Не спеши распутывать этот клубок» (с) Наташа Романова, “Первый Мститель: Другая война”. </p><p>Продолжение истории «Оттепель»: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10483890/1/Оттепель</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ЧАСТЬ I. Зимние солдаты. Глава 1

**ЧАСТЬ І. Зимние солдаты**

**Глава 1**

Едва Сэм Уилсон успел нажать на кнопку звонка, как дверь распахнулась, словно Стив поджидал гостя где-то рядом, у входа.

Кэп выглядел откровенно невыспавшимся, хотя, по логике вещей, его метаболизм должен был справляться с последствиями бессонницы на ура. При условии, конечно, что здоровое тело суперсолдата вообще было способно на бессонницу.

Впрочем, Сэм никогда особо не интересовался подробностями физического усовершенствования Стивена Роджерса и не посещал выставку Капитана Америки в музее Смитсоновского института. Просто этот человек стал его новым другом, которому в данный момент нужна была не только фактическая помощь, но и моральная поддержка. По крайней мере, Сэм, как мог, старался помочь.

Кэп поприветствовал гостя и сразу же провел на кухню. Пока закипал электрочайник – для Стива, очевидно, одно из многочисленных чудес современного мира, подаренное, судя по подписи, «Мстителями», – Сэм разложил на обеденном столе подготовленные документы.

\- Ну как, - спросил Кэп, не дожидаясь, когда гость сам начнет рассказ, - появилось что-нибудь еще?

Сэм достал из плетеной вазочки хлебную палочку и задумчиво откусил кусочек, устраиваясь удобнее на высоком табурете.

\- И да, и нет… Главная новость за сегодняшний день следующая: из больницы в неизвестном направлении был вывезен Брок Рамлоу.

\- Как вывезен?! – нахмурился Стив. – Кем?

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Когда именно и при каких обстоятельствах это случилось – не известно. Охранники утверждают, что не отходили от палаты, а медицинский персонал ничего подозрительного не заметил. Также выяснилось, что камеры видеонаблюдения в этом медицинском учреждении не предусмотрены. Кто проявил халатность, почему Рамлоу до сих пор не перевели в ведомственную больницу – разбирается следствие… Его уже объявили в розыск.

Сэм предполагал, что Стив как-то более… эмоционально, что ли, отреагирует на эту новость, но хозяин дома ничего не произнес в ответ, отвернулся от гостя и активно занялся завариванием чая.

Сэм знал, что Кэп рассчитывал поговорить с командиром У.Д.А.Р.а по душам, когда тот очнется и будет способен – если будет способен - отвечать на вопросы. Возможно, Рамлоу рассказал бы что-нибудь полезное о возможном местонахождении друга Стива или дал бы хоть какие-нибудь зацепки. Хотя, по мнению Сэма, как раз Зимний Солдат и мог бы организовать подобную операцию по похищению подозреваемого, которого впоследствии могли бы судить за пособничество в совершении преступлений против человечества. Тихо, чисто, неприметно. Сэм понемногу искал в этом направлении, но говорить о своих подозрениях Стиву пока не собирался. Если появятся факты – только тогда. Сейчас это было бесполезно.

\- А что насчет Баки? – через несколько минут спросил Стив, возобновляя разговор.

\- Данных о перемещениях очень мало, - честно признался Сэм, он ожидал этого вопроса, - и они недостоверные. Что касается текущего местонахождения – пока что, увы.

Сэм снова пожал плечами и взял в руки чашку с готовым чаем, протянутую другом. Напиток был слишком горячим, пить пока было невозможно.

\- Сахар? – предложил Кэп.

\- Да, спасибо.

Хозяин дома наконец присел на табурет напротив гостя и, отставив свою чашку на подоконник, чтобы освободить больше места в центре стола, развернул карту города, которую ему передал Сэм.

\- Он же был рядом, - тихо заметил Стив, озвучивая продолжение каких-то своих мыслей. – Совсем рядом…

Сэм вздохнул, посмотрел в окно и, не заметив во дворе ничего достойного внимания, занялся размешиванием чая.

Очередной разговор с Кэпом сводился к тому, что у Сэма не находилось нужных данных, чтобы чем-то его порадовать, или правильных слов, чтобы ободрить. Стив находился на своей волне, слабо реагируя на все, что не касалось известий о Зимнем Солдате.

Сэм признавал, что работать с ветеранами в специализированном центре у него получалось определенно лучше.

\- В любом случае за тобой следили, - произнес Сэм, осознав, что Стив скоро прожжет взглядом дыру в карте. - Причем игрушки, которыми они пользовались, просто так не купишь на барахолке.

Кэп покачал головой, отвечая на незаданный вопрос Сэма.

\- Нет, я уверен, что Баки не продолжает с ними сотрудничать. Он…

\- … твой друг? – помог закончить предложение Сэм. - Ладно, ты не хочешь помнить о том, что он почти успешно ликвидировал Фьюри, затем пытался убить Наташу и тебя. Но ты хоть осознаешь то, что он уничтожил всю нашу группу поддержки всего за две минуты?.. Эй, Стив, послушай… - Сэм старался корректно подбирать слова, но получалось неважно. - Ты можешь представить, хоть приблизительно, что он натворил за последние пятьдесят лет, сколько на нем смертей? Насколько он реально опасен?

\- Он мой лучший друг, – упрямо подтвердил Стив. – Всегда был, всегда будет… Зимний Солдат выполнял приказы. Не потому, что сознательно хотел этого, а потому, что ему внушали это делать. Но Баки знает, кто он на самом деле, и…

\- … спас твою жизнь? – снова закончил за товарища Сэм. – Еще раз? Ты утверждаешь, что он вытащил тебя из реки. Затем прикрыл собой от боевиков, посланных ГИДРОЙ. Ладно, пускай так… - смирился Сэм, понимая, что спорить бесполезно, и решил перейти к другой теме: - Кстати, экспертиза показала, что труп, обнаруженный недалеко отсюда, возле гаражей, – тоже его рук дело. То есть, металлической руки: он дрался с тем парнем, патологогистологическое заключение и характер травм указывает на это. А вот личность убитого не удалось установить до сих пор. Знаю, что запрос послали даже в Интерпол, но пока и на это нет ответа.

Сэм достал из кармана и протянул приятелю выписку из отчета вскрытия, но Стив, едва взглянув, отложил документ в сторону и вернулся к изучению карты. То есть, сделал вид, что изучает, – он смотрел в одну точку.

Казалось, Стив вообще не услышал ничего из того, что только что сообщил Сэм.

\- Он был здесь, - повторил Кэп свою мантру. - Рядом.

Сэм снова терпеливо вздохнул.

\- Послушай, Стив. Мы найдем твоего друга рано или поздно. Кое-кто из ЦРУ нам помогает благодаря Наташе. Если он сам тебя нашел и следил, это делалось с какой-то целью и, возможно, он по-прежнему находится где-то недалеко, в пределах Вашингтона. Когда ты его найдешь, если это так важно для тебя, ты сможешь получить ответы на все тревожащие тебя вопросы. Но не нужно заниматься самоедством. Если он действительно вспомнил тебя и того человека, которым являлся раньше, то его решение – временно избегать общения с тобой – тоже можно понять. Если же у него другие цели – мы о них узнаем, только нужно действовать осмотрительно… Стив?

Кэп наконец оставил в покое карту, на которой маркером были помечены места, где камеры наблюдения зафиксировали кого-то похожего на разыскиваемого Зимнего Солдата: возле одного из филиалов «Вашингтон Стейт Банк» и в торговом центре «Потомак Миллс». Но нельзя было со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать о том, что мужчина в черной бейсболке, державший левую руку в кармане, – это точно он. Ни на одном кадре не было зафиксировано не только лица вблизи, но даже четкого профиля.

\- Я поступил неправильно, - Стив тем временем продолжил гнуть свою линию самобичевания. - Там, на геликарриере. Я должен был…

\- Да, приятель, ты прав, ты наделал кучу глупостей, - согласился Сэм, допивая свой остывший чай и начиная понемногу раздражаться. - Мы были на вертушке, могли тебя подхватить, почему не сообщил о своем статусе и местоположении? Если бы ты не выплыл на берег, мы вряд ли успели бы вовремя найти твое израненное тело и выловить из реки. Насколько я понимаю, даже у усовершенствованного метаболизма тоже есть свои пределы… Ты знаешь, я уже терял напарника по нелепости.

\- Как и я, - кивнул Стив. – И я уже говорил: сам бы я не выплыл.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что все мы…

\- Я знаю, - Кэп вдруг протянул руку над столом и скрепил с рукой Сэма в дружественном жесте. - Но так получилось. Мне жаль.

Сэм долго смотрел на Стива, затем покачал головой: и на этот раз продуктивного разговора в Кэпом не получалось. Прошло уже несколько дней, но нужные зацепки не находились, и Стив только больше нервничал и уходил в себя, хотя старался не подавать виду, как сильно подавлен.

Было очевидно, что Кэп очень остро чувствовал свою вину: за ненаблюдательность, за неуравновешенные решения, тактические промахи; за все, в чем он в действительности был не виноват, но чувство ответственности при этом не исчезало. Сэм хорошо понимал подобное состояние. А Кэп, само собой разумеется, осознавал, что у него есть друзья - новые друзья, которым далеко не безразлично, что катастрофа, в результате которой Стив чуть было не распрощался с жизнью в средине прошлого века, не повторилась снова, только «птичка» на сей раз была чуть побольше, а вода - теплей.

Однако было очевидно, что все, о чем сейчас думал и хотел думать Стив, - это о призраке прошлого, которого он во что бы то ни стало собирался воскресить. Всем остальным, кто был рядом, нужно было попытаться принять это. И, по мере возможностей, помогать.

Сэм отставил пустую чашку в сторону и взял на дорогу из вазочки еще несколько хлебных палочек.

\- Ладно, Стив, пойду я уже. Сегодня лечу в Нью-Йорк, твой другой железный друг сообщил, что привод готов; он хочет провести полетные испытания костюма с моим участием… Спасибо тебе!

\- Не за что… Извини, что старый невозможно восстановить, - Стив отвел взгляд, разглядывая что-то за окном, но Сэм уже убедился, что ничего занимательного помимо ровно подстриженного газона там не водилось. - И вообще… - добавил Кэп. - Извини.

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- На войне всякое случается. Чаще - что-то теряешь, гораздо реже - что-то находишь.

Стив слегка улыбнулся ему в ответ на эти слова, впервые с начала встречи, - очевидно, уловил двойную иронию. Но Сэму уже пора было уходить. Он похлопал Кэпа по плечу.

\- Ах да, еще одно, чуть не забыл, - когда товарищ уже открыл ему входную дверь, Сэм спохватился и протянул визитку. - Ты говорил, что хотел бы спуститься в убежище Пирса. Если все еще не передумал, то позвони по этому номеру.

***

Стив Роджерс сварил кофе и по новоприобретенной привычке поднялся с ним на второй этаж, в спальню. Переодел футболку, включил вентилятор, а затем - диск с записями Фрэнка Синатры. Все же он больше предпочитал привычные с детства ритмы, а нынче такую музыку называли ретро.

В окно в очередной раз он выглянул не потому, что надеялся, но просто… Он не мог не выглянуть, хотя Сэм не раз убедительно просил его быть осторожным. Условный рефлекс: а вдруг.

То, что произошло дождливым вечером-ночью пару дней назад, Стив продолжал прокручивать в мыслях снова и снова.

Теперь просто в голове не укладывалось, почему он не заметил слежки, как так вышло, что Баки находился поблизости, даже возможно, не один день, буквально на расстоянии протянутой руки. И он снова вел себя как призрак, снова спас жизнь Стиву и снова исчез...

Очевидно, что Баки не только наблюдал со стороны, но и, похоже, обыскал дом, когда хозяин выходил, и изучил документы о себе, которые по недосмотру лежали на самом видном месте. С одной стороны, Стив не рассчитывал, что эти документы могут навлечь хвост. С другой, ему было удобно, чтобы они всегда оставались под рукой. А вот о чем следовало подумать - что они изначально являлись важными не только для Стива.

На крыше веранды Стив нашел P226 с глушителем - незарегистрированный, судя по результатам экспертизы. Именно из него были выпущены пули, которые впоследствии извлекли из трупов трех боевиков. Но отпечатков пальцев на оружии не было обнаружено: либо Баки носил перчатки, либо стрелял металлической рукой.

Вопреки подозрениям Сэма, Стив ни на секунду не сомневался, что поступки Баки не были связаны с действиями боевиков, которые намеревались устранить Капитана Америку и, похоже, забрать документы.

И… там, на крыше, - это точно был Баки. Это не мог быть никто другой. Баки снова его защитил...

Всегда, сколько Стив себя помнил, друг был рядом, и неизменно, что бы Стив ни делал, к чему бы ни стремился, Баки его оберегал. Даже когда лучшего друга не стало, Стив не переставал ощущать их связь. Когда он, как Капитан Америка, направил самолет вниз, Стиву казалось, что вот-вот сейчас, откуда ни возьмись, за спиной появится Баки, понимающе улыбнется и крепко по-дружески сожмет плечо, уговорит не совершать этот поступок. Они бы вместе что-нибудь придумали, нашли другой выход из положения, – Стив был в этом уверен. Если бы они оказались вдвоем в том самолете, Баки бы не позволил случиться иначе. Но внутренний обратный отсчет дошел до конца, чуда не произошло, и Стиву стало все равно. А именно: он как раз к тому и стремился, чтобы наконец все стало все равно.

Однако, наперекор всему, Стив выжил. И, как оказалось, Баки - тоже. Чудо случилось много лет спустя: лучший друг снова оказался рядом и не допустил, чтобы Стив погиб. А уже меньше чем через неделю - позволил себя расстрелять, чтобы сохранить тому, кого так упрямо отказывался вспомнить, жизнь.

Стив четко помнил, что находился довольно близко от окна, собирая чемодан для поездки на другой континент с целью поискать зацепки там, когда вдруг заметил черную тень, переметнувшуюся к окну с той стороны, и вслед за этим - звуки выстрелов и брызги крови на стекле. Пока он выбежал на улицу разбираться со снайпером, Зимний Солдат снова бесследно исчез...

Стив верил, что Баки вспомнил не только его, но и самого себя. У Зимнего Солдата не было будущего: стрелок ГИДРЫ не выполнил последнее задание, утонул в Потомаке и навсегда останется в архивах. Вместо него на берег вышел кто-то другой... Но чтобы после длительного анабиоза вернулся Баки – нужно было время. А также - Стив был уверен - его помощь. На сей раз наступила очередь Стива стать тем, кто: за, рядом и перед. Несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на Капитана Америку.

Капитан Америка совершил много ошибок, потому что Стив не понимал, что нужно сделать, как правильно следует поступить. Сначала известие о том, что в Щ.И.Т.е многие годы таилась и росла ГИДРА, которую Кэп считал полностью уничтоженной, забравшая у него Баки – и душу, и тело, - полностью выбило почву из-под ног. Видеть дорогого человека тем, кем он стал, и понимать, что впервые придется действовать против него, оказалось невыносимо тяжело. Что касается Баки, то на авианосце он был дезориентирован точно так же, как и сам Стив: им обоим в короткие сроки показали новую реальность, в которой то, во что они раньше верили или вынуждены были верить, обернулось фальшью. Поэтому, в любом случае, следовало не сторониться сложностей, уходя в образ Капитана Америки, а в первую очередь оставаться Стивом Роджерсом и спасать Джеймса Барнса от Зимнего Солдата.

На мостике было достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться объясниться при помощи слов и убеждений, не абстрагироваться текущими задачами Капитана Америка. Не наказывать себя. Не наказывать его. Сразу отбросить щит в сторону. Ведь тот, кого называют Зимний Солдат, ждал и слушал. Возможно, он бы и услышал, и все получилось бы решить раньше и иначе. Без рукоприкладства и… прочего.

Теперь почву из-под ног у Стива выбили снова. Он был уверен в том, что Баки за те несколько дней до случая на веранде многое вспомнил и осознал, и собирался узнать еще больше, но Стив оказался недостаточно расторопен, чтобы осмотреться по сторонам и сделать шаг навстречу. Поговорить, успокоить, объяснить, помочь разобраться, разобраться самому...

Стив узнал, что Баки еще во время первого пленения вкололи некую модификацию сыворотки суперсолдата, позволяющую ему эффективно восстанавливать здоровье после травм. Однако тревога все равно не проходила: Баки был ранен. Насколько серьезно?

Ожидая хороших вестей от товарищей, Стив размышлял обо всем на свете: где Баки может прятаться, есть ли у него медикаменты, вправил ли он правильно правую руку, по необходимости вывернутую Капитаном Америка. Как нашел этот дом, хорошо ли питается, где спит, что помнит из прошлого?.. Как ему помочь?

В любом случае Стив решил: когда он найдет Баки, он никогда больше не позволит обстоятельствам их разделить, чего бы это ему не стоило. Джеймсу Барнсу никто больше не будет указывать направление, в котором двигаться, и в конце концов он сможет найти правильный путь домой.

Конечно, для выполнения этой задачи Стив очень рассчитывал на основательную беседу с Рамлоу, и известие Сэма его расстроило. Но случилось, как случилось, и, Стив был убежден, что ему удастся восстановить и эту нить. Если нет - он намеревался в самом скором времени отыскать другие.

***

Аманда Браун как раз приступила к описи помещения, которое в бункере играло роль лаборатории, когда позвонил начальник и сообщил, что скоро к ней спустится один известный и весьма уважаемый человек, и она должна ответить на все вопросы и всячески ему помогать. На ее уточняющий вопрос, кто же это будет, шеф сообщил, что Аманда скоро сама узнает.

И ей не пришлось долго теряться в догадках. Через два часа охранники пропустили в подземный бункер – не поверить глазам! - самого Капитана Америку. Хотя он и был одет в гражданское: джинсы, кроссовки, белую футболку и черную бейсболку, - Аманда сразу же узнала живую легенду.

Как не узнать! Символ нации, герой американского народа, к тому же такой красавчик: высокий, статный голубоглазый блондин атлетического телосложения. Аманда с детства собирала пластмассовые фигурки Капитана Америка, фотокарточки и комиксы о нем, а теперь – надо же! - ей еще и предстояло с ним немного поработать.

Аманде пришлось побороть сильнейшее желание сразу же попросить у Кэпа автограф и сфотографироваться с ним на память в обнимку. Она вышла ему навстречу и отдала честь.

\- Добрый день, капитан Роджерс!

\- Добрый день, мисс Браун, - произнес он и немного застенчиво улыбнулся уголками губ.

В ответ на этот незатейливый жест у Аманды тут же зарделись щеки: о боги, он прекрасен! Он должен пригласить ее на чай-кофе! Она хочет кольцо от Картье или Шанель. Она готова родить ему пятеро детей!

На услужливо предложенных разыгравшимся воображением фантазиях о пышной свадьбе с Капитаном Америка душа Аманды окончательно ушла в пятки, и она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы попытаться прийти в себя от острого приступа влюбленности.

\- Чем могу вам помочь? – излишне радостным тоном спросила она.

\- Я бы хотел посмотреть на… Если можно, просто осмотреть здесь все.

\- О, разумеется!

Аманда бодро кивнула и предложила гостю надеть бахилы и перчатки, которые можно было взять в специальной коробке у лифта. Когда он вернулся, она успела подкрасить губы, расстегнуть две верхних пуговицы в рабочей робе и блузке под ней, выровнять спину и подтянуть немного вверх юбку.  

\- Итак, капитан, - Аманда чувствовала себя уполномоченным туристическим гидом, проводящим для ВИП-персон экскурсию по Белому дому. - Сейчас мы находимся в центральном проходе. Коридор направо ведет к складу оружия, провизии, техники. Там же находится несколько пустых помещений с лежаками - должно быть, для обслуживающего персонала. Лаборатория – прямо, а слева – координационная Александра Пирса, а также архив документации. Впрочем, он не сохранился - самоуничтожился, едва группа захвата попала в это помещение. Что еще?.. Те, кто здесь работал, поднимались в душевую, туалет, ресторан при самом казино... Впрочем, при желании, автономного запаса воды, провизии и прочих необходимых для жизни условий, включая систему воздухоснабжения, достаточно для того, чтобы поддерживать в бункере жизнь пятнадцати человек в течение трех месяцев при полном отсутствии связи с поверхностью.

Аманде казалось, что самое занимательное в ее рассказе и то, что должно было вызвать у почетного гостя расспросы, - это информация о складе боеприпасов и бухгалтерии. Однако, хотя Капитан Роджерс слушал ее, не перебивая, с живым интересом рассматривая унылые коридоры с решетчатыми переборками, едва Аманда упомянула слово «лаборатория», он стал заинтересованно смотреть только в одну сторону.

\- Я хочу осмотреть те помещения, - кивнул он на решетки.

\- Как вам угодно, - ответила слегка разочарованная Аманда.

Хотя на ней была надета не особо привлекательная спецодежда, предназначенная для работ с уликами в опечатанных помещениях, с макияжем и прической у Аманды было все в порядке. От мужских комплиментов у нее никогда не было отбоя, однако капитан Роджерс почему-то до сих пор не обращал на нее, как на молодую симпатичную девушку, должного внимания.

Он перешагнул через очередную заградительную ленту, и Аманда последовала за ним. Так они прошли несколько небольших проходных помещений-клетей – раньше, до расширения подземных хранилищ, казино держало здесь наличку.

В одном из помещений находился фризер – высотой в человеческий рост, чуть выше. В конструкцию было вмонтировано несколько диагностикеров и мониторов состояния. Это было единственное устройство в бункере, которое обслуживающий персонал не повредил при побеге. Фризер был просто отключен. Вполне возможно, какое-то время тому назад или даже давно. Аманда предпочитала не задумываться о том, что или даже кого хранили в этом аппарате раньше, и собралась было пройти мимо, однако капитан Роджерс решил задержаться у этого шкафа. Дотронулся до прозрачной фронтальной стенки – и вдруг застыл.

Капитан простоял в таком положении несколько минут, вглядываясь внутрь, будто наблюдая там что-то особенное, скрытое для посторонних глаз. Аманда его, разумеется, не отвлекала – мало ли что, - а затем они вошли непосредственно в лабораторию.

Насколько Аманда знала, персонал покидал это место в срочной спешке: кто-то удрал, кого-то поймали, а одного, вроде бы, даже успели подстрелить. Разумеется, о вывозе габаритного оборудования речь не шла. В железных контейнерах оставались обугленные бумаги, дисплеи всех приборов были разбиты, а сервер, находящийся в отдельном помещении, и вовсе пытались подорвать. Аманда лишний раз попросила капитана Роджерса осторожно ступать по полу, чтобы не повредить возможные вещественные доказательства. Он кивнул, выражая согласие, и последовал к установке у кресла, которое располагалось в центре зала.

Рядом с сидением - над ним, за ним - располагалась аппаратура медицинского и технического предназначения. Аманда не особо разбиралась в инженерных технологиях, чтобы дать функциональную оценку этого оборудования, ее роль сводилась лишь к описи и сбору улик. Однако и для нее совершенно очевидным был тот факт, что эту установку использовали для определенных… вмешательств. Озадачивало, правда, то, что приборы были разного предназначения. По версии Аманды, технические инструментарий и аппаратуру использовали для работы с имплантатами, а шлемоподобную конструкцию над подголовником – для некого рода «терапии».

Она приблизительно знала, что из себя представляет электрический стул, а это устройство… В любом случае Аманде совершенно не хотелось знать, что делали с людьми, которые сидели на сиденье с продавленными подлокотниками. В ее обязанности делать заключения не вменялось, и Аманда старалась не размышлять о том, что вся эта конструкция, скорее всего, была предназначена для проведения пыток. В ее задачи входило лишь собирать и документировать факты, которыми в дальнейшем должны были заниматься аналитики и профильные специалисты. В противном случае она бы не проводила вечера в приятной компании жизнерадостных друзей или на клубных вечеринках, а уже давно лечилась бы у дорогостоящего психоаналитика.

Однако Капитан Америка, похоже, мыслил иначе. Первое время он просто ходил по комнате, рассматривая трубки, обугленные провода, разбитые мониторы, как вдруг, прежде чем Аманда успела его предупредить и остановить, присел в это самое кресло.

К счастью, с сидения уже успели взять образцы и сфотографировать. Капитан, не обращая внимания на недоумение Аманды, вытянул руки на низких подлокотниках. В нескольких местах - там, где должны были располагаться ладони - дерматин был содран «с мясом», а в наполнителе четко обозначались глубокие продавленные следы, причем больше на левом подлокотнике.

Пока Аманда соображала, как бы более учтиво попросить капитана Роджерса встать, он откинулся на сидении назад, касаясь затылком свисающей покореженной арматуры – «обруча» с электродами. Капитан напряг мышцы рук, будто втискиваясь в изношенные подлокотники, и закрыл глаза. А через минуту Аманда заметила, что на его правой щеке появилась влажная дорожка.

Ну надо же!

Аманда, обратив внимание на то, что замечать не стоило, тут же отвернулась. Она была озадачена, если не сказать шокирована.

Многие годы Капитан Америка был для нее символом несгибаемого духа, торжеством силы, мощи, упорства в достижении идеалов демократии, мира, свободы. Ей наконец-то посчастливилось встретиться с ним лично, но вот чего она точно не ожидала, когда девичьи грезы вдруг воплотились в реальность - так это увидеть Символ не просто существующим на самом деле, а обычным человеком. Простым парнем, не лишенным слабостей. И это казалось… очень неправильным.

На то ведь они и идеалы, что должны всегда, везде и во всем оставаться эталонами, верно? Между тем Аманде казалось, будто сегодня она встретилась не с Капитаном Америка, а подсмотрела за чьим-то интимным горем.

Аманда ощущала, что за эти несколько минут, что она провела возле Стивена Роджерса, присевшего на странное уродливое кресло и давшего свободу эмоциям, она узнала о главном герое Америки больше, чем из многочисленных информационных источников за всю жизнь…

Похоже, кофе или капучино, дизайнерская десятифутовая фата и футбольная команда детей, к сожалению, отменялись. Фотографироваться на память Аманда тоже передумала.

Но что бы ни значило поведение Капитана Америка, шеф просил ее не задавать лишних вопросов, и Аманда решила позволить Стивену Роджерсу еще немного побыть в одиночестве, там, где он хочет.

Она чувствовала себя очень неловко, находясь рядом, хотя ее присутствия вроде бы и не замечали. Поэтому Аманда, стараясь вести себя тихо, сдвинулась на несколько футов в сторону, а затем и вовсе отошла подальше, к проходу, и продолжила опись содержимого одного из мусорных контейнеров.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Место встречи находилось за чертой города, в пределах десяти миль на юго-восток.

Зимнему Солдату – как агенту ГИДРЫ, ожидающему дальнейших распоряжений о передислокации, - через какое-то время после первого звонка сообщили обязательный день-время прибытия и координаты места. Судя по спутниковой карте, это был загородный дом. Каждые полчаса с автовокзала в этом направлении ходил автобус.

На деле дом оказался необжитым - перевалочная база для проведения встреч и сделок. Вокруг – хорошо просматриваемое пространство, снайперы на пять и семь часов на ближайших придомовых пристройках. У калитки при входе на участок - шесть боевиков, из них двое - в балаклавах. Основное вооружение - 45-миллиметровые М4А1 и G36C.

Охранники потребовали сдать все огнестрельное и холодное оружие, проверили содержимое сумки и только тогда пропустили во внутренний двор. То, что находить не стоило, они не нашли.

Минут через десять из основной постройки вышла женщина. Лет тридцать от роду; черные волосы; водолазка с усилителями плеч и высокой горловиной, прикрывающей подбородок; протекторы лучезапястного сустава; обрезанные перчатки. В кобуре, прицепленной к ремням брюк, - 19-миллиметровая Беретта. Широкий армейский нож. Настороженный цепкий взгляд. Предположительный вид деятельности: командир спецгруппы, оперативник.

Джеймс Барнс вспомнил: в файлах, которые он прочитал у Стива, про эту женщину ничего не значилось. Судя по первому впечатлению, в организации она являлась средним звеном, но имела претензии на улучшение статуса. Не из тех, у кого был доступ к информации высшего уровня – такого человека на подобную встречу бы не послали. Соответственно, прижимать ее сейчас было бы нецелесообразно.

Тем временем женщина, не глядя на Джеймса, указала ему на бревно у самодельного стола, расположенного близ восточной стены дома, последовала туда первой и присела на деревянную колоду напротив.

Джеймс пришел к выводу, что, скорее всего, она уже какое-то время наблюдала за ним до того, как решила выйти на открытое пространство. Охранники остались в стороне, на расстоянии 20-30 футов. Учитывая снайперов, близкое присутствие других боевиков было необязательным. Плюс, несмотря на миниатюрное телосложение, при случае женщина могла бы сама о себе позаботиться: у нее было хорошо тренированное тело; мышцы и органы чувств напряжены, готова к атаке и защите.

Однако начала разговор спокойным тоном:

\- Меня зовут Кармилла Блэк, - представилась она. – Сообщаю тебе, что твой прежний руководитель – Александр Пирс – погиб при выполнении служебных обязанностей, как и твои коллеги. Ты – единственный выживший после провала проекта «Озарение». Временно, до трансфера, ты поступаешь под мое распоряжение. Это понятно?

После подтверждающего кивка Джеймса, не проявившего никакой реакции на ее слова о гибели начальника и бойцов У.Д.А.Р.а, Блэк, похоже, слегка расслабилась и перешла к допросу.

\- Причина провала твоего задания?

Джеймс понимал, что следовало произнести следующее: физический перевес на стороне противника шестого уровня, который… не подлежал ликвидации по субъективному поводу; внешние факторы. Основная причина: потеря самоконтроля. Разбалансировка между директивой необходимости устранения цели при любых обстоятельствах и невозможностью выполнить это задание по личным мотивам. Как результат - помощь противнику, диверсия.

\- Непредвиденные технические проблемы, - после небольшой заминки произнес Джеймс. - Форс-мажорные обстоятельства. Нескоординированность действий агентов. Отсутствие связи с центральным руководством.

\- Это не ответ, - нахмурилась Блэк. – Еще раз. Четко. Назови причину провала задания?

\- Травма. Внешние обстоятельства. Превосходство соперника.

\- Хорошо.

Судя по реакции временного руководителя, этот ответ ей понравился больше. Но дальнейшее развитие допроса зависело от того, передали ли ей документацию, касающуюся Зимнего Солдата, и в каком объеме. Что-то ей определенно было известно. Однако причин подозревать очередное разбалансирование в психике вверенного ей для перебазировки бойца у Блэк не было. Джеймс считал, что вел себя адекватно ситуации.

Несколько минут они сидели молча: он смотрел, не отводя взгляда, на ржавую крышку бочки у водонапорной колонки, замечая периферическим зрением, что временный руководитель пристально рассматривает его руки. Затем Блэк достала из-за крепления на левом бедре нож и стала острием вырезать узор на гладкой поверхности столешницы.

\- Почему объявился только на шестой день? – словно между делом спросила она, щурясь на созданные зазубрины в древесине.

\- Течением отнесло за пять миль. Связь с остальными членами группы прервалась. Согласно инструкциям: выжидать время, оставаться незамеченным.

\- Но тебя видели в центре Вашингтона третьего дня, - улыбнулась временная начальница, оценивая новый глубокий орнамент, по форме напоминающий череп.

Джеймс ожидал подобную проверку.

\- Меня не было в городе.

\- Ладно, - казалось, Блэк даже не расслышала его возражения, но Джеймс знал, что это не так. - Вот что…

Она кивнула, требуя обратить внимание на готовый рисунок, вырезанный ножом. От вьющегося стебля отходило в стороны много ветвей, которые в свою очередь расходились на более мелкие отростки. Каждый из них заканчивался бутоном, из которого прорастали новые почки.

Смысл был понятен, сути это не меняло, просто разные люди использовали разные символы. Джеймс знал, что кому-то нравились щупальца, кому-то - красные звезды.

\- Как ты уже, наверное, догадался, возникли некоторые проблемы с агентами в Вашингтоне и утечкой информации, - немного растягивая слова, Блэк сообщила известные Джеймсу факты. - Нужно быть бдительными и не высовываться без надобности. Скоро будем выдвигаться… А пока, дай мне свою руку.

Она смотрела на его правую, поэтому именно ее Джеймс и положил на стол. На вырезанный рисунок.

\- А так, вроде, и не скажешь, что ты стрелок с достойным послужным списком, - задумчиво произнесла она, снова щурясь - то ли от солнца, то ли пытаясь что-то рассмотреть на его лице. - С такими красивыми руками… рукой на фортепиано играют. Чем ты занимался до того, как тебя рекрутировали?

\- Я не помню.

Прошло несколько секунд. Затем оказалось, что добивалась она следующего: продемонстрировать феноменальную реакцию. Не успел Джеймс отдернуть руку, как острие ножа впилось в дерево между его указательным и средним пальцами. Бескровно.

Блэк добродушно усмехнулась, впрочем, Пирс тоже именно так часто улыбался, - но по-прежнему остро смотрела на своего нового подчиненного из-под нависших надо лбом прядей волос. Вероятно, она попросту никому не доверяла или хотела наглядно продемонстрировать, что руководит группой боевиков не без веских на то оснований. Возможно, дело было совсем в другом.

\- Ну, раз не помнишь, будешь делать то, к чему привык. А для этого тебе понадобится оружие, - заметила она, проворно вставая с колоды и направляясь ко входу в дом. – В летней кухне есть душ. И… эй, Майк, - обратилась она к одному из охранников, - кто-нибудь, покормите его.

Когда она зашла в здание, Джеймс выдернул нож из колоды левой рукой и спрятал за свой набедренный ремень.

В целом разговор прошел лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Но это было только начало.

***

Наконец у голограммы появился звук:

\- Я на связи, милая, - раздался приторный голос шефини. - Слушаю.

Большинство агентов величало руководительницу отделения ГИДРЫ в Нью-Йорке «Мадам Гидра», но Кармилла Блэк предпочитала называть ее про себя другим неофициальным прозвищем. При общении с подчиненными Гадюка часто игнорировала приветствия, любила использовать ядовитые фамильярности и всегда говорила строго по сути дела.

Кармилла еще раз проверила настройки аппарата. Она терпеть не могла пользоваться переносным оборудованием, потому что оно чаще выходило из строя по самым разным причинам и не было таким уж компактным, как хотелось бы. Но ее уведомили, что это самый надежный способ связи, а при попадании в чужие руки прибор автоматически ликвидируется, поэтому нужно по возможности использовать именно его. Кармилла не особо разбиралась в технических деталях различных аппаратов связи, ей это было ни к чему, поэтому особо не возражала. Особенно, когда речь шла об обсуждении планов действий.

\- Встретилась с объектом. Все прошло спокойно, он работоспособен, - доложила она, подбирая слова. - Каковы мои дальнейшие действия? Послать с другими агентами в Центр?

\- Нет.

Гадюка, продолжая общаться с Кармиллой, начала красить ногти в свой любимый цвет - зеленый. На ней был банный халат, а волосы захвачены в полотенце-тюрбан: похоже, шефиня только что вышла из душа.

\- Душка, - начала Гадюка объяснять отказ, - как ты сама знаешь, у герра Штрукера новая кампания, и надежные боевики нам не помешают. По крайней мере я их приветствую. Но вот сомнительные бойцы, провалившие задание, совсем не к месту. Насчет агента Рамлоу все ясно, а вот в причинах провала этого стрелка и обстоятельствах неудачи мы до конца еще не разобрались.

\- Он обосновал причины. Крамолы я не уловила, - повторила свое заключение Кармилла. – Судя по информации, которую вы предоставили, лояльность подозрений не вызывает. Немного завис в начале разговора, но сейчас все слегка тормозят, очень жарко. Если нужно, могу еще покопать.

\- Не стоит. В любом случае, в дальнейшем заниматься им буду не я и не ты, - отрезала Гадюка. – Герр Штрукер не хочет видеть его в Нью-Йорке.

\- Так что мне с ним делать?

Начальница секунду помедлила, прежде чем начала наносить на длинные острые ногти новый густой слой лака. Судя по окружающей обстановке, Кармилла сделала вывод, что Гадюка находилась не у себя, а на базе Штрукера.

\- План следующий. Отвези его вместе с грузом в Вегас. Там есть и установка, и техники. Фиск все равно сейчас скучает. Если одобрит, тогда пусть ищет покупателя. Если не найдет, перебросим подальше, может на склад. Скажем… в Мексику, и заморозим до востребования.

\- Я поняла, - кивнула Кармилла. - А что делать с Рамлоу?

\- В каком он сейчас состоянии? – поинтересовалась Гадюка.

Кармилла сверилась с шифрованными записями в электронном блокноте, прежде чем ответить:

\- Стабильном. Он уже числится в местном розыске, мне кажется, оставлять его в этом штате не стоит.

\- Согласна, солнце, - кивнула шефиня, и впервые оторвалась от своего «важного» дела, взглянув на подчиненную. - Насчет агента Рамлоу все еще окончательно не решено, поэтому держите его пока в коме, но перебросьте куда-нибудь поближе… Он достаточно много знает. Жнец, например, считает, что не стоило с ним возиться, а просто устранить, - добавила Гадюка, будто не отвечая на вопрос, а озвучивая вслух собственные размышления.

\- Или? – предположила Кармилла.

\- Да. Или, - подтвердила начальница. - По показателям он идеально подходит, а в перспективе может быть полезен. Решение по нему сообщу в ближайшее время.

Пока начальница не прервала сеанс связи, Кармилла решила еще раз попытаться обсудить крайне неприятный для нее вопрос.

\- А что насчет Капитана Америка?

\- Ничего, - просто ответила шефиня. – Не трогать.

Кармилла до крови закусила губу, чтобы отвлечься на болевой стимул и не позволить себе продемонстрировать лишние эмоции.

\- На днях погибли четверо чистильщиков, а также… Роджер, - почти спокойным тоном она попыталась в очередной раз обосновать свою позицию. - Я понимаю, что после провала операции с геликарриерами в Вашингтонской ветке большая кадровая нехватка, но я могу послать своих людей.

\- Вашингтонский филиал временно закрывается. Что касается агента Хардболла, то он выполнил все, что он него требовалось в случае провала, - хладнокровно заявила Гадюка. – Мы это уже обсуждали.

\- Я даже похоронить его не могу! – возмутилась Кармилла. - Вы ведь знаете, при неудачном исходе он смог бы сбежать, это не должно было стать заданием в один конец!

\- Не смей разговаривать в таком тоне!.. Относительно твоего бывшего любовника тема закрыта, ясно? - сухо отрезала начальница, затем чуть мягче добавила: – А что касается Капитана Америка, моя дорогая, неужели ты действительно полагаешь, что твои люди его остановят?

Гадюка хмурила нарисованные брови, явно недовольная вспышкой гнева подчиненной: в ГИДРЕ все нижестоящие обязаны контролировать свои эмоции в любых ситуациях.

Кармилла фыркнула, снова нарушая этикет субординации, но начальница, казалось, на этот раз не обратила внимания на ее вольность, и продолжила объяснять позицию Центра:

\- Герр Штрукер уверен, что этот народный герой не станет обнародовать слитую о герре Вермисе информацию, а рано или поздно зайдет к нему в гости. И тогда наш коллега из Европы и окажет заокеанскому гостю теплый прием. В любом случае, нас этот вопрос больше не касается.

Кармилла про себя горько усмехнулась: если бы речь шла об информации о конторе Гадюки или о самом Центре, были бы руководители настолько хладнокровны?

\- Можно было бы хотя бы попробовать… - на всякий случай попыталась предложить Кармилла, хотя суть ее претензий по большому счету конкретно Капитана Америки не касалась. – Я же могу лично...

\- Нет, милочка, отставить, - четко и строго заявила Гадюка. - Уже неоднократно пробовали, а в результате чуть не слились. Перед нами стоят более важные задачи, на которых следует сконцентрировать все усилия. Ты знаешь, что ты – ценный оперативник, которого ГИДРА не рассчитывает терять на бесполезных миссиях, и на тебя возложены определенные функции. Поэтому, когда разберешься с грузом, ориентируйся на Нью-Йорк, если герр Штрукер не поручит тебе специальное задание, которое мы раньше уже обсуждали. Насчет Рамлоу – ты поняла. А пока - связь окончена.

Гадюка не дожидалась подтверждения понимания подчиненной приказа: голограмма несколько раз моргнула и исчезла. А вот Кармилле хотелось бы добавить на прощание пару ласковых слов…

В общем, Гадюка - она и есть гадюка. Что она хотела сказать? Что следует думать о крупном улове, ведь у главного начальника потенциально перспективный проект постепенно подходит к заключительной фазе доработки. И, разумеется, не место тем или иным личным мотивам, если это не мотивы Гадюки. Тот факт, что Роджера послали на… как там Мадам выразилась?.. «бесполезную миссию», предполагая вероятный результат, говорил о многом.

Впрочем, Кармилла умела улыбаться и жалить не хуже Гадюки, о чем та иногда забывала.

***

Встреча с Шэрон Картер произошла вовсе не так, как предполагал Стив.

Когда он узнал от Наташи о родственных связях ее подруги - бывшего Агента 13 - с Пэгги, он рассчитывал на… Не то, чтобы он на что-то конкретное рассчитывал, но, возможно, ему интересно было бы найти какие-нибудь общие темы для разговора помимо работы в Щ.И.Т.е, узнать больше о Пэгги. Может быть, о послевоенных годах, ее семье, увлечениях, собственно, об основании Щ.И.Т.а...

На деле свидание, которое ему почти ненастойчиво навязала Наташа, оказалось деловой встречей: Шэрон неожиданно позвонила в девять часов утра, представилась, сообщила, что нужно срочно встретиться, так как у нее появилась информация относительно его запроса. Местом встречи девушка назвала китайское кафе, расположенное на Массачусетс-авеню.

Дорожных заторов не было, и Стив добрался на место на своем мотоцикле буквально за полчаса. В кафе было очень уютно: легкий запах восточных благовоний, медитативная музыка, приглушенный свет от приспущенных бамбуковых жалюзи и узорчатые переборки ширм из рисовой бумаги – все это создавало достаточно интимную, располагающую для рефлексии атмосферу.

Пока Шэрон не пришла, Стив заказал порошковый зеленый чай - сорт, который посоветовал официант, - и, отведав ароматный напиток, попросил упаковать еще полуфунта с собой. Горьковатый насыщенный вкус чая навеивал воспоминания…

Стив давно не пробовал зеленый чай. Еще со времен… Собственно, Джим Морита - один из Ревущих - когда-то научил остальных коммандос правильно заваривать этот напиток. Стив хорошо помнил, как однажды Джим даже попытался устроить в полевых условиях подобие чайной церемонии. Действо продлилось несколько часов, и Джим, где-то умудрившийся раздобыть бамбуковые циновки, глиняный чайник и подходящие плашки, в подробностях объяснил друзьям-рейнджерам глубокие культурные истоки этого обычая, рассказал о сортах чая и методах заварки, правилах поведения во время церемонии. При этом он постоянно был вынужден делать замечания Дум-Думу и Баки, которые не хотели чинно сидеть на месте, поджав ноги, и на полном серьезе вникать в важное восточное священнодействие: постоянно норовили надеть свою пиалу на голову в качестве шлема, подшучивали над остальными. Остальные… Дум-Дум Дуган, Жак Дернир, Гейб Джонс, Монтгомери Фэлсворт. Ну и он, Стивен Роджерс. Джим Морита, Джеймс Барнс…

Стив помнил, что буквально в тот же день, после окончания экскурса в восточную культуру с подачи Джима, Баки обнаружил в лесу улей диких пчел и разрушил его, чтобы добыть мед к чаю. Джонс, узнав откуда взялось лакомство, расстроился и сообщил, что не стоило этого делать, это не к добру… А уже через несколько месяцев Баки упал с поезда.

Затем… Капитана Америку поглотили активные военные действия, было далеко не до заваривания экзотических напитков. А после пробуждения от длительного криосна Стив и вовсе не вспоминал об истории с культурным чаепитием до этого самого дня, хотя часто размышлял обо всех друзьях из прошлого. Как складывались их судьбы… Стив собирался найти родственников капрала Дугана и рядового Джонса, но все время откладывал. Ему действительно хотелось бы побольше узнать об их дальнейших послевоенных жизнях, и не только из музейных кинофайлов, но почему-то решиться конкретно обратиться к прошлому было тяжелей, чем перебирать старые фотокарточки или отправляться с У.Д.А.Р.ом на очередную миссию Щ.И.Т.а…

Стив, дожидаясь Шэрон, которая немного опаздывала, продолжал вспоминать о памятных временах товарищества-сотрудничества со старой командой. Хотя с группой Рамлоу он до поры до времени тоже успешно работал сообща, но… Это была просто работа - никаких личных привязанностей, песен и шуток у походного костра, дней рождений на подбитых танках врага, пивных вечеринок после очередной победы. Ревущие были его настоящими боевыми побратимами. Никто из них не был предателем.

Помимо Стива в кафе находилось совсем немного посетителей. Чаще заходили индийцы – неподалеку располагалось посольство. Также - несколько пар студентов, одетых в современные брюки, к которым Стив уже почти привык, - джинсы, - а ближе к полудню постепенно стали подтягиваться офисные работники в деловых костюмах.

Стив сразу догадался, что это та, кого он ждал, когда в кафе зашла светлокожая девушка в традиционной индийской одежде, темных очках, которые сняла при входе, а ее волосы были скрыты шалью.

На самом деле он помнил Агента 13 несколько смутно: они виделись в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а еще в самом начале сотрудничества Капитана Америка с этой организацией, а также мельком пересеклись недавно не при самых благополучных обстоятельствах – в логове раненного директора Фьюри.

Не сказать, чтобы внешне Шэрон была похожа на тетю, но что-то общее у них прослеживалось. Быть может, в походке, во внимательном взгляде темно-карих глаз. Или в жесткой целеустремленности, равноправно сосуществующей в молодой девушке наряду с женственностью.

\- Добрый день, капитан, - обаятельно улыбнулась Шэрон, стремительной походкой подходя к его столику.

Похоже, что, едва войдя в помещение, она, как и он, тотчас распознала будущего собеседника, хотя и Стив позаботился о некоторой маскировке: чтобы его не беспокоили фанаты Капитана Америки, он часто носил в людных местах бейсболку, надвинутую низко на лоб.

\- Рад встречи, мисс Картер, - поприветствовал он девушку, вставая с места и отодвигая для нее стул. – Но желательно просто Стив.

\- В таком случае меня – просто Шэрон, - подыграла она.

\- Индия нынче в моде? – поинтересовался Стив, сам не особо осознавая, задавал ли вопрос с долей иронии или на полном серьезе. Он помнил, что Наташа упоминала: Шэрон часто работает под прикрытием.

Девушка подтвердила его догадку:

\- Я на задании.

Едва она присела на плетеный стул, как к их столику снова подошел официант. Стив попросил повторить ему старый заказ, и его собеседница, даже не взглянув на меню, заказала то же. Когда официант удалился, она сразу перешла к делу.

\- Наташа говорила, что для тебя важно распутать некий клубок, который был сплетен недоброжелателями, против которых ты выступал еще с давних времен сотрудничества с моей тетей.

Стив кивнул.

\- К сожалению, это не так просто, - задумчиво произнесла Шэрон, вертя в руках пакетик с сахаром. - Как ты сам, наверное, понимаешь, эта организация имеет поддержку в правительственных кругах и среди богатых спонсоров. В том числе - нелегальный бизнес, который дает возможность расширять сферу влияния, крышуется на высоком уровне и в полиции. Агенты всегда действуют аккуратно и в случае чего, как ты знаешь, предпочитают не попадать в руки незаангажированных борцов с преступностью.

Шэрон была вынуждена на минуту прерваться: официант принес заказ, уточнил, не нужно ли посетителям чего еще и, получив отрицательный ответ, раскланялся. Затем она придвинула свой стул чуть ближе к столику и наклонилась вперед, к Стиву. Он последовал ее примеру. Стив заметил, что нежные цветочные духи девушки здорово гармонировали с восточными ароматами, воскуриваемыми в этом заведении.

\- Однако кое-что мне все же удалось выяснить, - тихо сообщила Шэрон. - Какое-то время тому назад в Щ.И.Т.е работала некая Кармилла Блэк. Тебе это имя ни о чем не говорит?

\- Нет, - нахмурился Стив, пытаясь припомнить. – Впервые слышу.

\- Известно, что два года назад ее исключили по причине несоответствия служебным обязанностям: провале задания, связанного с расследованием поставок высокопрочной амуниции для незаконных бандформирований, - начала объяснять Шэрон. - Документов об этом деле по неизвестной причине в архиве не сохранилось. Конечно, в то время предположений о том, что мифическое чудовище не только существует, но и процветает в пределах Щ.И.Т.а тоже не было. Итак, вот эта женщина…

С этими словами Шэрон достала из сумочки и протянула Стиву карточку с изображением черноволосой девушки спортивного телосложения. Стив отметил про себя немного настораживающий неприятный прищур глаз, а в целом незнакомка на фото показалась ему вполне обычной девушкой с не особо запоминающейся внешностью.

\- Теперь, как ты знаешь, я работаю в другом месте. Отдел, с которым я сейчас сотрудничаю по некоторым вопросам, - продолжила рассказ Шэрон, - изучает незаконный трафик вибрания. Известно, что эта женщина фигурировала в нескольких крупных делах, но никаких доказательств ее прямого участия нет, а, возможно, они удаляются по мере поступления. В ответ на некоторые мои осторожные расспросы мне напомнили заниматься своим делом.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что она выполняет работу именно для ГИДРЫ? – спросил Стив.

Шэрон задумчиво высыпала в широкую чайную пиалу содержимое изрядно помятого ранее пакетика и начала неспешно размешивать напиток деревянной палочкой. Стив привык к чаю без сахара и не отрывал взгляда от собеседницы.

\- Я ее запомнила, - сообщила Шэрон, сделав небольшой глоток. - Несколько лет назад, когда я еще работала в Щ.И.Т.е, в рамках переподготовки специалистов мы сдавали норматив по плаванью. В раздевалке бассейна я случайно обратила внимание на то, что эта женщина клеит маскирующий пластырь на татуировку, расположенную на животе. Возможно, к моему счастью, она не заметила, что я это видела. Еще тогда этот знак показался мне смутно знакомым… И вот недавно, встретившись с Наташей, которая показала мне дело друга, которого ты ищешь, я заметила тот же символ. Я вспомнила, что могла его видеть у Пэгги, когда она делилась со мной опытом, рассказывая о старых архивных, уже рассекреченных по сроку давности, делах. Думаю, если ты намерен снова выйти на эту организацию, стоит поискать эту женщину.

Стив снова внимательно вгляделся в фотографию незнакомки, которая могла быть как-то связана с тем, чтобы найти Баки. Но как ее найти?

Шэрон отставила свою чашку в сторону и снова приблизилась к Стиву, так, что ее губы почти касались его правого уха.

\- Есть некоторые, пока не подтвержденные, слухи о том, что на запад собираются перевозить большую партию вибрания, - тихо, почти интимно сообщила Шэрон. - Как только мне что-нибудь станет известным, я дам тебе знать. Я думаю, что…

Однако не успела она закончить фразу, как зазвучала громкая мелодия вызова ее мобильного телефона, который лежал рядом на столе. Шэрон отвлеклась, чтобы рассмотреть сообщение, затем нахмурилась, отставила стул и проворно встала с места.

\- Похоже, что-то срочное? - вежливо спросил Стив. - Мы еще увидимся?

\- Увы, дела. Но, надеюсь, это наша не последняя встреча, - улыбнулась бывший Агент 13, накрывая ладонь Стива в знак прощания своей. - Была действительно рада с тобой пообщаться.

\- Передавай привет тете! – улыбнулся ей в ответ Стив.

\- Обязательно, – бодро кивнула Шэрон, снова надевая очки от солнца, и, так же быстро, как появилась, покинула кафе, гипнотизирующе прошелестев мимо собеседника многочисленными складками драпировки своей восточной одежды.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

Флинт Смит, несмотря на табличку с предупреждением, что на заправке курить категорически нельзя, достал самокрутку. Два бака по 110 галлонов. Это же сколько ждать!

Флинт от нечего делать уже прошелся несколько раз вокруг бензоколонки, но правды в ногах не было, особенно если пивной животик тянул вниз. Поэтому Флинт присел на высокий бордюр у самой колонки. Пока наполнялись баки, а леди-босс зашла в столовку при заправке выпить кофе, он решил позвонить младшему брату, поделиться живыми впечатлениями от новой работенки, тем более что никто лишний с расстояния не мог услышать их разговор.

\- Ну чего-о там? – судя по недовольному тону, братан без Флинта особо не скучал. Но поведать историю все равно хотелось непременно сейчас.

\- Прикинь, чувак! Это ж вот, ехать две четыреста по I-70 W. Меньше двух суток, коль чистой езды. Дык нет же, решили двигаться без сменщика, а ночевать - на перевалочных пунктах. Ну, как говорится, хозяин – барин... барыня. Выходит, на третий день пришвартуемся.

\- И? – снова кисло прореагировал братан.

\- Не сечешь? Какого лешего не лететь самолетом, а плавиться по дикой жаре, если не везешь чего не по закону? – разъяснил свои догадки Флинт. – Хотя, ты ж знаешь, это не моего ума дело. Я типа веду тягач да помалкиваю. За это - хорошее бабло.

\- А что там за ко-онтора? – гнусавый голос по ту сторону трубки наконец соизволил заинтересоваться.

На самом деле Флинт понятия не имел. Дружбан барыги предложил сдельную работу – сказал что непыльная, водилой. Ну и ладно. Половину сразу отвалили задатком, не торговались. Интерес, конечно, распирал.

\- Знать бы! Игрушки у них не детские, поверь. Половину нашего квартала разнесут за пять минут. Братан Марв сразу бы заценил. И еще какой-то тяжелый груз в ящиках, полмашины завалили. Поехали трое поджарых челов во главе, не поверишь, – с дамочкой! Был момент, что копы тормознули, так она показала некую ксиву – и они чуть под козырек не взяли. Колоритная она штучка, своим братанам в тему. Были и другие, но те стартанули на Бумерах в другом направлении… Это вот, сечешь, один из тех, кто поехал с нами, совсем стремный. Там даже не понятно – то ли его сопровождают, то ли заложник. По выправке не иначе пушкарь. Артиллерия по нему плачет. Такое вот ощущение. Хотя ствол ему не дали. Но и не повязали. Барыня поехала в кабине, остальные – в кузове. Жара - жуть, а там у них всего два мелких оконца для вентиляции.

Очевидно, братец все же не заценил крутизны истории:

\- Ну и че? – зевнул он.

\- Да вот, сегодня ночевали в какой-то глуши, близ восточной границы Канзаса, - с новой волной воодушевления продолжил рассказ Флинт. - Глуши-то глуши, а для дамочки, видать, место стрелки или еще чего. Может, депешу какую секретную строчить ходила. В общем, приказала отъехать от обочины на милю, стать. Сказала ждать, забрала свой чемодан и ушла в лесок. Те трое и ждали. А в кузове железо-то за день раскаленное, да и ночка ништяк душная выдалась, у меня хоть кондишен в салоне какой-никакой! Ну, чуваки! Сказала бы им в окоп окопаться – дык, окопались бы. Серьезные они. Не то, что мы, да, братуха?.. Выходили отливать по очереди, можно подумать, я их супероружие сопру. А тому стремному, походу, жизнь медом не казалась. Может, перебрал с виски, так серьезная братва и засудила. А может, и на гере он, и ломка случилась. В общем, ходил блевать пару раз, причем так же скручивало его, что в бараний рог. За голову хватался, по земле валялся. Но всё, знаешь, тихо, очень тихо. Те, что внутри сидели, походу, и не поняли. А мне чего было с дальней дороги ноги слегонца не размять? У меня есть чем похмелиться, ты ж знаешь, вот я ему и предложил: реально, жаль пацана стало. Да куда там! К колесу привалился, а глаза бешеные: тронешь – прикончит, типа током долбануло. Помнишь того дерганого блестяшку, что мы на Манхэттене видели?

\- Угу-у.

\- Ну так вот, - Флинт немного потерял нить повествования, отвлекшись на воспоминание о наблюдении за светящимся психом, который жарил электричеством направо и налево по Таймс-сквер, затем продолжил: - А как барыня вернулась, этот снова типа крутой, на морозе. Ее, конечно, тоже пальцем не тронь – откусит. А мож и еще кое-чего. Но мужик стремнее будет. Жара, а он типа в спецаке, да в рукавицах, будто на теле чего скрывает, и патлатый че баба...

\- Чувак, ты мне эта… на кой резон про какого-то мудака втираешь? Тут вечеруха ништяк намекается…

\- Ладно, братан, пошел я, позже побазарим. Сигналит прибор: тягач бензином заполнен, что лососина икрой, выезжать пора. Тут же типа все по плану, в срок доехать надо.

Флинт расплатился с заправщиком и вразвалку отправился на свое водительское место. Леди-босс тоже уже вернулась и бросила на него выразительный взгляд – дескать, быстрее надо шевелиться – но он проигнорировал. Все равно с такой матерой штучкой ничего не светило. А бензобаки с порожних на полные просто так не меняются, верно?

Шоссе шло по пустынной запыленной местности. К позднему вечеру они должны были прибыть на место. Обычно Флинт ездил в рейсы с музыкой – ну там Бейонсе, Фифти Сент – но дамочка запретила включать. А ведь без музона и разговоров по душам на ровном шоссе в жару недолго и заснуть.

Флинт старался отвлекаться на мысли о том, что после рейса получит причитающееся бабло и наконец купит подружке золотую цепочку, о которой она ему уже все мозги проныла. Но кондиционер плохо работал, леди-босс молчала, и мало-помалу его все больше и больше стало клонить ко сну…

Возможно, именно по этой причине сонный Флинт не успел среагировать и слишком резко ударил по тормозам, когда в какой-то момент времени откуда ни возьмись появился безбашенный Харлей, подрезая грузовик. Флинту пришлось крутануть руль направо, выруливая на обочину. Туча песка поднялась чуть ли не выше кабины, безалкогольное пиво пролилось на пол, а с полки ему на ноги слетели диски с музыкой и консервная банка с сигаретными бычками.

Да что за хрень такая?!

Флинт чувствовал, что его сердце бьется в груди, словно отбойный молот, и нервно смахнул рукавом ковбойки пот, обильно стекавший по лбу и вискам.

Чуть переведя дух, он осмотрелся и отметил, что леди-босс каким-то образом успела сгруппироваться и не улетела головой в лобовое стекло, хотя не была пристегнута. На секунду Флинту даже показалось, что она ожидала какой-то провокации. В любом случае, похоже, в вариант, что хмырь, подстроивший аварию, бухой, – она ни разу не поверила. Дамочка достала было свою рацию, но, очевидно, передумала таким образом связываться с теми, кто оставался в кузове, и выхватила пистолет.

Флинт с крайне неприятным ощущением приближающейся новой опасности еще успел подумать о том, а целы ли те, кто остался в кузове после резкой остановки, когда чувак, который заварил всю эту кашу, вдруг вырисовался перед лобовым стеклом, и, не долго думая, кинул дымовую шашку. Одну, другую. В результате все вокруг тут же затянулось густым дымом, в котором уже было не разглядеть незнакомца. А ведь до этого Флинт даже не успел его толком рассмотреть. Зато заприметил, что никаких других машин на горизонте не водилось – шоссе было пустым.

Тогда Флинт осознал, что самое разумное, что он может сделать, - это драпать, пока цел. Скорее всего, хмырь на мотоцикле рассчитал момент и заявился, чтобы умыкнуть товар, или чего там в ящиках было наложено. Другие дружбаны прикрывают его где-то сзади.

Пословица известна: меньше знаешь – дольше живешь. Флинт водила, не солдат. Если же леди-босс с побратимами отобьются, то он вернется обратно: дескать, испужался.

Окончательно решившись на побег, Флинт проверил в кармане джинсов полученный ранее аванс, затем осторожно приоткрыл дверцу кабины и, стараясь хоть как-то осмотреться, откашливаясь и нащупывая носками кроссовок высокие ступеньки, грузно спрыгнул на асфальт. Нападать на него вроде бы никто не собирался. Пока. Если бы еще разглядеть куда бежать!

В итоге Флинт решил перебежать дорогу – там обочина образовывала спуск при выходе на шоссе. Уже спускаясь вниз, он услышал скрежет железа – должно быть, кто-то вылезал из кузова или залазил туда. Но до подробностей Флинту не было дела. Главное – спрятаться и дождаться чем закончится конфликт на безопасном расстоянии.

*******

\- Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем? Ты? Здесь? – Джеймс чувствовал, что эмоциональная нестабильность снова нарастала снежным комом, и, как следствие, получился нервный злой шепот.

Он скорее даже не спрашивал у Стива, ожидая ответа, а сбрасывал перенапряжение, одновременно оценивая обстановку вокруг и прикидывая возможные варианты дальнейших действий.

То, что он заблаговременно успел заметить Стива, стало большой удачей.

Джеймсу не сообщили, куда едет грузовик, поэтому он старался по возможности наблюдать за дорогой. Раньше, до спецоперации на мосту Рузвельта, он мог спокойно, если требовалось, часами сидеть в темноте, не думая ни о чем. Теперь все было иначе: темнота провоцировала размышления, которые могли вызвать неконтролируемую реакцию, поэтому их лучше было избегать ввиду постоянного наблюдения гидровцами со стороны. Это была вторая причина, по которой Джеймс расположился у окна, выглядывающего на трассу. Ему было безразлично, что здесь было чуть больше воздуха и менее жарко: Зимнего Солдата давно научили не обращать внимания на подобные мелочи. Два других боевика расположились на ящиках у небольшого оконного проема, врезанного в противоположную стенку кузова. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривали на французском, и Джеймсу удалось уловить лишь отрывки фраз и отдельные слова: «новая партия прошла испытания», «бл…е девки», «новая фигня луше базуки», «бл…я жара», «железные солдаты».

Во время второй ночевки Джеймс услышал, что один из них упомянул что-то о том, что грузовик должен прибыть на место к следующему вечеру. Дорога все время вела на запад. Это означало, если отнять время на ночлег, что маршрут вел в Калифорнию или близлежащие штаты. ГИДРА предпочитала обустраивать базы в нелюдных местностях, Невада бы для этого очень подошла. Тем временем они продолжали держаться курса на запад.

Иногда мимо проезжали, обгоняя, малолитражные машины, даже рефрижераторы. Грузовик был тяжелогруженый, поэтому ехал относительно медленно. Сухой, насыщенный, будто густой, воздух раскаленной пустыни вызывал те же ощущения, что и при дыхании через маску. Но пока Джеймса больше не заставляли ее носить. Для того, чтобы не допустить перегрева тела, рука автоматически снизила температуру металла в областях, прилегающих к корпусу. В подробностях, как работала система терморегуляции, Джеймс не знал. Это его не интересовало. Во всяком случае, пока.

Первый и второй день ехали спокойно и размеренно, нерешаемых проблем не возникало. Вплоть до третьего дня.

В какой-то момент времени Джеймс заметил мотоцикл, который вел себя достаточно нетипично. Харлей нагнал грузовик, но перегонять не собирался, некоторое время держался чуть позади. Затем стал медленно набирать скорость, будто мотоциклист присматривался к машине. Когда же водитель мотоцикла поравнялся с зарешеченным окном кузова грузовика и повернул голову, Джеймсу показалось, что их взгляды встретились.

Мотоциклист был в шлеме, но Джеймс уже точно знал, кто это. Он понял это, как только различил модель и номерные знаки машины. А почувствовал еще раньше.

Намерения Стива, не важно, каким образом ему удалось вычислить грузовик, были понятны. И это никоим образом не входило в планы Джеймса. К тому же, Капитан Америка на этот раз, похоже, собирался противостоять ГИДРЕ без поддержки своих друзей и даже не взял свой щит.

Мотоцикл тем временем пошел на ускорение и выехал перед грузовиком. Не успел Джеймс взвесить варианты развития ситуации, как пришлось схватиться за ближайший поручень левой рукой, когда машина сделала резкий рывок. Остальные боевики, не удержав равновесия, пролетели несколько футов вперед, на тяжелые ящики.

Принимать решение нужно было незамедлительно.

В течение нескольких секунд Джеймс аккуратно вырубил обоих наемников и, открыв дверцы изнутри, проворно выбрался из кузова. Основная опасность должна была исходить от Блэк, которая находилась в кабине водителя, а вокруг было слишком темно из-за искусственного дыма и пыли. Джеймс не мог различить никого кроме...

Стива. Рядом. Уже без шлема. И снова это его обезоруживающее выражение лица и простодушно протянутые навстречу руки.  

Да какого лешего он вообще творит?!

Действуя на подсознании, Джеймс вдруг обнаружил, что его металлическая рука намертво вжала шею Стива в ближайшую стенку кузова грузовика, не позволяя ни отвечать на простые вопросы, которые Джеймс задавал преследователю, ни даже просто дышать.

Что же делать с ним дальше?.. Но для начала узнать:

\- Женщина. В кабине водителя. Где она?

\- Она… оглушена… Я должен был тебя найти, - наконец удалось относительно внятно произнести Стиву, когда Джеймс немного ослабил хватку.

\- Ты ничего не должен был делать. Ничего! – зашипел Джеймс в ответ. - Не понимаешь? Это не твое дело!

Но Стив, похоже, в очередной раз, недооценивая потенциальную угрозу, не собирался ничего понимать. И предпринимать попыток вырваться в ответ на захват. Стив снова, как и на разваливающемся геликарриере, настолько пристально смотрел на Джеймса, что хотелось убить и спасти его, одновременно.

\- Ты… ты тоже, не должен был прикрывать меня собой от стрелков. Зачем ты это сделал? Ты ведь меня вспомнил, Бак? – почти спокойно спросил Стив, продолжая сосредоточенно вглядываться в глаза Джеймса.

Подарить ему ответный взгляд - бездушный, чтобы убедить в безразличии, - было просто невозможно, и мешал не только дым и песок. Поэтому Джеймсу пришлось окончательно отпустить горло Стива, оттолкнув в сторону. А уже в следующее мгновение – достать из крепления на бедре нож, презентованный временным руководителем, и всадить Стивену Роджерсу в правую голень.

Стив тут же потерял равновесие, падая в пыль цвета ржавчины. Он, разумеется, не ожидал подобного выпада. Стив попытался что-то спросить, очевидно, понять причину этого поступка, но Джеймс больше не позволял себе отвлекаться, тем более, что в любую секунду могла появиться Блэк, или другие машины попытаться проехать мимо сквозь густой смог. Лишние свидетели здесь были не нужны.

При быстром обыске у Стива обнаружились миниатюрные ДЭШО, две светошумовые гранаты М84, а также Смит и Вессон с запасной обоймой.

Отлично.

Джеймс взвел курок и расстрелял обе обоймы: вокруг себя и Стива, имитируя противостояние с преследователем. Россыпь пуль взбила песок на обочине, но на этот раз Джеймс не мог себя заставить стрелять непосредственно в Стива, хотя то, что он задумал, было рискованным, а действовать нужно было осторожно и очень быстро.

Он снова склонился над Стивом, который по-прежнему не сопротивлялся, и сделал ему инъекцию. Крови из раны в ноге было достаточно, чтобы с ее помощью, а также специальных имитирующих накладок - они, как и токсин, входили в набор полезных вещей, которые Джеймс прихватил из конспиративного логова ГИДРЫ в Вашингтоне, - изобразить характерные пулевые ранения в области груди и головы, обмазать кровью лицо раненого. Дым заканчивал маскировку – Капитана Америку было не узнать.

Едва Джеймс прикоснулся правой рукой к голове Стива - окрасил кровью виски, медленно провел пальцами по скулам, хотя на подобную нерасторопность времени совсем не было, - в собственной голове что-то болезненно сжалось, намекая на очередной приступ мигрени. Однако усилием воли Джеймсу все же удалось заставить себя отложить на потом сложные эмоции и чувства, которым он пока не мог дать названия.

Грязь, кровь, слипшиеся светлые волосы, мелкий гравий и прочий мусор сильно обезобразили голову «трупа», сделав ее неузнаваемой. И пока Стив еще не потерял сознание, Джеймс решился сказать главное:

\- Не иди за мной. Слышишь? – тихо, но уже не злобно прошептал он. – Не ищи меня. Я вколол тебе замедляющий пульс нейротоксин. Они будут думать, что ты мертв. Но я… я тебя помню.

\- Бак… - Стив смог приподняться на локте, протягивая к Джеймсу левую руку.

Но ему удалось дотянуться только до края жилета. Лицо Стива было бордовым от его же крови, глаза тоже покраснели, возможно, от действия яда - на этот раз Джеймс не бил по лицу… Он протер тыльной стороной ладони свои глаза.

Все же, слишком много песка, пыли и дыма вокруг. И… позже, не теперь. Сейчас Джеймс почти жалел, что его больше не заставляли одевать маску.

Оставалось решить: вернуть ту фотографию?.. Вернуть? Не вернуть?

Джеймс встал на ноги, проверил пистолет и внимательно прислушался. Из кузова доносились характерные звуки, свидетельствующие о том, что боевики пришли в сознание и собирались выйти наружу.

Решив, что пора, Джеймс крикнул погромче:

\- Не стрелять!.. Преследователь ликвидирован.

Дым развеивался очень медленно, и это было к месту. Однако первой к Джеймсу подошла временная руководительница, а не ее люди.

Он сумел разглядеть Блэк лишь тогда, когда она приблизилась на расстояние в семь футов, держа свою Беретту наготове. Через мгновение из кузова начали вылезать боевики. Джеймс, пока они не подошли слишком близко, чтобы заметить имитацию, совершил демонстративный контрольный выстрел в голову Стива, промахиваясь в песок на дюйм-два.

\- И что за нах…й это был? А водила наш – козлина редкая. Мне чуть башку не проломило, – заявил боевик со шрамом на шее, подходя ближе и пиная ногой «тело».

\- Криминальный элемент. Предполагаю, прознал о грузе, - разъяснил Джеймс. – Шины целые. Можно ехать дальше.

\- Может, закопать жмурика? – предложил второй боевик, по виску которого на камуфляжную футболку капала кровь. Как Джеймс и рассчитывал, они приняли его удары и кратковременную потерю сознания за последствия падения при аварийном торможении.

\- Мы выбились из графика, - нахмурилась Блэк, подходя еще ближе с очевидными намерениями рассмотреть «труп» преследователя.

Джеймс понимал, что, в отличие от наемников, она была более наблюдательной и подозрительной. Чтобы ситуация не развилась в неприемлемом русле, он проявил инициативу: нагнулся, подхватив Стива под руки, и, перетащив через трассу, сгрузил на противоположной стороне обочины.

Для того чтобы «тело» покатилось по склону, казалось достаточным один раз его толкнуть. Конечно, это нужно было сделать ногой. Не присаживаться снова на корточки и не прикасаться. Не жалеть ни о чем, не думать ни о чем. В присутствии Блэк позволить себе новый приступ нельзя было категорически.

Наконец встав и обернувшись, Джеймс заметил, что временный руководитель смотрит на него в упор – несмотря на остаточный дым, это было очевидно. Команды отправляться в путь не последовало. Блэк сняла пистолет с предохранителя и прицелилась.

Но реагировать, хотя Джеймс все равно бы не успел, не пришлось: в нескольких футах от него водитель грузовика, поднявшийся было вверх по склону, упал замертво.

\- Прознал о грузе, говоришь? – спросила Блэк у Джеймса, наблюдая за его нейтральной реакцией. – Я предупреждала, но, похоже, он все равно не держал язык за зубами, - хмуро добавила она, вытирая свои отпечатки пальцев с пистолета. – Пускай так: разборки щипачей из Вегаса, этот не поделил с тем, первым, улов. Сбросьте в кювет также мотоцикл, чтобы не сразу в глаза бросалось… До места назначения повезешь ты. А ты с оружием разберись, чтобы выглядело так, будто они порешили друг друга.

Она бросила свой пистолет Джеймсу, а боевик со шрамом отправился к кабине водителя. После того как Джеймс выполнил ее задание на свое усмотрение, он вместе с другим бойцом вернулся в кузов.

Джеймс собирался в первую очередь обдумать поведение Блэк, однако едва грузовик тронулся с места, его почти сразу же накрыл приступ. Поскольку Джеймс предугадал возможные последствия новой встречи со Стивом, на этот раз он заблаговременно устроился в темном углу у дверей, куда не доходил свет.

***

Отношение Ричарда Фиска к тому, что в его распоряжение на некоторое время поступит игрушка Пирса, было двояким.

С одной стороны - почти музейный экспонат, самая удачная разработка ГИДРЫ до настоящего времени в области бионического протезирования, хотя у Ричарда было собственное мнение относительно причин успешности этого эксперимента, которое он намеревался проверить. То есть - поручить проверить. Досконально изучать машины для убийства – задание профильных специалистов из отделения, которое занималось поверкой суперсолдат. Но, разумеется, это не дело для руководителя филиала ГИДРЫ в Лас-Вегасе.

Ричард подчинялся приказам из Центра с каждым годом все неохотней. Причин было много. В том числе, будучи сыном криминального авторитета, на заре карьеры он несколько по-иному представлял себе конечную расстановку ролей, продвигаясь по карьерной лестнице в ГИДРЕ. Благодаря отцу, разумеется. А еще у Ричарда были свои идеи о развитии исследовательского департамента, к которым никто не прислушивался. В настоящий момент штамповка оружия массового поражения на основе «магии» скипетра Локи шла полным ходом, вот только снова не на базе младшего Фиска.

Но насчет Зимнего Солдата… Держать в Центре или даже при конторе Мадам Гидры профессионала-боевика подобного уровня было бы более чем резонно. Если же игрушку Пирса сбросили сюда, получается, с ней не все в порядке, верно? Или же они считают, что, раз условия для содержания имеются в наличии – несколько лет в течение середины 90-х Зимний Солдат уже хранился на этой базе, - то так и следует поступать?

Все эти вопросы Ричарда немного нервировали, но не более. Он не успел еще основательно ознакомиться с переданными из Центра данными о проекте «Зимний Солдат», просто несколько настораживало отношение руководства.

В конце концов Ричард сделал для себя предварительный вывод: если Зимний Солдат представляет собой проблему, то перестраховаться на всякий случай не помешает. Возможно, в Центре именно так и считали, поэтому и не забрали его сами. Хотя, чем только они там не занимались, кто только от них не сбегал или что-нибудь не портил. Плюс-минус один экспериментальный боец – это не критично.

День выдался паршивым: пожарная служба почему-то внепланово заинтересовалась клубом, хотя Ричард им регулярно платил мзду, а в цеху по переработке металла испортилась одна из стартовых установок. Помимо необходимости срочного решения этих вопросов нужно было встретить вечером Скорпиониху – как Ричард за глаза называл Кармиллу Блэк, – а он очень не любил задерживаться на работе. Сверх того что, мягко говоря, он в принципе не переваривал эту женщину.

По его убеждению, Блэк была слишком амбициозна и самоуверенна, а еще у нее было особое мнение относительно всего вокруг, хотя она зачастую тщательно скрывала это. Можно было бы сказать, что в этом плане у нее с Ричардом прослеживалось что-то общее. В остальном же… Они пересекались несколько раз на съездах высших должностных лиц филиалов организации, но найти общий язык ни разу не удавалось. Ричарду нравились более женственные дамы, которые умели льстить и плели свои сети, ориентируясь не только на яд. Как Леди-Паук, например. Но поставками в последнее время руководила именно Скорпиониха, и сегодня она должна была заехать лично.

Разумеется, разговор с ней свелся к сухим формальностям.

\- Хайль ГИДРА, мисс Блэк! – поприветствовал он Скорпиониху, когда ассистентка Маргарет провела ее в его рабочий кабинет на базе.

\- Хайль ГИДРА, мистер Фиск, - сухо ответила Блэк.

Еще один момент, в котором они по умолчанию были солидарны: оба предпочитали не сопровождать приветствие характерным жестом, поднимая руки вверх. Ричард считал это лишним - пережитком маразмов излишне увлеченных символизмом стариков-идеалистов.

\- Чай, коньяк, экстези? – учтиво предложил он.

Его шуток Блэк не понимала, хотя Ричард при случае даже с теми, кого терпеть не мог, всегда старался разрядить обстановку. Так было себе приятней.

\- Нет, я сразу отправляюсь обратно, - отрезала она. - Из-за непредвиденной ситуации на шоссе мы выбились из графика.

\- Вот как? – деланно удивился Ричард. – Случилось что-то серьезное?

\- Нет.

Очевидно, подробностей того, что произошло, объяснять она не собиралась. Впрочем, Ричарду до сложностей в делах Скорпионихи было решительно все равно, лишь бы у него впоследствии не возникало проблем.

\- Итак. Где он? – Ричард поправил очки, переводя тему разговора непосредственно к делу.

Скорпиониха достала из внутреннего нагрудного кармана бумаги и протянула ему.

\- Груз находится возле входа в туннель Б, как и было оговорено. Надеюсь, окажете честь лично проверить.

\- Да, да, мне уже звонили насчет выгрузки сырья, - подтвердил Ричард наличие запроса с пропускника, мельком просматривая накладные. – Но я имел в виду бойца.

\- Вы хотели, чтобы я привела его в ваш кабинет? – наигранно-удивленно приподняла черную бровь Скорпиониха. – Не думаю. Он на минус первом этаже, в «приемной», пока с моими ребятами. Ваша задача – выяснить благонадежность бойца и заняться поисками арендатора. Вы уже должны были получить подробные инструкции.

Ричард мог бы заметить, что не хотел бы приглашать и Скорпиониху в свой кабинет, но все же сдержался.

\- Для начала, займемся вашим основным грузом, - решил он, вызывая диспетчерскую, а затем жестом пригласил Блэк выйти из кабинета и последовать за ним по коридору, ведущему к краткому пути на склад.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

Первое, что увидел Стив, когда пришел в себя, – синеву бесконечного неба и солнце, которое постепенно стремилось к закату, однако уже через мгновение этот спокойный безмятежный фон разбавился каскадом темно-рыжих волос.

Вслед за этим он, окончательно вернувшись в реальность, смог различить обеспокоенное лицо Наташи, а рядом с ней – Клинта.

\- Ребята… - произнес Стив, по-детски радостно улыбаясь товарищам, еще не совсем осознавая, где он находится, и что произошло.

Наташа и Клинт почему-то переглянулись.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стив? – мягко и заботливо спросила Наташа. – Что произошло? Ты весь в крови, мы подумали, что не успели вовремя и тебе вынесли мозги. Но оказалось, что кроме почти затянувшейся раны в ноге ты вроде бы цел.

А и в самом деле, что произошло? Почему его немного подташнивало? Стив нахмурился, вспоминая.

По наводке Шэрон он поехал за указанным грузовиком, остановил его, обезвредил гидровку, которую видел раньше на фотографии, при помощи монеты-электрошокера, - Наташа, еще когда передавала досье на Зимнего Солдата, подарила ему несколько штук, сказала, что могут когда-нибудь пригодиться. А потом… Баки обезвредил Стива.

\- Где он? – спросил Стив, приподнимаясь на локтях.

\- Кто? – нахмурил брови Клинт. – Этот человек?

Он указал на полноватого мужчину лет тридцати пяти, в неестественной позе скрючившегося в нескольких футах от места, где лежал Стив.

Кажется, это был водитель грузовика? Этот человек умер? Почему?

\- Похоже, его убили, - тихо подтвердила Наташа подозрения Стива. – Оружия мы не обнаружили.

Стив рефлекторно сжал и разжал пустой кулак. Кто и зачем убил этого человека?

\- Я… - Стив не находил слов, чтобы объясниться, так как пока не понимал в целом всю ситуацию. – Я не знаю, что произошло после того, как… В общем, меня нейтрализовали. А что вы здесь делаете, ребята? Как вы меня нашли?

Клинт помог ему подняться на ноги. Правая голень ощутимо болела, но, сделав шаг, Стив убедился, что может ходить. Его Харлей находился неподалеку.

Похоже, со стороны шоссе результата противостояния с ГИДРОЙ так просто было не разглядеть, об этом позаботились. Но если уж Наташа задавалась целью…

\- Мне позвонил Сэм, - сообщила она. - Сокол рассказал, что у тебя появились важные сведения о ГИДРЕ, но ты осведомил его о новой вылазке слишком поздно, и, по его мнению, тебе могла понадобиться помощь. Он знал, что я с Клинтом находимся в Колорадо и, следовательно, сможем оперативно тебя разыскать.

\- Но, похоже, мы все же опоздали, - закончил ее мысль Клинт, кивая на труп водителя.

Стив нахмурился: этот человек лежал напротив него словно…

Почему гидровцы застрелили водителя грузовика и, похоже, собирались все обставить для полиции как обоюдное убийство? Но почему в таком случае не подбросили оружие? Мог ли это сделать?..

Нет.

Стив отказывался верить, что Баки действовал как Зимний Солдат. После всего, что произошло между ними… Нет, это невозможно. Баки сказал, что… помнит Стива, он не убил бы невиновного, без причины. Баки разрядил все патроны в землю. И даже если это он стрелял в водителя грузовика, у него, должно быть, были на это веские причины.

Стив осознал, что, скорее всего, высказал последнее убеждение вслух и сопроводил отрицание некоторых тревожных мыслей, приходящих на ум, покачиванием головы, - поскольку друзья снова недоуменно переглянулись.

\- Я не убивал этого человека, - наконец ответил он на незаданный вопрос Клинта. - Было несколько гидровцев, должно быть, это сделал кто-то из них.

\- А что насчет того, - Наташа несколько замялась, будто подбирая слова, - кого ты искал? Ты его нашел?

Стив наконец вспомнил главное.

\- И да, и нет, - он проверил свои часы и, с удовлетворением обнаружив, что с ними все в порядке, запустил программу. - Я прицепил на грузовик датчик. И… теперь можно отследить, куда они направляются.

\- Мы на Порше. Это не куинджет, но все-таки… - заметил Клинт. – Так что предлагаешь, Кэп, в погоню? Кстати, где твой фирменный костюм?

Стив снова бросил взгляд на труп водителя.

\- Сначала нужно вызвать сюда полицию, нельзя его здесь оставлять... Костюм в этом задании не к месту, я ведь действую неофициально.

\- Ты действуешь… Как насчет того, что мы немного подсобим? – предложила Наташа.

\- Я пробью колеса грузовика, а Наташа тепло «обнимет» неприятелей за шею, пока ты немного не отмоешься? - усмехнулся Клинт, протягивая Стиву влажные салфетки, которые достал из бардачка.

\- Я, право… Спасибо вам большое. Но я могу…

\- Полноте, Стив, - Наташа, однако, не дала ему договорить. - Мы уже здесь. Вместе быстрее справимся.

Она и Клинт уже выкатили мотоцикл Стива на дорогу и подошли к своему Порше. Стив при ходьбе немного прихрамывал, но рассчитывал справиться с управлением Харлея – благо, мотоцикл завелся без проблем. Наташа тем временем начала звонить по мобильному телефону, и, пока она была занята, Стив присел на сиденье Харлея и задумался над словами Клинта, попутно отказываясь от предложения помочь перебинтовать рану, но не возражая от чистой футболки.

Грузовик ехал с опережением часа в два, но все же относительно медленно. Стив без проблем нагнал его на мотоцикле, при этом, правда, за все время после выезда из Вашингтона потратив всего несколько часов на сон. Конечно, если пункт назначения гидровцев находится где-то в Калифорнии, то шанс их догнать на трассе довольно высок. Стив совсем недолго пробыл в отключке. Но что дальше?

Если они остановят грузовик, Баки, скорее всего, снова окажет сопротивление. Он что-то задумал, а Стив ему помешал. Баки не хочет его видеть... Поэтому вряд ли также с восторгом оценит вмешательство Наташи и Клинта, они оба могут пострадать.

Баки, похоже, твердо убежден, что ему не нужна помощь ни Стива, ни, тем более, его друзей. Если целью Баки является логово ГИДРЫ, то он был прав, продолжая изображать Зимнего Солдата и не позволяя Капитану Америка мешать его планам… внедрения? Когда Баки выстрелил в сторону, Стив наконец понял, что совершил тактический промах: шанс добраться до сердцевины организации исчезнет, если закончить противостояние с гидровцами на этом шоссе. Поэтому Стив и позволил Баки совершить все остальное, тем более, что у него был запасной вариант.

Если же Баки по каким-то другим причинам собрался вернуться в ГИДРУ, добровольно, - то в любом случае грузовик приведет к их логову. И там уже… нужно будет разубедить Баки не оставаться с гидровцами, любой ценой. Снова перехватывать их на дороге не стоит, хотя риск того, что Стив снова потеряет нить к местонахождению Баки, безусловно, существует.

Стив покачал головой, когда товарищи еще раз попытались узнать о плане дальнейших действий.

\- Нет, преследовать не будем. Мы поступим иначе.

***

На следующий день после визита агента Блэк Ричард, попросивший Маргарет его не беспокоить, решил в обеденный перерыв уделить время изучению материалов проведенной ранним утром тех- и меддиагностики навязанного ему суперсолдата.

Сам он все утро провел в отделе технического контроля, где инженеры проводили испытания готовой партии брони, и в ходе проверок он хотел убедиться лично. Вибраний был на вес платины, а кое-кто из работников, несмотря на строгие предписания и меры наказания, умудрялся халтурить. Ричард, разумеется, тоже махлевал, и еще как. Он считал, что ГИДРА с их высокими помыслами о благом и масштабными идеями развития не способна приземляться до ничтожных бухгалтерских махинаций.

Тратить время на изучение анализов и результатов функциональных тестов бывшей игрушки Пирса казалось ему нецелесообразным. В подобных делах он участвовал редко, но на сей раз Центр требовал личное заключение. Задание дать оценку работоспособности бойца с бионической рукой Ричард поручил группе из трех специалистов научного отдела, которые имели опыт по сервисному обслуживанию суперсолдат, и при случае совершали поверку некоторых бойцов Крэкена или для отправки на другой континент.

Их отчет при распечатке получился на десять страниц мелким шрифтом, из которых добрая половина была посвящена различным техническим моментам, в том числе оценкам функциональности и кпд протеза. Большинство показателей находилось в пределах нормы, включая те, которые касались медицинской карты. Однако кое-что в предварительном отчете для привлечения внимания было обведено красным маркером, например, один из пунктов рубрики оценки психического состояния: «Возможно спонтанное депрограммирование в результате воздействия эмоционально заряженного стимула». А под «Готов к эксплуатации» подписи не значилось. В приложении к отчету были прикреплены видеофайлы.

Для получения разъяснений Ричард попытался вызвать научный отдел по интеркому, но Маргарет сообщила, что суточная смена тех, кто работал с Зимним Солдатом, уже закончилась, и консультанты разошлись по домам. Ричард решил не звонить им на мобильные. Если бы обнаружилось что-нибудь критическое, с ним бы связались раньше. А раз так не произошло, то все выяснения могут подождать до завтра.

И все же Ричард решил просмотреть предложенные видеофайлы.

Разумеется, допрос проводили с привлечением полиграфа. Начало первого видео, где показывали подключение датчиков, Ричард перемотал. Как и первые десять минут допроса. Но затем один момент показался Ричарду примечательным: тот, когда приборы зафиксировали сильный эмоциональный всплеск исследуемого объекта.

Ричард сбросил видеопоток на большую настенную экранную панель, перемотал чуть назад и убрал с паузы.

\- Сейчас тебя не спрашивают о задании. Назови свое самое четкое воспоминание? – вопросы задавал доктор Руссо, отмечая какие-то пункты в анкете.

До этого вопроса испытуемый будто находился в прострации, вяло реагируя на допрос. Впрочем, Ричард знал, что все бойцы специального назначения часто вели себя отморожено. В принципе такое поведение находилось в пределах нормы.

\- Иней… - наконец тихо ответил суперсолдат.

\- Повтори? Какой иней? – казалось, искренне удивился доктор, переспрашивая.

До Ричарда наконец дошло, что именно показалось ему странным в этом видеофайле при первом просмотре: в переданной ГИДРОЙ информации о Зимнем Солдате значилось, что перед последним заданием его обнуляли. А, значит, о каких-либо воспоминаниях как таковых, не входящих в блок полезных сведений и навыков, вообще не должна идти речь.

\- Черный иней, - нахмурился боец, с которого будто резко спала пелена отрешенности, и он сосредоточенно вглядывался куда-то в центр металлического стола, за которым сидел. - Налет на стекле камеры. Когда активируется режим криосна. Иней, он… разрастается от периферии к центру. Очень быстро. Сознание затуманивается. По стеклу начинают ветвиться трещины... Черные трещины, пожирающие настоящее. Они разрушают… видимый белый слой. Дюйм за дюймом. Пока все вокруг не превращается в ничто. После длительного небытия… все начинается заново.

Ричард подметил, что по мере развития этого нелепого повествования параметры физиологических процессов исследуемого объекта изменились. Диагностика состояния указывала на отклонения в показателях электропроводности тела, напряжения микромышц, частоты пульса, кровяного давления, ритма дыхания и прочее. На висках солдата выступил пот.

Доктор Руссо пока больше не задавал других вопросов, делая отметки в электронном журнале, и через какое-то время показатели вернулись к пределам нормы. Однако Ричарду не понравился скорее даже не факт бурной реакции бойца на простой вопрос, а то, что он слишком образно выражался, использовал достаточно сложные формулировки. Ему не положено было думать о чем-то подобном.

\- Что еще? – спросил Руссо в следующем открытым Ричардом видеофайле. – Рассказывай.

\- Разное, - суперсолдат неопределенно покачал головой. - Непонятное. Другие цвета. Мешанина.

Задав еще несколько наводящих вопросов по общей теме воспоминаний и не получив более четкого ответа, чем набор нелепых бессвязных фраз, доктор перелистал страницу виртуального журнала.

\- Может быть, ты снова вспоминаешь какого-то человека на мосту Рузвельта? – спросил он.

\- Человек на мосту… - повторил с заминкой тестируемый объект.

\- Да. Кто это? – нахмурился доктор. - Ты его знаешь?

Боец несколько раз моргнул.

\- Был человек на мостике геликарриера. Мое последнее задание.

\- Почему ты его не выполнил? – поинтересовался исследователь.

\- Травма, внешние обстоятельства, превосходство соперника.

\- Ты знаешь этого человека?

\- Я не знаю его.

Как и прежде, суперсолдат сидел спокойно, но Ричард заметил, что на щеке бойца, когда он отвечал на этот вопрос, вдруг задергался желвак.

Ричард увеличил масштаб картинки и перемотал файл на начало этой темы. Сверил время в распечатке показаний датчиков, фиксирующих физиологические параметры объекта проверки. Но на этот раз, в отличие от реакции бойца на вопрос о воспоминаниях, по основным показателям вроде бы не наблюдалось отклонений.

\- Может, видел его в прошлом? – спросил другой научный консультант. – На предыдущем задании?

\- Я не помню предыдущего задания.

\- А еще раньше? – уточнил доктор Руссо.

\- Нет.

\- Ты точно его не помнишь? - продолжал настаивать доктор.

\- Нет.

\- Уверен?

Отвечать на очередной уточняющий вопрос суперсолдат, похоже, больше не собирался, он будто снова «завис». Впрочем, еще раз подтверждать ответ было не обязательно: полиграф свидетельствовал, что исследуемый все время говорит правду. Доктору Руссо даже пришлось немного потрясти бойца, чтобы вернуть в адекватное, «внимающее» состояние. Суставы пальцев металлической руки сжались и разжались, царапая обивку подлокотника полукресла, на котором сидел боец, но никакой сопутствующей агрессии за этим не последовало. Солдат назвал позывные, статус, своего руководителя – теперь им числился Ричард, - и основные директивы. Все как и положено.

Ричард перемотал последний видеофайл допроса еще немного вперед и, не обнаружив больше ничего достойного внимания, выключил на моменте, когда бойцу разрешили одеться и вернуться в свою спальную ячейку. В сопровождении консультанта. Дальше можно было не смотреть.

Ричард выключил экран, затем достал из золотого портсигара сигарету, прикурил и стал обдумывать увиденное.

Ему очень не понравились эмоциональные пробои суперсолдата. Другие подобные бойцы, которые проходили поверку на этой базе, насколько Ричард помнил, никогда не мыслили ни о каких-то там инеях, ни переживали о чем-либо, связанным с прошлыми миссиями, если им об этом не следовало помнить. В целом, разумеется, этот солдат тоже мыслил узконаправленно, в пределах того, что ему было положено знать и помнить, однако было что-то еще. Возможно, те или иные погрешности можно было бы списать на то, что этот образец был создан еще в сороковые, а с тех пор, пускай результаты достижений ГИДРЫ не ушли далеко вперед в сфере биотехнологической подковки подобных бойцов без привлечения инопланетных артефактов, однако методику воздействия на мыслительные процессы все же усовершенствовали, и проблем с нестабильностью тех или иных компонентов поведения не возникало. Если суперсолдат проходил тестирование, он работал как и положено, без сбоев. Поэтому, вероятно, проблема с этим конкретным бойцом состояла в сроке его эксплуатации и злоупотреблениях режима заморозки-разморозки. Отсюда и иней, и прочая ерунда с «небытием».

Ричард фыркнул: надо же, философ какой нашелся! Почему вообще с этим парнем так нянчились? Нынче создать – да даже на его базе! - более-менее приличную сыворотку, увеличивающую на какое-то время физические способности бойца, – не проблема. Бионическая рука, конечно, ювелирный шедевр, ничего подобного до сих пор не изобрели, технология была утеряна. Но и рука не намертво привинчена, ее можно снять, разобрать, поэксперементировать с ней на других бойцах.

Для потребностей собственной базы Ричард предпочитал пользоваться услугами наемников. Он считал, что это менее затратно и более конструктивно, но в ГИДРЕ в целом расширения предпочитали проводить на основе Великих Идей. В эпоху в общем да целом стабильного мира и рыночных отношений, сдобренных прогрессом цивилизации в виде доступного кокса, изобилия ню, комиксов, фастфудов, айфонов, Леди Гага и прочих прелестей современности, все пронафталиненные слоганы, символика, мотивации середины прошлого столетия казались Ричарду сильно устаревшими. Конечно, вопросы модернизации с ГИДРОЙ, если речь не шла о достижениях науки и техники, обсуждать было совершенно бесполезно и, пожалуй, небезопасно. Поэтому проще было заниматься своими делами и не заморачиваться некими стремлениями. То есть, ждать подходящей ситуации, чтобы обыграть ее себе на пользу. Вот и все. При этом Ричард считал, что неплохо со всем справляется, даже с навязанными ему задачами, с которыми была не охота возиться.

Однако насчет текущего положения дел...

Был еще один момент в отношении суперсолдата, который Ричарда беспокоил. А именно: возникло стойкое ощущение, что боец обманывает полиграф.

Руссо не написал ничего подобного в заключении, однако что-то Ричарду все же подсказывало, что Зимний Солдат не лоялен ГИДРЕ и что-то скрывает. Возможно, доктор задавал не те вопросы. Или, быть может, Ричард подозревал некую фальшь, потому что сам умел обманывать детектор лжи, а боец, хотя большую часть времени тестирования и выглядел отрешенным, но вовсе не казался дубиной, как любой из других подобных ему спецназначенцев, которых Ричард имел возможность повидать. К тому же, в «начинку» этого конкретного бойца, согласно переданным из Центра данным, когда-то входил расширенный пакет, включающий искусство шпионажа.

Ричард вздохнул: Центру таки удалось навязать ему проблему.

Он затушил недокуренную третью сигарету и включил коммуникатор. Немного подумав, Ричард набрал номер начальника охраны и попросил его усилить контроль минус второго уровня – сектора, где находились научные лаборатории. А также - на всякий случай - изолировать хранилище. После этого Ричард набрал еще один номер.

На сегодня было еще много дел, и, чтобы окончательно расставить все точки над «и», Ричард решил зайти к новому подопечному и побеседовать с ним лично завтра. В присутствии Менталло, которого попросил по старой дружбе оторваться от покера в «Мандалай-Бэй» и заехать на часок в гости.

Напоследок он написал на первой странице распечатанного файла Зимнего Солдата предварительную резолюцию: «Полная перезагрузка, замена протеза; заморозка? продажа? отправить в Центр?». Уже по результатам окончательного вердикта Менталло, телепатические способности которого позволяли однозначно разбираться во всяких спорных вопросах, Ричард собирался переслать все результаты непосредственно Штрукеру с запросом на дальнейшие действия.

Коль уж появлялись проблемы, Ричард предпочитал их решать быстро и эффективно.

*******

Саймон Рукс руководил охраной подземной базы Ричарда Фиска уже два года.

Когда-то давно, после поступления в Массачусетский технологический, его потянуло не в инженерную науку, а в совершенно другом направлении. Закончив образование в Вест-Пойнте, он участвовал в миротворческих миссиях в Ливане и Ираке, затем работал в личной охране крупных бизнесменов и высокопоставленных чиновников и, если бы не серьезная травма плеча, продолжал бы активную работу в качестве телохранителя. Но в какой-то момент случилась беда, потребовалось много денег на лечение жены. Случайно встретившись с бывшим клиентом, тот вошел в его положение и, зная надежность Саймона, предложил, чтобы экс-телохранитель поработал на секретном объекте у сына.

Саймон считал, что в этой жизни уже многое повидал. Однако за то время, которое он провел начальником охраны производственно-исследовательского комплекса, расположенного под малоизвестным ночным клубом на окраине Лас-Вегаса, он понял, что жизнь начинается именно здесь.

В буквальном смысле слова - тоже. В лабораториях занимались генетическими манипуляциями, создавая причудливые формы жизни, которые затем использовали для изготовления неких сывороток и вакцин. Другой формой производства было создание средств индивидуальной защиты из адамантия и вибрания, который доставляли сюда несколько раз в месяц в относительно большом количестве, и, как предполагал Саймон, не совсем законными путями. Ему приходилось закрывать глаза на многое. Иначе… Сотрудников здесь не увольняли. Что случилось с его предшественником, Саймон не знал и предпочитал не задумываться.

В остальном все было неплохо. Ричард Фиск, как и его отец, был достаточно щедрым человеком, когда все шло хорошо, а так всегда и было – претензий к работе Саймона у Фиска-младшего не возникало.

Доступ к главному лифту, ведущему на подземную базу, осуществлялся через подвал клуба, были и другие проходы. Помимо центральной, на каждом уровне комплекса имелась автономная система видеонаблюдения, современные сигнализационные устройства, средства блокировки уровней в случае чрезвычайных обстоятельств различной природы. И, по требованию стандартов безопасности организации, на которую работал шеф, система самоуничтожения стратегически важных объектов. Доступ до лабораторных боксов, промаркированных знаком биологической опасности, и хранилища находился только у нескольких уполномоченных лиц, включая, разумеется, Ричарда Фиска. Данные с регистраторов обрабатывались как с помощью человеческого фактора, так и специального модуля оценки собственных параметров, способного четко вычленять отклонения от нормы. На территории комплекса регулярно дежурили до тридцати хорошо вооруженных охранников, готовых в любой момент без вопросов решить ту или иную проблему. Из них две трети были наемниками, остальные – члены организации. В дни поставки-отгрузки чего бы то ни было количество охраны обычно увеличивалось.

На этот раз контейнеры привезли всего три курьера, и для разгрузки-погрузки пришлось даже привлечь людей с производства. Дама, что передавала сырье, внимательно за всем наблюдала, но ни она, ни ее парни не участвовали в работах. Даже номера машины по указанию Фиска-младшего им поменял кто-то из технического персонала. Как потом объяснила помощница начальника, Маргарет, при позитивном исходе тестирования один из бойцов госпожи Блэк должен был остаться на базе в качестве охраны. Однако при этом было велено поселить парня в камеру для «проблемных экземпляров» в одном из лабораторных секторов.

На первый взгляд этот парень показался Саймону обычным рядовым бойцом. Из тех, кому выдают ствол и каску и посылают пушечным мясом на передовую. Без мотиваций, лишних амбиций; такой себе солдафон, четко следующий приказам. Таким и должен быть хороший охранник. Правда, когда парень снял реглан с длинными рукавами, оказалось, что у него вместо левой руки – высокотехнологический протез. Это могло объяснить необходимость тестирования или что они там задумали с ним делать. Саймон инициировал вести за парнем наблюдение в обычном режиме. Ночь, как и следовало ожидать, прошла спокойно.

Однако на следующий день, проверяя отчет ночного дежурства, Саймон обнаружил небольшую проблему. На первый взгляд все было в порядке, ничего особенного, система самооценки параметров тоже выдала погрешности в пределах нормы. Но при проверке записей видеокамер, которые отслеживали коридор, ведущий к личному кабинету Фиска, обнаружилась незначительная нестыковка во времени. По общему хронометражу показатели совпадали, картинка дополнялась центральным наблюдением, но при сопоставлении с общим заявленным временем у записей каждой камеры не хватало десяти секунд. Как будто все они отключались на какое-то время по мере продвижения некого условного объекта по коридору.

В самом кабинете Фиска камер, к которым Саймон имел бы доступ, не было, как и к некоторым другим секретным помещениям базы. Открывался кабинет специальным устройством-ключом, при этом пароль задавался генератором случайных чисел и автоматически менялся после каждого открытия-закрытия.

Саймон как-то раз уже предлагал шефу поставить другую систему безопасности, основанную на считывании радужки глаза, но Фиск носил очки или линзы и считал подобный вариант для себя неудобным. Впрочем, после того, как два года назад в новостях наглядно показали, каким именно образом террорист под кодовым именем «Локи» ограбил хранилище иридия, спрос на подобные системы резко снизился. Саймон подозревал, что, возможно, причина нежелания Фиска менять систему безопасности для доступа к личному кабинету на подземной базе крылась как раз в этом.

В любом случае проблем с тем, чтобы кто-то захотел несанкционированно осмотреть кабинет начальника, никогда не возникало. В эту ночь чувствительная сигнализация тоже не сработала, а тепловизорные сенсоры не зафиксировали колебаний температуры. Поэтому Саймон решил что, возможно, причина рассинхронизации крылась в электроснабжении - перепадах центрального напряжения - с вынужденным краткосрочным переключением питания на автономную станцию. По большому счету, следовало бы проконсультироваться с профильными специалистами, которые устанавливали систему наблюдения. Но Саймон сделал вывод, что человеческий фактор в данном случае исключался, тем более, что шеф приказал усилить охрану лабораторного отделения и хранилища, а не своего кабинета.

Обещанный Маргарет новичок под распоряжение начальника охраны так и не поступил. В чем там была загвоздка, Саймон не знал. Когда парень находился в выделенной ему под временное пребывание ячейке, он вел себя совершенно непримечательно. Сидел, лежал, выполнял физические упражнения, спал. Питаться его сопровождали в пищеблок, помылся он в душевой для персонала. По мнению Саймона, неплохо было бы парня переодеть и к парикмахеру сводить. Зачем охраннику длинные волосы?

Но работа начальника охраны состояла не в бейбиситтерстве, а в обеспечении безопасности комплекса, и Саймон ее успешно, по собственному мнению, выполнял.

Еще один день. До того, как появились проблемы, а за ними – большие проблемы.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

Рана в ноге зажила очень быстро – уже через несколько часов после пробуждения от вколотого Баки токсина Стив мог нормально ходить, не хромая.

К сожалению, другие, не связанные с повреждениями тела, раны так быстро не затягивались. Они вообще не переставали кровоточить: вечный лед, из которого извлекли Стива несколько лет назад, продолжал запускать под кожу свои ядовитые иголки, прорастая в кровеносные сосуды, и с током крови доносился до сердца, буравя в нем бесконечные лабиринты червоточин сквозь едва затянувшиеся старые разрывы. Стив знал легенду о Прометее и, кажется, мог понять эти ощущения: что значит быть живым наполовину.

Да, его вернули к жизни – но все, что было ему дорого, кануло в небытие. У него появились новые друзья – но близких и родных было не вернуть. Его повышенной пенсии и компенсаций, учитывая прошлые военные заслуги, хватало для того, чтобы безбедно жить в собственном новом доме, покупать то, что хочется, – но ему ничего не хотелось, и нечем было заняться в этом большом для него одного светлом пустом особняке.

Наверное, именно это стало основной причиной, почему Стив все же согласился работать со Щ.И.Т.ом. Между вылазками на задания Фьюри чередовались: несколько боксерских груш, утренние пробежки, рыбалка, изучение истории, новая музыка, цветные фильмы. По рекомендации того же Фьюри - нечастые беседы с психоаналитиком, которому Стив так толком и не захотел раскрыться; по настоянию друзей, «для здоровья», – редкие свидания. Ему многое нравилось, но ничто не вызывало особого интереса; он путешествовал по миру – но архитектура, быт и традиции других стран были ему чужды; он боролся с преступностью – но, получая временный результат, не ощущал пользы от своих поступков. Иногда он готовил пищу по сложным рецептам из глянцевых журналов – просто, чтобы занять время.

Каждый новый день перетекал в другой, а центрального вектора активной деятельности Стив так и не находил. У него уже был подобный период жизни – когда, чтобы не закончить свое существование в исследовательских лабораториях, Стив на фоне милых девушек из подтанцовки колесил по Америке и изображал из себя героя. В те времена «Капитан Америка» пропагандировал борьбу с Гитлером – точнее, рекламировал облигации. Нынче же центральный образ неприятеля стерся, а террористы, контрабандисты, пираты, шпионы и даже инопланетяне, с которыми Кэп сражался в рамках заданий Фьюри, казались размноженными деперсонифицированными отзвуками того самого абсолютного Зла мировой истории, и Стив подчищал этот мусор. Достичь тех мест, откуда он появлялся, по-прежнему оставалось за гранью его возможностей. Найти и уничтожить первопричину физически никак не получалось – она была безымянной, находилась где-то там, за гранью доступного: в правительстве, секретных службах, крупных бизнес-корпорациях, и, как оказалось, организациях, изначальной целью которых как раз и было не допустить возникновения и распространения подобных явлений.

И вдруг все изменилось.

Раскрытие личности Зимнего Солдата перевернуло всю картину мира для Стива точно так же, как когда-то информация о судьбе 107-го пехотного. Стив резко осознал, что у него снова появилась цель в жизни, упорство и стимулы стремиться к чему-то и добиваться этого. Когда Зимний Солдат разбил ему лицо, Стив впервые с момента пробуждения после криосна словно заново почувствовал себя живым, и, погружаясь в мутную воду, жалел лишь о том, что Баки его так и не вспомнил.

Но на самом деле Баки его вспомнил. Когда именно это произошло? Неважно. Баки даже незачем было произносить эти слова вслух - Стив ясно видел понимание в его глазах. Чувства, которым противостоял хладнокровный расчет – и в итоге Баки снова его оттолкнул. Хотя Стив не позволял Капитану Америка больше проявляться, Джеймс, похоже, не хотел, чтобы Стив видел его Зимним Солдатом.

А ведь Баки был рядом со Стивом всегда: и в радости, и в горе; когда у Стива не было ничего – у него был Баки. Но при этом сам Баки предпочитал переносить свои невзгоды в одиночестве. Он всегда заботился о Стиве, вел себя как защитник, старший брат: хотел казаться сильнее, не позволял себе проявлять слабость и показывать это перед другом. Баки никогда не жаловался на личные проблемы, хотя и до войны у него жизнь не всегда была маслом помазана. Если что, он вечно отшучивался, что «прорвемся», всегда держал осанку, даже если взваливал на спину слишком тяжелую ношу. Баки всегда улыбался Стиву.

То, что произошло с ним в лабораториях Золы, Баки пережил рядом со Стивом, но в полном одиночестве. Баки ни разу не продемонстрировал того, что ему было плохо, а если и происходили какие-то такие моменты, то Стив их, к сожалению, не заметил, не распознал. Тогда Стив этого просто не понимал: он слишком вжился в роль Капитана Америка, а Баки ради этого приходилось быть сержантом Барнсом. Волевой характер не позволял Баки напомнить Стиву о том, что тот слишком увлекся прикладной реализацией своего нового образа, игрой с флажками на карте Европы, которые упорно стремился уничтожить. Что в первую очередь у него есть дорогой человек, ради спасения которого Стив все и затеял, и которому очень нужна его помощь.

Стив тогда ничего этого не осознал, а через год Баки не стало. И вот теперь почти аналогичная ситуация повторялась снова…

В номер постучали, отрывая Стива от очередной порции мрачных мыслей о прошлом-настоящем, небывалым образом слившихся в одно целое. Наташа приоткрыла дверь:

\- Можно?

\- Да, конечно, - Стив отодвинул ей стул у небольшого столика возле окна, у которого сидел сам, - проходи.

Наташа уже вернулась из Хендерсона, куда настояла съездить одна, в то время как Стив искал информацию в Лас-Вегасе. Она переоделась в свободную сменную одежду, и с волосами, стянутыми на затылке резинкой, выглядела иначе. Возможно, чуть моложе, проще, естественней - не агентом, способным хладнокровно стрелять, взрывать, допрашивать, а…

\- Как ты вообще, Стив? – прервала она новую тему размышлений Стива. Налила из графина воды в стакан.

\- Все в порядке, - заверил он, демонстрируя перебинтованную голень. - Завтра даже шрама не останется. Кстати, как твое плечо?

\- Рана была чистая. Благодаря мази Бэннера все зажило отлично, а в бикини – и снова-таки из-за твоего лучшего друга - мне все равно не ходить. Но мы это уже обсуждали… Вообще-то сейчас я не боевые отметки имела в виду, - покачала головой Наташа, задумчиво прикусывая ободок стакана, прежде чем отпить. – Может, ты не хотел особо распространяться при Клинте, но мы с тобой вроде как договаривались, что будем друзьями.

Наташа пытливо смотрела на Стива, ожидая ответа. Иногда ему даже казалось, что эта девушка знает так много обо всем, потому что умеет читать чужие мысли.

Стив повернул голову в сторону окна. Пожилой мужчина в широкополой шляпе поливал пожухлый газон, удерживая во рту дымящуюся сигарету, у невысокого дощатого забора резвились дети, стреляя друг в друга из пластмассовых водяных пистолетов. Высохшие останки мух и жуков за дверной рамой. Гудение вентилятора, едва гонявшего душный застоявшийся воздух. Обыкновенные люди, повседневные дела, заурядные предметы обихода… обыденная жизнь вокруг.

\- У тебя никогда не возникало ощущения, что все, что творится вокруг нас – какое-то нереальное? Или наоборот, что это мы сами – призраки? – попытался он объяснить то, что давно тревожило. - Я не о том, что Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг уже давно не высочайшее строение мира, одна ли на блок радиоточка или в каждой комнате находится плазменная сорокадюймовая панель, Рейган или Обама, - на самом деле все не так уж сильно изменилось за все эти десятилетия… Наши действия иногда попадают в колонку криминальной хроники, иногда остаются в архивах ЦРУ или Пентагона под грифом строгой секретности. Мы прячемся, либо нас не замечают, а если и так – видят в нас героев, идеальных совершенных людей, какими мы на самом деле не являемся. Мы владеем сверхчеловеческими способностями, высокотехнологическим оборудованием либо прочной броней, но все равно это не помогает тому факту, что мы регулярно ошибаемся, из-за нас страдают другие люди. Как бы мы не старались, нам не удается построить лучший мир. При всем этом мы до сих пор живы, а те, кто рядом, хорошие люди - продолжают гибнуть.

Стив замолчал, прервав неожиданный для самого себя монолог, и Наташа тоже молчала, всматриваясь в цветочные узоры потертой клеенки, покрывающей стол. Стив, впрочем, особо и не рассчитывал, что она ответит на эти вопросы либо захочет развить тему. Ему просто нужно было наконец высказаться. И Стив был благодарен Наташе, что сейчас она была рядом с ним.

Стив налил себе стакан воды. Но прежде чем он успел выпить, Наташа поднесла свою емкость для питья к его стакану; они чокнулись.  

\- Ясно все с тобой, Стивен Роджерс, - пространно улыбнулась Наташа. - Ты – человек из далекого прошлого, но хочешь узнать, один ли ты такой, кому непонятно как жить?

Стив неопределенно кивнул.

\- Я бы сказала, что все мы в некотором роде… Зимние солдаты. Что-то делаем согласно неким важным приоритетам, а на самом деле, как оказывается, – нас всего лишь умело дергают за ниточки. И когда это всплывает на поверхность – становится еще тяжелей, - Наташа отпила глоток воды и продолжила: - В своей жизни под тем или иным влиянием я осуществила немало дел, из-за которых мне до сих пор продолжают сниться по ночам кошмары. Со временем я научилась с этим справляться… то есть, жить с этим. Но я не уверена, что в дальнейшем, совершая, как мне кажется, хорошие поступки, я смогу искупить свою вину за дела минувших дней. А в некоторых случаях бывает и так, что я до сих пор не могу понять, права я была или нет... После того, как стало ясно, что Щ.И.Т. являлся детищем ГИДРЫ, я стала еще больше сомневаться в том, что я делаю: стоит ли совершать тот или иной поступок, где искать правду, и есть ли она вообще; можно ли хоть что-нибудь кардинальным образом изменить к лучшему, если даже то, в чем я была уверена – оказалось пафосной ложью?.. Если иногда я делаю вид, что все знаю, - это не значит, что это так в действительности. То, что я засветилась, – косвенная причина, почему я решила пока залечь на дно. Мне нужно немного подумать. О том же, о чем думаешь и ты. И просто побыть с Клинтом.

В комнате на некоторое время снова воцарилась тишина. Стив отстраненно рассматривал дно своего стакана, размышляя о словах Наташи.

То, о чем она высказалась, было словно отражением его собственных мыслей. Что все они – Мстители… и не только: те же У.Д.А.Р.овцы, агенты ГИДРЫ и прочие борцы непонятно за что - в чем-то Зимние солдаты… А также о том, что иногда хочется вернуться к тому, чтобы стать обычными людьми. Хотя бы на какое-то время. Но, наверное, это невозможно…

Вдруг до Стива дошло:

\- Слушай, мне очень жаль, что вы с Клинтом оказались впутанными в это дело. Я бы сам справился.

Наташа фыркнула, потирая запястье – без привычных многофункциональных боевых браслетов.

\- Стив, отдохнуть – это всегда успеется. Я действительно очень рада, что мы подоспели вовремя и можем чем-то тебе подсобить. Давай больше не будем об этом? Ты собираешься помочь одному другу, но при этом не хочешь принять помощь других, когда она тебе нужна.

\- Пожалуй, именно так и получается, - задумался Стив.

\- Насчет остального, поверь, не один ты такой, кто подвергает свои поступки сомнениям, - заверила Наташа. - Но вспомни, что благодаря тебе только в одном Вашингтоне остались живы почти миллион жителей, которых ГИДРА посчитала целями, запланированными для уничтожения. Я даже не упоминаю о твоем вкладе в переломный момент Второй мировой... Стив, поверь, из всех агентов, которых я знаю или встречала на своем пути, ты самый светлый и замечательный человек, искренний и добрый, и, верю, будешь оставаться таким до конца, несмотря ни на что, - Наташа протянула руку над столом и пожала пальцы Стива. – И… я действительно рада быть твоим другом. Спасибо тебе за доверие.

\- Спасибо и тебе за откровенный разговор, друг, - улыбнулся Стив, возвращая рукопожатие, - но ты слишком преувеличиваешь мой вклад. Капитан Америка просто действовал по ситуации, как и ты, и Сэм, Мария, даже Фьюри, и другие сотрудники… Сколько человек погибло в Вашингтоне из-за того, что…

Стив не закончил фразу, но Наташа, похоже, словила и эту мысль:

\- Слушай, Стив… - немного замялась она. - Твой лучший друг, в которого ты так сильно веришь… если он действительно вспомнит, кем является, он преодолеет и это, и прочие разделяющие вас преграды. Поверь мне. Я знаю.

Стив снова отвернулся к окну. Рассуждать о болезненном получалось лучше, когда твои мысли не пытались прочитать.

\- Он уже вспомнил, - Стив все же пересилил себя и снова посмотрел на Наташу. - И он больше не работает на ГИДРУ.

\- Ты уверен? – нахмурилась Наташа.

\- Он спас меня уже в третий раз за последние две недели, может даже в четвертый… Но он снова не позволил вмешаться в его дела, не хочет ни видеть меня, ни чтобы я помог... Если мы снова его найдем, я… Откровенно говоря, я не знаю, что делать дальше.

Наташа снова укусила ободок граненого стакана, прежде чем допить содержимое.

\- Сейчас ему тяжело тебя видеть.

\- Я понимаю, - вздохнул он. – Грузовик уехал, и, хотя и не по ущелью над пропастью, я чувствую, что если я сейчас снова упущу Баки, не подхвачу, я его окончательно потеряю.

\- Давай попробуем сделать так, - предложила после небольшой паузы Наташа. - Мы найдем твоего друга, разнесем очередной штаб ГИДРЫ, и ты снова с ним поговоришь. В спокойной обстановке, когда ему не придется тебя убивать или спасать, быть может, все решится как-то иначе.

Стив неопределенно повел плечами и долил себе воды из графина.

\- Есть новости? – спросил он, отпив глоток.

\- Ну, насчет этого, собственно, я к тебе и стучала, - подмигнула Стиву Наташа, подставляя и свой пустой стакан. – Итак…

*******

Веронике Маршалл нравилось вести шестичасовой блок новостей. Как правило, в него входила сводка всего самого важного, произошедшего за день. Нужно было просто читать текст в бегущей строке. Никаких экстренных сообщений, исправленной информации с листа, необходимости заполнять паузы, когда возникают технические проблемы, отсутствует видеоматериал. Для подобного нужно уметь запоминать текст, может языки какие иностранные знать, но она ничего этого не умела. Хорошо, что получалось быстро читать.

На престижную работу ее устроил бойфренд – директор регионального канала. Он был старше на 18 лет, имел жену и двоих детей. Но что поделаешь. Вероника давно усвоила, что красивая грудь третьего размера под глубоким декольте, короткие юбки в сочетании с обувью на высоком каблуке, стервозность и уверенность в собственной привлекательности ценились много дороже университетского образования и домашних пирогов.

Марвин Как-там-его… Хламм? Фламм? – диктор-напарник, который обычно читал новости спорта – отошел покурить. Веронике очень хотелось бы к нему присоединиться, но рекламная пауза длилась всего минуту: что ж это получается, разок затянулся – и бегом обратно? Впрочем, ей оставалось дочитать всего один репортаж. Никаких землетрясений, атак террористов или инопланетян. Скукота! Все текущие сюжеты были высосаны из пальца.

В наушнике сказали приготовиться, Вероника выпрямила спину, изобразила дежурное серьезно-приветливое выражение лица и, когда обратный отсчет дошел до единицы, начала читать:

«И снова с вами вечерний выпуск новостей, и все самые важные события текущего дня с Вероникой Маршалл... Скандал в Лас-Вегасе! Сегодня утром полиция обнаружила в баре и игорном зале одного из ночных клубов на окраине города несколько унций героина. Нашему корреспонденту удалось взять интервью у управляющего этим заведением, который отрицает всяческую причастность клуба к наркоторговле. Это развлекательное учреждение будет закрыто до выяснений обстоятельств нахождения в нем тяжелых наркотических веществ. Подробности – в видеосюжете»

Техник включил в эфир запись, и Вероника с тоской наблюдала за нарезкой кадров обыска помещений, беседой корреспондента с управляющим – точнее, отмахиванием того руками от попыток журналиста взять интервью, - а также выводами: дескать, все больше приличных на вид заведений под официальными вывесками занимаются незаконными делами.

\- Думаешь, дело в наркотиках? Какой дурак оставит на видном месте столько дури? А потом вдруг откуда ни возьмись нагрянет полиция. Это явная подстава.

Вероника повернула голову к Марвину. Он уже вернулся на свое место, готовясь к своему блоку новостей.

\- Какая разница? – пожала плечами Вероника. – Ну, закроют одно заведение, на его месте два других построят.

\- Нет, - задумчиво произнес Марвин, не обращая внимания на полную незаинтересованность Вероники в этой теме, - думаю, дело в перераспределении власти, ее централизации. Конкуренция. Большой бизнес, который не прощает ошибок…

\- Ты что, ходил в тот клуб?

\- Нет, - почему-то слишком спешно отрезал Марвин. – И не собирался.

Вероника вопросительно подняла бровь, но ее коллеге оставалось всего полминуты до эфира, и он уже опустил взгляд на распечатку своего текста. Сегодня Марвин явно был не в духе и, похоже, нервничал. Может, проигрался в казино подчистую?

Вероника мысленно развела плечами: у всех свои проблемы.

***

Офелия Саркисян как раз красила губы любимой помадой, когда коммуникатор просигналил о вызове. На табло отразилось «Кингпин». Этого следовало ожидать.

Уилсон Фиск всегда вмешивался во все сложные, с его точки зрения, вопросы, которые касались деятельности Ричарда. Хотя на самом деле папочка не знал и половины дел, которыми занимался в подполье его сын. Или не замечал их.

Офелия еще раз взглянула на себя в зеркало и решила, что для старого толстяка выглядит излишне привлекательной. Подумав, она дотронулась до губ кончиком «волшебной» палочки, и они приобрели коричневатый оттенок. Офелия заколола распущенные волосы наверх. Так-то лучше.

\- Слушаю Вас, мистер Фиск, - деловым тоном произнесла она, вглядываясь в световые эффекты, быстро образующие голограмму Кингпина.

\- Добрый вечер, Мадам Гидра, - поздоровался с отдышкой собеседник.

Офелия могла бы предложить ему услуги отличных специалистов из научного департамента филиала в Гамбурге, но, разумеется, не собиралась этого делать.

– Но добрый ли он? – продолжил старик. - Вы знаете, что у нас возникли проблемы?

Разумеется, Офелия все знала. Она кивнула.

\- Перенос производства обойдется мне далеко не в копейку, - сообщил Фиск. - Вы утверждали, что сами позаботитесь, чтобы цикл процессов всегда контролировался на каждом этапе. Но на этой неделе сперва пожарные, теперь - полиция. Мне интересно, откуда вообще в клубе взялась наркота, да в таком количестве? Разумеется, проход на базу не нашли, но за заведением теперь следят, Ричард не сможет выполнить поставку в указанный срок.

Офелия томно зевнула.

\- Это не обязательно. Центр больше не нуждается в ваших координаторских услугах, мистер Фиск.

\- Что значит, не нуждается? – все еще недопонимая, недоуменно пропыхтел старший Фиск.

\- То и значит, - подтвердила Офелия. - Вы облажались – и филиал в Вегасе закрывается. Перенос производства осуществится без вашего участия. Ввиду определенных обстоятельств, случившихся не так давно в Вашингтоне, возникла необходимость передислокации ресурсов. В качестве компенсации за определенные… мм… неудобства клуб останется за вашим сыном, если, конечно, ему удастся в личном порядке договориться с властями и избежать обвинений… Последнюю партию и оборудование мы заберем чуть позже. Ричард обязан обеспечить должные условия для осуществления передачи.

\- Да что вы такое вообще говорите? – повысил голос Кингпин.

\- То, мистер Фиск, что ваш сын, и вам об этом, разумеется, известно, не выполняет надлежащим образом возложенные на него задачи, - криво улыбнулась Офелия. - Это было последнее предупреждение. В его же интересах в дальнейшем действовать согласно уставу ГИДРЫ. Ему ведь семью содержать, любовницу… Дети рассчитывают на спокойную долгую жизнь, незапятнанную репутацию, верно?

Фиск окончательно рассвирепел:

\- Так это ваших рук дело? Идите вы...

\- И вам всего доброго, - лучезарно улыбнулась Офелия, прерывая связь. Голограмма злого старикана тут же рассеялась.

Разговор не вызвал у Офелии раздражения – наоборот, она была рада, что Штрукер с ее подачи наконец инициировал решение вопроса с филиалом Фисков. Их давно пора было поставить на место, и этому было множество причин. В том числе косвенная, но немаловажная: Жнец. Он претендовал на сферу влияния Офелии, поэтому лишние активы, вывезенные с базы Фисков, ей бы не помешали. Штрукер, во всяком случае, обещал их ей. Однако…

Если бы только все развивалось с тем же успехом, что и раньше! Офелия была бы рада продолжать придерживаться своего старого курса внутриорганизационной политики. Но в последнее время ситуация стала довольно нестабильной, все менялось буквально на глазах…

Офелия, отключив связь, налила себе чашку кофе со сливками, больше не думая о Фисках, и продолжила заниматься тем, чем занималась до звонка Кингпина – размышляла о Капитане Америка. Вопреки заверениям агенту Блэк, в последнее время этот вопрос ее беспокоил едва не больше, чем все остальное.

Чистильщики. Хардбол был одним из лучших в вашингтонском филиале, как и посланная вслед за ним команда стрелков. Их больше нет – и с этим новые проблемы. Конечно, Штрукеру плевать с высокой колокольни на рядовых агентов ГИДРЫ, их жизни для него ничего не стоят, и при желании он мог бы бросить для ликвидации неприятеля весь личный состав людей Офелии или своих. Но Штрукер сказал пока не трогать Капитана Америка, так как собирался покончить со всеми Мстителями одним махом и, так сказать, не привлекать к этому широкого внимания общественности. Насколько это было разумно? Офелию уже начала серьезно беспокоить его прогрессирующая неврастения с вытекающими вспышками ярости и непоследовательными распоряжениями.

Еще один повод для раздумий – это утечка информации о поставке сырья и сопутствующий случай на шоссе. Кармилла считала, что водитель внес свой вклад, но Офелия не была в этом уверена. В пропавших ранее файлах ГИДРЫ – к чему, Офелия предполагала, были причастны Агенты Щ.И.Т.а - не значилось ничего о ветке организации в Лас-Вегасе, однако фамилия «Фиск» там фигурировала. Вычислить сходу его связь с клубом было бы сложно, но при содействии ведомственных структур тому же Капитану Америка это не было бы проблематично. Возможно, кому-то где-то проплатили. Быть может, кое-кто пожадничал изнутри. Впрочем, Фиск-младший уже давно паразитировал на ГИДРЕ, а такое не прощается. С другой стороны, и это более важно, учитывая амбиции Жнеца, Офелии, в отличие от Штрукера, нужны были дополнительные ресурсы и надежные исполнители. Подходящий случай сыграл на руку для официального повода. Если… то есть… когда Фиски начнут говорить, о чем не следует, – о них позаботятся.

Но возникла другая проблема. Разведка сообщала, что в Лас-Вегасе было зафиксировано присутствие – угадайте кого? – Капитана Америка.

Кармилла говорила, что налетчик, напавший на грузовик по пути на базу, выглядел как тренированный боевик, а приехал он на мотоцикле. Совпадение? А что, если это он и был? Но, по словам агента Блэк, Зимний Солдат ликвидировал ретивого уголовника. Конечно, случаи с попытками перехвата груза уже бывали, но еще ни разу конкуренты не действовали в одиночку. И аккурат на следующий же день Стивена Роджерса видели в Лас-Вегасе.  

Офелия прикусила губу.

С теми документами, которые попали к Капитану Америка, он должен был бы искать ГИДРУ в первую очередь в Европе. Например, там были четко указаны координаты склада в Исландии. Разумеется, сотрудники сразу же были предупреждены и перевезены в Гамбург, но Роджерс все равно должен был бы обратить свой взор на Европу, как зацепку. Или послать туда приспешников. Вместо этого он оказался в Лас-Вегасе именно тогда, когда туда привезли вибраний и…

Офелия включила компьютерную панель и вызвала дело Зимнего Солдата. Она никогда не жаловалась на отсутствие женской интуиции, и в данном случае что-то ей подсказывало, что этот боевик тоже был как-то связан с текущими вопросами без ответов.

Доктор, который вел его дело раньше, погиб при облаве на бункер Пирса. Один из ассистентов сбежал, его перенаправили в европейский филиал, другой находился в следственном изоляторе, и ему уже был отдан приказ покончить с собой. С ними обоими удалось поговорить, но они знали мало. Что у объекта были проблемы с психикой перед последним заданием, а доктор занимался переформатированием – ничего нового, то же, что Пирс соизволил передать в Центр.

Затем, получается, Пирс погиб, все его данные были автоматически уничтожены в целях безопасности организации, а после крушения последнего геликарриера Зимний Солдат пропал в неизвестном направлении. По словам Кармиллы – не мог добраться до явочной квартиры. И это-то обученный суперсолдат с многолетним опытом участия в различных боевых операциях, в том числе – в горячих точках? На этом же фоне стало известно об утечке информации о членах ГИДРЫ, которая попала – и снова угадайте к кому? – Капитану Америка. Который тоже выжил после крушения авианосца.

Отсюда главный вопрос: что произошло там, на авианосце? Раз уж Роджерсу удалось перепрограммировать систему наведения, следовательно, Зимний Солдат должен был быть повержен. Но они оба остались живы…

Причем Капитан Америка не успокоился на том, что разобрался с детищем Пирса, а стал копать дальше. В чем причина его излишнего энтузиазма в отношении ГИДРЫ? Борьба за мир? Ой ли. Стремление завершить начатое? Или же Арним Зола успел перед взрывом снаряда основательно потрепать бравому капитану нервы?

Размышляя о причинах одержимости Капитана Америки ГИДРОЙ, Офелия просматривала документацию о Зимнем Солдате, то, что сохранилось: люди, которым его сдавали в аренду, подробности некоторых миссий в США и за рубежом, особенности техобслуживания протеза и криоконсервирования, использованные – устаревшие - методики контроля сознания. Самые важные файлы о его создании, к сожалению, были утеряны ГИДРОЙ в суматохе после 45-го года. Скорее всего, что-то осталось у русских. Кстати, если бы не они, возможно, он бы до сих пор находился в замороженном состоянии в чьем-нибудь частном или даже ведомственном архиве. По большому счету, особого интереса проект «Зимний Солдат» не представлял за исключением того, что стал первым удачным экспериментом использования ГИДРОЙ сыворотки и бионических протезов.

Офелия вздохнула: никаких других зацепок.

До делового ужина с банкиром ей оставалось еще больше часа, и Офелия решила глянуть новости в интернете.

Как она и ожидала, в глобальном информационном пространстве не упоминалось ничего, что можно было бы связать с текущими проектами ГИДРЫ, а события, касающиеся клуба, затрагивались в криминальной хронике буквально одним предложением с ключевым: «предъявлены подозрения в распространении тяжелых наркотиков». Имя владельца клуба не значилось. Видать, Кингпин постарался.

Затем Офелия собралась было узнать прогноз погоды, - сколько еще продлится жара? - как вдруг ее внимание привлек боковой баннер: «Выставка Капитана Америка – поспешите посетить!». От нечего делать она щелкнула на рекламу, и браузер перенаправил Офелию на официальную интернет-страницу проекта с фотографиями с выставки.

Она не сдержалась и фыркнула вслух.

Ну конечно! Герой Америки, Патриот, Защитник и тому подобное. Бицепсы здесь, трицепсы там, испепеляющий врагов победоносный взгляд, костюм из флага, гордая команда подлиз-приспешников – не душка ли?

Видеообзор «подвигов» Роджерса вызвал у Офелии еще более стойкое отвращение, и она уже собралась было закрыть вкладку, как вдруг ее внимание привлек стенд «Трагически погибшие друзья» с большой черно-белой фотографией. Офелия нахмурилась, затем увеличила изображение, и, все еще не веря своим глазам, спешно снова открыла файл Зимнего Солдата.

Не может быть! Невероятно! Да как же так?!

Но очевидное сходство было налицо. И… это многое объясняло. Да, фактически, все объясняло!

Офелия ахнула, мгновенно выстраивая в голове логические цепочки взаимоотношений и поступков Стивена Роджерса и Джеймса Барнса, который стал Зимним Солдатом.

Но… Почему об этом до сих пор никто не разузнал, не сообразил?! Чем вообще занимался Пирс? Это надо же было умудриться столкнуть их лоб в лоб… Почему, если своего ума-разума не хватило сделать несколько умозаключений и кое-что проверить, он не потрудился хотя бы составлять более подробные протоколы о деятельности своих подчиненных, и тогда, возможно, кто-то другой смог бы сделать надлежащие выводы?

А что разведка? Предыдущие руководители и арендаторы? Неужели никто вообще?!

Ричард Фиск, временный хозяин, на которого было возложено задание выяснить трудоспособность Зимнего Солдата, похоже, из-за проблем с клубом еще не удосужился заняться проверкой вверенного ему подопечного, поэтому пока тоже ничего не сообщал. Ведь не может быть, чтобы и у его специалистов не возникло никаких подозрений, что боец, похоже, больше не подконтрольный и может наделать бед?

Но уже через минуту искреннее недоумение и удивление Офелии сменилось раздражением на Штрукера.

Зря он распорядился перевести Зимнего Солдата в Лас-Вегас, ох, зря. Зря не поручил ей. И зря вообще… В итоге имеем, что имеем: из-за того, что Штрукер начал страдать старческим маразмом, горе от его ума приходится зачастую расхлебывать именно Офелии.

Но в данном случае, получается, она тоже поступила недальновидно: при таком раскладе с Капитаном Америка и Зимним Солдатом сама по себе история с Фисками вышла совсем не в тему.

Что же теперь делать?

Офелия включила передатчик и попыталась вызвать Ричарда Фиска, но он, как и следовало ожидать, не выходил на связь. Тогда она оставила ему сообщение о необходимости срочных переговоров, намекая на некие преференции, возможность пересмотра его статуса, если он будет действовать быстро и четко.

Со Штрукером она, конечно, решила пока ничего не согласовывать - еще рано было делать выводы, следовало все тщательно перепроверить. Да и мало ли, как дальше дело обернется. Главное, чтобы младший Фиск выполнил то, что ей нужно, а потом она с ним разберется. Если понадобится – лично.

Офелия перезвонила банкиру и отменила встречу. Подождет. У нее появилась одна идея.

Офелия вызвала секретаршу.

\- Милашка, подскажи, где сейчас находится агент Рамлоу? – спросила она у помощницы. - В каком он состоянии?

Та сверилась с базой данных в своем планшете, которая обновлялась в стрим-режиме.

\- В сознании. Находится на реабилитации, в нашем отделении лечебницы «Рейвенкрофт».

\- На какой он стадии? – уточнила Офелия.

\- Начали обрабатывать сразу, - пожала плечами секретарша. – Пока только общие уставы.

\- Сыворотку уже вкололи?

\- Да, и она подействовала, - подтвердила помощница, сбрасывая голографическое изображение дела Рамлоу со своего планшета на рабочий стол Офелии и начала расшифровывать для нее графики и диаграммы: - По прогнозам специалистов… да, уже через пару дней сможет нормально передвигаться. Но новая кожа сформируется не раньше, чем через две-три недели. Слишком большой процент поверхности тела занимают ожоги 3-4 степени.

\- Не годится, столько времени не будет. Нужно быстрее… - задумалась Офелия. - И есть смысл с ним поговорить.

\- Лично? – уточнила секретарша.

\- Разумеется, лично. Притом срочно, - Офелия поднялась с места. - Подготовь мне транспорт.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

Боль и зуд. Доза наркотика – становится легче. Через некоторое время – снова сильнейшая боль и зуд. Доза. И так далее.

Брока Рамлоу уведомили, что он некоторое время находился без сознания, но свершилось чудо, и теперь, по словам улыбчивых людей в белых халатах, он быстро шел на поправку.

Брок ни разу не поверил в их заявления, что ему желают скорейшего выздоровления. Учитывая то, что вокруг него суетились не следователи, а люди с нашивками ГИДРЫ, Брок предпочел бы еще некоторое время провести в полном беспамятстве.

То, что теперь он находился не в обычной тюремной лечебнице, свидетельствовало о том, что о нем позаботились. Это в свою очередь означало: бесконечный лимит необходимости быть обязанным. Брок хорошо знал правила и насмотрелся на всякое, но почему-то всегда считал, что подобная судьба его обойдет. Он выполнял свою работу – ему платили. Он умел заметать следы. Все было хорошо. До тех самых пор, пока он не провалил задание и не попался.

О роли наемника речь больше не шла. Брок догадывался, почему его могли оставить в живых и, не заморачиваясь согласием, приняли в ряды организации. На левом плече – там, где не было ожогов, - красовалась свеженабитая татуировка, а в голове почему-то набатом звучали различные агитационные лозунги. Помимо этого Брок подметил, что, несмотря на общую слабость, у него постоянно возникало назойливое желание срочно сделать что-то полезное для организации.

Брок понимал, что все это очень серьезно, но не в его силах было что-либо изменить.

Он не догадывался, что ему подмешивали в наркотики, но без них боль просто убивала. Ирония состояла в том, что Брок сам регулировал подачу анестетика, никто ни к чему его как бы и не принуждал. Иногда все его нутро вопило: «Сволочи! Предатели!», и тогда Брок пытался доползти до зарешеченного окна или найти проход через надежно закрытую дверь, но все чаще новая доза заставляла его думать о прямо противоположных вещах. Например, о том, что ГИДРА о нем заботится, ее идеи спасут мир, а он для всеобщего блага должен отвечать истинному Большому Брату сторицей. Но даже в минуты просветления физическое состояние не позволяло сопротивляться этому навязчивому склонению к бездумной покорности.

Проведать его приходили только так названные врачи и персонал. Брок не мог сам себя обслуживать, и это его очень сильно раздражало. Он не рассчитывал увидеть здесь кого-либо из знакомых – своей семьи не было, а большинство побратимов, на которых он мог бы положиться, входили в состав У.Д.А.Р.а и, судя по всему, были арестованы или погибли. Однако несколько дней после пробуждения в новом месте – сколько именно, Брок точно был не уверен, так как сон и явь почему-то стали сливаться в одно целое, – когда за окном уже стемнело, к нему все-таки пришел один визитер.

Незнакомка была одета в плащ песочного цвета длинной три четверти, волосы были собраны под цветастую косынку, а на глазах - черные очки в стиле Нео из «Матрицы». Должно быть, женщина не особо хотела быть узнанной, проходя через коридоры учреждения, где держали Брока. За ней следовало двое охранников – из гидровцев. Тем не менее как только незнакомка зашла в палату и окинула взглядом пациента, она заставила телохранителей выйти и остаться за дверью.

Брок видел ее впервые, но что-то ему подсказывало, что эту леди положено слушаться и отвечать на все ее вопросы.

\- Здравствуй, милок, хайль ГИДРА! - фамильярно начала диалог леди, присев на край кровати. – Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Хайль ГИДРА! – не задумываясь ответил Брок, совершив попытку отдать честь посетительнице, но, учитывая, что он даже голову не мог повернуть без усилия, ничего путного не вышло. – Спасибо, мэм, иду на поправку.

Леди приветливо улыбнулась ему, а длинные тонкие пальцы с острыми, окрашенными в зеленый цвет ногтями, медленно и аккуратно прошлись по ожогам на его правой руке - по какой-то причине незадолго до визита незнакомки Брока разбинтовали.

В любое другое время подобная близость, инициированная привлекательной женщиной, – а Брок и не сомневался, что незнакомка именно такая, хотя и не мог толком разглядеть ее лица, - показалась бы ему приятной, однако действие анестезии скоро должно было закончиться, и он невольно передернулся от дополнительной боли, вызванной незатейливым касанием. Спросить, кто такая эта женщина и что здесь делает, в голову почему-то не приходило.

\- Крепко тебе досталось, солдат, - задумчиво произнесла леди, прикусывая тонкие зеленоватые, в тон ногтям, губы. – Расскажешь мне, что произошло? Почему ты так сильно пострадал?

\- Здание разрушилось, меня зажало, возник пожар, мэм, - Брок напряг память. – Вроде бы приходил в себя в другой клинике, потом где-то еще. Теперь я здесь.

\- Ясно, - кивнула леди. - А что произошло до пожара? Что входило в твои задачи?

Она явно была не из брезгливых - довольно ощутимо сжала его руку за предплечье, так, что в нескольких местах безобразная поврежденная кожа лопнула, и выступила сукровица, но Брок не осмелился попросить незнакомку его не трогать.

\- Я руководил охраной Трискелиона, - прохрипел он.

Леди нахмурилась.

\- Напомни мне, кто был ответственный за геликарриеры?

\- Первая бригада.

\- Под руководством?..

Чтобы отвечать на ее вопросы, нужно было хорошо соображать, но Брок уже больше не мог ни о чем думать, кроме боли.

Боли. Боли. Боли!

Поэтому он больше не сдерживался и нажал на кнопку, – и тогда новая доза спасительного анестетика наконец распространилась по его венам, устраняя невыносимые страдания, привнося в сознание покой, безразличие, покорность…

\- Был у нас специальный оперативник, парень с металлической рукой, - через некоторое время сравнительно бодро ответил он на вопрос леди, заворожено наблюдая за блеском ее бриллиантовых сережек, по форме напоминающих змеек.

На самом деле Брок не помнил, как звали того парня. Может, и не знал вовсе. Пирс не называл его по имени. При общении между собой У.Д.А.Р.овцы обычно тыкали, а на миссиях общались на языке жестов. Тем не менее, незнакомка кивнула, как будто имея четкое представление, о ком идет речь.

Она достала из вместительной сумки какую-то баночку и, натянув латексные перчатки и развинтив крышку, начала втирать содержимое в некротизированные участки кожи на его руке. К счастью, после очередной дозы анестетика Брок уже больше не ощущал убийственную боль при элементарном касании. Он попытался было привстать, чтобы рассмотреть процесс - что она делает, - но леди мягко надавила на его грудь, заставляя лечь обратно и смотреть в потолок.

\- И что же произошло? – будто между делом спросила она.

\- Похоже, им не удалось сохранить позиции, - высказал свои предположения Брок. - Авианосцы кто-то перепрограммировал на самоуничтожение. Наверное, господину Пирсу лучше известна ситуация?

\- М-да, пожалуй, была лучше известна, - загадочно улыбнулась леди, будто своим мыслям. - А у тебя, мой ангел, хочу узнать следующее... Расскажи мне побольше о бойце с металлической рукой.

\- Ну… - Брок нахмурился. - Господин Пирс привел его к нам несколько месяцев назад, сообщил, что этот парень теперь будет работать с нашей командой. Сказал, чтобы мы показали ему оружие, которое у нас есть в наличии, ну там… Скорпионы, Милкоры, Галил МАРы… А также немного просветили по компьютерным программам, которыми пользуемся, специальному оборудованию.

\- Что-нибудь еще?

Брок вдруг заметил, что слова, которые он произносил, вырываются из его рта прежде, чем он даже успевал о чем-то подумать. Похоже, соврать, даже при желании, он не смог бы. Однако пока леди не задавала тех вопросов, на которые ему бы не хотелось отвечать.

\- Ну, нам немного странным показалось то, что, судя по навыкам, парень явно служил где-то типа в морских пехотинцах, но при этом не так чтобы отлично разбирался в передовом американском вооружении, технических приспособлениях, которые мы используем на заданиях. Роллинс учил его руководить куинджетом. Парень все усваивал очень быстро. На командных тренировках показывал отменные результаты, а на боевых заданиях его обычно выставляли на ключевые позиции. Жил отдельно. То есть…

\- Да? – подзадорила леди, переходя к накладыванию мази на другую руку Брока. Затем - шею и лицо.

\- Господин Пирс упоминал, что металлический протез парня требует постоянного техобслуживания, - продолжил послушно отвечать Брок, подавляя желание пошевелиться. - Но, насколько я понимаю, у него скорее были проблемы с головой.

\- Вот как… - цыкнула леди. - А теперь подумай и скажи мне, дорогой, упоминал ли этот парень когда-либо имя Стивен Роджерс?

\- Роджерса? – Брок задумался. – Кэпа? Нет. Точно нет. Хотя во время предыдущего задания кто-то левый ему что-то сказал, вроде… в общем, парень слегка слетел с катушек, господину Пирсу было непросто привести его в норму.

\- Так я и думала, тогда-то это и произошло… а Пирс, старый дурак, не копнул глубже… – задумчиво произнесла вполголоса незнакомка, затем добавила: - Кстати, а ты, милый, догадываешься, что у тебя тоже есть проблемы с головой?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Брок, не реагируя на «лестный» эпитет для бывшего начальника.

Леди улыбнулась и, сняв и положив на прикроватную тумбу использованные перчатки, стала неспешно гладить его по голове.

\- Но они есть у тебя, солнце, - подтвердила она. - И наши доктора тебе помогут.

\- А вы… вы сами мне поможете? – с надеждой спросил Брок.

\- Ну конечно, крепыш, - леди внезапно наклонилась над ним, легко поцеловала в губы и снова отстранилась. - Уже помогла. Посмотри-ка на свои руки.

Брок невольно облизал губы – оказалось, что вкус ее зеленой помады немного горчил. Зато после поцелуя почему-то казалось, будто… она вдохнула в него жизнь, которую забрала у кого-то другого.

Странное ощущение.

Незнакомка помогла Броку приподняться, и тогда он увидел, что зарубцевавшиеся трещины, облезающая свекольно-бордовая кожа, слизь и гниль под ней, каверны, сплошь покрывающие изувеченную плоть, - буквально на глазах рассасывались, поверхность кожи сглаживались, трансформировались.

Или все же это был плод его больного воображения?

\- Это правда, милый, - леди будто прочитала мысли Брока. - И впредь ты будешь делать все от тебя зависящее, чтобы отблагодарить меня и всех нас за наше радушие, верно?

\- Верно! - радостно согласился Брок, почти легко поднимая вверх руки, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, – это были простые естественные телодвижения, которые всего десять минут назад ему бы дались с большим трудом.

Леди, казалось, тоже была довольна результатом проделанной работы. Брок считал теперь своим долгом верой и правдой служить ей.

\- А теперь послушай, мой боец, - женщина перестала говорить вкрадчиво и перешла на деловой тон. - Тот парень с металлической рукой, коллега, с которым ты раньше работал. Твой товарищ… Он – предатель.

\- Предатель? – тупо повторил Брок.

\- Да, - подтвердила леди. - Он предал идеи ГИДРЫ, помог преступнику, уничтожившему твоего бывшего командира и всю твою команду.

\- Они мертвы? – на всякий случай уточнил Брок, краем сознания понимая, что известие о смерти Пирса и боевых товарищей ровным счетом не вызывает у него никаких эмоций.

Незнакомка кивнула.

\- Вы ведь хорошо ладили, ты наблюдал за этим парнем на тренировках, знаешь его слабые места, верно?

\- Да, пожалуй, - подтвердил Брок.

\- Вскоре я сообщу тебе еще одно его слабое место. Похоже, самое слабое. По которому ты ударишь, когда придет время. Ты ведь это сделаешь, ради ГИДРЫ, ради всех нас? – пленительно улыбнулась леди. - Ты, милок, очень скоро окрепнешь, станешь очень сильным и быстрым. И всегда будешь помогать мне, да?

\- Да, мэм! – охотно согласился Брок.

Его больше не нужно было убеждать, мотивировать деньгами или какими-либо иными преференциями. Он собирался выполнять приказы этой леди и ГИДРЫ. В первую очередь, конечно, этой леди. Во всем остальном смысла не было.

В тот момент, когда Брок окончательно утвердился в цели своей новой жизни, в дверь постучал и заглянул доктор, который и раньше заходил в эту палату. Увидев леди, он собрался было захлопнуть дверь, но она его поманила, приглашая войти, а сама встала с постели Брока.

\- Работайте, - строго приказала она врачу, передавая баночку с остатками мази и что-то еще, какой-то пакет, который достала из своей сумки. – Ускоренная программа.

«Над чем работать?» – попытался было осмыслить Брок, но незамедлительно новое самосознание услужливо подсказало, что его это все не должно волновать.

Поэтому Брок больше не пытался что-либо обдумывать из произошедшего и сказанного этим вечером. Он знал свою новую цель, а для всего остального, что не касалось службы прекрасной леди, его естество затуманилось.

***

Память упорно возвращалась, а контролировать себя становилось все трудней: за каждой новой дозой воспоминаний, как правило, следовала физиологическая реакция тела. После последней встречи со Стивом стало хуже, а один сбой произошел прямо во время проверки на полиграфе.

Картинки-вспышки забытого прошлого о людях, событиях, местах, привычках, интересах, предпочтениях – стали превращаться в полноценные последовательные сегменты воспоминаний. Чаще всего они касались миссий, а также подготовок к ним, в том числе обучения владению новым оружием, стратегией и тактикой ближнего и дальнего боя. При этом сперва появлялись более поздние, затем - более ранние воспоминания, как будто память раскрывалась подобно цветку, только наоборот: от стадии завядшего сухоцвета до бутона. Впрочем, главы летописи не вскрывались все подряд. Выборочно.

Джеймс до сих пор, как ни старался вспомнить больше, очень плохо помнил родителей – смутно восстановил в памяти их облик и некоторые связанные с ними обрывочные воспоминания из детства. Разбитое колено при падении с велосипеда, медовые пряники на ярмарке, свежий горный воздух, чьи-то похороны… Бабушки?

Школьные годы – это вторая парта у окна, собственноручно изготовленный табурет на уроке труда, мистер Кросс - строгий учитель географии, аттестат… Кажется, с отличием?

Были ли у него когда-либо домашние животные? – Джеймс понятия не имел. Были друзья, подруги… Эмма… Или Элис? Келли и еще… Он любил ходить с девушками на танцы. Со Стивом…

В целом, что касается событий, которые произошли после лабораторий Золы в Италии вплоть до предпоследнего задания, - хотя они и обрели некие краски и формы, но все равно будто «плавали» в туманной дымке. Поступки Зимнего Солдата казались Джеймсу будто совершенными третьим лицом, которое понимало только несложные команды стрелять/резать/взрывать и стремилось к слепому выполнению приказов. Не возникало ни единой лишней мысли, касающейся правомерности или моральности тех или иных поступков, никаких вопросов относительно того, откуда взялись все эти познания в картографии, бризантных веществах, модификациях, к примеру, штурмовых винтовок НК416 и G36; как считать информацию со шпионского приспособления, как пользоваться тем или иным высокотехнологическим устройством, откуда ему известны их названия; как сказать ту или иную фразу на русском или французском; откуда взялась металлическая рука, по какому принципу она функционирует. И так далее. Все действия происходили на уровне рефлексов, причем хорошо натренированных рефлексов. Как будто в момент, когда Зимний Солдат получал задание, включался некий механизм, разрабатывающий самый эффективный способ для достижения конкретной цели. Затем - криосон.

Его ни к чему не принуждали. Он все делал добровольно. Наверное. Так было правильно. Возможно. Потому, что других вариантов не было и быть не могло.

Теперь Джеймс знал, что Зимний Солдат создавал новый прекрасный мир, помогая тиранам взойти на пост глав государств; он заботился о своей Родине, контрабандой провозя оружие для террористов; он всегда был на правой стороне – то воюя по ту сторону железного занавеса, то по другую; он убивал без разбору по возрасту и стати, военных и гражданских – всех тех, на кого ему указывали, иногда – просто потому, что они были родственниками людей, совершивших тяжкие преступления против человечества. Так, по крайней мере, утверждало руководство, а их слова не подвергались сомнениям - их всегда следовало слушаться. В общей сложности - два десятка человек. Предпоследний перед Ричардом Фиском – Александр Лукин. Последний – Александр Пирс.

Информация о руководителях стала Джеймсу известной из собственного дела, которое он нашел в кабинете Фиска. К сожалению, взломать его компьютер в первую ночь пребывания на базе в Лас-Вегасе не получилось. Удалось сделать только микроснимки некоторых документов, показавшихся Джеймсу потенциально важными. В частности, о лицах, с кем Фиск сотрудничал. Специальные сенсоры, вмонтированные в металлическую руку Джеймса, блокировали возможность обнаружения некоторых полезных приспособлений, которые он припрятал в потайные отделения одежды, ботинок, а также за несколько сегментов со скрытыми полостями той же руки. Помимо этого она позволяла обманывать металлоискатели, создавать помехи для высокоточного оборудования.

Откуда Джеймс был осведомлен об этих нюансах – пока не мог вспомнить. Почему о них не беспокоились его новые хозяева - тоже было неясно. Возможно, именно об этих особенностях они не знали или не брали их в расчет при первом допросе. Теперь с Джеймсом работали другие люди. Они не внедрялись в его голову. Пока.

Теперь память сама работала на него. Джеймс вспоминал лица, локации, обрывки фраз, которые, дополняясь информацией, которую удалось узнать из документов Стива и Фиска, постепенно вырисовывали некоторую структуру. На самом деле у ГИДРЫ было не так уж и много руководителей, которые разыгрывали политику организации, а главный офис находился где-то в Нью-Йорке. Если расшифровать данные с компьютера Фиска, все остальные базы, заводы, склады и прочее можно было бы вычислить и зачистить в течение полугода максимум. Чуть сложнее – вычленить всех, кто сотрудничал с гидровцами, но не являлся членами организации.

Если бы с ним снова были друзья… Ревущие коммандос и Капитан Америка…

Воспоминания о Стиве были самыми болезненными. Джеймс начал думать о нем после «знакомства» на мосту, а после ситуации на крыше веранды - вспоминал постоянно. До некоторых пор Зимний Солдат еще мог сопротивляться этим мыслям. Но луч лазерного прицела, охотящийся за головой Стива, окончательно сделал этот процесс необратимым. Джеймс перестал думать о нем безлично, как об «этом человеке». Он восстановил в сознании Стива, своего Стива...

Джеймс много размышлял о нем, когда ожидал решения ГИДРЫ относительно собственной судьбы в явочной квартире. А по дороге на встречу со связным агентом, Блэк, девушка на соседнем сидении автобуса даже поинтересовалась, не эпилептик ли Джеймс, и предложила пакет, очевидно решив, что пассажира укачало. Зимний Солдат не привык, что ему предлагали помощь посторонние люди, он не был уверен, как следует себя вести в таких ситуациях. Например, на ночной стоянке, когда водитель тягача, которого впоследствии ликвидировала Блэк, предложил ему похмелиться.

В отсеке, где его теперь разместили, Джеймс наконец был предоставлен сам себе. Видеонаблюдение и замки не представляли собой проблемы. Для удобства и туалет был рядом, за ширмой, но даже после окончания приступов и восстановления эмоциональной стабильности, тремор рук и остаточные визуальные эффекты могли продолжаться еще около получаса.

Воспоминания о Стиве, в отличие от воспоминаний о работе на непосредственно ГИДРУ или арендаторов, хотя и являлись более ранними, были самыми яркими, вызывали достоверный эффект присутствия. Радостные и грустные – вперемешку. Цветные пятна обретали контуры, оформлялись запахами, звуками, с определенными интонациями и скрытым смыслом, порой доступные только эмоциональному восприятию. Отрада, смута, приязнь, гармония, товарищество, сердечный… Нынче все это устарело, таких слов никто не произносил, а Зимний Солдат их и вовсе нигде не слышал. Ему была неведома забота и трепет за чью-либо чужую жизнь - только ее уничтожение во благо организации с мифическими идеалами.

Одним из самых первых четких воспоминаний было лицо Стива, когда тот появился из ниоткуда, из туманной неопределенности. Джеймс вспомнил, что та вечность тоже состояла из многодневной бесконечной боли от проводимых физических и психических испытаний, которую озарял тошнотворно-пронзительный яркий свет, но все это еще не успело превратиться в черный иней. И вдруг все внезапно прекратилось, и сержант Барнс вернулся в реальность.

Именно тогда он впервые увидел нового Стива - друг выглядел иначе, не таким, каким Джеймс помнил его раньше. Но ни этот факт, ни то, что делали с сержантом Барнсом в лаборатории, больше не имело значения. Важно было лишь то, что Стив, несмотря ни на что, вдруг оказался рядом. Ради этого момента Баки и не сдавался, не позволял себе превратиться в марионетку, потерять свою сущность. Он был уверен, что придет тот день, когда они снова будут вместе, и тогда Баки снова сможет о заботиться о своем Стиве. Все что для этого нужно – всего лишь перетерпеть, выждать, выжить… И когда Стив наконец склонился над ним, Баки удалось вернуться: к другу, к жизни - проснуться от кошмаров опытов, которые над ним проводили, и со временем частично преодолеть последствия. Джеймс знал, что был нужен Стиву – и это было самое важное. Он был готов вновь подняться и, при необходимости, упасть ради этого человека.

Но во второй раз, когда Джеймс попал в плен, Стив не появился. Джеймс ждал долго, сколько мог вынести, и даже дольше. Он не терял надежду.

И все же, возможно, ему слишком убедительно внушали, что он не прав, пытаясь противостоять неизбежному. Вероятно, даже предъявляли неоспоримые доказательства. Быть может, Джеймс упрямо отказывался верить… но все это длилось долго, слишком долго.

И вот, в какой-то момент времени его глаза окончательно заслепил белый свет, а ледяной холод пронзил все существо. Тогда Джеймс понял, что Стива больше нет, и прекратил сопротивляться. Больше не было смысла. После этого Баки умер.

И все же, умирать было легче, чем воскресать. Чтобы умереть, нужно было только лишь правильно ответить на вопрос «Кто ты?» - «Не знаю». И тогда ему рассказали все, что положено было знать. Заполнили заблокированные и очищенные ячейки памяти, создали новые. Но чтобы возродиться, приходилось взламывать и заново перекраивать каждую по отдельности. Первую и вторую открыл человек на мосту, появившись из небытия и назвав имя. Затем настал черед Баки. Все, что Джеймс знал в тот момент: вопреки заданию, нужно спасти смутно знакомого человека, которого ему обозначили мишенью для ликвидации. Для этого – снова совершить прыжок в бездну. Однако на этот раз у Джеймса появился выбор. И он решил пойти по этому пути. До конца.

Впрочем, внутреннее сопротивление, порожденное многими годами соблюдаемой установки жить по чужим правилам, до сих пор принуждало к действиям по предписаниям. И, учитывая новую самоцель, навыки бесхребетного поведения играли на руку. Сложнее всего было в те моменты, когда рядом находился Стив. Хотя Зимний Солдат уже мог сказать твердое «нет» не только системе, но и самому себе, Баки все еще был слаб. Он не умел, просто не мог взаимодействовать со Стивом. Быть ради него тем, кого тот хотел бы видеть в этом теле…

Само по себе осознавать это тоже было очень тяжело и отвлекало от поставленных самому себе задач.

Новый визит в кабинет Фиска в эту, вторую, ночь обитания на базе под - как Джеймс и предполагал - Лас-Вегасом дал возможность слить зашифрованные компьютерные файлы, а также обнаружить резолюцию на собственный профиль и прослушать звуковое сообщение.

Теперь нужно было определяться, что делать дальше.

Заморозка и отправка прямиком на главную базу ГИДРЫ – удача, чреватая риском возвращения к беспамятству и действиям, направленным против Стива. Но даже при худшем раскладе, если каким-то образом удалось бы передать ему файлы, найденные здесь, то Капитан Америка смог бы закончить то, что начал с Ревущими коммандос… Кажется, они все сплотились и взялись за это дело в 43-м году?

Джеймс еще путался в событиях далекого прошлого, но хорошо помнил поступок Стива на геликарриере. Подобного нельзя больше допускать. Стив независимо ни от чего должен оставаться Капитаном Америка…

До подъема нужно было поспать несколько часов. Стремясь к тому, чтобы не провоцировать сложные воспоминания, Джеймс лег на лежак животом вниз, чтобы камеры не могли распознать эмоций, отражающихся на его лице, и постарался сосредоточиться на чем-то простом, незатейливом, нейтральном.

Легком. Необособленном. Успокаивающим безмятежной простотой и, одновременно, многообразием. Полевые травы и цветы? Да. Это была поездка в другой штат, кажется. Много золота – нескошенная трава, колосившаяся семенами, песчаный грунт, чуть дальше, за деревьями – отблески речной глади, слепящие глаза. А также солнце, высвечивающее волосы Стива, так, что больно глядеть… Глаза начинают слезиться, но отвести взгляд невозможно. Стив улыбается и подходит ближе…

***

Наташа Романова еще до разговора по душам с Кэпом была в курсе истории с покушением на него и его версии произошедшего. В связи с последними событиями, связанными с дискредитацией Щ.И.Т.а, она очень хорошо поняла для себя, что Стивен Роджерс – не только лидер, который способен повести своих бойцов в успешный бой, а он тот редкий напарник, товарищ, друг, которому можно и нужно доверять. И Наташе очень хотелось поверить в его теорию относительно недавних поступков Зимнего Солдата.

Факты, однако, свидетельствовали о том, что металлорукий боец, скорее всего, все же оставался на стороне ГИДРЫ. И, хотя он снова не убил Стива, не стоило отметать и то предположение, что это было частью долгоиграющего плана ГИДРЫ. Второй вариант состоял в том, что между Стивом и его другом действительно была какая-то особенная связь, которую не смогли преодолеть ни время, ни технологии контроля сознания, ни обстоятельства. В таком случае этот человек, возможно, через какое-то время действительно смог бы стать тем, кем был когда-то, фактически, в прошлой жизни…

Ради Стива Наташе хотелось верить именно во второй, более маловероятный вариант. Но все же про себя она решила следующее: если обстоятельства будут складываться не в пользу воссоединения старых близких друзей, она поможет Стиву принять правильное решение. Он сказал, что доверяет ей свою жизнь, а у Наташи не так часто возникало желание и возможность оправдать чье-либо доверие: искренне о ком-то заботиться, быть настоящим другом, без никаких подтекстов.

Однако чтобы проверить варианты и теории, нужно было узнать расположение базы ГИДРЫ. И это оказалось сложней, чем туда проникнуть.

Маячок Стива зафиксировал продолжительную остановку грузовика на неком объекте в двух милях в западном направлении от черты города. Когда Наташа и Стив уже за полночь прибыли на место, где, судя по показаниям прибора Кэпа, грузовик гидровцев простоял некоторое время, они ничего там не обнаружили. Пустынная местность с редкой растительностью, в поле зрения прибора ночного видения – строймусор, ржавые каркасы ранее жилых вагончиков. До шоссе – меньше мили. Ничего подозрительного поблизости не просматривалось, даже следов от грузовика. Поэтому и был сделан неверный вывод, что остановка тягача в этой местности была промежуточной.    

Клинта с ними не было. Не доезжая до границы Юты, решено было разделиться: Клинт должен был последовать дальше за грузовиком, который, похоже двигался к I-40, а Наташа - проникнуть со Стивом на предполагаемую базу. Клинт сперва возражал – по вполне понятным причинам. Однако Наташа высказала резонные, с ее точки зрения, убеждения: если друг Кэпа все же остался в машине, то Клинт сможет проследить дальнейшие перемещения грузовика и, возможно, вычислит другую базу, пока Стив с Наташей накроют эту.

Кэп отдал Клинту свои часы, объяснил, как пользоваться навигатором, а Наташа спешно поцеловала любимого в уголок рта, отдала ключи от машины и пожелала успехов. Клинт, очевидно, до последнего надеялся, что она передумает. Но Стив, похоже, понимал, что она права.

Была и еще одна причина для разделения, которую Наташа не хотела озвучивать вслух. Если бы что-то пошло не так, она бы предпочла сама получить третью пулю от Зимнего Солдата, а не так, чтобы та досталась Клинту. В итоге оказалось, что Наташа со Стивом так ничего и не обнаружили, зря потратили время, и все же нужно было ехать за Соколиным Глазом.

Однако не успели они повернуть на дорогу, по которой Клинт преследовал грузовик, как он перезвонил Наташе и сообщил, что сигнал по какой-то причине больше не отслеживается, но попросил не спешить ехать за ним. Бензин в мотоцикле был почти на нуле, дело было глубокой ночью, и Наташа со Стивом решили заночевать в мотеле у ближайшей заправки.

Решено было следующее: Клинт будет и дальше искать грузовик, в то время как Наташа со Стивом займутся поисками зацепок непосредственно в Вегасе, куда тягач тоже заезжал. У Наташи, правда, возникло одно подозрение, и, чтобы, его проверить, пришлось связаться со «старым коллегой по цеху».

Мэтт Мердок… был ей в некотором роде обязан, но она не хотела подключать к этому Стива. Исключительно деловой телефонный разговор, исключительно формальный визит в логово Сорвиголовы в Хендерсоне, где она позаимствовала металлодетектор и еще кое-какие полезные вещи.

И вот на следующий день, когда Наташа со Стивом вернулись к месту стоянки грузовика на подступах к Лас-Вегасу, ее предположения подтвердились.

Наташа почти сразу выявила то, что они искали в прошлый раз ночью и не нашли. И слава Богу, что не нашли. Все могло, не начавшись, закончиться плачевно.

Проход под землю был весьма удачно замаскирован под песчаную равнину с хилыми зачатками зелени, а участок поверхности близ неприглядного под слоем песка весьма габаритного люка - заминирован. Специальная маскировочная система позволяла разравнивать поверхность грунта после открытия-закрытия шлюза, делая проход совершенно незаметным без специального оборудования.

Программа для вычисления кода, установленная в коммуникатор Наташи, быстро подыскала нужные цифры. Чтобы их ввести, пришлось немного поупражняться в эквилибристике. В итоге «умные» мины, согласно информации на дисплее интерактивной панели, скрытой за плоским камнем, деактивировались, а платформа отползла в сторону. У входа в шлюз охранников не оказалось – лифт пришлось вызывать самим. Наташа и Стив заблаговременно наклеили на ладони специальные накладки, чтобы их отпечатки пальцев не могли быть распознаны. А, собственно, пока Наташа «игралась» с открытием прохода, Стив отвез на некоторое отдаление и замаскировал песком и строймусором свой мотоцикл.

Пустой подъемник-клеть приехал довольно быстро и спустил их футов на пятьдесят в глубину. Однако внизу, возле лифта, вопреки ожиданиям Наташи, тоже никого не оказалось. Уже чуть дальше, когда они прошли в помещение с вагонетками, наконец нарисовались заспанные охранники, которые весьма миролюбиво попросили назвать новоприбывших цель визита.

Наташа предусмотрела несколько вариантов развития событий. Суматоха была ни к чему – для большей эффективности «мероприятия» следовало попытаться пройти как можно дальше незамеченными. Поэтому она уверенно заявила бойцам, серьезно вооруженным автоматами Стрейр и винтовками Кольт, что с предыдущим грузом, доставленным позавчера, не доставили еще один ящик с оборудованием.

Один из охранников был наделен довольно запоминающейся внешностью - огромным пигментным пятном на добрую часть левой щеки и морковно-рыжим цветом полудлинных волос. Он сообщил Наташе, что должен «доложить Фиску». Эта фамилия показалась ей знакомой… Чтобы не допустить срыва успешно начатого тайного проникновения на базу, она еще более уверенным тоном заявила ему, что «с Фиском уже поговорила, он известил доставить груз на место».  

Ее обаяние, выдрессированное еще в «Красной комнате», и на этот раз не подвело. Стив, впрочем, тоже вполне достоверно изображал ее телохранителя.

За двойной стенкой ящика, который он тащил, находились кое-какие боеприпасы, оборудование для отключения систем наблюдения и прочие полезные вещи, которые не помещались в запястные браслеты, наплечную и набедренную кобуру и не должны были привлекать лишнего внимания. Охранник, с которым Наташа общалась, с подозрением покосился на ящик, однако открыть не потребовал и сопроводил визитеров до ближайшей вагонетки.

Ехали довольно медленно, минут семь. Проход был достаточно широким, при необходимости двойная колея позволяла двигаться одновременно двум составам. Туннель освещали редкие импульсные лампы, но и при их тусклом свете Наташа заметила, что Стив был очень напряжен. Костяшки его пальцев побелели, настолько сильно он сжимал ящик, но, похоже, даже не замечал этого.

Наташа отчасти могла понять, что он чувствовал в этот момент. Она погладила Стива по правой руке и предложила поставить ящик на пол, пока они не доедут на место, а потом, за ненадобностью соблюдать легенду, быстро от него избавятся. Стив нервно улыбнулся в ответ на этот совет, однако послушался. Без своего щита он не казался столь уверенным в себе, каким обычно бывал на боевых заданиях Щ.И.Т.а. Может, дело было и не в щите... Почему Стив решил не брать его, Наташа тоже догадывалась, но не спрашивала подтверждения своих домыслов.

Вагонетка наконец остановилась. Рядом находился цех, где шло какое-то производство. Наташа со Стивом проследовали в холл-предбанник, но рабочие не обратили на новоприбывших никакого внимания – должно быть, поставки тех или иных грузов совершались регулярно, и наличие посторонних людей было в порядке вещей. К тому же из того факта, что камер и охранников здесь было немного, можно было сделать вывод, что в данном цеху ничего особо ценного не производилось. Стив тронул Наташу за локоть, глазами указывая направление – на стене висела схема эвакуации персонала в случае пожара. Из нее следовало, что они находились на минус пятом этаже.

Наташа тем временем проверила свой коммуникатор – как и следовало ожидать, связь не работала. Впрочем, сейчас все, что ее интересовало, - это доступ к шкафу управления.

Изучив схему уровня, Стив отправился в соседний коридор, где возле будки с инженерными коммуникациями осторожно вырубил и связал охранника, и тогда Наташа наконец смогла найти подходящий порт для подключения. Воспользовавшись хакерским модулем Сорвиголовы, ей удалось подсоединиться к системе. Специальное устройство, вмонтированное в ее часы, обнаруживающее «слепые пятна» для камер, пока позволяло перемещаться по территории так, чтобы оставаться незамеченными, но в перспективе этого было мало. Потратив минут пять на запись изображений со всех камер наблюдения, Наташа запрограммировала рецикл и отключила работу устройств слежения на всех уровнях базы. Стив подтвердил ее успех, помахав перед ближайшей камерой рукой, тогда как на дисплее продолжал отображаться пустой коридор.

Пробиться глубже в систему безопасности с этой точки входа, к сожалению, у Наташи не получилось. Ей удалось лишь найти подробную карту базы с некоторыми отсутствующими элементами, помеченными как «секретный уровень допуска». Но для начала и этого было более чем достаточно. Наташа вычислила несколько потенциальных мест, где могли держать Зимнего Солдата, - несколько лабораторий общего доступа на минус третьем уровне, «секретные уровни допуска» на минус третьем и втором.

Она предложила Стиву разделиться для дальнейших поисков, но он не захотел. Кэп аргументировал это тем, что все равно путь вел наверх, и работать в паре было продуктивней и безопасней с точки зрения конспирации, раз уж они решили сделать все по-тихому. Обходя по очереди отсеки базы, один из них должен был внимательно наблюдать за происходящим и охраной, другой – фиксировать доказательства незаконной деятельности ГИДРЫ и открывать замки. Наташа, правда, подозревала, что главной причиной нежелания Стива разделиться было опасение того, что Зимнего Солдата первым найдет не он, и во что это может вылиться.

В результате исследования нижних уровней они обнаружили несколько цехов по переплавке вибрания и производству бронежилетов. Абсолютно все детали, готовые изделия, функциональные помещения маркировались фирменным логотипом ГИДРЫ. Чтобы подняться на уровень выше, Стиву и Наташе пришлось переодеться в униформу и прицепить бейджики инженеров, которых Кэп оглушил и оттащил в подсобное помещение, заодно позаимствовав у них карточки-ключи. Дополнительный плюс в широких брюках комбинезона с кучей карманов состоял в том, что можно было припрятать все, что они с собой принесли и что забрали без привлечения постороннего внимания.

Стив утверждал, что его друга, скорее всего, держат где-то в лабораториях, где должно присутствовать оборудование, похожее на то, что он видел в бункере Пирса. В итоге они действительно нашли несколько оперблоков, отдаленно похожих на описываемые Стивом помещения, однако все они были пусты: ни подопытных животных/людей, ни докторов/лаборантов в них не находилось, соответственно мониторы состояния пациентов и прочая медицинская техника не работали.

Для прохода через несколько дверей, меченных предупреждением «Биологическая опасность», был нужен высший уровень допуска, и Наташа с трудом уговорила Стива вернуться в эти отсеки позже и воспользоваться, так сказать, «тяжелыми» методами открытия дверей, в случае, если они не найдут друга Кэпа в других местах подземного комплекса.

Судя по показаниям маршрутизатора, в который Наташа загрузила карту комплекса, руководство базы должно было находиться на минус втором этаже, поэтому в этом секторе следовало проявлять особую бдительность. До сих пор Наташе и Стиву удавалось избегать охранников, а одного обойти просто так, делая вид, что они - научные сотрудники - заняты обсуждением энного гидровского проекта. Благо, у Стива уже получалось более-менее естественно играть ту или иную необходимую для дела роль.

На минус втором этаже, впрочем, охранников было не больше, чем везде. Большинство персонала на этом уровне тоже носило униформу, поэтому Наташа решила пока не избавляться от этой одежды. Однако время шло, и рано или поздно кто-то из гидровцев должен был бы обнаружить рецикл либо связанных инженеров и охранника. В то же время следов Зимнего Солдата так и не удалось разыскать. С каждой минутой Стив все хуже скрывал свою нервозность, которая понемногу уже начинала передаваться и Наташе.

Поэтому, взвесил все за и против, она пошла ва-банк и прямо спросила у девушки, которая раздавала поручения нескольким рабочим и по всем признакам была похожа на секретаршу или даже на любимую секретаршу, где может находиться герр Фиск.

Девушка не соизволила даже поднять на Наташу взгляд, очевидно слишком занятая описью имущества. Она пробормотала недовольным тоном что-то вроде того, что у шефа срочная командировка.

И тут Стив чуть все не испортил. То есть – наоборот, подсобил. Наташа на мгновение позабыла, что на женщин действуют совсем другие чары.

\- А вы, Маргарет, - спросил он, взглянув на бейджик девушки, - не видели здесь… парня с металлической рукой?

Прежде чем Маргарет развернулась к нему, шестое чувство заставило Наташу сорвать бейдж инженера с униформы Стива.

\- Ах, простите, сразу не сообразила, - барышня окинула взглядом телосложение Кэпа и, похоже, заинтересовалась. – Сегодня немного задергалась, столько вопросов с переносом производства… Вы ведь, должно быть, друг мистера Фиска, мистер Менталло?

Наташа подтолкнула Стива, и он кивнул. Весьма убедительно.

\- Вы уже и переоделись, так жаль… Вы с ним буквально на несколько минут разминулись, он уже поднялся на поверхность, - несколько сбивчиво начала объяснять Маргарет, виновато улыбаясь Стиву. – Шеф просил передать, что он очень извиняется, с него причитается... В общем, если вы зайдете, он просил сообщить, что бойца, которого, он рассчитывал, вы проверите, срочно затребовали из Центра.

\- Когда он ушел? – нахмурился Стив.

Секретарша, очевидно, не без внутреннего сопротивления оторвала взгляд от длинных густых ресниц Кэпа и взглянула на часы.

\- Минут пятнадцать назад.

\- Подскажите, куда он отправился? Что мне сделать, чтобы догнать его? – попросил Стив. - Дело в том, что… у меня есть важная информация насчет того парня.

\- О, не волнуйтесь, мистер Фиск в безопасности! Человек с металлической рукой под наркозом, его поместили в безопасный для окружающих контейнер… - заверила Маргарет и, подумав, добавила: - Мистер Менталло, если хотите, я могу попробовать связаться с шефом по нашей внутриорганизационной связи, хотя он просил не беспокоить.

\- Верно, беспокоить его не стоит… - поспешно подтвердил Стив.

\- Тогда, возможно, если дело не требует отлагательств, вы успеете с ним встретиться до того, как он сядет в джет? – предложила Маргарет. – Площадка находится на территории ближайшего аэропорта.

\- Маккаран, - прошептала одними губами Наташа, вклиниваясь в разговор.

Стив кивнул:

\- Спасибо вам, Маргарет.

\- Заходите еще, - призывно улыбнулась барышня. – Жаль, что сегодня так вышло… Может быть, когда-нибудь пересечемся на чашечку чая?

\- Непременно, - заверил Стив. - А сейчас – извините.

Несмотря на вполне объяснимую спешку, он, едва успел распрощаться с секретаршей, устремился к подъемнику настолько поспешно, что это, с точки зрения Наташи, все же выглядело излишне подозрительным.

\- Стив… эй, Стив! – попыталась она приостановить напор друга. – Его забрали. Давай останемся здесь и попытаемся разведать, куда. Может, нам удастся больше узнать об этом так званом Центре? Я взломаю систему, у меня получится. Мы не сможем больше сюда вернуться, оставаясь необнаруженными.

Но Стив стремился вперед и, похоже, даже не собирался рассматривать такой вариант:

\- Наташа, ты понимаешь, что… я здесь в первую очередь не за ГИДРОЙ.

\- Ладно, Кэп, - пожала плечами Наташа, когда они зашли в лифт, воспользовавшись все теми же карточками-ключами, позаимствованными у гидровских сотрудников, - как знаешь.

К обоюдному удивлению Наташи и Стива, подъемник отвез их в подвал ночного клуба, который в итоге оказался вполне себе респектабельным - как на внешний вид - зданием. Дежурный охранник выпустил их на улицу через служебный вход без лишних вопросов. Что делать дальше Кэп сообразил быстро: осмотревшись, поспешил к автостоянке и буквально за минуту «одолжил» первую подходящую машину. И это при том что рядом с клубом дежурила полицейская машина.

Но на этот раз Наташа уже не удивилась его криминальным наклонностям, запрыгнула на сидение рядом с водителем, и они погнали. Наташа включила навигатор. Ехать было совсем недалеко.

\- На погрузку нужно время. Мы успеем, - заверил Стив, выруливая на шоссе.

То ли он пытался убедить ее, то ли самого себя - Наташа точно не была уверена. Но она предпочла не напоминать Кэпу, что этот аэропорт – один из крупнейших международных аэропортов мира, и им понадобится чудо, чтобы быстро выявить искомую иглу в стоге сена.

Пока у нее оставалось несколько свободных минут, Наташа позвонила Клинту и в двух словах рассказала о текущей ситуации. Он в свою очередь сообщил, что снова нашел грузовик – тягач двигался на восток. Клинт выяснил, что машину брали в аренду в Нью-Йорке, оформляя на фамилию Смит. Наташа повторила, что она со Стивом - в активной фазе дела, цель найдена, и она перезвонит Клинту, как только сможет. Пусть поворачивает в обратную сторону.

Затем Наташа прервала связь.

Фиск со своим грузом уже должен был подъехать к зданию аэропорта. Что делать дальше?


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

Канал связи был ненадежным, но в данный момент это был лучший источник получить нужную информацию.

\- Привет, Шэрон. Сейчас можешь кое-что глянуть? Отлично, - Наташа была рада, что подруга находилась в офисе. - Тут один наш общий знакомый кое-кого потерял, ну ты помнишь. Получилось так, что ищем вместе… Да, появился шанс, но мы немного блуждаем. Срочно нужна картинка большого гнезда в ЛВ. Ну там… входы, выходы, взлетки, которыми могут пользоваться приватные джеты. Подсобишь?

\- Попробую, без вопросов, - ответила Шэрон Картер на том конце коммуникатора. – Программа же у тебя установлена, верно? Погоди… сейчас оформлю доступ. Но не больше семи минут, ладно? Иначе засекут. Другу, кстати, привет.

\- Тебе привет от Шэрон, - сообщила Наташа Стиву, который продолжал сосредоточенно вести машину.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он, выезжая на финишную прямую к сооружениям аэропорта.

Экран телефона был относительно маленьким, поэтому Наташа подключила устройство к компьютерному блоку, вмонтированному в переднюю панель вместо магнитолы. Когда Стив остановился на одной из парковок первого терминала, она как раз развернула картинку в объемную панорамную перспективу, и оба стали высматривать подозрительных личностей. То, как выглядит пока неуловимый мистер Фиск, Наташа узнала, заметив портрет в приемной, где находилось рабочее место Маргарет. Однако в итоге Стив обнаружил этого человека первым.

\- Гляди, - произнес он, указав на одно из верхних раскрывшихся окон браузера, демонстрирующего изображение камер наблюдения зоны Д.

\- Да, он, - подтвердила Наташа.

Она вызвала из меню дополнительный обзор этого участка наблюдения с других источников и увеличила масштаб основной картинки, перебросив ее в центр условного демонстрационного экрана. Три человека проворно двигались по направлению к двенадцатому гейту. Наташа поняла, что Кэп, скорее всего, распознал не самого Фиска, а специфическую внешность охранника, который буквально несколько часов назад проводил ее и Стива к вагонеткам. Этот боевик и еще один накачанный молодой человек везли на тележке большой металлический контейнер, а руководитель следовал за ними.

Не успела Наташа подумать о том, что тара вроде бы не была похожа на морозильную камеру, которую, судя по описаниям Стива, следовало ожидать, - как Кэп уже выскочил из машины, увлекая ее за собой.

Светиться в холле Наташе хотелось меньше всего – там камер было в разы больше, чем на улице, и от всех не отвернешься. Камуфляжные голографические маски остались в машине у Клинта – это был серьезный недочет, хотя возможности их использования все равно были ограниченными: например, при высокой скорости перемещения с них все равно не было толку, ведь картинка-вуаль дрожала. Однако плюс состоял в том, что этот аэропорт Наташа знала на отлично: было дело, что она участвовала в операции, связанной с поимкой одного из членов радикально настроенной группировки под названием «Братство мутантов», подозреваемого в организации теракта. Поэтому, прежде чем Стив, включив спринтерскую скорость, не устремился ко входу в восточное крыло здания, она дернула его в сторону, увлекая к служебным помещениям, через которые, по техническим отсекам и прочим лазам, минуя минимальное количество охраны, можно было за оптимальное время добраться непосредственно на аэродром.

Так и случилось, а Наташа про себя отметила: образно говоря, до выхода на взлетную полосу они почти долетели.

Затем оказалось, что Фиск планировал воспользоваться личным грузовым куинджетом, на который был набит логотип его клуба – бабочка. «Грузчики» уже затащили ящик в кабину, и, по всей видимости, летательный аппарат скоро начал бы взлетать, но вид быстро бегущих в их направлении незнакомцев заставил бойцов схватиться за оружие.

Чуть раньше, едва только речь зашла о возможном преследовании неприятелей в аэропорту, Наташа прикинула варианты схватки как в людном зале ожидания, так и на хорошо простреливаемом с расстояния пространстве. В идеале нужно было позаботиться о надлежащей форменной одежде и представиться техниками, а уж в ближнем бою она со Стивом, определенно, были сильнее. Но времени на подобную подготовку не было, джет уже собирался взлетать, и выбирать варианты не приходилось. Поэтому пришлось положиться на то, что боевики не сразу додумаются стрелять в безоружных людей.

Так и произошло: на какое-то время они замешкались.

И этой задержки оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы, безопасно добежав до подходящего расстояния, Наташа смогла выпустить из браслетов гранулы слезоточивого вещества. Концентрированный газ распространился на радиус в пятьдесят ярдов буквально в течение пяти секунд. На преследователей он не подействовал – до того, как выбежать на дорожку, ведущую к взлетной площадке, Наташа успела закапать себе и Стиву специальные жидкие линзы, аннулирующие действие газа.

Неприятелей, разумеется, это не касалось. Они тут же начали материться, а Фиск - орать на летчика, чтобы быстрее заводил двигатель. Однако тот лишь тер глаза и вслепую шарил по приборной панели, чтобы связаться с диспетчером. Наташа бежала к нему, увертываясь от шальных пуль, которыми Фиск и его охранники начали обстреливать территорию. Но все это продолжалось совсем недолго – Стив уже через секунд десять уложил всех троих. Наташа к этому времени справилась с пилотом.

К счастью, она умела управлять летательными аппаратами подобного типа, и, пока на шум и дым к ним не добрались охранники аэропорта и полиция, она предложила Стиву отлететь на нейтральную территорию и уже там продолжить разборку с гидровцами. Пилоту завязали глаза и обездвижили руки; остальных пленников, находящихся в бессознательном состоянии, тоже поспешно связали и погрузили в грузовой отсек джета, где разместился и Стив. Он должен был присматривать за ними во время полета.

Наташа, конечно, понимала, что Кэпа очень интересовало содержимое контейнера, но в данном случае следовало проявить терпение, опираться на пословицу: тише едешь – дальше будешь.

Она решила отлететь миль на десять на юго-восток и по пути сообщила координаты места приземления Клинту, который мог был туда добраться, по ее расчетам, в течение часа.

Когда Наташа наконец нашла подходящее место и посадила летательный аппарат, Стив первым делом вытащил из машины связанных гидровцев с намерениями допросить. Пилот беспрестанно взывал к милосердию, утверждая: его наняли на срочный рейс, он ничего не знает, никого не видел, ничего никому не скажет. Зато другие ничего подобного не говорили.

Случилось непоправимое: как только боевики очнулись и осознали, что попались, они раскусили капсулы с ядом. Ни Наташа, ни Стив не успели ничего сделать. Кроме того оказалось, что Фиск - руководитель базы ГИДРЫ под Лас-Вегасом, на допрос которого они полагали большие надежды, - успел это сделать тихо и незаметно еще во время полета, так, что Стив даже не обратил внимания, считая, что гидровец еще не пришел в себя.

На самом деле Кэп и раньше предупреждал Наташу о таком способе ГИДРЫ сохранять свои секреты при себе, но она не рассчитывала, что это может произойти прямо перед ее глазами, без предупреждения. Вот так сразу: был человек – и нет. И не по вине нескольких унций свинца… Впрочем Стив, похоже, тоже сильно расстроился: начал твердить, что собирался поговорить с гидровцами, попытаться переубедить, достучаться до их разума, но в итоге снова так получилось, что он не сумел ничего предпринять, чтобы предотвратить их гибель.

Наташа попыталась заверить Кэпа, что это не его вина, но он, похоже, не воспринимал ее слова ободрения. И этого следовало ожидать: Стив относился к тому типу людей, которые будут ощущать груз ответственности даже тогда, когда ни в чем не виноваты. Наташа знала, что Кэп до сих пор обвинял себя в том, что случилось с его лучшим другом.

Окончательно убедившись, что гидровцы мертвы, Стив еще раз отстраненно повторил, что все, кто с татуировкой, так делают, а Наташа тем временем закрыла мертвым глаза. Несколько минут она и Стив молчали, ничего не предпринимая, прежде чем перенесли тела обратно в грузовое отделение.

Наташа вздохнула: и снова ничего путного не удалось узнать. ГИДРА вновь не оставила за собой следов.

Однако уже через несколько минут обнаружилось, что то, о чем Кэп решительно стремился получить сведения и не только, он все же узнал: как только извлек из джета тяжелый контейнер и, сломав замок, открыл его.

Да, наконец. Свершилось. Миссия выполнена… успешно.

Зимний Солдат был там. Собственной персоной.

Живой.

Но он находился без сознания, и, чтобы успокоить Кэпа, Наташа, соблюдая меры предосторожности, убедилась, что с пульсом человека с металлической рукой все в порядке, он дышит, а сердце равномерно бьется. Впрочем - в замедленном ритме. Эти признаки и реакция зрачков подтверждали слова Маргарет о том, что парня основательно накачали транквилизаторами. Наташа напомнила об этом Стиву.

Со слов секретарши Фиска она пришла к еще одному умозаключению: похоже, что Зимнему Солдату больше не доверяли. Тем не менее по какой-то причине не вправили мозги. Не успели, не было подходящего оборудования, не получилось?..

Впрочем, какая разница! «Что, как, почему?» – потом. Все подобные вопросы потом. На всякий случай заряженный Глок и электрошокеры всегда были при ней. В отличие от Стива колебаться Наташа не собиралась в любом случае. Третья пуля от Зимнего Солдата могла бы оказаться роковой.

Но пока что он находился в бессознательном состоянии. И, в конце концов, это было даже… любопытно.

Наташа, помогая Стиву вытащить этого человека из ящика, присмотрелась к нему повнимательнее.

Итак, легендарный стрелок, которого она совсем недавно безуспешно пыталась вырубить ДЭШО, задушить, пристрелить и так далее, - при ближайшем рассмотрении в относительно спокойной обстановке оказался вполне себе миловидным молодым человеком с правильными чертами лица. Наташа даже была готова признать, что в отключке Зимний Солдат выглядел довольно безобидно, едва не беззащитно, если не обращать внимания на ту самую руку. Если его приодеть, то парень вполне смог бы сойти за какого-нибудь голливудского селебритис.

В деле, которое она доставала для Стива, находилось как несколько старых фотографий Джеймса Барнса, так и новые, но у Наташи особо не было времени или интереса их рассматривать. До случая на мосту она вообще помнила этого человека довольно смутно - призрачным киллером в маске.

Пять лет прошло… сколько же воды утекло с тех пор! И кто бы мог подумать, что именно этот беспринципный убийца окажется тем, за кого Кэп будет напористо сражаться всему вопреки. Который, возможно, когда-нибудь станет на их сторону – хотя бы даже потому, что Стив борется за то, чтобы этот человек получил такой шанс... Если Кэп настолько отчаянно верит в своего друга – наверное, тот действительно достоин этого. Впрочем, кто бы мог когда-нибудь подумать, что и Черная Вдова сделает рокировку сторон, заведет друзей, найдет свою любовь…

Наташа вспомнила, что когда искала, чем связать пленников, то заприметила на полке для личных вещей в кабине початую пачку красных «Мальборо». Она курила в основном только согласно легенде к тому или иному заданию, не часто. А тем более - такое крепкое. Но Клинт все еще был в дороге, связанный пилот время от времени ныл, когда его отпустят, Стив пытался привести в чувство убийцу-фантома, а за ней, присевшей малость отдохнуть на ступеньку джета, лежали три трупа, добровольно распрощавшиеся с жизнями... Чего ради?..

Наташа решила, что сейчас не время и не место размышлять о подобных вещах. Она обязательно подумает обо всем этом - но не сегодня. Завтра? Чумной насыщенный событиями день всего лишь едва дополз до экватора, сердце постепенно отходило от адреналиновой гонки, а палящее солнце перегревало тело, притупляя все сложные мысли и чувства.

Все, о чем Наташа была способна теперь думать, помимо стремления принять душ, - что ей до чертиков хочется курить. Поэтому она просто уступила этому нехитрому желанию.  

***

\- Жнец прибыл, - доложила система оповещения.

\- Gut. Пусть заходит.

Барон Вольфганг фон Штрукер не позволял сотрудникам разгуливать по его апартаментам на базе в экипировке. Проверить это было несложно – Вольфганг считал, что может узнать и увидеть все, что ему нужно. Разумеется, Эрик Уильямс появился в кабинете невооруженным.

Офелии, конечно, подобные ограничения не касались. Ее особенная губная помада на некоторых собраниях при определенных обстоятельствах могла пригодиться.

\- Хайль, ГИДРА!

\- Хайль, ГИДРА!

После обмена приветствиями Эрик присел в предоставленное ему кресло. Вольфганг также предложил сигару, и приглашенный на ковер не отказался. Некоторое время они курили молча. Затем Жнец начал высказывать свои предложения.

\- Затребовать помощь у «Восточного побережья»? У Крэкена отличная команда: Отбойный Молоток, Убийца, Ягуар, Сильвермейн… Можно еще отозвать из Японии Горгона.

\- Считаешь, они будут действовать эффективнее того же У.Д.А.Р.а Пирса? – фыркнул Вольфганг.

\- У.Д.А.Р. – наемники, а эти – наши люди, - разъяснил свою позицию Жнец. - В этом разница. И в специальных возможностях.

\- Ja, ja, - кивнул Вольфганг и решил расставить, какие считал нужными, акценты: – Напомни, во что нам обошлись специальные возможности Зимнего Солдата? Вашингтонский филиал, и вот снова с его подачи - база в Лас-Вегасе. Что дальше?

\- Люди Крэкена надежные, - нахмурился Жнец, устраиваясь поудобнее в мягком кресле.

\- Пирс тоже утверждал, что его проект – это большой прорыв, - напомнил Вольфганг. – Na und?

Эрик пожал плечами.

\- Мы же не знали, что могут возникнуть подобные неучтенные факторы.

\- И они на совести Пирса, а я должен разбираться с завалами его недочетов. Впрочем… - добавил Вольфганг, - размышляя о благоустройстве мира, мы порой слишком невнимательно относимся к прошлому, в котором заложены указания на все возможные ошибки, и как их не допускать.

Жнец промолчал.

Разумеется, Вольфганг знал, что Эрику подобные рассуждения не интересны, и поддерживать разговор на эту тему он не будет. Агент Жнец, как и большинство представителей среднего звена ГИДРЫ, не был склонен к философствованию, изучению как истории организации, так и мирового культурного и прочего наследия.

В общем да целом деградация нового поколения членов ГИДРЫ уже давно беспокоила Вольфганга. В прежние времена пятиминутки политинформации, лозунги и агитационные видеоролики действовали на порядок эффективнее, чем современные средства донесения важных идей и сведений. Возможно, в этом был виноват переизбыток информации, научно-технический прогресс, изобилие отвлекающих разносторонних элементов бытия, возбуждающих многоплановые интересы, - начиная от доступной порнографии - заканчивая последними моделями высокотехнологических гаджетов. Вероятно, это новое поколение, биомасса, выращенная на пицце и стереоскопическом кино, просто была не способна мыслить масштабней постов в соцсетях. Им всем нужен был жесткий тотальный контроль, другие идеалы, иначе через какое-то время на фоне истощения естественных ресурсов планеты и ее загрязнения человечество пришло бы к полному разрушению, деградации, - Вольфганг был в этом убежден на сто процентов.

Выпуская почти идеальной формы кольцо ароматного дыма, он в очередной раз подумал, что, все же, учитывая контингент современных агентов ГИДРЫ, его дальновидные идеи о вытеснении человеческих кадров разумными машинами имеют неоспоримое преимущество по сравнению со старыми классическими стандартами. Проект Пирса тоже был весьма занимательным, однако руководитель вашингтонского филиала не захотел привлекать ресурсы Центра к своей затее, с очевидными намерениями со временем при позитивном результате кампании перебрать пальму первенства руководства организацией. За что и поплатился.    

\- Что будет с агентом Блэк? – Эрик отвлек Вольфганга крайне несущественным вопросом от размышлений о структуре организации и будущем.

\- Кто это? – Вольфганг даже не сразу сообразил, кого Жнец имеет в виду и почему. - Ach so... Да, помню ее, толковая фроляйн, с некими стремлениями. И все же позволила пустить крота в нору Фиска.

Вольфганг мог бы к этому еще добавить, что, увы, по большому счету никто из руководителей и агентов должным образом не заботится об общем благе организации, только о своих отдельных ячейках-норках. Никто кроме него.

К счастью для ГИДРЫ, именно Вольфганг уже много лет руководил Центром, и, хотя в некоторых случаях его влияние было сугубо номинальным, он планировал, что в перспективе все ветки организации должны будут ультимативно подчиняться непосредственно ему. По мере приближения к завершению разработки проекта «Альтрон» Вольфганг понемногу расшатывал лодку в других филиалах-автономиях ГИДРЫ – при случае подставляя того же Пирса, Фисков, Крэкена, Вермиса. Главным конкурентом с теми же целями был Пирс, но он выбыл из гонки по причине излишней самоуверенности и непредусмотрительности, и некоторым образом облегчил Вольфгангу задачу. У Крэкена - своя армия, но руководитель Центра был уверен, что новые роботы Хэнка при необходимости справятся и с ней без проблем. Если бы только не проклятые Мстители…

\- Из-за Капитана Америка погиб Роджер Броукридж, - в тему размышлений Вольфганга Жнец упомянул одного из Мстителей. – Агент Блэк сейчас не в лучшей форме…

\- И что с того?! Was schert es mich!

Вольфганг вдруг не на шутку разозлился без особой причины. Впрочем, он сам признавал, что в последнее время был подвержен перепадам настроения. Офелия утверждала, что это из-за того, что он перерабатывает. Вольфганг же считал: это реакция на то, что все вокруг него слишком многого хотят и не собираются ничего отдавать взамен.

– Какое мне дело до того, что какого-то там… кого?

\- Агента Хардбола, - подсказал Жнец.

\- … что его послали на задание ликвидировать врага, он с этим не справился и выполнил то, что от него требовалось в случае неудачи? – руководитель Центра поправил свой монокль, который чуть не выпал вследствие активной мимики. - Из-за бурной деятельности Капитана Америка и его команды уже накрылась треть наших ресурсов в Штатах, - Вольфганг продолжил эмоционально объяснять свой взгляд на ситуацию, вверчивая полуправду. – Он завладел информацией о крупнейшей европейской базе: файлами на Отто Вермиса, Джессику Дрю и Гельмута Земо. Неизвестно, что он сумел вытянуть из младшего Фиска, до того, как тот отправился к праотцам. Если мы все будем переживать за каждого отдельного бойца, то под угрозой окажется не только проект «Альтрон», но и все наработки ГИДРЫ за ее более чем 80-летнее существование: все, чем мы занимаемся, к чему стремились наши уважаемые предшественники. Больше не будет никакой эры чудес. Мир поглотит хаос. Der Chaos! Hast du mich verstanden?

\- Как скажете, герр Штрукер, - услужливо кивнул Эрик.

То, что подчиненный правильно прореагировал на вспышку гнева руководителя, – Вольфгангу даже понравилось, и спустя несколько минут немного охладило пыл.

Может, еще не все потеряно с человеческими ресурсами - по крайней мере, с отдельными личностями?

Конечно, Жнецу Вольфганг никоим образом не доверял – как и всем остальным хищникам, кто пытался при случае оторвать кусок, да побольше. Но для каждого из них находились те или иные нити воздействия, которые в нужное время приходилось дергать.   

\- Ладно, насчет агента Блэк, – вспомнил Вольфганг, понизив тон разговора. – Будет для нее дело… Кстати, ты ведь понимаешь, что если Крэкен смекнет, что в Центре… у нас с тобой не все хорошо, он начнет тянуть одеяло на себя? Это сейчас не к месту. Я планировал устранить Ричарда Фиска и назначить нового директора с переносом производственных мощностей ближе к нам, на восток. Но нам «помогли». И, увы, слишком радикально. Leider… Кстати, что там с оборудованием, наработками?

\- Поскольку наши агенты с выходом на правительственные организации довольно оперативно сообщили, что Мстители слили некоторую информацию о его базе в спецслужбы, - мы отреагировали быстро. Почти всех людей срочно отозвали; все, что успели, - вывезли, - заверил Жнец. – Что не успели и что имело стратегическое значение, - наскоро подорвали.

\- Ja, ja, ты прав, в этом случае проще было избавиться - чем договариваться, чтобы не поднимали бучу и ничего не трогали. Возни много, оно того не стоило, - хмыкнул Вольфганг, не желая переводить разговор на обсуждение персоналий Мстителей, безропотно «погулявших» на базе Фиска, так как от этой темы его тошнило. - А ведь Ричард еще настаивал, чтобы производство вооружения частично перенесли к нему, хотя ни черта не смыслил в том, чтобы побеспокоиться о безопасности. Привык жить на готовеньком и только о личных амбициях думал, Dummkopf!.. Что же, пришлось решать проблему иначе. О Лас-Вегасе забудем. Хотя… послать бы людей разобраться со старшим Фиском, - добавил Вольфганг. - Жаль терять его связи, но он зол, что сын погиб, и будет со временем пытаться угрожать.

\- Послать Хамелеона? - предложил Жнец, потушив свою сигару о край хрустальной пепельницы - имитации Тессеракта.

\- И снова наемник... Тогда под твою ответственность... Хотя, - задумался Вольфганг, - не надо, так разберемся.

\- Хорошо, герр Штрукер, - кивнул Эрик.

Вольфганг налил себе виски, Жнецу на этот раз не предлагал.

\- Гораздо больше, чем судьба Кингпина, меня сейчас интересует, что успел узнать враг?

\- Точно не известно, - покачал головой Эрик. - Судя по словам агента Блэк, при ней Зимний Солдат вел себя послушно. Может быть, он все же…

\- Чушь собачья, - сплюнул Вольфганг. – Unsinn! Это же очевидно, что Зимний Солдат саботировал «Озарение» и собирался добраться до нашего нутра. А на базе Фиска он точно что-то разнюхал. Иначе к чему все эти спектакли? Мотоциклист на шоссе… Nein, so etwas!

На самом деле Вольфганг должен был ругать в первую очередь себя самого. Точно так же, как Пирс, Блэк и Фиск, он упустил из виду этого убийцу-призрака. Не делал на него ставку, так как были дела и поважней, а участившиеся в последнее время мигрени порой просто сводили с ума, не позволяя вникать во все мелочи подряд. Вот Вольфганг и не обращал внимания на подробности отчетов миссий с участием Зимнего Солдата, учитывая то, что эта диковина должна была быть списана после успешного запуска «Озарения». В результате «полезное» детище Золы оказалось монстром Франкенштейна.

\- Что вы предлагаете? – скривился Эрик. – Зимнего Солдата одного теперь не выцепишь, а четверка Мстителей мне одному не по плечу.

\- Четверка, говоришь? – хмыкнул Вольфганг, оценивая реальные перспективы. – Это ведь не предел... Значит так. Сейчас мы потеряли их след, но на месте они сидеть не будут, понаблюдаем за их передвижениями. Возможно, не сегодня-завтра придется провести экстренное совещание по этому поводу. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да, герр Штрукер.

\- Gut. Я еще подумаю, как лучше поступить… Пока свободен. Hinaus!

Жнец в ответ на грубое обращение, как и следовало ожидать, вежливо попрощался и вышел из кабинета.

Вольфганг усмехнулся: подхалим паршивый!  

Сигара руководителя Центра сгорела всего на дюйм и потухла. Он снова поджог ее и переместился, подхватив фужер с недопитым виски, на диван в конце помещения, ближе к стойке со скипетром. Ему нравилось наблюдать за гипнотизирующим взгляд голубоватым свечением энергетического кристалла. Это стимулировало продуктивные идеи.

Противоречивые аргументы за и против того, что следовало и можно было бы сделать в текущей ситуации, все еще неоформленными вертелись в его голове. И все же, когда сигара сгорела еще на дюйм, Вольфганг пришел к общему знаменателю и вызвал интерком.

\- Да, герр Штрукер, - спросила система оповещения.

\- Где Хэнк? Соедини!

\- Он находится на производстве, в оружейном цеху № 13-А, - доложил искусственный интеллект.

\- Меня это не волнует. Соедини срочно, - приказал Вольфганг. – Schnell!

***

Белый подвесной потолок со встроенными стробами, большая вентиляционная решетка у двери – первое, что увидел Джеймс, когда открыл глаза. Но вместо врачей в белых халатах, вооруженных боевиков и начальника, с которым предстояло обстоятельно «беседовать», в комнате почему-то находился тот, кого Джеймс не рассчитывал увидеть в ближайшем будущем. Возможно, никогда.

Этот человек сидел на стуле в нескольких футах от кровати и, заметив, что Джеймс начал приходить в себя, быстро поднялся с места и сделал шаг навстречу. На его лице, все еще немного расплывающемся, расфокусированном для Джеймса, светилась улыбка. Именно светилась: теплая, искрящаяся бесконечной чистосердечной радостью, лучезарная... Джеймс не видел таких ярких улыбок уже очень давно.

Еще не до конца вернувшись в реальность, он почувствовал странное ощущение воодушевления: не важно, где он находится, не важно, как складываются обстоятельства, - друг рядом, он все же нашел Джеймса! И от осознания этого хотелось не сдаваться, стремиться к тому, чтобы оставаться живым наперекор всему. Сходное возвышенное чувство в подобных обстоятельствах Джеймс уже одиножды испытывал. Поэтому первым, что он произнес, когда знакомые черты лица окончательно слились в четкую картинку, было:

\- Стив… - Джеймс подарил стоявшему в нескольких шагах от него человеку ответную улыбку. - Стив!

\- Да, это я, Баки, - ответил друг. – Я.

Но ощущение бездумного незамутненного счастья продлилось еще всего несколько секунд, пока Джеймс не осознал: Стива рядом быть не должно!

Джеймс собирался попасть к начальству ГИДРЫ, и расчет был следующим: вывести из строя фризер, чтобы устранить возможность того, что его заморозят и просто отправят на склад; дождаться момента, когда с ним придет разговаривать высокопоставленное начальство, - судя по срочности передислокации и тому, что он услышал на автоответчике Фиска, в этом не приходилось сомневаться. Затем разобраться со всеми теми, кто будет атаковать и оказывать сопротивление. Выяснить у руководства информацию обо всех неизвестных ему действующих базах, прочих локациях ГИДРЫ и ее агентах - в родной стране и за рубежом. Затем – последовательно заняться прекращением их деятельности. В случае неудачи – позаботиться о том, чтобы данные, которые он скачал с компьютера Фиска, попали к Капитану Америка. То, что руководитель в качестве мер предосторожности перед транспортировкой выбрал не магнитные наручники, а подачу в камеру усыпляющего газа, - Джеймс не учел. Однако и с таким раскладом в конечном итоге можно было бы поработать.  

Но оказалось, что помещение, в котором он теперь находился, не напоминало ни лабораторию, ни кабинет для допросов; вокруг не было ни агентов, ни техников; и ни он, ни Стив не были связаны. Это все даже не было одним из многочисленных постапокалиптических ужасов, в которых сержанту Джеймсу Барнсу, номер 32557038, демонстрировали, в какие руины превратится мир, если он не станет современным Аваддоном, а затем оказывалось, что все это лишь часть «программы перевоспитания».

Сейчас он слышал звуки губной гармошки, доносившиеся откуда-то с улицы, мог сжать и разжать кулаки, постель была мягкой, а в помещении пахло нашатырным спиртом, и Стив не превращался в далекий мираж. Все это означало, что…

Джеймс резко сел на кровати. К счастью, Стив находился на безопасном расстоянии, иначе Джеймс мог бы его непреднамеренно задеть. Стив просто продолжал улыбаться, пока больше ничего не говорил, не предпринимал попыток что-либо сделать. Он, как и при встрече на шоссе, был одет в гражданскую одежду: светлая футболка, короткие спортивные брюки и обувь «кеды».

Вероятно, Стив собирался что-то сказать, но, возможно, не был уверен, что именно стоит говорить, - его предыдущие попытки наладить контакт успехом не увенчались. Впрочем, сомнительно, что он опасался той или иной взрывной реакции Джеймса, – Стив никогда ничего не боялся, тем более со стороны своего лучшего друга, каким упрямо считал Зимнего Солдата, и упорно шел к своей цели. И вот на этот раз он, похоже, все же тоже добился своего: попасть в ГИДРУ в качестве лазутчика бывшему Зимнему Солдату больше не удастся.

Понимание этого пришло резко, накрыло вместе с неожиданной слабостью. Джеймс, встав было на ноги, снова присел на край кровати, обхватив голову руками, - перед глазами начали плясать темные круги, стало подташнивать. Он не был уверен: то ли сказывались побочные действия от наркоза, то ли начинался новый приступ.

Стив все еще оставался чуть в стороне. Чего он ждал?

Джеймс буквально физически ощущал его взгляд, но не хотел поднять голову, чтобы удостовериться. На этот раз целенаправленные действия Стива не вызвали у Джеймса ни раздражения, ни ярости, ни страха, порожденными стремлением отмежеваться, чтобы вернуться в привычную рутину комфорта небытия. Простых фраз, ограниченных мыслей, несложных решений…

После того как Капитан Америка выбросил свою маску и щит, постепенно, день за днем превращаясь в до боли знакомого Джеймсу дорогого человека из прошлого, избегать всего этого больше не получалось. Наоборот: это провоцировало до той степени, что стало невыносимо трудно находиться в состоянии неопределенности, между тем и тем. Джеймс стремился разобраться с ГИДРОЙ скорей не потому, что действительно хотел этого, а потому что, выполняя эту новую миссию-самоцель, сознательно избегал той боли, которую, как раньше считал, давно разучился чувствовать.

\- Как ты меня нашел? – устало спросил Джеймс у светлого покрытия пола, когда чуть отдышался, и перестало двоиться в глазах.

\- Мы отследили грузовик по передатчику, затем – грузовой куинджет, которым ГИДРА собиралась тебя вывезти в неизвестном направлении, - ответил с детства родной голос. – Сейчас мы находимся в Лас-Вегасе, в отеле, зарегистрированы под фиктивными личностями, здесь безопасно.

\- Что с базой?

\- Ее руководитель, некий Фиск, совершил самоубийство, когда мы собирались его допросить насчет тебя и прочего… Мы позаботились о том, чтобы информация об этой базе ГИДРЫ попала в нужные руки.

\- «Мы»? Кто остальные?

\- Товарищи... Мои новые друзья: Наташа и Клинт.

Новые друзья Стива…

У Джеймса были и другие вопросы, но после того, как он немного помассировал виски и опустил руки на колени, он обратил внимание на то, что раздет по пояс и босой.

Ботинки!

\- Где моя обувь!? - Джеймс резко сорвался с места, окидывая цепким взглядом помещение и не находя ботинок.

Стив мгновенно сократил разделявшее их расстояние и успел перехватить Джеймса за запястье левой руки, прежде чем тот совершил попытку перевернуть кровать.

\- Баки…

\- Не называй меня так! – процедил Джеймс сквозь зубы, наконец поднимая взгляд на Стива.

Состояние пассивного спокойствия и самоконтроля мгновенно улетучилось, уступая место агрессивной панике.

\- Твоя одежда находится в ванной комнате, - спокойно сообщил Стив. Его внимательный взгляд выражал тревогу, заботу и любовь, и от восприятия всего этого у Джеймса сводило зубы и звенело в ушах. - Я ничего с ней не сделал… Ты меня слышишь?

Но Джеймс ничего не хотел слышать и пытался вырваться, при этом все еще ощущая слабость – сказывались последствия наркоза? что-то другое? – а Стив держал крепко, не отпускал, даже когда металлические сегменты начали вращаться и стирать в кровь его ладонь. Джеймс дернул было вверх правую руку, чтобы попытаться разжать пальцы Стива или оттолкнуть, но тот умудрился каким-то образом так перехватить его кисть, что сплел их пальцы вместе.

Джеймс вдруг ощутил резкий болезненный толчок в сердце, как будто что-то сильно ударило в грудь изнутри, хотя фактически ему всего лишь обездвижили руки. А затем наконец отпустили. Чтобы обнять.

И Баки больше не сопротивлялся.

_Конец первой части_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи из комиксов, которые в этой истории выступают в роли антагонистов:  
> [Хардбол (Роджер Броукридж) – Hardball (Roger Brokeridge) - присутствовал в "Оттепели", неоднократно упоминается и в этой истории]  
> Кармилла Блэк – Scorpion (Carmilla Black)  
> Мадам Гидра, Гадюка (Офелия Саркисян) – Madame Hydra, Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian)  
> Ричард Фиск – Richard Fisk  
> Менталло (Марвин Фламм) – Mentallo (Marvin Flumm)  
> Кингпин (Уилсон Фиск) – Kingpin (Wilson Fisk)  
> Брок Рамлоу (Кроссбоунс) – Brock Rumlow (Crossbones)  
> Штрукер (барон Вольфганг фон Штрукер) – Baron Wolfgang von Strucker  
> Жнец (Эрик Уильямс) – Grim Reaper (Eric Williams)  
> Хэнк Пим (доктор Генри Пим) – Hank Pym (Dr. Henry Jonathan “Hank” Pym)


	8. Часть II. Новые Мстители. Глава 8

**Часть II. Новые Мстители**

**Глава 8**

Клинт Бартон всегда восхищался способностью Наташи улаживать дела проворно и продуктивно.

Отель она выбрала подальше от исторического центра города, и, согласно фальшивым документам и соответствующим им маскам-вуалям, которые были надеты на всех четверых при регистрации, поселила всех в два двухместных номера: себя и Клинта - как чету Армстронгов из Нью-Джерси, а Стивена и его друга – братьями Мюллер из Мюнхена. Впрочем, по мнению Клинта, внешне капитан Роджерс и без колоритной маски вполне подходил для роли немца: такой себе высокий ариец, который после, так сказать, местного варианта Октоберфест тащил своего пьяного до беспамятства брата в гостиницу едва не на руках.

В любом случае других заготовок документов у Наташи при себе не было. Итак они сорвались с места за полчаса. «Залечь на дне» - то есть, провести совместный отдых в Боулдере, а для Наташи – еще и пройти реабилитационный период после ранения, - довелось не так долго, как хотелось. Наташа собиралась было ехать к Стивену сама, но Клинт не захотел ее отпускать одну после того, что случилось в столице, а тем более появился шанс посмотреть в лицо ее обидчику. Ну и… Не то чтобы он не доверял Наташе или Стивену, но… Клинту хотелось быть в курсе событий, принимая в них непосредственное участие.

До сих пор Наташа особо не распространялась насчет подробностей завершения сотрудничества со Щ.И.Т.ом, рассказала лишь основные моменты: враг среди своих, сложные решения, и, как следствие, необходимость какое-то время не высовываться. Клинт и не настаивал, понимая, что ей неприятно обо всем этом распространяться, учитывая ставшую достоянием общественности некоторую личную информацию. Только когда они уже выехали на помощь к Стивену, Наташа поведала о нюансах последней командной работы с ним: историю капитана в связке с другом детства и одновременно легендарным стрелком-призраком, результат их противостояния и надежды капитана Роджерса.

По большому счету Клинт не особо удивился подноготной супербойца: Наташа тоже когда-то воспитывалась в «Красной комнате», а идея создания универсальных солдат - стара как мир. И все же, учитывая предысторию появления Зимнего Солдата, поведанную Наташей со слов Стивена, - все, что произошло в Вашингтоне, показалось Клинту уж слишком мрачным как для образа светлой славной столицы. С его точки зрения все вашингтонские перипетии относительно того, за кем правое дело, кто – геймер, а кто – жертва обстоятельств, скорее подошли бы для каких-нибудь нуарных повествований о Готем-сити.

Клинт, конечно, не особо дружил со Стивеном Роджерсом, однако был твердо убежден, что столь отважных и добрых людей, как Капитан Америка, стоит еще поискать. Клинту было искренне жаль, что этот хороший искренний человек, многое повидавший на своем коротком-долгом веку, был поставлен в сложную неоднозначную ситуацию, требующую сделать решительный выбор.

Клинт и сам что-то слышал о Зимнем Солдате через вторых-третьих знакомых: стрелок, который мистическим образом появлялся из ниоткуда, успешно выполнял свое задание и исчезал. Судя по словам Наташи, парень был прицельно настроен на свою работу, но в деталях она его не описывала. И вместо того, чтобы представить себе некого условно-безликого суперсолдата, Клинт вдруг вспомнил самого себя, когда ему приходилось какое-то время работать на Локи… 

И вот наконец на деле, когда благодаря напористости капитана Роджерса им все же удалось найти загадочного человека из его прошлого, ничего сверхординарного, демонического или мутантного вопреки преувеличениям из некоторых особо красочных слухов Клинт в Зимнем Солдате не обнаружил. Парень даже не был облачен в супербронь, а на его лице не оказалось ни шрамов, ни ожогов, из-за которых, как некоторые говорили, он всегда носил маску. Такой себе обыкновенный молодой человек в хорошей физической форме, одет по-спортивному, на ногах - армейские ботинки. Единственная необычная особенность - из-под манжеты реглана левой руки выглядывали металлические пальцы.

Впрочем, Клинт, как никто другой, знал, что наружность обманчива: Наташу по внешнему виду тоже сложно было бы назвать опасной. Поэтому он сперва проверил боевую готовность своего снаряжения, и уже тогда помог Стивену дотащить парня до машины и погрузить на заднее сидение.

Капитан Роджерс при этом выглядел одновременно и взволнованным, и расслабленным. И, похоже, не хотел ни на минуту оставить своего вновь найденного друга. Или не мог. Наташа знаками намекнула Клинту, что объяснит позже.

Им вдвоем пришлось разбираться и с трупами, и с джетом, и с незадачливым пилотом, которого после ничего не давшего допроса приняли решение развязать и оставить на шоссе. С тем, чтобы забрать мотоцикл, если он все еще оставался там, где его оставили, Стивен решил повременить. 

После всех этих «веселых» приключений, когда наконец они все вместе добрались до отеля и разобрались с поселением, в первую очередь хотелось нормально выспаться. За последние два дня, занимаясь поисками грузовика, Клинту не удалось нормально отдохнуть. Но теперь наконец появилась для этого возможность: Стивен сказал, что будет ждать, когда его друг очнется, и пока ему не была нужна ничья помощь. Наташа не особо хотела оставлять капитана наедине с Зимним Солдатом, но Стивен в ответ на ее предостережение как бы пошутил: если что пойдет не так – они услышат.

После принятия душа Наташа предложила Клинту немного вздремнуть, и он нашел ее предложение более чем резонным. В итоге оба проспали около четырех часов.

Клинт проснулся первым, и его чуткая девушка мгновенно встрепенулась, нащупывая на прикроватной тумбе часы.

\- Ого, - емко выразила Наташа отношение к реальному времени, демонстрируя Клинту дисплей.

\- Денек не из легких выдался, верно? – хмыкнул он.

\- Пустяки, - Наташа, как и всегда, отшутилась на комментарий о реальной сложности миссии. – Так, размялись немножко.

Тем не менее вставать с кровати, похоже, не собиралась. Они оба лежали на спине, рассматривая мерно гудевший старый кондиционер, расположенный на потолке над дверью.

Клинт просунул руку под шею Наташи и приобнял девушку за здоровое плечо. На другом оставался шрам. Со временем, согласно словам доктора Бэннера, рубец должен был рассосаться: вроде бы притирка, которой пользовалась Наташа, была создана на основе сыворотки Халка. Но Клинта не беспокоили подобные физические изъяны девушки. Он очень ее любил.

\- И все же мне следовало поехать вместе с вами. Метания по границам трех штатов не принесли хоть сколько-нибудь весомых результатов, - задумчиво произнес он, целуя травмированное Зимним Солдатом плечо. – Те, кто заезжали на грузовике в Вегас и какое-то время тусовались на подступах к городу, вскоре поменяли транспорт.

Наташа покачала головой, протягивая левую руку в сторону Клинта, и нежно провела указательным пальцем по его шее.

\- Ну, ты забрал нас всех на машине, а так нам бы пришлось и дальше «заимствовать» джет, который легко отследить и сбить. Или тащиться пешком с бессознательным другом Стива до ближайшего убежища. Не факт, что нас бы не перехватили.

\- Пустяки. Так, размялись бы еще немножко, - пошутил Клинт, за что заработал легкий тычок под правый бок и продолжительный поцелуй в губы.

\- А серьезно, - продолжила Наташа, когда оторвалась от несомненно более приятного, чем этот разговор, времяпрепровождения, и снова обратила взор на подвесной потолок, - то, что мы разделились было целесообразно. Возможно, при другом раскладе выгорело бы именно твое расследование. В любом случае Стив получил то, что хотел, и нам удалось насобирать кое-какую информацию, чтобы попытаться прижучить всю эту подземную артель, я уже переслала файлы кому следует. Хозяин базы в любом случае не сможет возразить. Но есть другие. Жаль, что мы так и не добрались до компьютера этого Фиска. Думаю, ГИДРЕ уже известно обо всем, и их агенты обезопасили свои самые ценные наработки и информацию.

\- И что теперь? Искать новые зацепки? Дожимать?

Наташа скривила губы.

\- Нужны ресурсы. Если бы мы со Стивом покопались на той базе еще с часик, то узнали бы все необходимое. Но Кэп спешил за другом… А теперь, без поддержки Щ.И.Т.а, будет не очень просто. Вообще, конечно, Стиву решать, что он хочет. Для начала пусть разберется, кто для него и для всех нас тот человек, которого он сюда привел. Если что – мы поможем. Верно?

\- Верно, - выдохнул Клинт ей в губы, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы быть ближе и вернуть легкую улыбку на ее озабоченное лицо.

Но едва он успел дойти до второй базы, как в дверь постучали, и раздался голос капитана Роджерса:

\- Это я, ребята, можно?

\- Погоди, пожалуйста, сейчас открою! – отозвалась Наташа, со сноровкой пожарного спрыгивая с постели и натягивая верхнюю одежду. Клинт старался не отставать.

\- Я зайду чуть позже, извините, - донесся голос Стивена, будто удаляющийся от двери.

\- Нет, не нужно, все в порядке, - заверила Наташа. - Как дела?

Она широко распахнула дверь. А в следующее мгновение уже целилась из Глока в голову того, кто стоял за спиной капитана. Клинт тоже протянул руку за спину, по привычке пытаясь нащупать стрелу.

На секунд десять все четверо замерли в том положении, в котором находились.

Клинт мгновенно оценил ситуацию: человек, которого они отобрали у ГИДРЫ несколько часов назад, отреагировал на угрозу… Да в том-то и дело, что никак не отреагировал, - он просто стоял в коридоре и ждал.

Стивен тем временем как бы пытался продемонстрировать мимикой Клинту и Наташе, что все в порядке. И через некоторое время она медленно отвела пистолет в сторону. Но не расслабилась.

\- Привет, Стив и… - похоже, Наташа не знала, как следует называть человека, который буквально две недели тому назад продырявил ей плечо, на полном серьезе намереваясь убить, но Стивен помог закончить предложение:

\- Джеймс. Зовите его Джеймс.

\- Джеймс, - Наташа скривила уголок рта, высвистывая последнюю букву, произнося имя.

Однако парень с металлической рукой смотрел на нее так, будто видел впервые. Он просто кивнул на приветствие.

\- Это Наташа Романова, - продолжил сводничать Стивен и обратился к Джеймсу. – Ты ее, наверное, помнишь?

\- Нет, - покачал головой тот, хмуро вглядываясь в ее лицо. – Должен?

\- На мосту. Когда ты и У.Д.А.Р. преследовали нас. Ты ее ранил, - разъяснил капитан. - И в прошлом вы тоже пересекались… Но с Клинтом ты, конечно, не знаком.

Джеймс перевел внимательный взгляд уже на Клинта и снова покачал головой. О каких либо рукопожатиях речь пока не шла, но если учитывать то, что Клинту было известно о «подвигах» Зимнего Солдата, то можно было бы сказать, что пока общение проходило весьма неплохо.

Еще он подметил, что у Стивена оказалась заклеенной пластырем ладонь правой руки. На отсутствие наблюдательности Клинт не жаловался: он помнил, что до поселения в отель этого точно не было. Но решил не спрашивать у Стивена, откуда взялась травма. Наташа, похоже, тоже подметила нашлепку и сделала правильные выводы насчет того, откуда.

\- Может, зайдете? – она наконец немного отстранилась от входа в номер, все еще не сводя цепкого взгляда с Джеймса, который продолжал смотреть на нее совершенно равнодушно.

Возможно, действительно не помнил?

\- Если вы не против. У нас есть информация, - вежливо сообщил Стивен.

Было очевидно, что он немного нервничал, то и дело поглядывая на своего друга. Но этот Джеймс по-прежнему казался безучастным: просто проследовал в помещение и сел, куда ему предложили, - на стул у окна. Стивен тем временем разместился рядом с ним на подоконнике, а Наташа с Клинтом – присели на край ближайшей кровати.

\- Да, Стив? – спросила Наташа.

\- Когда Ба… когда Джеймс находился на базе Фиска, ему удалось скопировать файлы с его компьютера, - сообщил капитан Роджерс. - Предположительно, там находится информация о других руководителях ГИДРЫ и размещении стратегических баз. О том самом загадочном Центре… К сожалению, она зашифрована. Ты можешь попробовать что-нибудь с этим сделать?

\- Конечно, я попытаюсь, - Наташа пожала плечами. – Где эти файлы?

Стивен кивнул Джеймсу, который медленно протянул в ее сторону левую руку, разжимая кулак, - на металлической ладони находилась карта памяти.

Но Наташа ее не взяла – она многозначительно посмотрела на капитана Роджерса. Клинт и сам перевел взгляд на Стивена, который всем своим видом будто излучал просьбу товарищам не устраивать провокаций. Джеймс продолжал держать руку протянутой до тех пор, пока Наташа наконец не забрала карточку.

Однако, как оказалось через некоторое время, попытки взломать код ни к чему не привели.

\- Необходимо другое оборудование, - недовольно произнесла Наташа, выключая лептоп и возвращая карточку владельцу. – И система искусственного интеллекта не ниже шестого уровня.

\- Может, связаться с Фьюри? – предложил Клинт. – Или он сейчас не сможет помочь?

\- Или он сейчас не сможет помочь, - подтвердила Наташа. – Обращаться с этим к Шэрон или другим знакомым, которые работают в правительственных службах, я не хочу – это может навлечь проблемы. Нужна мощная автономная система.

\- А что если попросить… - предложил Стивен, не договаривая фразу, и Клинт подумал, что все они, возможно, за исключением Джеймса, сделали одно и то же умозаключение.

Не теряя времени даром Наташа уже набирала номер. И после разговора, продлившегося несколько минут, усмехнулась ожидавшим результата:

\- Пакуем чемоданы. Старк ждет всех нас завтра.

Однако Стивен, как казалось, не был уверен в количестве «нас»: 

\- Я очень благодарен тебе, Наташа, и тебе, Клинт, за все, что вы сделали. Но вам незачем ехать с нами, - заметил капитан.

Клинт переглянулся с Наташей.  

\- Когда выдвигаемся? – спросил он.

\- Подыщу безопасный утренний рейс для Армстронгов и Мюллеров, - девушка улыбнулась ему в ответ.   

Но когда Наташа занялась озвученным делом, а капитан Роджерс еще раз поблагодарил за помощь и со своим вновь обретенным другом отправился в свой номер, Клинт вдруг вспомнил о том, что хотел кое-что уточнить об особенностях взаимоотношений между Стивеном и Джеймсом.

\- А вообще, кто они друг другу? Раньше они были… – начал он задавать вопрос, не уверенный, как корректно его сформулировать.

\- Да. Я думаю, да, - ответила Наташа, не отвлекаясь от дисплея.

Клинт улыбнулся: его девушка все обо всех и обо всем знала.

***

Судя по предварительным расчетам Тони Старка – боевого побратима Стива и по совместительству: толкового изобретателя, миллиардера, шоумена, супергероя, - полетные испытания нового костюма Сэма должны были продлиться несколько дней. Но в итоге немного затянулись.

И все же, если выбирать из качеств, характеризующих Железного Человека, то когда Сэм наконец познакомился с ним лично, выделил для себя в первую очередь талант Тони Старка к инженерной деятельности.

Получается, за кратчайший срок тот сумел ознакомиться с принципом действия и разработать на основе каких-то своих предварительных наработок принципиально новый тип привода. Это новое снаряжение включало множество излучателей, создающих голографические крылья, позволяя менять их размер и форму при максимальном размахе в 50 футов и скорости движения их обладателя свыше 200 миль в час. Дополнительно Тони собирался установить в привод специальную систему GPS, которая позволила бы тому, кто носил это снаряжение, оставаться нераспознанным для спутников, что исключало возможность отслеживания передвижения такого объекта и некоторых вариантов прицельного обстрела.

На самом деле для начала Сэм был бы рад даже тому, чтобы костюм нельзя было заарканить гарпуном, однако Тони твердил, что для того, чтобы образ был завершен, недоставало еще хорошей маски с прибором ночного и инфракрасного режима видения. Первые полеты прошли хорошо, с мелкими недоработками Тони обещал быстро справиться. 

Сэм взял в госпитале отпуск на пять рабочих дней и, соответственно, мог себе позволить погостить у гостеприимного Старка до конца недели. Однако уже через несколько дней позвонил Кэп и спросил, не вернулся ли Сэм в Вашингтон? На что Сэм ответил, что он все еще находится в Нью-Йорке, но, если нужно, готов стартовать сразу же, как только Стив скажет куда. Кэп замялся: не стоит, не столь важно; он проверяет кое-какую информацию. А в ответ на расспросы убедительно попросил не срываться с места и не ехать за ним.

Сэма все же сильно насторожил звонок Стива, поэтому он перезвонил Наташе и пересказал ей суть разговора. Черная Вдова все поняла слету и впоследствии держала Сэма в курсе событий. Вторя Кэпу, она тоже просила не приезжать, мотивируя это тем, что у них все отлично, справляются без проблем. Говорила она очень убедительно, и Сэм почти верил, что у них все действительно хорошо.

Пока Тони не давал окончательное добро, чтобы забрать костюм, Сэм гулял по Нью-Йорку и по небоскребу. Причем сходу он бы сразу и не ответил, если бы его спросили, где он увидел больше достопримечательностей.

Башня Мстителей выглядела внушительной и соответствовала колориту построек Манхэттена. На нижних этажах располагались приемные и рестораны, затем шли офисные помещения «Старк Индастриз», гостинично-развлекательный комплекс вперемешку с техническими уровнями, а десять верхних этажей до апартаментов самого Старка занимали лаборатории. Отдельные лабораторные помещения, где могли проводиться не совсем безопасные исследования, были изолированы на более низких этажах.

Тони познакомил Сэма с еще одной небезызвестной публике личностью – доктором Брюсом Бэннером, который еще со времен вторжения читаури оставался в Нью-Йорке с ним сотрудничать. Доктор жил на гостевом этаже для друзей, куда Тони подселил и Сэма, и они часто пересекались.

С подачи доктора Бэннера Сэм выучил много красивых мудреных слов, таких как: «квантовый туннельный эффект», «интерферометрия», «тангаж», «прецессия», «альбедо» и так далее, до конца не разобравшись, что они значат. Но все равно Бэннер рассказывал о своей работе как в области применения космических технологий в быту, так и разработок на основе сыворотки Халка очень воодушевленно и увлекательно. И Сэму действительно было интересно узнать о принципе действия дугового реактора. Еще он часто пересекался с Марией Хилл, которую Старк взял на работу сразу после… сражения за Вашингтон.

А теперь к ним должны были присоединиться: Стив, Наташа, Клинт и… Джеймс Барнс.

С утра пораньше Тони пригласил доктора Бэннера, Сэма, а также Марию Хилл, которую отозвал из офиса, наверх в свои апартаменты, пентхаус. Пеппер – невеста Тони – предложила всем безалкогольный, а по желанию и алкогольный, «Мохито», но Сэм отказался.

Тони выглядел озабоченным, и за время пребывания в Нью-Йорке Сэм впервые видел его таким. Мария тоже казалась сосредоточенной и внимательной. Но в ее случае - как обычно.

\- В общем, какое тут дело образовалось... Вчера вечером со мной связалась Наташа, а сегодня перезвонил наш дорогой Кэп, - через какое-то время, отпив свой коктейль, начал разговор Тони. – Передают привет и все дела. Им нужно кое-что проверить, так что скоро к нам забредут на кофе-чай как старые знакомые, так и… ну, скажем, новые гости. Оценив навскидку возможные дальнейшие действия, я звякнул Тору, и он согласился заехать. Итого, наша песочница будет укомплектована.

\- Для чего? – поинтересовался Бэннер.

\- Ну… - неопределенно ответил Тони, вертя свой стакан с напитком и непроницаемым взглядом рассматривая старый черно-белый портрет на ближайшей стене, на котором был изображен импозантный усатый мужчина. – Для важных дел, насколько я понимаю идеи нашего предводителя. Он собирается окончательно разобраться с некой организацией, которая большинству из нас в той или иной степени основательно потрепала нервы… дабы она не делала этого в дальнейшем не только нам, но и всему свободному населению нашей замечательной планеты.

\- У капитана Роджерса появились новые сведения? – заинтересованно спросила Мария.

\- Вроде того, - подтвердил Тони. - Он считает, что появился замок, но нужен ключ. В связи с этим я подумал, не объединиться ли нам снова и гульнуть… ну, типа ради мира во всем мире?

\- Гульнуть? – недоуменно переспросил доктор.

\- Разумеется, - с готовностью кивнула лаконичная Мария, очевидно, уже привыкшая к сленгу нового шефа. – Соберемся. И разберемся.

Доктор Бэннер пожал плечами, что-то тихо заметив насчет того, что давно не разминался, а Сэм несколько неловко откашлялся, чувствуя себя не на своем месте.

\- Два года назад ваша команда была… - начал он.

\- Нет, пардон, не ваша, а наша команда, - исправил его Тони. – Ты ведь не против продемонстрировать свежий клевый прикид перед новыми друзьями?

Сэм улыбнулся: от отсутствия самокритики Тони Старк не страдал. Впрочем, заслуженно.

\- Если я смогу быть полезен…

\- А это мы уже скоро узнаем, - Тони подошел к нему ближе и дружелюбно похлопал по плечу. – Бравый капитан сообщил, что понадобится дешифровка файлов. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. раскалывал разные крепкие орешки, я уверен, с пляшущими человечками пресноводного полипа проблем не возникнет.

\- Пляшущими полипами? – переспросил Сэм. Он заметил, что на этот раз на лицах Марии и доктора Бэннера тоже было написано недопонимание.

\- Ладненько, не важно, - разочарованно ответил Тони, когда обнаружил отсутствие должной реакции на свою шутку, если это, конечно, была шутка. – Я хотел сказать, что искусственный интеллект разберется с задачей поиска кода... Короче говоря, зачем я попросил вас сюда прийти... Может, давайте поделимся информацией об этой организации и обсудим возможные варианты… ээ… «коммуникации», чтобы подготовиться к прибытию Кэпа-сотоварищи? И что там с тем… другом Стива? 

\- Марии, наверное, известно больше всего? - предположил доктор Бэннер.

\- Я не против начать, - согласилась она.

\- В таком случае, леди, вам слово, - раскланялся Тони.

Сэм был следующим на очереди.

***

Лили Уайт было всего семь лет, жила она в столице, но уже могла бы похвастаться перед школьными друзьями, что много где побывала, в целых трех новых местах: в «ЭлЭй», «Остоне» и еще где-то.

Папа иногда брал ее «в командировки». Что это слово точно означало, Лили не знала. Они садились на поезд или в самолет, а потом оказывались в каком-то другом месте. Несколько часов Лили одна смотрела телевизор, а потом возвращался папа, и они ходили гулять. Лили очень нравились и парки развлечений, и парады, и ярмарки, и красивые новые улицы. Иногда папа оставлял ее на целый день со специальными взрослыми, которые занимались с другими детьми, и она играла с новыми товарищами в комнате развлечений или резвилась в бассейне.

«Вегас» – как называл очередной новый город папа - ей тоже понравился. А после «Вегаса» они должны были полететь в «Большое Яблоко» на лето к тете Эллен. В «Вегасе» оказалось очень много желтых и красных огоньков, ярких вывесок, вкусного мороженого и красивых машин. Лили очень нравились машинки, у папы их было целых две. Она мечтала, что когда вырастет, у нее тоже будет много красивых машин и собственный самолет.

В самолете она всегда любила сидеть у окошка. Тогда можно было наблюдать, как все внизу делается маленьким, а облака, которые обычно видно, только если задрать голову, становятся ближе. Самолет в них будто плавает! Но больше всего в самолетах Лили, конечно, нравилось, когда мимо проезжала тележка с едой, и улыбчивая тетя предлагала эту или ту вкусняшку. Лили всегда просила у папы цветную сладкую водичку – зеленую или красную. Мама обычно запрещала такое пить - говорила, что это вредно. Но папуля, когда гулял с Лили, иногда покупал ей что-нибудь из цветной еды или воды, потому что она очень просила.

Лили очень-очень любила самолеты. Иногда в них трясло, и это казалось ей забавным, хотя взрослые почему-то пугались. Но на этот раз самолет летел тихо и спокойно. Хотя места у окна ей не досталось.

Папа предложил дочке выбрать мультфильм для просмотра – сказал, что лететь долго. Но Лили не захотела смотреть телевизор, у нее была новая игрушка – ковбой с гитарой. Она видела в «Вегасе» высокое-превысокое здание с огромной гитарой, и теперь эта игрушка ей очень полюбилась. А еще Лили собиралась рассматривать пассажиров. Особенно тех, кто занял ее любимые места у окон.

Лили казалось очень несправедливым, что хотя снаружи было светло, дядя, который сидел у окошка в ее ряду, – вообще туда не смотрел. Какое-то время он глядел перед собой, а потом закрыл глаза и почти не открывал их до самого приземления. Лили это подметила, потому что время от времени пыталась рассмотреть, что там творится с облачками в окне, а дядя заслонял собой половину зрелища.

Этот взрослый показался Лили странным. Он был одет в одежду с длинными рукавами, в то время как ей было жарко даже в футболочке. Лили спросила у папы: может быть, дядя с длинными волосами больной? Но папа даже не посмотрел на него и сказал, чтобы она не вертелась по сторонам.

Обидно!

Зато другой дядя, который сидел рядом с ней, оказался дружелюбным. Он улыбнулся, поинтересовался, сколько Лили лет, и назвал милой девочкой. Ей даже показалось, что она его уже где-то видела – то ли по телевизору в скучных взрослых передачах, то ли в мультиках.

Лили подумала, что этому большому дяди тоже хотелось бы смотреть в окно, ведь он постоянно поворачивал голову направо. Она его так и спросила: он тоже любит смотреть в окно? Но дядя ответил, что ему не нравится высота.

Как можно не любить высоту? Тогда Лили спросила, неужели большой дядя даже горки не любит? И он снова покачал головой.

Лили надула губки. Она в очередной раз убедилась, что понимать взрослых очень сложно: если не любит, то почему смотрит?

Когда она встала с места, чтобы поглядеть, кто чем занимается на передних и задних сидениях, то поняла, что большой дядя поглядывал не на тучки, а на другого длинноволосого дядю у окна. А через какое-то время наперед с заднего сиденья перегнулась рыжеволосая тетя и что-то сказала большому дяде. Длинноволосый у окна тоже прислушался. Так Лили поняла, что они все знают друг друга.

Когда самолет в конце концов приземлился, и оба дяди справа от нее встали в проходе, ожидая своей очереди выйти, Лили вспомнила, что где-то уже видела не только большого взрослого, но и длинноволосого. И даже вспомнила где именно: недавно в родном городе, когда гуляла с мамой по площади возле фонтанов.

Тогда дядя в черном показался ей очень грустным и одиноким, и Лили даже хотела поделиться с ним леденцом, но мама не разрешила. Но на этот раз мамы рядом не было.

\- А теперь ты больше не хмуришься? – спросила она у длинноволосого незнакомца, прежде чем папа, взявший ее за руку, не утянул дочку в проход.

Но дядя, которому она задала вопрос, вместо ответа как раз взял и нахмурился, хотя во время полета не казался мрачным.

\- Взрослые – они очень странные, - сообщила Лили по секрету игрушечному ковбою.

А уже через минуту забыла про странного незнакомца: ура, ее ждал новый большой город!  


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9**

Вольфганг зашел последним, тем самым инициировав начало собрания. В небольшом зале для заседаний находились те, кто, по его мнению, мог оказаться полезен для адекватной оценки ситуации, и с кем можно было отточить его собственные варианты. А также присутствовал показательный пример. Привлекать лишних агентов Вольфганг, разумеется, не собирался. Офелия заняла место по правую руку, за ней – Хэнк Пим. По левую сторону широкого овального стола расположился Жнец, за ним - Кингпин.

Напротив входа, в нише под прозрачным стеклом хранился инопланетный артефакт – скипетр Таноса, которым некоторое время тому назад нерадиво пользовался асгардец Локи. Вольфганг распорядился на время перенести посох из своего кабинета сюда. На производстве он уже давно был не нужен - специалисты разработали на основе энергии артефакта вооружение для новой армии ГИДРЫ. То есть - армии Вольфганга. Но помимо своих прочих достоинств, скипетр придавал бодрости духа и энергии для активных действий, и Вольфганг рассчитывал, что эта победная энергетика в решительный момент передастся и другим его подчиненным.

Недоасгадрский царь, по его мнению, был излишне подвержен человеческим слабостям и не имел правильной мотивации, поэтому и проиграл. Не стоило Таносу предлагать кандидатуру Локи, а Вольфгангу – соглашаться на подобное сотрудничество. Благо, невмешательство сыграло на то, что о роли ГИДРЫ никто не узнал. Но в любом случае Вольфганг не рассчитывал повторять ошибок инопланетного выскочки. Он не собирался выступать против Мстителей в открытую и напоказ.   

\- Наши цели всем вам известны, - начал он речь как глава собрания и руководитель Центра, - и преград к их исполнению нет за исключением... Die Rächer. Согласно стратегии развития, через полгода наш военный потенциал достигнет пика, и больше не придется повсеместно скрывать нашу деятельность, ограничивать себя в средствах и методах. Разработка проекта «Альтрон» будет завершена меньше чем через год. Однако для его успешного воплощения в жизнь необходимо разобраться с небольшими помехами. Мстители – основной потенциальный источник противостояния нашим планам, и, как вы знаете, мы планировали их обезвредить в определенный решительный момент. Однако, по тем или иным причинам, которые я озвучу позднее, враг пошел на опережение. Согласно данным нашей разведки, Мстители собираются в небоскребе Старка и планируют атаку на ГИДРУ. Ihr Ziel… Их цель, учитывая то, что они получили информацию от мистера Уилсона Фиска…

Офелия успела зажать уши.

\- Я не… это неправда! – и это были последние слова Кингпина.

Грузное тело завалилось на бок, смяв своей массой два полукресла и зацепив раздаточные материалы, которые разлетелись во все стороны.

Старший Фиск, разумеется, не имел отношения ни к сливу информации про европейскую ячейку ГИДРЫ, ни к делу о наркотиках, ни к проникновению на базу нескольких Мстителей и овладению ими важной информацией. Возможно, он и проворачивал аферы за спиной ГИДРЫ вместе со своим ныне покойным сыном, но Вольфганг не собирался разбираться в таких подробностях. Просто настало время убрать Кингпина.  

Вольфганг срочно вызвал его в Нью-Йорк, чтобы разрешить конфликт, так сказать, производственных дел, попутно обещая рассказать о том, почему и как погиб его сын. Теперь родственники могли бы устроить двойные похороны, если бы получили тела. Насчет этого он пока не определился.

Вольфганг положил свой Вальтер на стол. Обвел взглядом остальных, активно показывающих всем своим видом, будто ничего особенного не произошло, и широко улыбнулся:

\- Ich bitte um Entschuldigung! Я несколько отвлекся на один из поводов, приведших к этому собранию… Так вот, по тем или иным причинам информация о Центре стала доступна Мстителям. Не известно, сколько именно времени им понадобится для ее раскодирования и вычисления местонахождения. Однако, согласно расчетам доктора Пима, искусственный интеллект Старка, который называется «Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.», способен справиться с подобной задачей в течение максимум двух суток. В связи с этим, я инициировал это срочное собрание и вынужден поставить на повестку дня вопрос о немедленной атаке. Прошу всех присутствующих высказать свои соображения. Herr Doktor? 

Хэнк хрипло откашлялся, не без сопротивления отрывая взгляд от трупа Кингпина. Разумеется, он был до ужаса напуган. Впрочем, в лояльности Хэнка Вольфганг почти не сомневался – нервного ученого было слишком легко запугать, чтобы он отважился на закулисные игры. Показательной ликвидацией Фиска Вольфганг собирался предупредить другого человека.

\- В принципе… коммуникации давно готовы, подключиться не проблема, система доставки дроидов и оборудования отработана после неудачного проекта с читаури... То есть, я имел в виду… - глаза Пима бегали по помещению, и он активно вытирал вспотевший лоб носовым платком, путаясь в том, о чем можно говорить при шефе, о чем - нет. Но Вольфганга эти потуги только веселили. А еще он заметил, что брызги крови Фиска испортили воротник тщательно отутюженного рабочего халата ученого. - Хотелось бы лучше проработать систему управления, в этом случае изначальный успех операции увеличился бы сразу на 34 процента, и минимальные потери личного состава составили бы...

\- Личный состав меня не интересует, если речь идет о целях, о которых мы говорим, - прервал боязливого сотрудника Вольфганг. - Производство работает исправно, выпуск дроидов поставлен на конвейер. А создавать прецедент, чтобы загнать врага в ловушку и изолировать, даже нет необходимости – все образовалось само собой. Условия идеальны. Brauchen Sie etwas anderes?

\- Осмелюсь еще раз напомнить, герр Штрукер, - Хэнк заколебался с ответом, кусая губы, - что система искусственного интеллекта на том уровне развития, на котором она находится сейчас, не сможет в полном объеме контролировать желаемый вами массив данных, а результативность старой модели дроидов оставляет желать лучшего, новая еще не прошла окончательные испытания. В наличии всего два экземпляра, – осторожно заметил Пим.

Вольфганг хмыкнул: иногда тщедушный ученый все же пытался показать свои маленькие зубки. Однако, как правило, это все же касалось научных изысков Хэнка. Масштабно мыслить о деятельности ГИДРЫ он до сих пор не научился. И вообще был далек от всего этого.

\- В данном случае, они обеспечат количество, а наши агенты - качество, - вступил в дискуссию Жнец.

Вольфганг одобрительно кивнул: если Эрик до сих пор считает, что наемники и агенты со всеми их человеческими слабостями лучше послушной армии роботов-солдат – пускай.

\- Впрочем, первая ударная волна сметет тех, кто будет не подготовлен, - добавил Жнец. - Возможно, удастся и без привлечения агентов избавиться от одного-двух Мстителей.

\- Вы действительно так считаете, герр Штрукер, - криво усмехнулась Офелия, формально обращаясь к Вольфгангу, - что кто-то из наших врагов может сплоховать? Смею заметить, что они вшестером уничтожили армию читаури, о чем нам мило попытался напомнить господин Пим. К тому же вы, насколько я понимаю, планируете застать бригаду Мстителей врасплох. Но возможны разные непредвиденные моменты. Например, что, если кто-то из них покинет позицию в последнюю минуту? Или все вместе? Скажем, отправятся в кафетерий, в булочную, пиццы поесть?

\- Ну, это предусмотрено, – хмыкнул Пим. – Вчера по инициативе герра Штрукера в тестовом режиме была подключена система детекции. Наличие выявленных сигнатур Мстителей сверяется ежеминутно.

\- А если к ним присоединится кто-нибудь еще? – настаивала Офелия. – Ликвидацию того же Зимнего Солдата по вполне понятным причинам мы раньше не планировали… Прочие неучтенные факторы?

\- Вы сомневаетесь в разработках нашего дорогого Хэнка? – прикусив губу, заметил Эрик. – Вы, Мадам Гидра, сами постоянно твердите, что он гений.

\- Я сомневаюсь в том, что вы и ваши люди, - хладнокровно парировала Офелия, - способны справиться даже с подружкой Старка.

Пим тоже поспешил внести элемент хаоса в дискуссию:

\- Пусть проект пока не доработан, но система справляется с возложенными на нее текущими задачами, о чем свидетельствует хотя бы то, что контроль остается необнаруженным! – возмутился он.

\- А почему просто снайперов не послать? – резонно уточнила Офелия. – Авиацию?

\- Старк разработал собственную систему противоракетной обороны, - заявил Пим. – Насчет первого варианта… как вы, Мадам Гидра, собираетесь заставить всех одновременно подойти к окнам?

\- Можно устроить отвлекающий маневр… да хоть световое шоу с разрушительными последствиями, почему нет? – наигранно удивилась она. – Масса идей… Вы последний «Стар Трек» случаем не смотрели?

\- В любом случае герр Штрукер считает, что сейчас следует действовать, не привлекая внимания общественности, чтобы в дальнейшем благополучно довести проект «Альтрон» до логического завершения? – заметил Жнец, подспудно спрашивая поддержку руководителя Центра.

Но Вольфганг уже давно отвернулся от всех них, рассматривая завораживающие переливы синевы энергетического элемента скипетра. Ему надоел этот балаган. Как и следовало ожидать, ничего нового и конструктивного они даже все вместе предложить не могли. Все снова приходилось решать самому.

На какое-то время он даже прекратил вслушиваться в бурную дискуссию подчиненных, позабывших про самоконтроль и дисциплину. Вольфганг снова вернулся в реальность, только когда кто-то из них включил проектор.

\- … разумеется, тоже фиксируется, они опознаются и, при наличии в базе данных, передается новая информация. Вот, например, - Пим продолжал что-то объяснять Офелии, сбросив изображение со своего планшета на стену-экран. – Сейчас в здании двести шесть человек. Из них тех, кто промаркирован шестым и седьмым уровнем – семеро. Согласно данным разведки, завтра к ним должен присоединиться Тор. Именно тогда герр Штрукер и предлагает нанести удар.

\- Ну и отлично, - фыркнула Офелия. – Теперь что? Пройдемся по слабым местам? Я считаю, ключевой момент – это Бэннер. Его следует изолировать и не дать возможности превратиться.

\- Да, - снова развернулся к участникам собрания Вольфганг. – Она права. Но он мне нужен живым.

\- Может, пускай им займется Кармилла, она быстрая, - предложил Жнец. – Но она должна быть на месте на самом старте операции.

\- Агент Блэк – мой человек, не забывайтесь, голубчик, - возразила Офелия.

\- Хорошо, я подумаю, как это устроить, - Вольфганг скрепя сердце был вынужден признать, что все же без агентов из плоти и крови пока не обойтись. Пока. – Ладно, weiter… Слабость асгардца в том, что он планирует навестить Старка со своей liebes Mädchen. Они должны оставаться изолированными в одной секции. И все остальные – тоже.

\- Я могу попробовать назначить анализ для подбора времени, - предложил Пим. – Рассчитать и задать критерии для блокировки…

\- Gut, - согласился Вольфганг. – Что насчет Капитана Америка? Он их командир.

\- Ну, я вам уже говорила, какой на него может быть рычаг давления, - напомнила Офелия. - Боец уже набрал форму, проинструктирован и готов выполнить свое задание.

\- Кстати, какая вообще связь между героем Америки и экспериментом Зола? – поинтересовался Пим.

Вольфганг упустил из виду, что доктор был не в курсе.

\- Вас это не касается, - сообщил Пиму Жнец, вторя мыслям Вольфганга.

Но Офелия, похоже, все же собиралась устроить очередную разборку с Эриком:

\- Самая прямая, дорогой мой. При случае я вам расскажу, - сообщила она Хэнку, оскаливаясь на Жнеца. – А вы, герр Уильямс, притом что проявляете излишний интерес к делам моей юрисдикции, которые вас не касаются, похоже, элементарно не способны поделиться общедоступной информацией с коллегами.

\- Не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, - фыркнул Жнец. – Что из ваших уст, фроляйн Саркисян, не только яд пить.

Вольфганг решил зарубить на корню очередную завязку конфликта, так как ему надоело тратить зря время на внутриорганизационные склоки, в то время как сплоченные Мстители, он считал, точно не занимаются подобной ерундой:  

\- Halte ein! На это нет времени… Что еще вы мне скажете?

Офелия перевела ледяной взгляд с Эрика на Вольфганга и изобразила умиление.

\- Со Старком проще всего, - ответила она. - Железный Человек не оппонент, если не доберется до своего костюма. Защищать возлюбленную при таком раскладе тоже будет сложно. Мария Хилл – рядовой агент, который скорее горазд на кнопки нажимать да речи толкать. Клинтон Бартон и Наталья Романова – тоже завязаны друг на друге, а опасны только в ближнем бою. У Старка уже некоторое время живет Сэм Уилсон, который якшался с Капитаном Америка в Вашингтоне. Известно, что Старк занят изготовлением для этого «Сокола» нового летательного привода.

\- Это все понятно... Я спрашивал насчет близнецов, – перебил ее Вольфганг, задавая крайне болезненный для него самого вопрос. Ему очень не нравилось, когда подопытные образцы проявляли своеволие.

В помещении резко воцарилась тишина.

\- Их все еще ищут. Скоро найдут, - в конце концов отозвался Жнец, отстраненно рассматривая труп Кингпина.

Тело до сих пор портило интерьер и занимало место, но Вольфганг так и не распорядился, чтобы его убрали, с тем расчетом, чтобы труп полежал до окончания собрания - для наглядности. Впрочем, все остальные, похоже, уже напрочь забыли о нем, переместившись ближе к экрану, на котором мелькали таблицы, графики, визуализационные модели.

 - Так и будет, - Вольфганг неспешно зажег сигару, затем достал из кармана карту памяти, активировал компьютерную поверхность и включил программу преобразования данных, раскидывая в пространстве над столом разработанные ранее им и Пимом схемы и модели-симуляторы. – Вы наговорились, а теперь детальная конкретика. Пройдемся по стадиям.

***

\- Ну, и как тебе на новом месте? – спросил Коулсон. – Мистер Шоумен в качестве босса?

Когда он позвонил, Мария Хилл вышла из офиса на балкон и для удобства переключила на гарнитуру личный телефон со специальной системой защиты от прослушиваний.

\- С Фьюри по обаянию, конечно, не сравнить, - улыбнулась она огромному бигборду на соседнем небоскребе – там была изображена реклама Лего серии «Супергерои». – Но обязанности все те же, мультифункциональные. Менеджер, аудитор, коллектор, сиделка, выручалка. Разве что стрелять не надо.

\- Жаль, твои таланты снова недооценивают, - серьезно заметил Коулсон.

Мария догадывалась, что на самом деле он, скорее всего, с трудом сдерживался от смеха.

\- Или переоценивают. Ну, если наскучит, я всегда могу перейти куда-нибудь в Apple или вернуться в… - она не закончила фразу и тут же сменила тему разговора: - Приехал Бартон, при случае можно с ним сразиться в меткости стрельбы по особо занудным мишеням, - Мария постаралась вернуть разговору шутливый тон. - Или просто боулинг. У Старка развлекательный комплекс занимает несколько этажей. Поверьте, я здесь не скучаю.

\- Точно? – с недоверием переспросил Коулсон.

\- Точно, - заверила Мария. – А что там у вас творится?

\- Ну, смена названия, логотипов, руководства, штаб-квартиры на более скромную и неприметную, забрали для каких-то там нужд мой старенький Корветт, - Коулсон сделал небольшую паузу, очевидно, чтобы Мария смогла оценить степень ущерба, в особенности – реквизицию его любимого красного Шевроле. - Что еще успели сделать в срочном порядке? Проверки, кадровые чистки, небольшой ремонтец рабочего трейлера, а в целом – ничего не меняется. Ты знаешь.

Мария тихо вздохнула.   

\- Может, в конце концов что-то и поменяется.

Коулсон, как и следовало ожидать, сразу же словил намек, что она имела в виду:

\- Да, мы в курсе, что вы снова собираете народ на шаурму.

\- Поэтому и не скучаем… Но, надеюсь, до шаурмы все же не дойдет, - уточнила Мария. – И все же, как вы знаете, в Потомаке утонуло не все наследие. Скоро узнаем новые подробности.

\- Вот как, - понимающе заметил Коулсон. - А что те новенькие, друзья капитана? Хороши?

Мария задумалась.

\- Уилсон чудесно впишется в Мстители. Знаю, что у него большой боевой опыт, и я лично видела тестовые полеты. Кроме того сам по себе он неплохой человек, с ним легко общаться на любые темы. И Старк с ним тоже неплохо ладит. Насчет второго… пока не могу сказать. Капитан Роджерс с остальными приехали ближе к полудню, и этого человека я почти не видела. Как оперативник был весьма хорош… в своем роде.

\- Но ведь из-за него-то весь сыр-бор и начался? – заметил Коулсон.

\- Не знаю, сэр, - честно повторила свое заключение Мария. - Не хочу делать упрежденные выводы. Как вам известно, все неоднозначно. И для меня он пока непонятен. А что вы можете сказать?

\- Ну, скажу так… - Коулсон немного затянул с ответом. - Чтобы узнать человека, друг он или враг, порой достаточно одной пули.

В этот самый момент зазвучала мелодия рабочего телефона Марии, нужно было срочно ответить, поэтому она попросила Коулсона немного повисеть на линии.

Звонила Пеппер Поттс – уточнить условия продления контракта с Т’Чалла. Мария должна была срочно зайти в ее рабочий кабинет.

\- Еще поговорим, да? – вернулась она к прерванному разговору с Коулсоном. - И привет твоим агентам.

\- К сожалению, не могу попросить тебя о том же в отношении Мстителей, - с небольшой заминкой ответил он и добавил: - Но… Я скучаю.

\- Поверьте, они тоже… Счастливо вам! - попрощалась Мария. Как она ни старалась, разговор все же закончился на невеселой ноте.

Прежде чем покинуть балкон, Мария обратила внимание на новую надстройку системы безопасности здания, к сдаче в эксплуатацию которой ее привлекли в самый первый рабочий день. Надстройка была разработана на случай нового нашествия читаури или других недружелюбно настроенных визитеров – внешних или внутренних врагов. Со временем Старк планировал запустить массовое производство подобных систем, чтобы в случае чрезвычайного положения защитить инфраструктуру города.

Но если закрыться, изолироваться от внешних факторов, - не значит, что внутри все будет оставаться в порядке. В последнее время Марию все чаще преследовала мысль, что чем бы они все не занимались, все равно все заканчивалось полнейшим разочарованием. В той или иной степени.

Мария не хотела признаваться себе в том, что расформирование Щ.И.Т.а оказалось для нее более болезненным событием, чем она ожидала. Мария как и обычно много работала и этим самым уничтожала в зародыше разные подобные этим непрошеные мысли.  

*******

Стив старался вести себя непринужденно, но понемногу приглядывал за Баки. Он не хотел, чтобы какие-либо внешние обстоятельства вызвали дискомфорт, а еще Стиву было важно знать, как Баки будет реагировать на других его товарищей.

В целом все проходило нормально, даже более чем. Мстители вели себя доброжелательно и корректно. Стив при первом же подвернувшемся случае собирался поблагодарить Сэма и Марию, которые, судя по всему, ввели остальных в курс дела. Даже Тони, который ходил кругами вокруг Баки с очевидными намерениями поближе рассмотреть его протез, тем не менее особо не позволял себе… быть самим собой. Стив был отдельно благодарен ему за это.

Стив представил всем Баки как Джеймса Барнса, своего давнего друга. Для начала этого было достаточно. Затем он назвал Баки имена своих новых товарищей и боевых соратников: Тони Старк, Брюс Бэннер, Пеппер Поттс, Мария Хилл. Клинта и Наташу Баки уже знал. Как и Сэма - в некотором роде. При официальном знакомстве Баки и Сэм обменялись нейтральными взглядами. Это тоже было… хорошо. Чуть позже Баки сообщил, что Сэма, в отличие от Наташи, он помнит.

Тор тоже должен был приехать, но ближе к обеду перезвонил и попросил передать всем, что, если ничего срочного, прибудет на следующий день, утром, – его девушка Джейн не успевала решить какие-то свои рабочие вопросы. Поскольку планировалось предварительное совещание, Стив не возражал: в любом случае Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. обещал расшифровать файлы с компьютера Фиска в течение тридцати-сорока часов, не раньше.   

Баки сел на диван, расположенный ближе к боковой стенке, чуть дальше остальных. Пеппер дружелюбно предложила ему передать какие он хочет напитки, но Баки отказался. Когда все более-менее разместились в гостиной пентхауса, Тони включил проектор, и над большим столом в центре комнаты возникло изображение документов из кабинета Фиска, которые Баки снял на микрофильм, а также те файлы, в основном касающиеся Европы, которые Стив получил от знакомых Марии Хилл через несколько дней после крушения геликарриеров.

Некоторое время все изучали предложенные материалы, затем стали задавать вопросы. На большинство отвечал Стив, на некоторые – Баки. Выдвигались разные версии, но до дискуссии дело так и не дошло – для разработки конкретного плана информации было недостаточно. У кого-то возникла идея о том, что можно было бы разделиться и нанести одновременно удар по всем стратегическим фронтам. Помимо филиала в Нью-Йорке, которым, судя по всему, заправлял некто под кодовым именем «Мадам Гидра», существовали другие локации. Например, «Восточное побережье», которым руководил некий командор Крэкен, и которое являлось силовым блоком организации, и Европейскую ветвь под предводительством Отто Вермиса, специализирующуюся преимущественно на научных разработках. Если разделять деятельность Мстителей на несколько направлений, то это могло не принести искомого результата. Кроме того, Баки напомнил, что наибольшее влияние имеет центральное, корректирующее действия остальных, управление, информация о котором должна находиться на скопированных им зашифрованных файлах.

Но и без этого уточнения Стив настаивал на том, что нужно действовать последовательно и всем вместе. Он все еще отлично помнил урок, который ему преподнес тот самый поезд. Если бы Капитан Америка не слишком понадеялся на собственные силы, и все Ревущие коммандос действовали сообща, то…

Собрание закончилось ближе к одиннадцати. Тони, который весь вечер вел себя несвойственно серьезно, особо не балагурил и не провоцировал Стива, уже давно начал откровенно зевать. Клинт и Наташа, которые сидели на одном диване, все чаще отвлекались друг на друга. Стив и по себе заметил, что к позывным гидровцев, которые записал в блокноте, начал дорисовывать вензеля. В конце концов Мария предложила перенести обсуждение на следующий день, когда приедет Тор и Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., вероятно, справится со своим заданием, и уже тогда можно будет окончательно выработать стратегию. Все охотно согласились с этими доводами.

Под гостиницу в Башне было выделено два этажа. Один – для бизнес-партнеров компании Старка, другой – для друзей. Территория была более чем обширной, и Тони, уважая личное пространство гостей, а также учитывая некие потенциальные риски, связанные с особенностями физиологии Тора и Халка, позаботился о том, чтобы каждому выделить достаточно места для его нужд и потребностей. Самые большие двухместные апартаменты, как и следовало ожидать, достались Клинту с Наташей, и после собрания они первыми поспешили в них уединиться. Номер Баки находился в противоположном крыле, и, справившись, все ли в порядке, не нужно ли чего, Стив пожелал ему спокойной ночи и тоже отправился к себе.

Приняв душ, Стив почти сразу же лег в постель, но в голове бурлили всякие разные мысли, и сон никак не шел.

Даже приблизительная схема того, как следует действовать, складывалась для него не до конца. Вот если бы можно было, как в случае с теми тремя геликарриерами, направить мощь ГИДРЫ против самой себя, разрушить все одним ударом…

Увы, сколько Капитан Америка не боролся против этой организации, результат состоял в том, что ничего не менялось. На смену одним врагам появлялись другие, вместо одной ячейки - обнаруживался целый улей. Вот если бы удалось расшифровать полный список членов организации и их соратников, то…

Стиву вдруг пришла в голову странная мысль: допустим, если бы удалось распознать их личности раньше, или, гипотетически, появилась бы возможность повернуть время вспять, перепрограммировал бы Капитан Америка геликарриеры на самоуничтожение? Или, быть может, задал целями собственно гидровцев?

Стив даже передернулся, подумав о таком: мысль казалась пугающей. Погибли бы, должно быть, несколько тысяч человек… Однако такой ценой, окончательно устранив ГИДРУ, на Земле воцарился бы относительный мир. Верно?

Но разве не о том же, по словам Наташи и Баки, твердил Пирс? Тот человек ведь искренне считал, что занимается правым делом. Точно так же, как Капитан Америка был уверен в своих поступках, что они правомерны. Разница состояла в том, что Капитан Америка оказался сильнее, а победителей не судят. Его не наказали ни за проблемы с экологией побережья, вызванные попаданием обломков авианосцев в реку, ни за уничтожение инфраструктуры города, ни за смерти двойных агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Еще различие заключалось в том, что Пирс был уверен, то выживет, в то время как Капитан Америка рассчитывал, что погибнет. Так и было бы, если бы Зимний Солдат не…

С новым Баки пока было не просто. Хотя эмоциональных вспышек больше не было, и он внешне оставался спокойным и уже не таким отстраненным, как вчера, когда Стив отобрал его у ГИДРЫ, но было очевидно, что все это давалось Баки нелегко. В компании он говорил, как правило, только тогда, когда его спрашивали, отвечал сухо и по существу, да и вообще старался избегать общения, любых физических контактов. Постоянно умудрялся куда-то исчезать, хотя Стив старался держать его на виду, но снова возвращался. Стиву бы очень хотелось, чтобы Баки оставался рядом не потому, что Капитану Америка была нужна помощь сержанта Барнса. Но Баки к себе не подпускал.

Поговорить об этом пока не получалось. А именно: вокруг Стива находилось много людей, и Баки был среди них, но… где-то там. Позади. Стив чувствовал, что прошлое странным образом возвращается: вместо полковника Филлипса, приветствующего его успешную вылазку, был Тони Старк, а вместо Ревущих из освобожденного 107-го – новые друзья. Новый Баки. И наряду с этим Капитан Америка снова начинал довлеть над Стивом Роджерсом. Стив понимал, что это временно, просто теперь сложилась такая ситуация, что, пока не поздно, нужно сконцентрировать все усилия на уничтожении ГИДРЫ и только на этом. Это ненадолго. Но в то же время Стив боялся, что если упустить Баки сейчас, они так и не найдут общего языка в будущем.

Часы тихо просигналили полночь, а Стив по-прежнему не чувствовал даже намека на сонливость. Странное душевное смятение, вместо того, чтобы развеяться, почему-то только усилилось. Возникло смутное настойчивое чувство тревоги, и, чтобы немного усмирить беспокойные мысли, он решил встать с постели и немного проветриться.

Лето было слишком душным даже для Нью-Йорка, и, хотя кондиционеры в номере работали более чем исправно, ему захотелось подышать пусть теплым, но свежим воздухом. Астма не беспокоила с момента инъекций сыворотки, но иногда, очень редко, у Стива возникали ложные фантомные симптомы старого заболевания. В последнее время, с тех пор как он увидел Зимнего Солдата, и не удавалось ничего сделать для того, чтобы вернуть Баки, Стиву иногда даже казалось, что он постепенно превращается обратно в тщедушного настырного слабого парнишку, каким был до лаборатории доктора Эрскина.

Когда Стив вышел на балкон, сумбурные тягостные мысли действительно немного утряслись. Панорама ярких огней мегаполиса подействовала умиротворяюще.

Ему вообще нравилось смотреть на яркие по своему внешнему виду и сути вещи. В современном мире их было предостаточно. А раньше… Блестящие медицинские инструменты в кабинете доктора, пирог со свечами на дне рождения мамы, пуговицы нового костюма Баки, закат над Бруклином, радуга в предместье, черно-белый телевизор у соседей, феерия красок в исполнении новаторских идей на выставке достижений современности. А также - походные костры и блеск в глазах товарищей после победного сражения с недругом…

Стиву было очень жаль, что единственный друг, с которым он успел в то время по-настоящему попрощаться, - это была Пэгги. К счастью, она, хотя и находилась в весьма преклонном возрасте, была до сих пор жива. В отличие от Ревущих. К сожалению, увидеть кого-либо из них, перемолвиться словом было невозможно. Никого кроме…

Стив повернул голову направо. Балкон номера Баки выходил на ту же сторону, что и его балкон. И, как выяснилось, там тоже было не безлюдно. Расстояние было приличным, поэтому удавалось рассмотреть только очертания фигуры и отблески металла – световые эффекты, которые создавали прожекторы внешнего освещения небоскреба.

Стив задумался: почему Баки не спит, о чем размышляет? Возможно, тоже вспоминает о кострах, о чем-то теплом?.. Нет, скорее всего, о чем-то другом. Может, о том, что…

В этот момент Стиву показалось, что Баки перегнулся через ограждение, должно быть, рассматривая, что делается внизу, – в то время как сам Стив до сих пор недолюбливал высоту, поэтому старался разглядывать то, что творилось по сторонам. Возможно, именно по этой причине он и заметил Баки. А через какое-то время - какой-то лишний, неправильный блик рядом, не связанный с металлической рукой.

Стив снова напрягся: происходило что-то неправильное. Нехорошее. Опасное.

Хотя, казалось, никаких оснований для тревоги не было, ему резко стало как-то не по себе. Сердцебиение участилось, и, еще не совсем понимая, что его заставляет так поступать, Стив поспешил покинуть балкон, скорым шагом пройти номер, и, наконец, прожогом пробежать по длинному коридору - до номера Баки. Как и следовало ожидать, дверь была заперта, но он умел ловко справляться и не с такими преградами.

На шум оттого, что Стив выломал дверь и вбежал в номер, Баки обернулся. Он все еще стоял на балконе, а в левой руке… держал пистолет, приставленный к виску.

\- Нет… - прошептал Стив и замер на месте, опасаясь спровоцировать роковой выстрел.

Время будто тотчас же замедлилось, тогда как мысли завертелись в бешеном хороводе, накручивая многочисленные варианты активных действий. И все же сообразить, что правильно сделать, Стив никак не мог.

Все, что он понимал в данный момент, а точнее – ощущал шестым чувством, - что Баки в неадекватном состоянии, долго думать не будет, а переубедить его простыми убеждениями не удастся. Нужно отобрать пистолет, не дать упасть. Но как это сделать?

С каким-то диким отчаяньем Стив вдруг осознал, что, возможно, у него нет даже секунды, и в то же время любое неверное движение может вызвать необратимое.

Но едва все эти обрывочные жуткие мысли успели пронестись со скоростью света в голове Стива, как Баки подпрыгнул вверх, присаживаясь на ограждающий площадку парапет - с очевидными намерениями после выстрела упасть вниз - и перехватил пистолет правой рукой. Все это заняло не больше нескольких секунд, и все же этой минимальной задержки Стиву хватило для того, чтобы, больше не раздумывая, в два прыжка подскочить к Баки, одной рукой отбить в сторону ствол оружия, а другой – привлечь к себе.

Пистолет все же выстрелил – при этом оторвался кусок пластикового декора от перил, - и упал на широкий козырек. Но что случилось с оружием, Стива больше не волновало: теперь Баки в безопасности! Это главное.

На несколько секунд Баки замер, будто впал в прострацию, а затем стал активно дергаться, пытаясь вырваться, дотянуться до пистолета или просто упасть, перегнувшись через заграждение. Но Стив не собирался рисковать, позволяя ему давать волю аффекту на опасной высоте, и заблокировал у перил парапета.

\- Пусти! – лицо Баки было перекошено, но скорее не от ярости, а от отчаяния.

\- Ты прыгнешь - я прыгну… понимаешь? – пытаясь сохранять, насколько это было возможно в данной ситуации, самообладание, произнес Стив, вглядываясь в глаза друга, в которых в этот момент просто искрила безысходность.

\- Оставь меня, слышишь? – продолжал шипеть Баки. - Его уже не вернуть! У тебя есть информация, другие соратники. Я тебе не нужен. Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое?!

\- Нет, - покачал головой Стив и попытался, несмотря на сбившееся от волнения дыхание, спокойно и четко произнести суть: - Я уже говорил, что не оставлю тебя несмотря ни на что. Послушай меня, пожалуйста… Послушай?.. – он попытался словить взгляд Баки. - Я тебя не оставлю. Никогда… Ты мне очень нужен. Очень дорог. Так было и всегда будет… Пожалуйста…

И тут Баки впервые с начала конфронтации взглянул на Стива осмысленно. Немного удивленно.

\- Прошу, не делай так больше, - тихо попросил Стив, в данный момент не будучи способным убрать оттенок отчаяния из голоса, - никогда. Мы справимся с этим вместе. Я с тобой, мы вместе. Хорошо?

Баки нахмурился, будто с трудом вникая в смысл сказанного, но Стив был готов повторять эти слова снова и снова; столько, сколько нужно, чтобы его поняли. Еще какое-то время Баки продолжал противиться блокировке, но уже не так активно, а затем и вовсе обмяк, успокоился. Словно израсходовал все силы на этот дикий всплеск безысходности и уступил.

Тогда Стив оттащил его с балкона и закрыл перегородку – на всякий случай. И только после этого он заметил, что Сэм, Мария и Тони стоят в дверном проеме, неуверенные, стоит ли вмешиваться. Сэм и Мария захватили с собой пистолеты.

Не желая лишний раз тревожить Баки, Стив жестами попросил их уйти. Тони тоже жестами показал все, что он обо всем этом думает, но в конце концов кивнул и ушел вместе с обитателями левого крыла гостевого этажа.

Баки сидел на корточках у торцевой стены, свесив голову на колени. Начался откат: он дрожал, и время от времени по всему телу проходила сильная судорога. Стив достал из шкафа плед и накрыл им Баки, но тот отстранился при последующих попытках чем-то помочь. Тогда Стив присел вблизи и попытался осмыслить только что произошедшее. Он заметил, что у него самого тряслись руки.

А ведь все, казалось, было хорошо...

Вчера, после того, как Баки очнулся и прошел через явно болезненный для него барьер внутреннего сопротивления, осознавая где, с кем и почему находится, Стиву удалось его немного разговорить. На расспросы Баки он старался как мог обходить сложные темы, вкратце объяснил, почему остался жив, чем занимался после пробуждения, умалчивая о том, как именно попал под лед. Баки в свою очередь рассказал о том, что ему стало известно о ГИДРЕ во время пребывания на базе в Неваде. В тот момент у Стива был к нему миллион вопросов, из которых новая информация о ГИДРЕ была бы одной из последних тем, о чем было бы интересно узнать, но Стив радовался просто тому, что Баки с ним разговаривал, никуда не убегал, не был враждебно настроен.

И Стив не скрывал своей радости. Он был безгранично счастлив тому, что Баки оказался жив. Что Баки – его Баки! – снова рядом. Что все, что произошло за последние две с лишком недели, - это небывалое чудо, и теперь они опять вместе. Что к Баки вернулся осознанный узнающий взгляд, которого Стив так отчаянно добивался с момента знакомства с Зимним Солдатом и впервые заметил, теряя сознание на шоссе. В тот момент Стиву даже казалось, что он теряет сознание не из-за вколотого токсина…

Разговор с Клинтом и Наташей, ужин и ночевка в отеле, завтрак и поездка в Нью-Йорк, знакомство с другими Мстителями – все это прошло без происшествий, и, должно быть, поэтому Стив, немного переведя дух после погони за теми, кто забрал Баки, позволил себе вникнуть в дела, связанные непосредственно с ГИДРОЙ… И, как оказалось, это было совершенно неправильно.

Стив был уверен, что никто не сказал и не сделал Баки чего-либо такого, что могло спровоцировать столь ужасную реакцию. Но почему это произошло? Что заставило Баки подумать о том, что Стив может отказаться от него?..

Стив отвергал мысли о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы он случайно не вышел на балкон…

Время шло. Минут через двадцать Баки наконец поднял голову и устало посмотрел на сидящего рядом. Тогда Стив помог ему добраться до кровати, раздеться, предложил воду, вытер пот со лба, укрыл махровой простыней и тем же пледом, приглушил свет, а сам прилег в широком кресле, пододвинув сидение ближе к кровати.

Баки ни о чем не просил, но и не отвергал помощи. Он быстро заснул.

Через какое-то время Стив тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящего, сходил на балкон, забрал оружие и припрятал за декоративной этажеркой с намерениями на следующий день узнать, чье оно, и отдать владельцу. Затем приставил выломанную дверь в проем и вернулся в свое кресло.

Сам он не спал почти до утра, всматриваясь в полутьме в профиль самого дорогого сердцу человека, которого снова чуть не потерял, размышляя о том, что будет дальше, что делать…


	10. Глава 10

**Глава 10**

Тони Старк предложил Кэпу мартини.

Алкоголь – самое то в таких ситуациях, когда твой вновь обретенный 96-летний лучший друг-тире-бойфренд и по совместительству экс-машина для убийств психанул и решил вынести себе мозги. Разве нет?

На самом деле Тони, конечно, не знал других подобных случаев - не приведи Господь! - но был точно уверен, что сонному Стиву с утреца, хотя тот вроде и не был способен опьянеть - жаль! - неплохо было бы возродиться к жизни солидным бокальчиком чего-нибудь сладенького с градусом. И душевным разговором.

\- Мне, похоже, нужно в отпуск, - устало произнес Стив, не отказываясь от напитка и за раз выпивая все содержимое бокала.

Тони решил далеко не отставлять бутылку, а перед собой за компанию поставил стакан с обычной водой.

\- Круглосуточного видеонаблюдения и охраны на подхвате будет недостаточно?

\- Он заметит, - покачал головой Роджерс. - Хотя, наверное, поймет для чего это… Он сказал, что больше такого не повторится.

\- Ой ли? – не смог сдержаться Тони, хотя следовало бы.

\- Мы утром серьезно поговорили, - продолжил Стив, когда ему подлили в бокал... – Баки сказал…

\- Баки? – Тони удивленно приподнял бровь. – Кто такой Баки?

\- Это прозвище Джеймса, - разъяснил Кэп. - Еще со школы.

\- А-а, ясно, - кивнул Тони. – Ну, так что там с твоим Баки?

\- В общем, - Стив вернулся к прерванной фразе. – Он сказал, что ему жаль, что так произошло, у него могут случаться приступы, когда он что-то вспоминает… И, думаю, вчера нас было слишком много, шумно, и вообще все эти резкие перемены… а еще я заметил, что он плохо реагирует на яркое освещение, некоторые названия и отдельные слова, касающиеся деятельности ГИДРЫ. Конечно, было бы неплохо, если бы с ним побеседовал специалист… Но не хочется просить Сэма. Он пока не доверяет Баки.

Тони пригубил содержимое своего стакана, решив обойтись без тоста.

\- Как считаешь, если бы тебе наваляли кренделей, оторвали крыло и сбросили хрен знает откуда, захотел бы ты к такому человеку лезть с объятиями и утешениями? – поинтересовался он. - Кстати, спасибо за идею для творчества. Над полетными возможностями Сокола я малость повозился, ну, знаешь, всякие там штуковины в новый костюм поставил, завтра шлем доделаю. Это было занимательно! Сэм еще не показывал?.. Ладно, вижу, тебе это не интересно. Тебе на геликарриере всего лишь скулу подрихтовали, двумя-тремя пулями накормили, любовным тычком ножом порадовали. Такое, конечно, не считается.

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами. Сарказм до него доходил в половине случаев: один раз - да, другой - нет. Или же просто Кэп был самым благожелательным человеком на планете? В любом случае таких еще называют «он/она из прошлого века». И в отношении Стива Роджерса, разумеется, именно так и было.

Насчет самого себя Тони догадывался, что иногда перегибает палку с иронией.

\- После конфликта на авианосце он меня спас. Несколько раз. А я ему ничем не помог… - Стив продолжал рассуждать на своей волне. - Я действительно считал, что как только его найду, все сразу само собой образуется… Но я снова ничего не понял.

Тони вздохнул.

\- Ну-ну, ты, может, и отличный акробат, но не телепат… Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорил? Я могу. Ты же знаешь.

\- Подозреваю, что твой юмор он не оценит, - слегка улыбнулся уголками рта Стив. – Может, выехать бы куда-нибудь за город…

\- …шоколадный тортик испечь, носовой платок предложить, колыбельную на ночь спеть? Все это очень даже разумно… Но как же ГИДРА, все дела? Мы тут вроде как веселиться собрались, вся компашка почти в сборе. Я свой лучший и в данный момент единственный костюм отполировал.

\- Боюсь, если Баки пойдет с нами на ГИДРУ, он может снова потерять контроль, - задумчиво произнес Стив, удобнее устраиваясь на высоком табурете и справляясь с очередной порцией мартини.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Как вариант… не кажется ли тебе, что возможный способ обрести себя – посмотреть своим страхам в лицо? – поинтересовался он. - Это, конечно, только мои скромные предположения, а также болтовня моего психотерапевта о воспроизведении психотравмирующих событий или что-то вроде того. Однако, похоже, твой потерянный друг как раз и собирался заняться чем-то подобным, а ты, насколько мне известно, приставать начал: то по всему Вашингтону улики собирал, то в Лас-Вегасе бучу наделал и гроб со Спящей Красавицей похитил... – когда у Стива полезли вверх брови, Тони понял, что на этот раз уж точно переборщил. Возможно, сильно. – Э-э… Извини за Красавицу, не подумал… То есть, конечно, он ничего такой кадр, одни эти глаза с поволокой чего стоят, выбор одобряю... Ну, ты понял, я имел в виду, если бы я предпочитал… В общем, что я хотел сказать, - Тони вдруг стало неловко, что обычно случалось в крайне редких случаях, поэтому он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался начать тему заново. - На этот раз ты будешь с ним, а мы вас прикроем. Накостыляем уродам, которые такие мерзости с хорошими людьми творят, по первое число. Вот. А твой… гхм… Баки наконец поймет, что остался не один в этом мире.

Стив долил сам себе из бутылки.

\- И все же я считаю, не стоило его сразу же вовлекать в новое дело после всего, что с ним произошло, что он пережил, - покачал головой Кэп. - Точно так же, как не нужно было заставлять его следовать за мной по логовам ГИДРЫ в прошлом… Я волнуюсь.

\- Я знаю, - Тони похлопал боевого товарища по плечу. Он на самом деле искренне сочувствовал Стиву. - Я знаю, что ты волнуешься… И вот, чтобы малость поднять твой боевой дух, – вуаля!

Тони достал из-под нижней полки ближайшего стеллажа щит, который заранее принес из лаборатории, предполагая, что Стив рано или поздно зайдет побеседовать о жизни.

\- Сэм говорил, что твой старый малость царапинами взялся, - Тони протянул защитное вооружение новому хозяину. – А у меня как раз лишний вибраний залежался и еще кое-что, попрочнее. Думал, дай подарю тебе обновку ко – сколько же там тебе скоро стукнет? – дню рождения, но сейчас, похоже, он тебе нужнее будет.

\- Даже не знаю…

Роджерс, казалось, растерялся. Тони даже присвистнул: Кэп - просто невероятный человек!

\- Как выразить глубокую признательность? О, не стоит!

Стив посидел с ним еще минут пять и, поблагодарив за выпивку и поддержку, вышел из кабинета нетвердой походкой, прихватив новый щит.

Тони про себя отметил: похоже, почти полная бутылка бравого капитана все же немного пробрала. Может, оттого, что Стив позволил себе расслабиться, а, может, сказывалась бессонная – а это было очевидно, что Роджерс не выспался, и не вследствие приятных причин, - ночь.

Но пускай даже в случае Стива состояние опьянения продлится всего несколько минут, иногда алкоголетерапия помогает. Тони хорошо это знал.

Он вернулся было к своему рабочему столу с намерением закончить отладку микросхем для блока управления панорамным зрением шлема Сокола, но буквально через минуту после ухода Стива Роджерса в студию зашла Пеппер, и рабочий настрой тотчас же испарился.

Девушка деланно медленно обошла стол неправильной зигзагообразной формы и приблизилась к Тони, послав воздушный поцелуй в качестве приветствия. Он словил, прижав виртуальное сердце к собственному.

\- Как дела? – спросила Пеппер, присев на кончик стола, играя с пресс-папье в виде какого-то монстра из местной фауны Асгарда.

Эту диковину когда-то презентовал Тор, сообщив, что она приносит удачу. Название породы клыкастой милашки Тони не запомнил. Он удалил на периферию стола чертежи-голограммы и широко улыбнулся Пеппер.

\- Как всегда – отлично, - убежденно заверил Тони, приглашая даму сердца пересесть на несомненно более удобное место – ему на колени. – На гостевом этаже провели небольшой ремонтец. Действительно небольшой, даже можно сказать микроскопический. Но прошли всего сутки, а к буйным гостям нам не привыкать, верно?

\- Да, и мы их всех очень любим, - улыбнулась Пеппер, приобнимая Тони за шею. - Кстати о них. Тор уже приехал.

\- Вот как? – деловито справился Тони. - Почему же не заходит?

\- Он с Джейн, своей девушкой, только что отметились на ресепшене. Сейчас пойду их встречать.

\- Очень любопытно, наконец-то мы познакомимся с божественной избранницей, - воодушевился Тони, и тут же получил чувствительный тычок в плечо от Пеппер. – Кстати, а она…

Однако не успел Тони задать еще несколько уточняющих вопросов – а именно, о внешности Джейн Фостер, чтобы подзадорить свою возлюбленную на небольшое продолжение утреннего флирта, - как его прервал электронный голос Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а:

\- НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛА БЕЗОПАСТНОСТИ. ЗАПУСК АВАРИЙНЫХ ПРОТОКОЛОВ.

\- Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.? Что происходит? – ахнула Пеппер.

\- СИСТЕМНОЕ ЗАРАЖЕНИЕ. СИСТЕМНАЯ УГРОЗА. ПРОТОКОЛЫ ДЕСЯТОГО УРОВНЯ – 00453, 00789Б, 00924Е.

\- Отмена! Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., отмена! Пересмотри параметры оценки состояния,  – скомандовал Тони и объяснил Пеппер: – Не волнуйся, это какая-то ошибка. Одновременный запуск перечисленных тобой протоколов вызовет взаимоисключающие действия. Ты же знаешь, в Башне нет контаминирующих веществ высокого класса, которые могут вызвать зомбигеддон.

\- Я знаю, Тони, - неуверенно ответила Пеппер. – Да и об эвакуации персонала Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. молчит.

Как только раздался сигнал тревоги, она метнулась к панели интеркома и попыталась связаться с охраной, в то время как Тони безуспешно пытался закрыть зависшую рабочую голограмму и вызвать главное меню, чтобы разобраться в причине сбоя голосовой системы. Пока он на самом деле не переживал: Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. городил полную чушь, а чтобы взломать многоуровневую систему защиты, нужен был бы искусственный интеллект на порядок высшего класса. О существовании таких Тони не было известно.

Звуковые команды ДЖАРВИС почему-то не воспринимал, а на новообразованном экране, на котором должен был отразиться интерактивный браузер, шли помехи. Тогда Тони ввел пароли доступа к ручной перезагрузке параметров системы безопасности и вызвал альтернативное меню, но на виртуальном дисплее отразилась какофония букв и цифр, сбившихся в нестройные бессмысленные хороводы.

Похоже, ДЖАРВИС больше не понимал не только звуковых, но и текстовых команд, кода. При этом у системы искусственного интеллекта было свое видение ситуации:

\- ВНЕШНЯЯ ИЗОЛЯЦИЯ, СЕГМЕНТАЦИЯ ПЕРИМЕТРА, ЗАБОР ПРОБ ВОЗДУХА ДЛЯ ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЯ ИСТОЧНИКА ЗАРАЖЕНИЯ. ЗАПУСК ПРОТОКОЛОВ 00145Д, 00671.

\- Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., утечки биологически активных веществ не может быть в принципе! – снова попытался воззвать к гласу разума виртуального помощника Тони. - Мы сейчас с этим не работаем! А лабораторные отсеки и хранилища в случае аварии самоизолируются. И еще ты смешиваешь угрозу ядерного взрыва с вирусным инфицированием. Почему ты не слушаешь мои команды?

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. в очередной раз не ответил и продолжил игнорировать дальнейшие запросы. Но буквально через несколько минут, когда на окна стал наползать специальный экран, изолирующий здание от внешнего мира, а доступ к отделению с костюмом Железного Человека тоже оказался заблокирован, взволнованная Пеппер так и не смогла вызвать ни охранников, ни друзей-Мстителей, Тони запоздало сообразил, что заражение произошло на самом деле.

Но не каких-либо секторов Башни. Самого Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а.

***

\- Когда ты говорил, что я познакомлюсь с твоими друзьями, ты подразумевал такой добродушный прием? – спросила запыхавшаяся Джейн, когда Тор Одинсон, прикрывая ее собой, подтолкнул девушку скрыться за толстостенным проемом, отгораживающим от наступления агрессивно настроенных боевых единиц.

\- Нет, - ответил он, когда молот вернулся, откинув за раз пятерку противников. – Раньше меня встречали лично и перед состязанием предлагали положить Мьельнир.

\- В таком случае, что все это значит?

\- Не знаю, новые друзья? - честно ответил Тор. – Скоро выясним.

Очередная группа враждебно настроенных нелюдей уже не лезла напропалую. Создавалось впечатление, что они оценили реальные возможности противника и сделали выводы. Цельнометаллические стреляли из плазменного оружия, не типичного для землян, в намерении пробить стену, за которой скрылись Тор и Джейн.

Подобный тип вооружения не приносил броне Тора никакого вреда, однако был способен отшвырнуть на семь футов и уничтожить разделяющие преграды. Это раздражало, но он не мог себе позволить идти стенка на стенку, так как рядом находилась Джейн, которую нужно было оберегать.

Все произошло очень внезапно. Они буквально успели зайти в фойе, отправить багаж с носильщиком к грузовому лифту и по приглашению секьюрити пройти в зону отдыха на втором этаже, где их должна была встретить и проводить наверх подруга Тони Старка - леди Поттс. Однако чутье опасности, выработанное многими годами сражений во всех девяти мирах, и в сей раз Тора не подвело. Искусственное освещение помещения мигнуло несколько раз и стало более тусклым. Затем Тор услышал какой-то шум, доносившийся со стороны центральной лестницы, и успел вовремя защитить Джейн до того, как ощутил несколько чувствительных толчков - выстрелы угодили в его броню. Ожидаемого грохота, как при использовании изобретенного людьми огнестрельного оружия, при этом не последовало. Отсвечивающее синевой в области энергетического центра оружие врагов, которые тоже ничем не походили на людей, стреляло тихо. Но, судя по разрушениям интерьера, было весьма вредоносным.

Вместо дружелюбной подруги Железного Человека, которая должна была спуститься лифтом, снизу поднимались дружной шеренгой цельнометаллические боевые единицы. Они передвигались на двух ногах, но на этом все сходство с людьми заканчивалось. Мьельнир сгреб первые ряды и на некоторое время затормозил наступление, но, определяя навскидку возможные последствия, Тор решил, что следует отступать, чтобы найти безопасный выход для Джейн.

Атриум вел в несколько коридоров, радиально расходившихся от центра. Выбрав направление наобум, так как раньше ему не приходилось перемещаться по этому уровню Башни, Тор увлек Джейн по самому широкому. В нескольких помещениях, куда вел коридор и в которые они успели заглянуть при побеге, находилась различная арматура, но ступеней или какого-нибудь подъемника, с помощью которых можно было бы выбраться из здания, не обнаруживалось. Других людей, которые могли бы объяснить, что происходит, Тор и Джейн тоже не встретили. Других живых людей…

Добежав до конца прохода, Тор обнаружил выход на широкий балкон, с которого он мог бы спрыгнуть с девушкой на улицу, если бы не одно но. Площадка оказалась заблокирована прочной на вид стеной. 

Размахнувшись, Тор ударил об нее молотом, но на поверхности не осталось даже маленькой вмятины, а Мьельнир отлетел с такой инерцией, что Тор с трудом удержал его и устоял на ногах. Тем временем в конце коридора, по которому они только что передвигались, вновь появились недруги.

Осознавая, что просто так защитную конструкцию не пробить, а враг наступает, Тор увлек Джейн за очередной поворот, налево. И, пробежав по окружности футов пятьдесят, они попали в новый коридор.

Проход на служебную лестницу, которую они все это время пытались обнаружить, и которая должна была бы привести преследуемых если не вниз, то на другие уровни здания, тоже оказался заблокирован. И эта стена, как и предыдущая блокирующая преграда, казалась весьма прочной с виду. Но не успел Тор размахнуться, как роботы возобновили прицельный обстрел, поэтому пришлось, прикрывая собой Джейн, снова продвигаться вперед. Благо, тупиковые коридоры им еще не встречались.

\- Может, мы опоздали? – спросила девушка, забегая за непробиваемый с нескольких десятков выстрелов выступ стены - дизайнерского решения интерьера. Снова послав Мьельнир крушить врагов, Тор, наконец уловил благоприятный момент и попытался ощупать Джейн.

\- Эй-эй, со мной все в порядке! – попыталась улыбнуться она, одновременно демонстрируя жестами, что не ранена. – Я не против близости, но давай для начала разберемся, что здесь происходит.

\- Да, похоже, мы не успели, - задумался Тор, вспоминая намеки Тони Старка о ближайших планах Мстителей. - Враг выяснил, что мы снова собираемся, и решил ударить первым.

\- Как считаешь, где остальные, где твои друзья? – спросила девушка. – Они в курсе, что здесь происходит?

Тор невольно улыбнулся. Он знал Джейн Фостер уже три года, но она не переставала его удивлять каждый новый день. Своей красотой, умом, внутренней силой при кажущейся внешней слабости. Джейн не паниковала даже перед лицом опасности и всегда предлагала взвешенные решения, проявляя в сложных ситуациях недюжинную стойкость духа и храбрость. И вот, увы, снова…

Тор жалел, что теперь из-за него Джейн была вынуждена в который раз проявлять эти качества. Разумеется, он не рассчитывал, что они могут попасть в засаду. Если бы он мог хоть на секунду предположить, что так случится, то не предлагал бы поехать в Нью-Йорк раньше запланированного срока – Джейн собиралась принять участие в конференции, где она должна была представить светилам земной науки совместное с доктором Селвигом изобретение.

\- Атака началась внезапно, думаю, они где-то в здании, - ответила она на свой же вопрос, пока Тор проверял возможные пути дальнейшего безопасного передвижения. – Жаль, мобильная связь не работает... И внутренняя, похоже, тоже, - заметила Джейн, совершив безуспешную попытку активировать боковую панель селектора на стене рядом. - Нужно попытаться выбраться наружу или найти остальных.

\- Предыдущий коридор заставил нас двигаться по кругу. Лифты, должно быть, не работают. Выйти из здания, похоже, нельзя, – сообразил Тор.

Количество желавших с ним сражаться цельнометаллических уменьшалось с каждой секундой ввиду приведения их в нерабочее состояние. Удостоверившись, что в Джейн не угодит даже шальной выстрел, Тор решил выйти к врагам навстречу. 

\- Если бы все было полностью изолировано, эти… роботы бы не появлялись из ниоткуда! Они, похоже, знают проходы!.. А нам нужно найти мой багаж! – прокричала ему вслед девушка. - Если удастся активировать новое оборудование, мы сможем без проблем телепортироваться в любую точку небоскреба!

\- Твой багаж забрали на грузовой подъемник, - крикнул в ответ Тор, добивая последнего цельнометаллического противника. Теперь проход был полностью зачищен. – Я точно не знаю, где нас должны были поселить.

\- Но, возможно, его еще не успели доставить наверх? А грузовой лифт находится, насколько я понимаю, - Джейн чуть заколебалась с ответом, - вот там, за поворотом. Мы почти оббежали этот этаж по периметру.

\- Джейн… - Тор осекся. – Если нам удастся найти твое оборудование, я хочу использовать его в первую очередь для того, чтобы перенести тебя в безопасное место.

Девушка взяла его за руку и с энтузиазмом потянула за собой, осторожно переступая через недвижимых поверженных противников.

\- Давай для начала попытаемся его разыскать. 

***

Когда система искусственного интеллекта Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. объявила, что активирован аварийный протокол, Наташа, которая находилась в то время душе, мгновенно выключила воду и в течение минуты облачилась в свою боевую униформу и привела в полную готовность вооружение.

Обычно после расслабляющего секса с Клинтом она быстро засыпала, но не этой ночью. Какая-то неуловимая, давящая мысль ее тревожила еще во время вечернего собрания, но русло разговора постоянно уходило куда-то в сторону, и Наташа все никак не могла сообразить, в чем же дело. Она уже почти было добралась до истины или заснула, как вдруг пришло сообщение от Тони Старка об из ряда вон выходящем случае с Зимним… с Джеймсом.

Наташа подозревала, что в жизни каждого из них, Мстителей, случался такой вот момент слабости… Но по тем или иным причинам и она, и Клинт, и Стив, и Брюс Бэннер остались живы. Насчет остальных она могла только предполагать. А у Джеймса был Стив. Наташа верила, что только Кэп, и никто другой, сможет помочь этому человеку.

И все же, перезвонив Тони и узнав подробности, Наташа потом долго не могла уснуть. Услужливая память вдруг стала подбрасывать воспоминания о Сан-Пауло, пожаре в приюте, а также - реплики Локи. То, о чем они говорили на геликарриере. Про жизнь, пропитанную сочащейся кровью, про службу на лжецов и убийц… Локи фактически предсказал все то, что произошло через два года. Насчет «своих правил» он тоже был прав. Да, ее правила позволяли жить дальше и стремиться к тому, чтобы разобраться, как скрасить подобные кошмары для других…

И вот, только утром, моясь в душе, она наконец сообразила, что же именно весь вечер вызывало у нее внутреннее беспокойство.

Получается: она, Клинт, Тони, Стив плюс два его напарника. И доктор Бэннер. А еще через несколько часов должен был появиться Тор со своей девушкой, которая собиралась продемонстрировать Мстителям какую-то полезную установку. Также в здании находился бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а, занимавший руководящую должность. То есть все обновленные Мстители в сборе, и вряд ли враг не разузнал об этих перемещениях.

Наташа понимала, что, по крайней мере, их со Стивом и Клинтом деятельность в Неваде уж точно не прошла незамеченной, и вряд ли подобное так просто сойдет с рук. Она была достаточно осведомленной о работе разных спецслужб и способностях двойных агентов, чтобы спрогнозировать последствия ухода «со дна» и концентрации сил. А если так, не попытается ли ГИДРА сделать то же, что когда-то с переменным успехом удалось осуществить Локи? Разделить их всех? Не может же так случиться, что после потери очередной базы гидровцы спокойно будут ждать, когда в их главный «офис» заявятся оппоненты наводить свои порядки.

Но как же на этот раз можно разделить Мстителей?

И, словно в ответ на этот вопрос, прозвучала сирена.

Нехорошие предчувствия Наташи усилились многократно, когда она обнаружила, что все окна заблокированы непробиваемым заграждением, как и доступ к верхним этажам и в левое крыло. В правом крыле, помимо ее с Клинтом и Стива номеров, находились апартаменты Брюса Бэннера, но доктор, похоже, куда-то ушел с утра пораньше. На стук в номер Стива тоже никто не отвечал – но это было неудивительно, так как Кэп, судя по всему, оставался ночевать у Джеймса. Клинт собирался зайти в столовую, а потом – наведаться в город. Наташа точно не знала, где он теперь мог находиться. Связь не работала.

Ей удалось спуститься вниз на четыре этажа, но обойти при этом только правое крыло. На первом из уровней находилась зона отдыха: тренажерные залы, кинотеатр, бассейн, джакузи, игровые автоматы и прочее. При беглом осмотре никого из друзей или обслуживающего персонала она там не обнаружила. Впрочем, ничего подозрительного тоже не произошло. Затем следовало два технических этажа – для инженерных коммуникаций и обслуживания предыдущего. За ним – этаж для персонала. Хоть там обнаружились люди: Наташа встретила троих – двух операторов техники, которая занималась уборкой помещений, и специалиста по работе с погрузчиком, который готовился к своей смене. Все эти люди были перепуганы, услышав сообщение о вирусном загрязнении, и бегали по коридорам в поисках выхода. Наташа удивилась насчет вирусов, так как она услышала совсем другое предупреждение.

Наташа отметила про себя: здорово, что большинство обслуживающего персонала Тони отпустил на выходные! Она попыталась успокоить людей, заверяя, что тревога была ложной, это была проверка системы безопасности, а их просто забыли предупредить. Тем не менее Наташа попросила рабочих забаррикадироваться в своих номерах, желательно спрятаться где-нибудь подальше, и не высовываться, пока она не разузнает, что происходит.

Однако пройти дальше вниз, даже с помощью эффективных устройств для открытия дверей, ей не удалось. Панели, которые разделяли подобно отсекам субмарины окружающее пространство, не позволяя выйти за пределы нескольких этажей половины здания, были изготовлены из какого-то высокопрочного сплава по меньшей мере шестидюймовой толщины. Сбить выстрелом панель управления – ни к чему не привело. Впрочем, стрелять вообще было глупо – электроника все равно не работала. Безуспешными оказались и очередные попытки связаться с  Мстителями по мобильной и внутренней связи, поиски вариантов аварийного открытия дверей и альтернативных способов выбраться из замкнутого пространства нескольких этажей, в котором она оказалась заблокирована.

Во второй раз пробегая по лестнице вверх, на этаж, где Тони поселил Мстителей, Наташа наконец остановилась, осознавая, что начинает поддаваться панике и действовать неразумно, мотаясь туда-сюда. Пока не получалось прорваться к другим Мстителям, следовало подумать о том, как держать оборону перед потенциальным врагом и чего можно ожидать от ГИДРЫ. Если это действительно их рук дело. А она в этом практически не сомневалась.

Наташа считала, что ее запугать очень нелегко, а непреодолимых преград не существует. И все же мысль о том, что Клинт остался где-то там без снаряжения, хотя ничего страшного пока не произошло, ее несколько тревожила.


	11. Глава 11

**Глава 11**

Ультрадроид Т-700, серийный номер 000002 – прототипная модель, разработчики Генри Пим и Герман Зола – в связи с форс-мажорными обстоятельствами было решено ввести в эксплуатацию раньше окончания пусконаладочных работ и предварительных испытаний, а также необходимого периода функционирования в тестовом режиме с целью подтвердить готовность устройства исполнять предписанные указания.

Его жизненная программа была создана при помощи искусственного интеллекта под кодовым названием «Альтрон». Как ожидалось, коэффициент полезного действия механизма должен был превышать в целом на 434% способности среднестатистического суперсолдата, созданного на основе человеческого организма. Адамантиевый скелет ультрадроида позволял выносить нагрузки вдвое выше стандартных конвеерных моделей, а вооружение, разработанное на основе инопланетного источника энергии, встроенное непосредственно в корпус, позволяло с высокой точностью поражать множественные цели расстоянием до мили. При необходимости в качестве дополнительного сервиса к устройству мог присоединяться специальный боевой модуль для стрельбы на более длинные дистанции. В стоячем положении ультрадроид был способен поднять 2000 фунтов, в упоре лежа – 3800. Скорость передвижения по местности без препятствий – до 50 миль в час - достигалась за пять секунд при стартовом разгоне. Функционально важные детали, сосредоточенные в грудине, были надежно спрятаны под броней из высокопрочных сплавов, дополнительные кевларовые пластины обеспечивали защиту гибких деталей. Показатели ловкости, реакции, выносливости были выше средних по сравнению со среднестатистической выборкой ранних моделей. Даже если бы через Т-700 попытался проехать бронетранспортер, надежное сцепление, флексия и амортизация сочленений успешно справлялись с преодолением перегрузок. То же касалось и атаки разрывными снарядами. 

На стадии программирования в ультрадроид была заложена следующая модель поведения: охрана базы от врагов, которых следует уничтожить с минимальным уроном для оборудования и материалов. В первостепенные задачи также входила защита руководства, специалистов и техников, профили которых были запечатлены в модуле памяти. Жизнями прочих, включая других дроидов, охранников человеческой природы и суперсолдат можно было пренебречь.

Перепрофилирование предусматривало боевую операцию на территории врага.

Согласно схеме действий, первыми на объект выпустили четыре отряда дроидов-солдат стандартной модели, в задачи которых входила предварительная зачистка территории. Отправка дополнительного количества боевых машин корректировалась искусственным интеллектом, разработавшим прежде стратегию атаки. Наряду с дроидами в операции должны были принимать участие суперсолдаты и специалисты, которые действовали автономно, согласно полученным инструкциям. При подтверждении успеха проведения кампании следовало уничтожить следы вторжения и покинуть объект тем же способом, которым они попадали на локацию – через туннель, ведущий к подземным этажам «Башни Мстителей».

Система огневого поражения стандартного боевого модуля, встроенная в корпус, предполагала эффективное попадание в динамические одиночные цели с точностью до 99,5%, а также позволяла проходить сложные барьеры, уничтожать технику или осуществлять абсолютную ликвидацию противника в режиме молекулярной дезинтеграции объектов. Чувствительные датчики, расположенные по всей периферии верхней части туловища, именуемой «голова», позволяли наряду с блоком автонавигации вычислять и поражать мишени как на расстоянии, так и скрытые за препятствиями, недоступные для различения простым человеческим глазом сложные объекты. Алгоритм высчитывал возможные места отсидки и перемещения мишеней с учетом особенностей рельефа местности и инфраструктуры. Активированный боевой режим подразумевал тотальное уничтожение противника без учета каких-либо возникающих в процессе выполнения задания дополнительных факторов.

В возможности центрального процессора была включена функция статистического учета, которая подсчитывала количество павших врагов и живых мишеней в пределах плановой и внеплановой зоны зачистки. В условиях работы на территориях, ограниченных барьерами, которые следовало в определенных ситуациях оставлять непроходимыми, как в случае «Башни Мстителей», где речь шла о массивных высокотехнологических перегородках, разделяющих территорию на отсеки, - режим ограниченного мониторинга исключал наблюдение за внешним периметром и цельными секциями. При таких обстоятельствах персональные данные дополнялись групповыми. Анализировались личные и общие сведения, которые поступали через специальную систему связи от расположенных поблизости боевых единиц, на которые в свою очередь информация конвейерно передавалась от близкорасположенных к ним дроидов, при этом структура построения и характер передвижения отрядов позволяли отслеживать за происходящим по всему периметру заданной зоны. Действия стандартных моделей, подключенных к коллективной системе взаимодействий, в пределах доступной зоны модуляции могли координироваться, при этом сигнал транслировался от ультрадроида непосредственно или через других дроидов к целевому или их группе.  

000002 работал в северо-восточной, 000001 – в северо-западной части здания.

Собранная информация проходила обработку в центральном процессоре, а статистика выводилась на внутренний экран. Согласно статистическим данным, через десять минут после входа на объект, два подвальных и два надземных этажа были полностью зачищены. 000002 продвигался дальше согласно ранее проложенному навигатором маршруту.

***

То, что Тони Старк скромно называл «столовка», на самом деле представляло собой часть ресторанного комплекса на четвертом этаже Башни. Когда Клинт спустился вниз, то обнаружил, что попал далеко не в общепит. До этого обед и ужин они с Наташей заказывали себе в номер.

Часть питейных заведений и ресторанов, которыми пользовались сотрудники «Старк Индастриз» была закрыта на выходные дни, но шведский стол, который миллиардер предоставил в распоряжение Мстителей, предполагал достаточно большой выбор мясных и рыбных блюд, деликатесных закусок, напитков.

Несмотря на доступное разнообразие, Клинт попросил у официанта обычный омлет с беконом, манговый сок и выпечку. Он предпочитал незатейливую пищу, которой можно было основательно накушаться, а не задумчиво гонять по тарелке.

Когда он пришел в столовую, оттуда уже уходил Брюс Бэннер. Они поприветствовали друг друга, и доктор сообщил, что собирается подняться на этаж нанотехнологических разработок. Если новое общее собрание все же решат устроить до обеда, попросил уведомить его на мобильный телефон.

Наукой Клинт никогда особо не интересовался, а общих тем для разговоров с Бэннером как бы и не находилось. Впрочем, все же была одна… Клинт давно собирался кое о чем спросить у Брюса Бэннера, но не складывалось. То ли не случалось подходящего момента, то ли все это было слишком личным, и Клинт не знал, как можно начать разговор на такую тему.

С Джеймсом тоже следовало поговорить. Возможно, если бы он сделал это раньше, происшествия на балконе удалось бы избежать. Клинту казалось, что, несмотря на знакомство в два дня, он понимал эмоции этого человека чуточку лучше, чем остальные. Но Стивен постоянно был рядом с Джеймсом, как когда-то рядом в подобный момент с Клинтом была Наташа, и в итоге Клинт почему-то решил, что парень с металлической рукой и промытыми мозгами обойдется без его советов.

Но Клинт не учел то, что Джеймс провел в состоянии плененного рассудка несравнимо большее, чем он сам, количество времени. И вообще у металлорукого парня все с самого начала складывалось совершенно иначе. Судя по рассказам Стивена, этот его друг был хорошим человеком всегда: ему не нужно было доходить до этого методом ошибок и длительной внутренней борьбы с заблуждениями и без принуждения привитыми идеалами. И то, что Джеймсу навязывали, похоже, было изначально противно его сущности. Те же вещи, которые два года назад внушали Клинту, на самом деле были… делами минувших дней, словно новым ростком, проросшим на месте старой засохшей ветки. В этом-то и состояла разница. При всем желании Клинт не мог сказать, что неизменно был хорошим человеком, и до сих пор не был уверен в том, что ему удалось стать таким. Соответственно, ему было не так уж сложно убедить себя: с тем, что произошло в позапрошлом году, можно жить дальше. Что касается Фьюри, то Клинт не убил бывшего директора Щ.И.Т.а лишь по собственному усмотрению, продиктованному необходимостью сохранить возможность доступа к его ресурсам, а не по велению сердца. К тому же, чтобы прийти в себя, Соколиному Глазу не оказалось достаточным услышать от дорогого человека свое настоящее имя. Поэтому, по мнению Клинта, в этом отношении Джеймс был много сильней его. И, соответственно, слабей.

Клинт решил, что все же попытается в ближайшее время пообщаться с Джеймсом. Вполне возможно, что у парня может случиться новое… обострение уязвимости. Если Джеймс справится с одним пластом воспоминаний, то его может настичь другая волна, связанная с осознанием груза ответственности за свершенные поступки. Этот момент Клинт тоже хорошо понимал не понаслышке. Возможно, он сумел бы найти правильные слова, чтобы разъяснить, как с этим справиться. Может быть, нет.

Пока Клинт ожидал свой завтрак, из кухни доносились голоса поваров, что-то бурно обсуждавших на итальянском. И вдруг один из них выскочил в зал и, отчаянно жестикулируя, поманил одинокого посетителя за собой.

Клинт решил, что, похоже, возникла какая-то проблема на кухне – пожар? – и, разумеется, поспешил на помощь. Однако помещение оказалось пустым: что-то кипело и выбегало на варочную поверхность, на широкой сковороде благополучно догорал его заказ, в то время как персонал прожогом спускался по аварийной лестнице вниз, но Клинт не понимал, что они кричали. Ни пожара, ни утечки газа, ни проблем с водоснабжением на первый взгляд не наблюдалось.

Клинт не захватил с собой мобильного телефона, поэтому поспешил к ближайшему интеркому, чтобы связаться со Старком и узнать, по какой причине на четвертом этаже возник переполох, а Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. не реагирует, однако не смог разглядеть дисплея. Когда снова стало светло, Клинт увидел вбежавшую в зал для посетителей Марию Хилл.

\- Что происходит? – нахмурился он, торопливо подходя к ней.

\- Все выходы заблокированы. Связи нет, - сообщила Мария, переводя дыхание. - Я постаралась вывести из здания как можно больше гражданских, надеюсь, они успели выбежать на улицу до того, как опустился панцирь.

\- Панцирь? – не понял Клинт и обратил внимание на заслон, закрывший модно декорированные небольшие окна, от которых и раньше было мало толку, а теперь они и вовсе не пропускали свет.

\- Да, это новая разработка Старка на случай внешней атаки. Я участвую… участвовала в программе по внедрению этой системы. Сейчас это один из прерогативных проектов Старка – защита сооружений от воздействия разрушительных сил различной природы, - продолжила объяснять Мария, бегло оглядывая помещение и, убедившись, что персонал покинул этаж, позвала Клинта за собой в коридор. - Панцирь прикрывает здание подобно куполу и, согласно тестовым моделям, способен выдержать ядерный удар эквивалентный тысячи килотонн в тротиловом эквиваленте, а также защитить от радиационного облучения. В Башне появились и другие внутренние системы защиты. И сейчас часть их активировали, часть - деактивировали. В Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. запущен вирус. Следующий ход ГИДРЫ – прямая атака.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… - до Клинта наконец начало доходить.

\- Да, они пошли на опережение, - подтвердила Мария его нехорошее предчувствие, осматривая очередную галерею. - Они знали, что мы вот-вот вычислим их логово.

\- Но откуда ты-то об этом узнала? – удивился Клинт.

Мария немного замялась.

\- Есть один общий друг, тот который... В общем, сейчас не важно, кто это. Он послал мне шифрограмму. Один из его агентов, находясь на другом задании, случайно зафиксировал кружащие вокруг здания джеты, которые использовали те же стелс-технологии для создания иллюзии невидимости, что и Щ.И.Т. раньше. Я решила во всем убедиться лично, так как система безопасности их не распознавала. При независимой проверке я обнаружила следы взлома, на которые Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. почему-то не отреагировал, и тут же попыталась связаться со Старком, но ничего не получилось, даже запустить сигнал экстренной эвакуации. Тогда я стала выводить людей, пока это еще было возможно. Похоже, пока не наладится работа системы, мы в западне.

\- Когда они атакуют? – спросил Клинт, сожалея, что спустился вниз безоружный.

Впрочем, мирный завтрак не предполагал боевой операции, верно?

\- Возможно, уже, - хладнокровно, как и всегда, несмотря на ту или иную сложность ситуации, сообщила Мария. - Лифты не работают, служебные проходы частично изолированы. Похоже на то, что как только отключилась система безопасности, они проникли в здание. Я бежала из офиса и успела добраться только до этого этажа. Где-то на втором уровне должны находиться Тор со своей девушкой, но, возможно, их уже успела встретить мисс Поттс... Не видел остальных наших?

Клинт задумался.

\- Когда я спускался вниз, разминулся с Сэмом Уилсоном, он порекомендовал взять на завтрак паштет из индейки. Уже здесь, в столовой, встретил Бэннера. Доктор вроде бы собирался отправиться наверх, в лаборатории, а Наташа должна находиться в нашем номере. Насчет других – не знаю.

\- Мой шеф, должно быть, в пентхаусе. Возможно, с ним и Роджерс, - высказала свои предположения Мария. –Капитан вроде бы собирался зайти к Старку. А мой… в общем, друг высказал предположение, что прибытие Тора послужило сигналом для атаки. ГИДРА за нами наблюдала. Все это время.

\- Ты считаешь, они готовили нападение заранее? – переспросил Клинт. – Они не могли предугадать, что мы снова будем собираться.

\- Да, если бы не информация, нуждающаяся в дешифровке, которую добыл о ГИДРЕ Барнс, то Мстители бы снова не собрались в команду. Но я уверена в том, что новое противостояние с ГИДРОЙ было предрешено, - заверила Мария. – Вопрос оставался только в том, кто ударит первым. Сейчас мне думается, что изначально речь не шла конкретно об этом дне.    

\- Значит, есть шанс, что у плана врага, каким бы он ни был, найдутся огрехи, - задумался Клинт.

Мария кивнула, проверив очередное разветвление коридора: чисто. Пока что им никто не встречался – ни свои, ни сотрудники Тони, ни чужие.

\- Похоже на то. Или Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. постарался сделать все возможное, чтобы не допустить полной потери управления зданием. На это указывает неупорядоченность в контроле проходов здания и освещения, вышедшая из строя система видеонаблюдения, а ей было бы странно не воспользоваться, а также то, что…

\- Тсс! – зашипел Клинт.

Не успели они заглянуть в новое помещение, оказавшееся складом продуктов, как он сгреб Марию рукой, протащил за собой внутрь и подтолкнул вниз под ближайший стол. Комната оказалась проходной, и как раз в проходе в зал появились вооруженные бойцы. Если их можно было так назвать. Это были не люди.

Сперва их зашло около десяти, и, на первый взгляд убедившись, что в большом помещении никого нет, дальше в направлении столовой, откуда пришли Клинт с Марией, направились только двое, а остальные устремились в сторону центрального коридора.

Клинт не особо удивился, увидев роботов. Главное, что он их вовремя заметил. Клинт вообще редко чему удивлялся.

Он прикинул расклад: перевес был явно на стороне противника. Сам он был безоружным, а у Марии – только Глок-19, в котором, по ее словам, оставалось патронов на десять выстрелов. Впрочем, обсудить варианты того, как совместно прорываться из засады, они не успели: один из металлических бойцов, который, казалось, отправился в сторону кухни, вернулся, и начал обстреливать зал из неизвестного Клинту оружия, по принципу действия похожего на импульсное.   

Несколько упаковок муки, расставленных рядами на стеллажах у стола, под которым спрятались Клинт с Марией, взорвались фейерверком густого дыма, который, будто иней, вскоре осел и покрыл белым ковром светлый кафельный пол.

Почти сразу же к стерильной белизне присоединились красные разводы.

***

Стив отлично помнил, когда в последний раз застревал в лифте. Это случилось 4 июля 1940 года.

Обычно он предпочитал ходить по лестницам пешком, не доверяя чуду техники, однако астма и сердечная недостаточность порой напоминали о своем. В тот день Баки собирался ему устроить празднование по случаю дня рождения на крыше одной из бруклинских высоток. Мать какой-то его знакомой работала в этом доме консьержкой, и Баки упросил девушку одолжить ненадолго ключ от чердака.

В итоге, не успев доехать даже до третьего этажа и застряв, Стив проторчал целых два часа в поломанном подъемнике вместе с пожилым, бурчащим на высокие цены на табак и низкий оклад, лифтером. Стив нервничал и из-за замкнутого пространства, и из-за того, что оказался в такой нелепой ситуации и не мог ничего предпринять, в то время как Баки его ждал. Разумеется, техники не собирались спешить на вызов в день национального праздника. Но в конце концов Стива все же освободили.

Он чувствовал себя очень неловко, так как доставил другу неудобство, ведь тот так долго его прождал, - благо, когда Баки спустился навстречу, местные жители сообщили ему, что лифт застрял, и Баки сделал верное предположение насчет того, кто именно там мог застрять, и дождался спасателей. Стив считал, что все безоговорочно испортил. Но, узнав подробности истории пленения непосредственно из уст вызволенного из железной клети узника, друг лишь рассмеялся на предложение Стива вернуться домой.

Вся эта несуразная ситуация, казалось, Баки только развеселила. Он отметил, что Стив в очередной раз умудрился на ровном месте попасть в неприятности, и предложил после празднования лично снести именинника вниз, раз уж лифт не был способен справиться с такой простой задачей, как доставить 95-фунтового Стива Роджерса наверх.

Баки шутил, всегда шутил. И всегда оберегал Стива. У Баки неизменно мерцали глаза и горела душа…

Когда они наконец оказались на крыше, Стив, разумеется, ни за что не согласился подойти к краю, как Баки его не упрашивал. Панораму города и окрестностей и без того можно было достаточно хорошо рассмотреть с балкона дома, где они снимали квартиру. Другие постройки: одноэтажные и многоэтажные, с черепичной кровлей, полуразрушенные, элитные и недострои... Развешивая утром постиранные вещи, Стив наблюдал, как пара джентльменов в широкополых соломенных шляпах прогуливались вдоль трамвайных линий под руку со своими леди в модных дамских платьях, обходя стороной несколько основательно пьяных лиц, горланивших патриотическую песню и примостившихся на сваленных стройматериалах близ входа в бар с большой вывеской «ПИВО». Где-то можно было разглядеть обветшалые ставни, заклеенные бумажными рекламными плакатами, и тут же через дорогу - новенькую витрину парикмахерского салона. Вдоль обочины – от лавки зеленщика и вплоть до горизонта - припаркованные Кадиллаки, Форды, Бьюики, Шевроле, Понтиаки. Кто-то по случаю праздника пытался разобраться со сваленным прямо на проезжей части хламом. Кто-то выливал помои из окна второго этажа прямо на тротуар, где-то завыла пожарная сирена. Жизнь кипела.

Но таких вещей было не разглядеть, если подняться выше, на крышу многоэтажки, куда его затащил Баки. Люди, будто по мановению волшебной палочки иллюзиониста, превращались в мелких суетящихся насекомых, а мир, распростертый внизу, становился более условным, строгим, и в то же время величественным, без всех этой мишуры и огрехов человеческой деятельности.

Пока окрыленный Стив, находясь под впечатлением от открывшейся перед глазами панорамы города, размышлял о том, насколько мимолетна и незначительна жизнь человека в масштабах времени и пространства, Баки открыл вино и поспешил отвлечь друга от мыслей о высоком, спустив на землю – на крышу, - предложив выпить за его здоровье.

Возможно оттого, что Стив до этого понервничал из-за лифта, или потому, что наконец позволил себе расслабиться, он почувствовал эффект опьянения с первого же бокала. Стив отпустил все лишние в данный момент размышления еще до того, как они с Баки лопнули несколько хлопушек, затем запустили фейерверк.

Стив не переставал удивляться, где и как Баки удавалось доставать дефицитные вещи: друг подарил ему настоящий футбольный мяч, который они тут же решили опробовать и только чудом не закатили за край. Впрочем, игра долго не продлилась: Стив довольно скоро устал бегать между труб, антенн и прочей арматуры.

Лето того года тоже было жарким, они оба быстро взмокли и тяжело дышали. Баки широко улыбался Стиву и, очевидно, заметив, что разморенный алкоголем друг с трудом держится на ногах, привлек к себе. В глазах Баки плясали чертята и безудержное веселье. Он чувствительно потрепал Стива за обе щеки и со словами: «Сти-иви, с днем рождения!» пылко чмокнул в губы, а затем – притянул ближе и обнял. Крепко, но бережно, и положил подбородок на худое плечо. Тогда Стив просунул свои руки Баки за спину и обнял друга в ответ. Так они простояли еще некоторое время, немного покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Внизу проезжали незначительные машины-муравьи, вверху облака пушистыми пучками белой ваты преображали синеву небес, а Стив и Баки, раскачиваясь подобно флюгеру в почти безветренный день, встречали дуновение дыхания жизни друг друга.

Мысли пьяного Стива в те минуты близости с Баки были самыми сумбурными: страна праздновала День независимости, в то время как в далекой Европе разрывались снаряды и гибли люди. Нью-Йорк жил своей деловой размеренной жизнью - время парада уже прошло, время фейерверков еще не началось, – тогда как губы Стива горели, а сердце выстукивало тахикардию от выпитого вина, беззаботной беготни и чего-то еще. Очень душевного, особенного…

Отчего это так происходило? Возникло ощущение воодушевленности, даже некой воздушности. Бесконечной безмятежности. Острое чувство единения, близости, нежности...

В тот момент Стив мог бы поклясться, что ему действительно было очень уютно, спокойно, беспечно в руках друга, хотя обычно он ненавидел высоту. Зато Баки всегда тянуло к чему-то высокому. И почему-то - к Стиву.

Стив иногда размышлял на эту тему, но в момент их неразделимости на крыше ему не хотелось об этом думать, почему же так происходило. Стив только знал, что любит Баки всей душой… и что это взаимно.

Он очень ценил это воспоминание. Одно из самых ярких и радостных о них двоих, оставившее светлый шлейф в памяти.

И вот теперь Стив снова умудрился застрять в лифте.

Вспоминая вновь о том памятном дне празднования своего двадцатилетия, он прождал в темноте пять, десять, пятнадцать минут, ожидая возобновления работы современного высокотехнологического подъемника, восстанавливая в памяти детали старой истории. Стив решил рассказать ее Баки – быть может, тот тоже вспомнит? Но время шло и шло, а лифт все оставался на месте.

Стив давно стал далеко не тем хилым пареньком, не способным даже вдвоем с лифтером раскрыть заклинивший проем, и замкнутое пространство больше не внушало ему тревоги. Однако он все же не ожидал, что в Башне Мстителей Тони Старка могут возникнуть серьезные технические проблемы с центральным лифтом. Обычно, насколько Стив знал, Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. сам решал все вопросы либо предупреждал о каких-либо неполадках, а то, что столь длительное время не было ни света, ни обратной связи казалось несколько странным.

Конечно, теперь Стив Роджерс мог легко справиться с подобным недоразумением, в отличие от тщедушного парнишки, который умел быстро пьянеть, легко ввязываться в неприятности и грезил о недоступном. Правда, не очень-то хотелось снова портить имущество Тони – и опять это была дверь! Но, обождав еще пять минут, Стив все же решил выбираться из лифта самостоятельно, полагаясь на то, что подъемник не тронется в самый неподходящий момент.

Конструкция казалась выполненной весьма добротно. Вентиляционный люк был слишком узким, чтобы через него можно было вылезти наверх, на крышу лифта. Стив попытался было снять облицовочные пластины, но они несли, скорей, декоративную функцию. Поэтому и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы раздвинуть мощные створки и, зафиксировав их щитом, немного протиснуться в узкую шахту, чтобы осмотреть что там да как. На деле – прощупать, так как света от фонарика, вмонтированного в часы, которые ему успел вернуть Клинт, оказалось недостаточно. Стив обнаружил что, к сожалению, лифт остановился между этажами, причем верхний казался ближе.

Стив прикинул: если он собирался спуститься с высоты пентхауса Старка к себе в номер, то, следовательно, застрял где-то на уровне лабораторий или технических помещений. Внешние двери не поддавались ни в какую, пока Стив не обнаружил рычаг механической блокировки и не повернул его.

В конце концов ему удалось выбраться из туннеля на тусклый свет. Судя по табличкам на кабинетах и белому коридору, выложенному плиткой, как Стив и предполагал, он очутился на одном из технических этажей, где также находился медблок.


	12. Глава 12

**Глава 12**

Джейн Фостер порой казалось, что времена, когда ее жизнь текла спокойно и размеренно, а не вертелась как чертово колесо, остались в какой-то другой действительности. Почему-то в последнее время стало закономерностью, что почти всякий раз, когда она планировала тот или иной научный эксперимент, те или иные вполне обыденные мероприятия, все шло наперекосяк и в итоге имело самые невообразимые последствия.

Еще будучи аспиранткой доктора Селвига, Джейн представляла свое будущее в самых мирных тонах: защита диссертации, тезисы и доклады на международных конференциях, работа над тем, чтобы совершить полезный вклад в фундаментальную и прикладную науки, сделать что-то важное для общества. В отдаленной перспективе, если уж очень помечтать, - это свои последователи и ученики, Нобелевская премия. И в свое время, возможно, не очень скоро, – какой-нибудь доктор философии сделал бы ей предложение, они создали крепкую семью, основываясь на общих увлечениях, наподобие четы Марии и Пьера Кьюри.

Конечно, еще пару лет назад Джейн и в самых невероятных грезах представить себе не могла, что вскоре узнает о новых мирах, об их обитателях, о заоблачных технологиях, настоящей магии. В том числе – о магии любви. Что ее парень будет не стипендиатом президентских грантов или лауреатом, к примеру, Абелевской премии, а самым настоящим супергероем, и даже, что самое невероятное, - наследным принцем далекого царства из другой галактики.

Джейн никогда не верила в сказки о принцах, предпочитая им лекции по астрофизике. Впрочем, все научные метания Джейн до того, как она встретила Тора, теперь казались ей невероятно примитивными и ограниченными, словно она всю жизнь смотрела через толстый слой изморози на окнах, и только недавно лед растаял, и Джейн наконец увидела настоящий солнечный свет.

Теперь, благодаря открывшимся ей перспективам, она собиралась вывести земную науку на новый уровень понимания метафизики космоса. И не в последнюю очередь, Джейн надеялась, этому должно было поспособствовать одно из недавних ее и доктора Селвига изобретений, позволяющее нарушать пространственный континуум.

Прибор уже был определенным образом испробован на практике при противостоянии Малекиту, но требовал существенных доработок. Нужно было перенастроить параметры калибровки, чтобы иметь возможность четко выбирать место транспортировки, определять границы. Работа продвигалась медленно, но помог случай. Однажды после грозы в институте отключилось электричество - как раз в тот момент, когда Джейн проводила испытания на экспериментальных животных. Прибор закоротило, а после отладки он почему-то стал работать только на ограниченных дистанциях – переносил живую и неживую материю в пределах расстояний до 250 ярдов. Доктор Селвиг сперва собирался восстановить былую работоспособность прибора, заменив вышедшие из строя перегоревшие микросхемы, но впоследствии решил предложить Джейн заняться развитием именно такого варианта перемещений – на короткие расстояния.

В итоге ей удалось усовершенствовать случайное изобретение в довольно короткий срок и весьма успешно: стержни, фиксирующие контуры, были заменены на лазерные ориентиры, возможность предварительного просмотра позволяла оценивать заданное место перемещения на предмет доступной безопасной телепортации, а калибратор – выбирать координаты перехода с погрешностью плюс-минус два процента. Ко всему прочему теперь прибор не требовал обслуживания оператором – телепортируемый объект, если это был человек, мог самостоятельно задать установки и входить в поле открывшегося пространственного коридора вместе с самим прибором. Это был небывалый успех!

Джейн собиралась продемонстрировать некоторые свойства аппарата на всеамериканской конференции физиков с международным участием специалистов из Института Макса Планка, посвященной проблемам квантовой телепортации, когда Тор, узнав, что она собирается посетить Нью-Йорк, предложил поехать на несколько дней раньше и заглянуть к его друзьям.

Тор был уверен, что изобретение очень заинтересует Тони Старка. Джейн даже немного помечтала: возможно, самый известный научный гений современности сможет подсказать ей какие-нибудь новые идеи насчет областей применения прибора или его усовершенствования.

До настоящего времени Джейн знала новых друзей Тора только по его рассказам и из телевизионных роликов – например, о примечательной битве за Нью-Йорк. Разумеется, ей было бы любопытно лично познакомиться с легендарными защитниками отечества и, по словам Тора, замечательными людьми. Причем - познакомиться в мирное время. Конечно же, больше всего ей, как ученому, было бы интересно пообщаться с Тони Старком и Брюсом Бэннером. А когда Тор сообщил, что доктор Бэннер вместе с гением-изобретателем теперь занимаются совместными проектами, решение приехать пораньше в Нью-Йорк и при случае задержаться казалось Джейн однозначным.

К сожалению, в пятницу в институте проходил ученый совет, который она никак не могла пропустить, и который в итоге затянулся до позднего вечера, потому что помимо отчетов за истекший период деятельности научных сотрудников, решались различные административные вопросы. В итоге в Нью-Йорк они с Тором приехали уже в субботу.

Разумеется, ничто не предвещало очередных приключений. Джейн предвкушала новые знакомства и отличный уикенд.

То, что снова начинаются неприятности, она поняла, как только Тор подскочил с дивана, на который они присели в ожидании мисс Поттс, и прикрыл Джейн собой. Все произошло настолько стремительно и в считанные минуты настолько кардинально изменило планы на день, что Джейн, не успев испугаться, просто последовала за ним, ощущая себя словно в ночном кошмаре, когда и, вроде, переживаешь, и в то же время все вокруг кажется искаженно-ирреальным.

Через какое-то время настоящая паника все же наступила, причем острая, и началась внезапно. Джейн наступила на руку неизвестного мужчины из охраны здания, которому минуту назад пальба из нетипичного оружия роботов выжгла часть грудины. Кости хрустнули противным звуком, и Джейн остановилась.

Будто с глаз спала пелена, а ноги стали ватными, и Джейн в отчаянии резко осознала невозможность проникнуть в другие помещения, неспособность позаботиться о других людях и себе самой, нерадивость, неуклюжесть, слабоволие и общую физическую слабость – они с Тором не встретили ни одного живого человека, хотя бы раненого, кому можно было бы помочь! Любимый упрямо тянул ее за руку, но Джейн не могла заставить себя идти даже тогда, когда голубые вспышки смертоносных орудий слились в стройный хоровод на его броне. И вдруг, когда непрекращающаяся тихая, и из-за этого кажущаяся ненастоящей, стрельба заставила Джейн перестать воспринимать даже собственные панические мысли, она снова успокоилась. Целиком и полностью.

Тор был рядом. Они все еще были живы – и это главное. По какой-то причине их пытались убить, но враг ведь не бессмертен, даже если он робот, а любую машину можно остановить.

Джейн собрала волю в кулак, и это принесло озарение: все, что ни делается, – к лучшему. Не к тому, что по воле случая она снова попала в сложную ситуацию. Сейчас речь шла о том, что судьба не случайно завела ее сюда, ведь ее портативный телепортер мог бы очень пригодиться, чтобы кого-нибудь спасти. Если, конечно, еще было кого защищать. Но Джейн на это очень надеялась.

Она изложила свой план Тору, который, похоже, вовсе не обратил внимания на ее минутную слабость, и он его одобрил.

Тор успешно прикрывал отход, и в конце концов им удалось безопасно добраться до грузового лифта. В отличие от перегородок, которые не позволяли свободно перемещаться по периметру здания или выйти за его пределы, лифт не был дополнительно заблокирован, и Тор легко вскрыл наружные двери и вход в шахту. Оказалось, что кабина находилась внизу – следовательно, увеличивались шансы того, что багаж, который надеялась отыскать Джейн, еще не успели поднять. Тор легко подхватил ее за талию и, не успела Джейн сосчитать до десяти, как он проскользнул с ней, обхватив другой рукой канат, на крышу подъемника. После этого – проломил потолок, выдернув пластиковую крышку люка и металлическую решетку под ней.

Лифт был первым местом, откуда они собирались начать поиски ее багажа, тем не менее им сразу же улыбнулась удача – вещи Джейн действительно оказались в подъемнике! Перепуганный работник сервисной службы поинтересовался у забравшихся в образовавшийся проем в потолке незнакомцев, когда же лифт снова заработает.

Джейн поручила Тору успокаивать испуганного мужчину, в то время как сама стала возиться с чемоданом. Ограниченное пространство не позволяло удобно разложиться, но другого выхода не было: лифт застрял между нижними этажами, и Джейн подозревала, что пытаться выбираться из него здесь не стоит. Она надеялась, что как только настроит аппарат, они все втроем перенесутся на улицу, где она с Тором оставят работника Башни, попытаются разблокировать выход извне и вызовут полицию, а затем вернутся искать других людей, помогать им и разбираться, что вообще здесь происходит.

Однако через пять минут она уже не была столь оптимистична: согласно результатам предварительного визирования, особенности металла заграждений, опоясывающих здание, и силовое поле блокировали возможность перемещения за его периметр. Но не успела Джейн сообщить об этом Тору, как откуда-то сверху раздался скрежещущий шум, и кабину лифта сильно дернуло. Затем последовало несколько одиночных выстрелов, «проевших» новые дыры в крыше кабины.

К счастью, никто не пострадал. В ответ на эту атаку Тор послал вверх через пробитое ранее отверстие в потолке свой молот, и выстрелы на какое-то время прекратились. Джейн суетливо пыталась запрограммировать прибор перенести их хотя бы в главный коридор несколькими этажами выше, а там – будь что будет. Работник сервиса, немного заикаясь, сообщил, что большое свободное пространство есть на пятом этаже, где находятся складские помещения для размещения запасов провизии, и они полупустые. Внезапно лифт дернулся еще раз и накренился – Тор, выглянув наружу, сообщил, что один трос оборвался. Падать было бы не так и высоко – три уровня, но кто знал, что их ждало в подвале. Джейн понемногу снова начала поддаваться смятению, так как никак не могла рассчитать расстояние и смещение относительно текущего месторасположения.

В конце концов она все же смогла приблизительно определить координаты, и в режиме предпросмотра видоискатель показал какой-то полупустой на первый взгляд холл. Учитывая обстоятельства, выбирать апартаменты с мягкими диванами не приходилось, и Джейн поспешила активировать мультиперемещение трех биообъектов, автоматически определенных прибором согласно кубатуры пространства лифта.

В этот же самый момент она почувствовала странное ощущение свободного падения – очевидно, оборвался второй трос, – а затем странное чувство рассредоточения, будто растягивания и увлекания в бесконечность. Которая продлилась буквально одно мгновение – и все трое путешественников в пространстве приземлились на белый кафельный пол.

\- Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк, - произнес кто-то запыхавшимся голосом, подавая Джейн руку. Но это был не Тор.

***

Утром, когда Джеймс проснулся, он первым делом обнаружил, что рядом, на придвинутом вплотную к кровати кресле, спал Стив.

Джеймс пошевелился, передвигаясь ближе к другому краю кровати, но Стив тут же начал просыпаться. Поэтому Джеймс решил, чтобы больше не тревожить спящего, пока не вставать с постели, и некоторое время просто рассматривал Стива из-под полузакрытых век.

Так необычно: спокойно смотреть на этого человека, зная, что больше не нужно на него охотиться, следить за ним, избегать. А этим утром, быть может, впервые близость Стива не казалась Джеймсу болезненной и оттого чуждой, такой, которую хотелось оттолкнуть, избежать только потому, что она несла внутренний дискомфорт. Стив ему доверял и…

То, что произошло ночью...

Джеймс не рассчитывал на подобный исход наката эмоций. Возможно, причина потери самоконтроля крылась в том, что он наступил на критический порог самоидентификации, который дал понять, насколько ему нужен Стив, и насколько он не уверен в том, нужен ли новый Баки Стиву. Это было больно и даже… вызывало что-то вроде давно забытого ощущения страха. Настолько, что в состоянии аффекта Джеймс чуть было не навредил не только себе, но и человеку, который, как оказалось, столь многое для него значил.

Поэтому, как только вернулось ощущение реальности и окончательно восстановилось эмоциональное равновесие, Джеймс пообещал себе, что, несмотря ни на собственные проблемы, ни на внешние факторы, он будет делать все от него зависящее, чтобы помогать Стиву с его новой миссией. Наверное, это было правильно. Баки так делал раньше… И, возможно, на этой основе со временем можно будет попытаться построить что-то новое. Возможно. Если Стив захочет.

Наблюдая за ним: рассматривая линии и формы тела, мелкие детали лица, изгибы пальцев - к Джеймсу вдруг пришло новое воспоминание. Полноценное, длинное, четкое. Оно частично вернулось к нему раньше, во время первой ночевки с людьми Блэк, и, возможно, поэтому теперь уже не вызывало болезненных спазмов.

Однажды, кажется, это случилось в конце 39-го… Стив заболел простудой, и, поскольку уже через несколько дней упрямо заявил, что пойдет расклеивать агитационные листовки, то, как и следовало ожидать, начались осложнения.

Для Стива тот год вообще выдался очень тяжелым: возникли материальные трудности, затем умерла его мама. Баки предложил поселиться вместе, и Стив, хотя поначалу не с восторгом воспринял эту идею, все же согласился.

В те времена Баки иногда понимал, что со своей заботой порой смущает Стива, иногда – нет. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы самый лучший человек на планете, которого он знал, был счастлив, поэтому и старался как мог всячески способствовать этому: иногда подзадорить, а в действительно сложной ситуации – как, например, при потасовках в подворотне, в которые Стив с регулярным упрямством умудрялся ввязываться, – оказать фактическую помощь. Иногда Баки пытался тем или иным своим поступком просто убедить, что Стиву нечего переживать за свою физическую форму, что его любят не за внешний лоск, наличие высокого роста или социальный статус, а за то, кем он является как человек. Что Баки его любит за то, что Стив – это Стив.

Получалось, правда, не всегда. Особенно неловко бывало в те моменты, когда Стив болел, – и тогда Баки особо остро чувствовал, что за внешней бравадой лучшего друга крылось ощущение ущербности. Как будто Стив извинялся, что не может соответствовать каким-то высоким стандартам, и отдалялся. А Баки не был уверен, каким словом или делом это положение вещей можно исправить.

Заболев той холодной зимой, Стив в первые дни сам ходил в аптеку за лекарствами, покупал продукты. Благо, в академии художеств были каникулы, но когда Стив решил выйти поработать и пошло обострение, уже в тот же вечер он с трудом смог добраться даже до уборной. Баки, чтобы порадовать друга, оббегал полквартала, пытаясь разыскать дефицитные сухофрукты, которые так нравились Стиву. После этого сварил ему бульон, смерил температуру, регулярно интересовался, не нужна ли помощь, но Стив только хмурился и постоянно отказывался от предложения сделать компресс, кутаясь в гнезде из трех одеял.

Именно в тот вечер Баки впервые сдвинул их кровати. Стив пытался возражать: он может быть заразным, не нужно обращать на него внимания, завтра он выздоровеет, просто он немного подустал. Но Баки его не слушал. Он раскопал Стива под ворохом одеял и прижал к себе. «И не мечтай, я тебя не оставлю», - заявил он другу, и тот вдруг прекратил сопротивляться, перестал дергаться в попытках оттолкнуть Баки тонкими острыми локтями и коленками. Через какое-то время все же пришлось встать, чтобы, воспользовавшись неожиданной покладистостью друга, сделать ему компресс, но потом Баки снова вернулся и лег рядом. И Стив положил голову ему на плечо.

Баки не заболел, а Стив скоро выздоровел, но с тех пор их кровати так и стояли приставленными вместе. Пока Баки не ушел на войну…

Сколько же лет с тех пор фактически прошло? Стив, похоже, вспомнил о той старой истории, когда решил придвинуть кресло.

Джеймс не заметил, как, разглядывая Стива, снова задремал, - после приступов ему хотелось много спать. А когда окончательно проснулся – Стив по-прежнему был рядом. И этот человек снова так по-особенному смотрел на него и улыбался, что впервые после осознания себя кем-то, у кого было прошлое, Джеймсу захотелось что-то рассказать Стиву. Не о делах, связанных с ГИДРОЙ, а попытаться нормально поговорить. Как когда-то. Попробовать снова отыскать в себе этого… Баки, который так важен Стиву. И, кажется, немного получилось.

Через какое-то время выломанную дверь, простоявшую ночь в приставленном к косяку положении, рабочие заменили на новую, а Стив ушел по своим делам.

О смене одежды Джеймса он позаботился еще в Лас-Вегасе: недалеко от отеля находился спортивный магазин, и Стив приобрел что-то подобное тому, что на Джеймсе было надето раньше. С размерами он угадал, как и с тем, что нужен был реглан с длинными рукавами, а не футболка. Также Стив купил спортивную обувь «кроссовки», утверждая, что в них Джеймсу будет удобней, чем в ботинках.

Одевшись, Джеймс направился в ванную комнату, где нашел упаковку с безопасными бритвами и решил побриться.

Насчет наличия металлической руки он до сих пор почти не думал. Металл не казался холодным на ощупь по всей конечности, а на стыках с телом был впаян другой гибкий сплав, который подогревался, очевидно, каким-то реле до нормальной человеческой температуры. Рука всегда слушалась. Обычно брился он правой, когда брился. Но…

Джеймс протянул левую руку к полке с банными принадлежностями и взял один из станков. Сегменты кисти и пальцев были небольшими по размеру и достаточно флексивными, чтобы без затруднений пользоваться мелкими предметами и устройствами. Однако осязание было… другим. Правая рука была живой, а левая тоже не воспринималась инородной, но… Эти ощущения казались Джеймсу сравнимыми с тем, как он в целом чувствовал себя в этом теле: он мог двигаться, говорить, думать, к нему приходили воспоминания, но естественности и гармонии во всем этом не было.

Джеймс задумался: что чувствует Стив, когда прикасается к этой металлической руке? Что думает о том, каким стал его дорогой друг?  

Закончив с непривычным для Зимнего Солдата вдумчивым и неограниченным во времени приведением себя в порядок, Джеймс решил спуститься в столовую, чтобы позавтракать в одиночестве, – он рассчитывал, что друзья Стива, скорее всего, уже насытились и разошлись.

Но не успел Джеймс дойти до ближайшего лифта, как внезапно общее освещение коридора на мгновение потухло, затем включились только боковые светильники, а проход заблокировала быстро опустившаяся с потолка металлическая стена. Камеры наблюдения выключились. Джеймс напрягся: самый очевидный вывод - произошло что-то серьезное.

Он проверял систему внутренней связи, когда сзади послышались тихие шаги.

Реагируя на возможную опасность, Джеймс в развороте полуприсел и остановил левую руку для захвата за горло буквально в четырех дюймах от шеи Уилсона.

Стив называл этого человека по имени, а на последнем задании от ГИДРЫ он значился под прозвищем «Сокол», но Джеймс учился перекраивать отношения постепенно.

Уилсон держал нож наготове, но затем отвел в сторону, очевидно, осознавая, что нападения не последует. Они оба выпрямились и с полминуты стояли молча, разглядывая друг друга.

\- В твоем номере тоже заблокированы окна? Как и этот коридор? - наконец нейтральным тоном спросил Сокол. 

\- Проверю, - отозвался Джеймс. – Кто еще есть на этаже?

Уилсон все это время не сводил с него цепкого взгляда. Джеймс понимал, что причин для доверия нет: ни у этого человека, ни у прочих товарищей Стива. Джеймс даже подозревал, что некоторые из них знали о Зимнем Солдате больше, чем он сам.

Разговор продолжился, но напряжение не сходило:

\- В нашем крыле здания номера: твой, мой и Марии Хилл. Я к ней стучал, она не открывает, - сообщил Сокол. - Возможно, ушла по делам компании. Проход в торцевую часть Башни, как и в центр, тоже заблокирован. Нужно проверить лестницы и лифты.

Джеймс согласливо кивнул на это предложение, и они на некоторое время разошлись.

Джеймс сходил в свой номер, чтобы удостовериться, что и там нет возможности пробить изоляционный экран, и что Стив забрал позаимствованный им у секьюрити в аэропорту FNP-45. Затем Джеймс вернулся к ближайшему ограничительному заграждению в коридоре.

Электронного управления при нем не оказалось. Навскидку Джеймс сделал вывод, что включилась аварийная система, блокирующая некоторые части здания. Подобное могло иметь место на корабле, подлодке при нарушении герметизации тех или иных отсеков. Но зачем Старк решил изолировать именно этот коридор? Или не только этот? Все потенциально вредное производство, насколько Джеймс понял из разговоров друзей Стива, находилось на других этажах.

Попытки поднять эту переборку, как и аналогичные другие при заблокированных лестницах, не увенчались успехом.

Через некоторое время к Джеймсу подошел Уилсон. Он уже был в костюме и при снаряжении: новом костюме и новом снаряжении. На незаданный вопрос Джеймса отрицательно покачал головой.

Затем они уже вдвоем обошли несколько свободных номеров – электронные замки везде не работали, двери были открыты, но все вели в помещения, в которых не стало окон. Вариантов выйти из ловушки пока не находилось.

Тогда они, не сговариваясь, уже совместными усилиями попытались поднять металлические пластины, ограничивающие проходы в коридоре и на лестницах, а также пробить изоляцию окон, но и это оказалось безрезультатным.

К этому времени у Джеймса уже появились предположения насчет того, что это все могло значить.

\- Нам нужен Халк… - произнес Уилсон, присаживаясь на корточки у разделительного блока одного из закрытых проходов, наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс вправляет вывернутую дистальную фалангу безымянного пальца левой руки, которая повредилась во время очередной попытки разблокировать преграду.

\- Кто это? Почему он? – спросил Джеймс.

\- Ну… помнишь доктора Бэннера? Он обычно в белом халате ходит. На вчерашнем собрании сидел в кресле ближе к окнам. Так вот, в подробностях не знаю, но в целом… Когда-то он был облучен, и его клетки способны перерождаться, превращая доктора в... По телевизору, наверное, тоже не видел? В общем, Стив говорил, что в состоянии Халка Бэннер способен пробить любые преграды... Или же нам мог бы пригодиться Тор с его молотом, - добавил Уилсон.

\- Мы можем их найти и послать сообщение, - предложил Джеймс.

\- Каким образом? – удивился Сокол. – Связь не работает.

Вместо ответа Джеймс под определенным углом вытянул вперед левую руку, задрал рукав реглана и, определив нужное место, сдвинул в сторону небольшой фиксатор. Появился доступ к рычажку, выкрутив который Джеймс извлек из открывшейся полости-ячейки шарик диаметром меньше дюйма. Затем активировал устройство, отсоединив от него модуль управления. Из самого шарика мгновенно «выросли» ножки и антенна.

\- Управляемая мина? – нахмурился Уилсон.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Джеймс, - устройство для слежки. Интерфейс - через радиомодуль с программным обеспечением. Но нужен доступ к ЭВМ. Мои приборы забрали.

\- Компьютерные панели больше не работают. А у Стива нет планшета? – спросил Сокол.

Джеймс снова покачал головой.

\- Мой смартфон почти разряжен, зарядка осталась в доке для полетных испытаний, - пожал плечами Уилсон. - Но можно проверить еще кое-что.

С этими словами он активировал привод, и за его спиной образовались крылья.

На этот раз они были другой формы и значительно меньшими в размахе, чем Джеймс помнил. Они скорее напоминали крылья не птицы, а насекомого и отлично вписывались в коридорный проем для того, чтобы подняться к высокому потолку и попытаться активировать систему пожаротушения.

Безуспешно.

Джеймс догадывался, что еще Уилсон хотел продемонстрировать этим поступком, но начинать выяснять отношения сейчас было неразумно. Сокол это, похоже, тоже понимал и отдал в конце концов свой смартфон Джеймсу. Заряда батареи хватило, чтобы установить программу и задать устройству параметры слежки. «Жук» уполз через вентиляционное отверстие в шахту лифта.

Телефон окончательно разрядился, и экран погас через восемь минут, но до тех пор они оба смогли узнать, что творится на нижних этажах.

\- Нужно уходить отсюда. Через шахту лифта, и разделимся, - предложил Джеймс, планируя согласно увиденному свои дальнейшие действия.

Уилсон не возражал. Похоже, как и Джеймсу, то, что показал смартфон, ему тоже крайне не понравилось. И, как оказалось, у него также не было при себе огнестрельного оружия – только перчатки с многофункциональными когтями, которые входили в комплект к новому костюму, и, по словам Сокола, Старк как раз и сконструировал их для использования в боевых целях.

Джеймс не беспокоился о том, что у него самого не осталось ни оружия, ни боеприпасов – их всегда можно было раздобыть на месте. Уилсон предложил ему свой нож, но Джеймс отказался.

«Где может быть Стив? Куда бы он пошел?», - думал он, раскрывая проход в шахту грузового лифта.

В порядке ли Стив - это было все, что Джеймса волновало в данный момент. Он попытался поставить себя на место Капитана Америки, поэтому не сразу воспринял очередной вопрос Уилсона:

\- Тебя подбросить?

Сокол уже пролез в шахту, активировал привод и «завис», протягивая Джеймсу руку.

\- Вверх или вниз? – переформулировал вопрос Уилсон.

*******

Перемены наступают тогда, когда их меньше всего ожидаешь.

Эта мысль постоянно вертелась в голове Пеппер Поттс, когда она вместо того, чтобы пару минут пофлиртовать с Тони, пожелать удачи новой миссии Мстителей и заняться подготовкой в командировке во Флориду, лихорадочно пыталась вместе с любимым восстановить работоспособность Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., а когда оказалось, что это не представляется возможным, и экраны компьютерных панелей через пять минут после сигнала тревоги вообще перестали работать, - найти выход из образовавшейся западни.

Увы, проходы на крышу и вниз, в том числе через приватный лифт, оказались заблокированы. Пока Пеппер занималась проверкой связи, Тони пытался добраться до хранилища костюма. Но и в этом их постигла неудача: дистанционное управление, как и связь, не работало.

Тони, очевидно, лучше, чем Пеппер понимал, что с электроникой окончательно покончено, поэтому, отодрав от ближайшего осветительного торшера железный остов, попытался, используя его как рычаг, открыть помещение с костюмом механическим способом. При этом он ругался вслух, а Пеппер ругалась про себя.

Через какое-то время Тони, напоследок толкнув шкаф ногой, прекратил попытки добраться до его содержимого и подошел к своему рабочему столу. В нижнем ящике у него хранилось оружие – на всякий случай. Пеппер поняла, что, похоже, сейчас этот случай действительно наступил: Тони протянул ей один из пистолетов и попросил спрятаться в нише, образованной между зонами прихожей и гостиной.

Ее расстроили слова любимого: Тони вел себя слишком серьезно, и это было плохим знаком. И тут же он подтвердил подозрения Пеппер о том, что ничего хорошего ожидать не следует, заявив, что подобные проблемы с Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.ом могут означать только одно: неприятель начал активные упреждающие действия до того, как Мстители осознали угрозу.

Пеппер признавала, что напугана и дезориентирована, и все же трусливо прятаться в застенках, когда любимый намеревался противостоять неизвестной, возможно, серьезной угрозе с аж двумя пистолетами, ни в коем случае не собиралась. Она знала, что заслонки, которые опустились на проходы, не только на первый взгляд выглядели массивными, их на самом деле было не поднять. Но, возможно, удастся спуститься по шахте приватного лифта, если разблокировать двери?

Она предложила этот вариант Тони, и ему в целом идея понравилась, однако он ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы Пеппер лезла навстречу потенциальной опасности вместе с ним.

Как раз в пылу громкого а-ля итальянского спора о том, где же в здании может быть безопаснее, Пеппер чуть было не пропустила, как в пустом пространстве посреди холла образовалась рябь, похожая на след от голограммы. Едва заметив странные изменения в комнате, она зажала Тони рот, указывая на феномен, через несколько секунд превратившийся в… Тора, девушку, державшую его за руку, а также Марию и Клинта.

\- Мира вам, - как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался Тор.

\- И вам не хворать, - отозвался Тони после того, как освободился от нервно-цепкого объятия Пеппер. - Но какого черта здесь происходит? 

\- То же самое собирались узнать у тебя, Старк, - заметил Тор, помогая встать своей девушке, в то время как Мария и Клинт внимательно осматривали помещение студии.

При этом Клинт придерживал правой рукой левое плечо – по нему текла кровь. Едва Пеппер это заметила, она тут же поспешила к этажерке, где хранилась аптечка. Конечно, там не было предусмотрено ничего серьезнее бинтов, кровеостанавливающего и лекарств от желудка: для несложных оперативных вмешательств можно было спуститься в медблок, а в случае сложных – поспешить обратиться в больницу. Однако Клинт заверил Пеппер, что ранение пустяковое, пули и вовсе нет: оружие, из которого его зацепили, было не огнестрельным.

После того, как Пеппер помогла Клинту сделать перевязку и вколола анестетик, она осмотрела остальных прибывших. К счастью, больше никто не был ранен - только мелкие порезы и ссадины. Впрочем, все гости выглядели какими-то… обтрепанными, как будто лазили по коллектору или с кем-то дрались. Пеппер могла только догадываться, что с ними произошло.

\- Как вы здесь оказались? – спросила она, все еще окончательно не свыкнувшись с тем фактом, что четверо людей вдруг материализовались из ниоткуда.

\- С помощью портативного телепортера, - вступила в разговор девушка Тора. – Я Джейн Фостер.

\- Моя леди, - добавил Тор то, что итак все уже поняли.

\- Привет, Джейн… Хм, выходит, полезная вещица твой габаритный тетрис, - заметил Тони. – При случае покажешь, что и как там работает?

\- Да, конечно, - смущенно согласилась Джейн. – Едва мы поднялись на второй этаж, как на нас напали, и с помощью этого устройства удалось переместиться на пятый, где мы столкнулись с… Марией и Клинтом.

\- Нам удалось прорваться из окружения и найти проход на пятый, - уточнила Мария. - Оказалось, роботы плохо воспринимают действительность, если их визоры забиты мукой.

Упоминание о роботах неприятно отозвалось на сердце у Пеппер. Тони, похоже, тоже не обрадовался такой новости:

\- Роботы? – нахмурился он. – В Башне?

\- Весьма недружелюбно настроенные. Вот мы все вместе и решили, что нужно в первую очередь искать тебя за объяснениями, - вступил в разговор Клинт. – Но уже вижу, похоже, ты не наш козырь.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. приказал долго жить, перед этим активировав аварийные протоколы. С этим ничего нельзя сделать. Костюм недоступен. В общем, случилось…

\- То, что мы все не учли, - поскольку Тони замялся, Мария продолжила объяснение. И задумчиво добавила: – Похоже, до вас на верхотуру они еще не добрались. И атака проводится только снизу.

\- Что это за роботы? Что им нужно? – наконец решилась спросить Пеппер, так как от пребывания в неведении ощущала мандраж. Пеппер отметила, что ее увлажнившаяся ладонь слишком сильно сжимала рукоятку пистолета, который ей ранее вручил Тони.

\- Гидровские роботы, - пожала плечами Мария, будто сообщала всем известную информацию о том, например, как жарить омлет. – Предполагаю, скелет из вторичного адамантия, броня из сплава железа с вибранием, экипировка – встроенные малокалиберные плазмобластеры, другое импульсное оружие. Периферийное зрение, похоже, в широком диапазоне приема. Они стреляют во всех без разбору. Очень эффективно стреляют.

\- Железный Человек, где твой костюм? – поинтересовался Тор. – Почему ты не в форме?

Пеппер подумала, что последний вопрос, пожалуй, был одним из самых актуальных на данный момент.

\- Да вот, пытались достать, только эта зубочистка не подошла, - Тони развел руками и указал на погнутый остов от торшера.

\- Сейчас не время чистить зубы, - серьезно сообщил Тор, очевидно, не улавливая иронии Тони, и, подойдя к шкафу, с одного удара своим молотом разнес первую дверь хранилища, а за ней – с той же легкостью - вторую. – Надевай!

Пеппер не сдержалась и улыбнулась: как просто!

Впрочем, одеть костюм вручную заняло некоторое время, и это дело не обошлось без помощи товарищей, однако в результате все закончилось успешно. Костюм активировался в специальном режиме.

\- Где остальные Мстители? – спросил Тони уже из брони немного приглушенным электронным голосом. – Что с персоналом Башни?

\- С нами был парень из обслуживающего персонала, но он напрочь отказался второй раз телепортироваться, - сообщила Джейн. - Он забаррикадировался на складе с моющими средствами на пятом этаже.  

\- У вас есть план здания? - спросил Тор. - Джейн нужны точные расчеты, чтобы совершать корректные перемещения. Мой молот не пробивает внешний щит и внутренние перегородки… А энергетическое оружие цельнометаллических… по действию это похоже на энергию Тессеракта.

\- Ну, Тессеракт ты вернул на родину, а вот кое-что мы все же два года назад не углядели: скипетр твоего братца пропал. По рассказам Кэпа ГИДРА еще в сороковые пулять космической энергией умела, не удивлюсь, если магическую палку прикарманили те, кто руководит нашими нежданными гостями-доброжелателями. А насчет молота – тоже ничего необычного: в заглушках помимо вставок из вибрания присутствует редкий инопланетный металл, уру, - объяснил Тони, для удобства временно снимая шлем. – Распечатка плана здания у нас же где-то имелась в наличии, дорогая?

\- Конечно, - кивнула Пеппер и нервно улыбнулась, подходя к стеллажу с важной документацией компании: - Я всегда была против виртуальности.

\- В первую очередь нужно проверить гостиничный этаж, всех собрать, забрать снаряжение, затем разделиться – часть пойдет на передовую. Думаю, если будет сложно найти проходы, Бэннер сможет справиться с твоими уплотненными перемычками. Часть - отправится с телепортером искать и спасать сотрудников Башни, - предложил Клинт, когда все подошли к широкому столу Тони и склонились над бумагами, которые достала Пеппер. – Сколько людей в здании?

\- Сегодня суббота… - задумалась она. - Помимо нас, человек 40-50.

\- Было, - хмуро заметила Мария. – В лучшем случае – сорок.

\- Тридцать, - Джейн на мгновение отвлеклась от изучения среза юго-восточного крыла здания в вертикальной проекции. – На втором этаже… там… И так быстро…

Она так и не договорила фразу, но Пеппер подумала, что все итак сообразили, о чем она хочет сказать. Тони легко чмокнул Пеппер в щеку, Тор положил своей девушке на плечо руку, что-то шепнув на ухо, а Мария с Клинтом угрюмо переглянулись. 

Пока Джейн вносила в память своего прибора проделанные расчеты, чтобы запрограммировать последовательность перемещений, Пеппер отвела Тони в сторонку для продолжения незаконченного разговора.

Набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, она снова наотрез отказалась оставаться в пентхаусе, мотивируя это тем, что лучше всем держаться если не вместе, то группами.

Она ожидала продолжения спора, может, каких-то взаимных убеждений и несогласия идти на уступки, однако на этот раз любимый не возражал, только потребовал от нее обещание: не смотря ни на что не тревожиться о нем и в случае реальной опасности скрыться в ближайшем укрытии, держаться тех, кто сможет оказать помощь.

Пеппер нехотя пришлось согласиться. Она прошептала Тони несколько самых важных слов, и он повторил их ей с легким поцелуем. Затем Тони отошел в сторону и отдал уже за ненадобностью свое оружие с запасными обоймами Марии Хилл, которая, Пеппер знала, славилась меткой стрельбой. Пеппер в это время справилась у Соколиного Глаза, как он себя чувствует, на что он ответил, что нормально и готов идти в бой, как только оденет снаряжение.

Джейн Фостер довольно быстро все настроила, и когда она сообщила, что все готово, остальные Мстители согласились, что мешкать не стоит. Тони снова надел свой шлем.

Вопреки ожиданиям, перемещение с помощью прибора Джейн не вызвало у Пеппер никакого особого дискомфорта, лишь легкое головокружение и несколько секунд дезориентации. Ощущения, пожалуй, показались бы ей удивительными, а сам процесс - восхитительным, если бы не обстоятельства, при которых приходилось таким вот образом путешествовать.

Первое перемещение перенесло их в правое крыло гостевого этажа, где они обнаружили Наташу, которая, казалось, нисколько не удивилась неожиданному появлению шестерых товарищей. Она обняла Клинта, нахмурившись его повязке, и поинтересовалась, права ли насчет интервенции.

Наташа сообщила, что пыталась проникнуть в левое крыло, но оно оказалось заблокированным, а в правом никого больше не обнаружила за исключением нескольких человек тремя уровнями ниже. Клинт тем временем одел свое снаряжение и снабдил остальных, кому требовалось, дополнительным оружием. Затем все перенеслись в левое крыло, где, вопреки ожиданиям, вообще никого не оказалось. Мария, осмотрев коридор, высказала предположение, что Сэм и Джеймс выбрались куда-то через шахту грузового лифта – двери были покорежены.

Где мог находиться Стив Роджерс – никто не знал, но все были согласны, что в первую очередь нужно найти доктора Бэннера. Тони подсказал, что обычно после завтрака тот сразу отправлялся в лаборатории, а Клинт вспомнил, куда именно собирался пойти доктор. Поэтому решили начать поиски оттуда с тем расчетом, что если до гостиничных этажей враги еще не добрались, то до верхних, где были расположены лаборатории, тем более. Поскольку всем вместе оправляться туда не было смысла, а время шло, - Тони, Тор, Наташа и Клинт попросили сперва перенести их на нижние этажи.


	13. Глава 13

**Глава 13**

Несмотря на то что Эрик Уильямс не только намекал, но и четко выражал желание встретиться с Капитаном Америка с глазу на глаз, глава Центра все равно решил озаботить его другими задачами.

С одной стороны, Эрик слишком много слышал о Стивене Роджерсе лестного, как о бойце, и давно хотел проверить способности Первого Мстителя на практике. С другой – Хардбол был немногим из тех, к кому Эрик действительно неплохо относился. Он, разумеется, понимал, что товарищ, как и положено, в полном объеме выполнил свой долг перед ГИДРОЙ, тем не менее считал, что именно Капитан Америка и никто иной был виновен в смерти Роджера.

Согласно плану вторжения, Эрик и его бойцы должны были заняться обработкой офисных и гостиничных помещений Башни – их высадили с джетов на нескольких балконах бизнес-центра, в то время как бригаду Кармиллы отправили выше, в лаборатории, а роботы продвигались по восходящей.

Некоторое время тому назад Штрукер позволил специалистам из научного департамента проапгрейдить косу Эрика, используя энергию скипетра Таноса, и теперь это оружие стало еще более смертоносным. Если раньше Эрику приходилось прилагать небольшие физические усилия для того, чтобы пользоваться этим оружием, то теперь ему, как истинному Жнецу местного Апокалипсиса, не составило никакого труда «перекосить» всех тех, кто попадался на пути. Кто-то, правда, пытался сопротивляться, прикрываясь арматурой, кто-то даже умудрялся пролезать в стенные коммуникации, но для новой косы никакие преграды не являлись помехой - даже те, с которыми с трудом справлялось оружие дроидов.

Штрукер велел не оставлять никого в живых за исключением тех, на ком собирался проводить опыты. Таких было совсем немного - фактически, Халк и под вопросом Черная Вдова. И им Эрик, откровенно говоря, не завидовал.

Его несколько беспокоила одержимость шефа роботами, но до того, как Штрукер окончательно слетел бы с катушек, Эрик собирался постепенно перебрать бразды правления в свои руки.

Он не рассчитывал, что нынешний глава Центра еще долго будет продолжать править бал. От инопланетных союзников, с которыми его когда-то, было дело, делегировали вести переговоры, Эрик узнал о побочном эффекте воздействия скипетра Таноса, который впоследствии было решено оставить в распоряжении ГИДРЫ. Разумеется, шефу о некоторых нюансах правильного использования артефакта он умолчал. Наоборот, всячески старался поддерживать Штрукера в стремлениях держать скипетр после того, как он стал не нужен на производстве, не в хранилище, а в собственном кабинете.

Любовница шефа – это, конечно, другое дело. Та еще стерва. Но и с ней Эрик тоже наконец нашел путь разобраться. Ведь не успел он глазом моргнуть, как взялась непонятно откуда и прибрала к рукам все основные дела Эрика по Нью-Йорку. Куда это годится? Что, следующий ее шаг – тот же, что он запланировал для собственной персоны?

Но и Мадам Гидра не была идеальной гадюкой, и Эрику все же удалось достать на нее компромат. А уж в этом случае он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поделиться информацией со Штрукером. Тот, однако, все это воспринял без особых эмоций. Эрик уже чуть погодя понял, что шеф насчет своей любовницы давно сам разобрался, что к чему, но все же продолжал покрывать эту дрянь.

Любовь – зла. Если, конечно, вообще верить в существование этой любви. Откуда все эти глупости берутся?

Эрик верил в другие идеалы, их было всего три. В первую очередь – в ГИДРУ, не в ее руководителей. Во-вторых - во власть. В-третьих - в оружие, которое несло смерть и, таким образом, решало все проблемы раз и навсегда и приводило к истокам первого и второго. Вот он и пользовался своим оружием, и решал проблемы. Временно – вопросы Штрукера, ведь в ближайшей перспективе все это могло обернуться собственными заботами.

План шефа действительно был бы неплох, если бы его ввели в действие в первоначальном варианте и согласно изначально намеченному сроку – весной следующего года. Однако ввиду обстоятельств непреодолимой важности – угрозы потенциальной атаки Мстителей в сердце организации - Штрукер засуетился. Грядущая так званая им «эра чудес» грозила развалиться подобно карточному домику, завершившись лишь на стадии постройки фундамента. Эрик собирался этого не допустить и без лишних слов быстро выполнить свои задачи.

Он вообще предпочитал слова действиям, так как считал, что лишние разговоры неизменно ведут к провалу. Когда-то Красный Череп, судя по архивным записям, много болтал, и те, кто отстраивал организацию после него. Но и современники не лучше: тот же Штрукер со своей пассией, покойные Пирс и Фиски, Крэкен, Вермис – все они точно такие же пустозвоны. Даже «надежная кандидатура» Таноса - асгардец Локи. Но не Жнец.

Эрик был уверен, что станет толковым руководителем.

Со своими бойцами он упорно продвигался от кабинета к кабинету, через коридоры и уровни, понемногу скашивая все лишнее на своем долгом пути к абсолютной власти. К сожалению, Мстители ему не встречались. Поэтому, чтобы ускорить процесс, Эрик велел своим людям продолжать проверку вверенных ему уровней, а сам решил подняться повыше. Все равно Штрукер никак не смог бы проверить последовательность его действий.

До высадки Эрик получил на свой маршрутизатор план-схему с обозначенными точками расположения Мстителей. И вот, наконец добравшись до этажа, где подразумевалось наличие Черной Вдовы, Сокола и Зимнего Солдата, он вопреки ожиданиям обнаружил их отсутствие. Заявленные блокирующие конструкции при этом, тем не менее, не были повреждены. И в то же время парадокс: ни живых, ни мертвых Мстителей Эрик не увидел. Решив, что, должно быть, прибор выдал неверные координаты, он решил поискать еще выше.

Верхние этажи, согласно плану Штрукера, принадлежали группе Кармиллы, и свое преждевременное появление там можно было бы аргументировать предложением ей помочь… В конце концов она была невестой Роджера. Но главное – Эрик подозревал, что Мстители прячутся где-то сверху. Он собирался лично отрубить голову хотя бы одному-двум из них, включая, разумеется, Капитана Америку, хотя не верил, что тот до сих пор находился в заблокированном лифте.

И Эрик оказался прав: очень скоро он наконец встретил свою мишень первостепенной важности.

Капитан Америка сражался в ближнем бою сразу с несколькими бойцами Кармиллы на складе всякой арматуры на техническом уровне: в пылу бойни вокруг летели пластиковые муляжи каких-то химических элементов, чертежи, металлические конструкции энного предназначения. Пока герой Америки его не заметил, Эрик постарался как можно тише подобраться ближе и, улучив подходящий момент, взмахнул своей косой.

Однако Капитан Америка то ли оказался слишком проворным, чего Эрик от него совершенно не ожидал, то ли ему просто повезло. В результате на пол упала и откатилась в сторону ближайшего шкафа рука одного из бойцов Кармиллы. С диким ревом, обильно заляпывая все вокруг кровью, тот отбежал в сторону, в то время как второй боевик упал поверженным непосредственно активным сопротивлением самого Капитана Америка. Таким образом, Эрик и его противник остались один на один.

Стивен Роджерс, к его чести, лишними словами, похоже, как и Эрик, тоже не стремился разбрасываться, хотя и должен был понимать, что на этот раз противник выдался не из пешек. Он встал в защитную стойку и, похоже, ожидал следующих действий Эрика. И тот решил не затягивать удовольствие.

Эрик не разбирался, в чем именно состоял принцип действия косы. Главное, что убийственная энергия аккумулировалась в обухе и распределялась и концентрировалась по всей зоне лезвия, обеспечивая последующий широкий диапазон поражения целей: достаточно было совершить одно умелое телодвижение, и, подобно лазерному лучу, только голубого цвета, она перебрасывалась на объект поражения.

Однако выпущенная смертоносная нить, вопреки ожиданиям Эрика, аж никак не раскроила напополам щит Капитана Америки. Противник стал сокращать расстояние для ближнего боя, чего Эрик как раз планировал избегать. Но даже кастирование концентрированного заряда с более близкого расстояния не возымело никакого эффекта – проклятый щит аннигилировал эффективное воздействие энергии.

И тут-то Эрик и сообразил – это же не щит Капитана Америки! То есть не его обычный щит, о котором знал каждый школьник, а какой-то другой. Еще более прочный. Способный противостоять самому действенному оружию поражения, которым Жнецу когда-либо доводилось пользоваться.

Удивленный Эрик замешкался всего на секунду, застыв на месте, а Капитан Америка, совершив обманный маневр, избегая очередной энергетической полоски смерти, схватился за косовище, пытаясь вырвать любимое орудие для убийств из рук Жнеца. Эрик совершил перехват и выпад, но Стивен Роджерс тут же сделал широкий шаг в сторону, и с разворота, зайдя за спину Эрика, вывел его из положения равновесия и повалил на пол. Новая голубая лента, вырвавшись из острия косы, разрезала напополам ящик с электронным оборудованием и проделала трехдюймовую дыру в полу, но не задела никого из них.

Не выпуская из рук косы, Эрик попытался пнуть противника ногой, и тот чуть отстранился, теряя незафиксированный контроль над поверженным, и тогда у Эрика появилась возможность контратаковать. Или для начала встать с пола: он потянул косовище на себя, и Капитан Америка был вынужден совершить перекат над головой Эрика. Поскольку коса снова вернулась в личное распоряжение Жнеца, он, не теряя времени, выпустил новый заряд в сторону Стивена Роджерса. Но снова неудачно: при новом перекате тот подхватил свой щит, и голубая полоса, потеряв энергию, рассыпалась на вереницу безобидных искр. Оба стали в нейтрально-выжидательные позиции, не сводя глаз с друг друга, ожидая атаки своего оппонента.

\- Когда ты уже сдохнешь, а? Какой вообще урод откопал тебя из снегов и вырядил геройствовать? Из-за бурной деятельности твоей и твоих дружков миру никак не познать спокойствия и счастливого забвения. Ты – назойливая заноза, вечно суешь свой нос, куда не следует. Из-за тебя, твоих глупых патетических поступков все вокруг рушится и превращается в хаос, но на самом деле, псевдогерой, ты даже не думаешь об этих последствиях, я прав? - в этот момент Эрик был настолько зол, что, вопреки своим убеждениям о необходимости концентрации внимания на победном сражении, все же позволил себе сбросить напряжение, озвучив некоторые тезисы о Капитане Америке вслух.

\- Могу спросить то же: когда вы уже прекратите свое существование? Совершать преступления против человечества? Убивать и мучить невинных? – как и следовало ожидать, враг не удосужился ответить, а начал задавать перекрестные вопросы в том же стиле, но без сквернословия. - Разваливать, рушить, уничтожать… Сколько можно еще вам противостоять, чтобы искоренить навеки?

\- Не-е-ет, ошибаешься, удалой капитан, - громко рассмеялся Эрик. - Мы-то как раз создаем, а рушите всё вы. Такие как вы, филантропы-недоделки, бахвалитесь, что ваша сторона – правая, но сами ведь пальца о палец не ударили, чтобы предложить справедливую и добропорядочную с вашей хреновой точки зрения альтернативу нашей политике. Такой загнивающий мир, каким он сейчас существует, долго не протянет. И только мы заботимся о том, чтобы началась новая эра. Если бы вы нам не мешали, все бы уже давно жили в мире…

\- … зазомбированных бездумных рабов, находящихся под контролем нескольких выживших из ума фанатиков геноцида, таких как Красный Череп или Александр Пирс? – Стивен Роджерс продолжил на свой лад ход его речи. – Которым ведомы только команды «служить», «стрелять», а если что не так, то следует совершить самоубийство. Может быть, люди вам и вовсе не нужны, раз вы даже своих изначально считаете врагами? Говорите о мире, тогда как каждому из вас промывают мозги?  

\- Это бессмысленная трепотня, - процедил Эрик, наконец опомнившись, что пора заканчивать поединок и двигаться дальше. – Твой ход. Кто из нас прав – скоро узнаем.

Секунд десять они всё так же неподвижно стояли друг напротив друга, выжидая момент. Затем Эрик все же бросился в атаку первым, выставив свое оружие вперед, но под определенным углом. Капитан Америка совершил сбивку, острие косы скользнуло по касательной к щиту, вызывая сноп искр, но до этого луч все же черкнул предплечье врага. Но не успел Эрик возликовать первой крови, как противник продолжил движение его руки по инерции, вытягивая за локоть и фиксируя на болевой прием. Хватка ослабилась, и коса невольно упала на пол. При попытке вырваться и достать оружие левой рукой, Эрик случайно активировал боевой режим, и через секунду с удивлением обнаружил, как часть собственного скальпа с мозгами приземлилась ему самому под ноги. 

\- Хайль, ГИДРА! – успел прошептать Эрик вслед гаснущей мечте, прежде чем бездонная чернота не вобрала в себя все картинки, звуки, ощущения этого мира… не оставляя больше места надежде ни на оружие, ни стремлению к власти, ни…

***

Расчет был предельно точным: между тем моментом, когда местная система безопасности должна была выйти из-под управления и включиться аварийные протоколы, оставался зазор в пять минут. За это время Кармилла с ее боевиками должна была проникнуть в Башню, зафиксировать координаты местонахождения Брюса Бэннера, обезвредить его до превращения в Халка, отправить на базу. Затем провести зачистку лабораторных помещений и последовательно двигаться вниз, при этом агент Рамлоу, поступивший на это задание под ее распоряжение, должен был заняться при случае Зимним Солдатом.

Необходимость действовать четко и быстро прибавляла адреналина, и обход всего лабораторного сегмента Башни, занявший меньше получаса по времени, завершился успехом с нулевыми потерями среди ее людей. Разумеется: кто же из немногочисленного дежурного персонала или научных сотрудников был обучен противостоянию специально тренированным вооруженным бойцам?

Впрочем, задание, которое она получила, вызывало у Кармиллы вопросы. Поскольку местонахождение Мстителей было удачно установлено, и они оказались более-менее изолированными друг от друга, почему было не послать на прицельную зачистку группы агентов? Почему они должны были выполнять вспомогательную роль, в то время как ключевая предполагалась дроидам? Организовать очередную поверку работы роботов в боевых условиях было бы не трудно, но зачем сразу же так рисковать?

Кармилле были чужды стремления главы Центра усовершенствовать ряды подчиненных с помощью привлечения технологий искусственного разума и синтетической жизни. Дроиды, с которыми она пыталась работать раньше, демонстрировали исключительную тупость и являлись с точки зрения Кармиллы продуктом сомнительно целесообразного использования технических ресурсов организации.

Возможно, массовая атака армии клонов и принесла бы очевидные результаты, но Кармилла была уверена, что в случае супергероев, которым предстояло противостоять ГИДРЕ, одним железом не обойтись. Шеф, очевидно, тоже понимал, что неповоротливые роботы не справились бы с задачей эффективно нейтрализовать Халка. Возможно, для такой работы изначально планировались близнецы, точнее тот, который быстрый, но они оба каким-то образом сбежали и поэтому Кармилле, как следующей по списку, похоже, и поручили выполнить это задание. 

Но помимо всех сомнений относительно роли агентов и дроидов в нейтрализации Мстителей ее смущало также наличие в ее команде агента Рамлоу, которому уже успели дать позывной «Кроссбоунс».

Через программу улучшения биоматериала в свое время проходили все бойцы шестого-седьмого уровня, включая ее саму, но смысла дополнительно корректировать разум Рамлоу Кармилла не находила. Единственное, что ей приходило в голову, - это связь с четкими стремлениями Штрукера узурпировать власть. Нетрудно было сообразить, что закрытие двух отделений в США принесло чрезмерные материальные потери, однако это же и сужало контрольные звенья, расширяло полномочия оставшихся. Таким образом, замена бойцов на дроидов и тугодумных суперсолдат ограничивала количество толковой, но честолюбивой агентуры. Другой метод регулирования числа подчиненных – самоубийственные задания. В любом случае, победа над Мстителями принесла бы Штрукеру дополнительный авторитет и возможность форсировать полный контроль над ГИДРОЙ в Америке с последующим расширением полномочий на весь мир.

Подобных сомнительных неправомерных размышлений Кармилла старалась не допускать. И все же новая боевая миссия ей определенно не нравилась, она предпочитала заниматься поставками редких металлов для производства. Впрочем, особых вариантов у нее не было, как и права голоса, а также Кармилла предельно ясно понимала, что от тех или иных ее поступков зависит ее дальнейшая судьба в организации.

Пока что все шло как планировало начальство: ускоренная реакция позволила Кармилле без труда обезвредить Брюса Бэннера. Она отлично разбиралась в ядах и была способна высчитать правильную дозу, которой оказалось бы достаточно для того, чтобы продержать этого человека в коматозном состоянии нужное время. Штрукер считал, что должно было хватить двух часов, чтобы перебить или взять в плен всех остальных Мстителей.

До того, как закрылся защитный купол снаружи здания, на дисплей поступила схема Башни в нескольких сечениях, где были обозначены свободные проходы и те места, которые могли открыть только ультрадроиды и Жнец, а также указано месторасположение обитателей здания на момент фиксирования информации.

Из Мстителей поблизости находился сам хозяин высотки, изолированный в пентхаусе. Без своего костюма он был, по мнению Кармиллы, ни на что не годен в плане оказания сопротивления. Поэтому, выполнив первоначальные указания, она решила подняться к Старку, потолковать о том да сем. Двое бойцов, которых она послала отконвоировать Бэннера, к этому времени уже должны были как минимум добраться до туннеля. Не стоило терять времени.

Поэтому, распорядившись боевикам двигаться дальше вниз и вместе с Рамлоу присоединиться к отряду Жнеца, Кармилла только было собралась отправиться наверх, как внезапно нахлынувшее острое чувство опасности заставило ее сделать выпад в сторону, - и тут же выстрел из импульсной винтовки разнес на куски находившийся за ее спиной стеллаж с лабораторной посудой.

Кармилла не мешкая перекатилась за ближайшее заграждение, но сила нового заряда пробила кондиционер над ее головой словно лист бумаги. Кармилле снова удалось увернуться от новой очереди выстрелов и несколько раз попасть в стрелявшего, однако броня противника оказалась непробиваемой для ее пуль. Он просто улыбался в ответ на ее маневры, уклоняясь от выстрелов в голову.

Безуспешно отстреливаясь, Кармилла начала понимать, что же это на самом деле за задание, на которое ее сегодня подрядили. А еще, что противник оказался способен быстро двигаться, очень быстро - так же, как и она сама. И у него единственного из всей бригады оказалась импульсная винтовка, корпус которой был неотличим от обычного Кольта М4А1.

Кармилла не рассчитывала, что в такой короткий срок этого человека поставят на ноги и настолько усовершенствуют. И, разумеется, на то, что именно ему дадут специальное задание в отношении ее. Или всей группе: череда выстрелов теперь раздалась сзади, но Кармилле снова удалось избежать травм. Однако это уже ничего не решало – она оказалась в западне.

Выбора не оставалось – попытаться прорваться или ждать ликвидации на месте. Разрядив остатки очередной обоймы, на несколько секунд прикрывая себе отступление, Кармилла побежала в сторону нескольких бойцов собственной опергруппы, которые больше не слушались ее приказов. Одному из них она свернула шею, и, прикрываясь им, выбежала в центральную секцию. Там она бросила труп, оторвав от его бронежилета минигранату.

Кармилла помнила расположение коридоров на этом этаже – ей нужно было добраться до проходной лестницы с другой стороны, чтобы попытаться пробиться наверх. Возможно, там удалось бы найти способ выбраться наружу, а ее специальные перчатки и наступники, которые Роджер когда-то, так сказать, позаимствовал из хранилища разработок «Оскорп Индастриз» и подарил ей, позволяли передвижение по вертикальным поверхностям.

Согласно маршрутизатору, до этой лестницы оставалось недалеко: пробежать три десятка футов до грузового лифта и вдвое больше после поворота налево. Кармилла уже планировала следующие шаги, как внезапно из-за поворота появились ее собственные люди, с которыми она не раз выходила на боевые задания, и обстрел снова возобновился сразу же с нескольких сторон.

Но на этот раз от всех выстрелов увернуться у нее не получилось – боевики целились в места, незащищенные бронекостюмом, а против импульсного оружия он и вовсе был бесполезен.

Падая на пол, Кармилла бросила минигранату к дверям лифта, оказавшегося рядом, и, пролезая в образовавшийся проем, свалилась вниз. Активированные присоски на перчатках и наступниках помогли замедлить и даже остановить падение, хотя особого смысла в дальнейших потугах прорываться Кармилла уже не видела. Через несколько секунд обстрел должен был возобновиться сверху через шахту лифта, а из-за ран она резко ослабела для того, чтобы раздвинуть створки дверей на каком-нибудь этаже.

Кармилла уже почти начала терять сознание, когда, обратив внимание вниз, обнаружила тусклый свет – похоже, что через два этажа проем был открыт. Она устремилась в ту сторону, понимая, что если не успеет залезть – станет хорошо освещенной мишенью. Двери действительно оказались открытыми, но, свесив ноги, у нее не получилось сделать достаточно амплитудного движения, чтобы впрыгнуть внутрь, – сорвавшись, Кармилле удалось лишь зацепиться руками за порог. Сил, чтобы подтянуться уже не было, в то время как откуда-то сверху начали стрелять.

Кармилла решилась отпустить порог, однако металлическая рука, схватившая ее за предплечье, не позволила этого сделать и вытянула на свет. Пулеметная очередь наряду с зарядами плазмы еще с десяток секунд беспорядочно дробила стены шахты лифта, но Кармиллы там уже не было.

Суперсолдат, которого она совсем недавно конвоировала к младшему Фиску, поволок ее дальше по коридору и затянул в какое-то помещение, водрузив на кушетку. Затем он заблокировал двери, прицепил на них детектор движения, который забрал у Кармиллы, и занялся непосредственно ею: туго перетянул жгутом поврежденную бедренную артерию, осмотрел другие раны и начал обыскивать шкафы и холодильники где, похоже, находились медикаменты и прочие средства для оказания первой помощи. Кармилла глянула на маршутизатор – медблок находился выше, над гостиничным комплексом, а это, скорее всего, был склад химреактивов и лекарственных препаратов.

Она достала запасной пистолет из кобуры, но стрелять в этого суперсолдата, конечно, не собиралась. Впрочем, он, похоже, и не воспринимал всерьез возможности того, что Кармилла попытается его убить, - даже не отреагировал на характерный звук, когда она сняла оружие с предохранителя.

Кармилле показалось, что она закрыла глаза всего на секунду, но когда она их снова открыла, оказалось, что боец уже разобрался с тем, чтобы найти необходимое: вколол ей обезболивающее, освободил места ранений от лишней одежды и стянул края ран медицинским клеем, зафиксировал их специальными профильными степлерными скобами.

Кармилле вдруг стало смешно. Ну зачем это все? Она чувствовала в гортани кровь, которую хотелось отхаркнуть.

\- Рассчитываешь, расскажу, что здесь происходит? – выдавила она слова. - Или считаешь себя мне обязанным?

Он снова склонился над ней, приседая на край кушетки, и Кармилла отдала свой пистолет – она заметила, что у суперсолдата не было при себе никакого оружия. Он отложил «Файв-Севен» в сторону, снял с руки Кармиллы перчатку и взял за запястье, считая нестабильный пульс.

\- Ты поняла, что я диверсант, - произнес он будто между делом через какое-то время. Кармилле даже показалось, что он слегка пожал ее руку, прежде чем убрать пальцы с запястья. Но она могла ошибаться. - С самого начала знала. Но никому не сообщила.

Кармилла хмыкнула, нащупывая кончиком языка зуб, в котором содержался цианид.

Она должна была это сделать, но… Она не хотела умирать как Роджер… как тот же гребаный Ричард Фиск с его людьми… и все прочие.

Продолжить говорить получилось с трудом, сразу по нескольким причинам, но все же удалось и закончить:

\- Протяженность базы – несколько кварталов, один из выходов - прямо под Башней. Оттуда в здание поступают дроиды, они уже должны добраться и до этих уровней… Цель – уничтожить Мстителей. Вольфганг фон Штрукер – главный руководитель. Если сумеете справиться с роботами и пойдете в атаку – найдите доктора Пима, заставьте отключить Альтрон… Это искусственный интеллект, который выбил из строя вашу систему безопасности и штампует дроидов… не дайте запустить самоуничтожение базы, из-за этого разнесется полгорода… Я не сказала об этом раньше, но твой коллега, Рамлоу, жив. Ты теперь его мишень. Он быстр, с ним будет сложно справиться… Опасен и Жнец. Ваш крепыш вот-вот очнется, я вколола ему меньшую, чем следует, дозу... Карта проходов и схема базы Штрукера – на моем планшете... Забирай и… иди уже.

\- Почему? – спросил боец, все еще не вставая с кушетки.

Похоже, он оценивал степень повреждений ее тела. Кармилла догадывалась, что с такими ранами на фоне оказанной медпомощи сможет протянуть даже сутки, и это будет тяжело.

\- Считаешь, за новый прекрасный мир? Нет, никто этого не добьется: ни ваши, ни наши... Просто… личные мотивы… Как, похоже, и у тебя?

Боец медленно кивнул. Его лицо стало расплываться перед расфокусированным взглядом Кармиллы – монолог дался ей нелегко, - и она не могла уловить эмоций парня с металлической рукой.  

В этот момент индикатор на двери просигналил приближение множественных объектов. Кармилла еще раз собралась с силами и отцепила от руки свой маршрутизатор и протянула устройство суперсолдату.

Как же его зовут? Кажется, Гадюка упоминала его настоящее имя перед последним инструктажем…

Боец уже поднялся с места, не забывая о пистолете.

\- Ну же! – попросила Кармилла, понимая, что он колеблется. Она так и не вспомнила его имени. - Стреляй!..   

***

Руперту Джонсу всегда твердили, что он родился в рубашке. Сам он о всяких суеверных вещах никогда особо не задумывался. Ну, в детстве чуть было не утонул, вывалившись из лодки. Ну, только было вышел из небоскреба торгового центра, как случился теракт. Ну, находился на пароме, который чуть было не взорвал злодей-клоун. Ну, было дело, прямо рядом с ним упало инопланетное летательное средство, похожее на мотоцикл, а его не задел даже осколок. И еще разное бывало. А в Нью-Йорке вообще всякое может случиться, правда?

Однако когда в Башне началось светопреставление, Руперт однозначно решил, что если выживет и на этот раз, то точно поверит в провидение.

Он чуть больше года работал техником в секторе инженерных разработок. Большая часть производственных и прочих процессов авторства Энтони Старка была автоматизирована, и человеческий фактор в отделе, где работал Руперт, зачастую оказывался невостребованным. В основном его труд сводился к тому, чтобы вести бесконечные журналы регистрации/учета/амортизации для различных бюрократических инстанций и следить, чтобы все приборы работали исправно. На работе он часто скучал, а в эту субботу был дежурным по отделу. 

Руперт как раз раздумывал, может, чтобы немного размяться, зайти на склад за новыми кюветами для спектрометра или спуститься на первый этаж к менеджеру Дженнифер и попить с ней кофейку. Фактически, до обеда ему нужно было время от времени проверять работу установки по синтезу изотопов палладия, но устройство было запрограммировано на автоматическое воспроизведение и никогда раньше не лажало, как и все прочее высокоточное оборудование, запатентованное «Старк Индастриз», поэтому Руперт был спокоен.

Он как раз начал спускаться по лестнице вниз, решив полноценно размяться и не пользоваться лифтом по крайней мере этажа до сорокового, когда услышал странный шум и вслед за этим над очередным пролетом лестничной площадки открылся замаскированный люк, откуда вниз стала опускаться массивная перегородка.

Руперт недолго думая успел проскочить под ней, отмечая, что где-то взвыла сирена. Понимая, что если что-то действительно произошло, то лифта не дождешься, Руперт ускорился и продолжил спускаться до тех пор, пока не услышал громкие хлопки, доносившиеся откуда-то снизу. Осторожно выглянув за перила, ведь винтообразная конструкция лестницы позволяла вести наблюдение за тем, что происходило в пределах нескольких этажей, - он увидел людей в камуфляже, не похожих на местную охрану. Неизвестные стреляли в невооруженных научных сотрудников, которые, как и Руперт, пытались понять, что вообще происходит. Его самого боевики, похоже, не заметили.

Тогда Руперт не мешкая устремился по ближайшему проходу – главное, подальше от убийц. Но не успел он пробежать и сотни ярдов, как мимо просвистели пули, глубоко вгрызаясь в пластиковый декор стен, и тогда Руперт юркнул в разветвление коридора, где освещение оказалось совсем тусклым.

Он уповал на то, что вооруженные до зубов люди, кем бы они ни были, не носили при себе еще и приборов ночного видения. Руперт всерьез задумался было о том, чтобы спрятаться между оптоволоконными кабелями одного из шкафов управления, как внезапно столкнулся с кем-то. Как выяснилось, это оказался работник автоклавной, и он без остановки панически твердил: «Всех убивают, мы все обречены!». Но  кричал он это недолго – привлек внимание преследователей, которые появились из противоположного ответвления коридора.

Руперт все же успел отступить на несколько шагов в сторону и затаиться за аркой, зажав кулаком рот, когда перед его глазами в поднявшего вверх руки сотрудника Башни выпустили с десяток патронов. Затем, когда вооруженные преследователи начали проверять подряд все кабинеты, Руперт, воспользовавшись рассредоточением их внимания, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, дернулся в другую сторону и вскоре обнаружил новый проход. Наверх он был заблокирован, и Руперт решил соблюдать первоначальную стратегию: если понемногу осторожно продвигаться вниз, то рано или поздно, если повезет, можно будет добраться до выхода из здания. 

За следующие пять минут ему удалось свободно преодолеть еще какое-то количество этажей и не увидеть на лестнице вообще никого. Точнее, через прозрачную стену он заметил, что какой-то человек пролез из шахты лифта на уровень, но Руперт в этот момент не посчитал безопасным разбираться, свой это или чужой.

Чуть было воспрянув духом, что нужно еще немного постараться, и тогда удастся выбраться из всего этого кошмара, он, однако, набрел на очередную преграду и был вынужден снова поворачивать в глубь здания в поисках другого прохода.

На этом новом этаже было совсем тихо, а на полу встречались тела с бейджиками сотрудников «Старк Индастриз», все будто порезанные и обожженные. Но Руперт уже перестал реагировать на трупы.

Найдя проходную лестницу и выглянув за перила, он заметил несколькими этажами ниже роботов не похожих на обычных роботов-помощников Энтони Старка. Они шумной шеренгой поднимались вверх.

Для Руперта это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу адекватного восприятия реальности, и дальше все завертелось будто в калейдоскопе кошмаров: уже не отдавая себе отчета, зачем он это делает, Руперт снова куда-то бежал, к чему-то стремился, в то время как отовсюду доносились негромкие шипящие звуки стрельбы из неизвестного ему вида оружия, но с ужасными последствиями для тех немногих, кому, как и Руперту, удавалось какое-то время прятаться, но в конце концов они все же попали под колдовской синий огонь.

Чем дальше, тем больше коридоров оказались заблокированными, и Руперт скрывался то за холодильной установкой, то в промышленной центрифуге – обнаружилось, что роботы не распознавали целей за металлическими преградами. Тем не менее что-то постоянно заставляло его менять место отсидки, перебегать с одного уровня на другой.

Сперва он находил мертвыми только людей, однако со временем, чем дальше он продвигался, тем больше видел обездвиженных роботов. А через какое-то время встретил и героев, которые им противостояли.

Вначале – темнокожего парня в высокотехнологическом костюме с крыльями, которого Руперт неоднократно встречал и раньше в лабораториях с Энтони Старком. Этот человек, легко лавируя в большом конференц-зале для заседаний на 41 этаже, сражался с группой людей в черном камуфляже – насколько Руперт понимал, одними из тех, кто убивал лаборантов и офисных работников.

Затем - скрываясь от роботов, Руперт столкнулся с рыжеволосой девушкой, тоже облаченной в черную униформу и хорошо вооруженной, но она в него не выстрелила. Наоборот: прикрывая, попросила держаться за ее спиной. Но Руперт из последних сил припустился во всю прыть подальше из опасной зоны и при первой же возможности забрался в широкий воздуховод, которым скатился на какое-то количество этажей вниз.

Характерного грохота огнестрельного оружия здесь не было слышно вовсе, тем не менее битва происходила самая нешуточная, а покореженные стены, пол и потолок вокруг порой напоминали решето.

Руперт даже немного увлекся, наблюдая за тем, как Железный Человек четко и эффективно справляется с многочисленными противниками репульсорными лучами, энергией центрального элемента и встроенными в костюм лазерными установками, искусно обходя препятствия, в том числе в виде самих роботов, результативно вычисляя их слабые места, при этом избегая линии огня. У Руперта даже создалось впечатление, что Энтони Старк то ли раньше тренировался драться с подобными им, то ли имел врожденный талант к этому.

Руперт, возможно, продолжил бы и дальше спускаться воздуховодом вниз, если бы залпом из импульсных пушек роботов, в очередной раз не сумевших ранить Железного Человека, не разнесло добрую часть потолка, и Руперт, не удержавшись, упал.

К счастью, при падении он ничего себе не повредил, приземлившись прямо на остатки мягкого дивана, однако едва зрение вернулось, как он увидел нацеленные на него несколько дул, очерченных синеватым свечением. Руперт остолбенел, понимая, что на этот раз – это точно конец, как вдруг какой-то парень с огромным молотом начал орудовать своим оружием направо и налево и вмиг расправился с целой группой роботов, которая было окружила Руперта.

Он не успел ничего возразить, как этот дюжий парень, подняв его на плечо словно тростинку, понес куда-то.

Через какое-то время что-то произошло… Что именно? Руперт не смог бы подобрать верных слов для описания, так как перестал вообще что-либо понимать.

Казалось, только что он был в коридоре, заваленном неподвижными роботами, - как вдруг очутился в просторной комнате, где пахло лекарствами. Помимо него там находилось около десяти человек в форме сотрудников тех или иных отделов Башни – несколько раненных, но всё же все живые! - а также Пеппер Поттс и дежурная медсестра Саманта. Последняя подскочила к Руперту, но он отмахнулся: кажется, он не был серьезно ранен; царапины и ссадины были, но он их почему-то не чувствовал.

Руперт обратился к Пеппер Поттс и в состоянии шока попытался добиться от нее ответов на животрепещущие вопросы: где менеджер Дженнифер, когда заменят кулер, потому что неудобно каждый раз спускаться вниз, чтобы выпить кофе? И почему никто не убирает коридоры – там слишком много металла, а кое-где и крови, из-за этого неудобно и скользко бегать. Он очень устал. Можно будет взять дополнительный выходной?

Пеппер Поттс грустно улыбнулась ему в ответ и, взяв за руку, начала что-то тихо рассказывать, в то время как Саманта вколола в вену нечто такое, отчего Руперта вдруг перестали волновать какие-либо вопросы и начало клонить ко сну.


	14. Глава 14

**Глава 14**

Джеймс относительно быстро разобрался в том, где у роботов слабое место: шарнирная конструкция у основания шеи не позволяла жесткой фиксации сочленений внешних пластин. Если все это оторвать, то можно было без проблем дотянуться до кабелей, питающих подачу импульсов от микропроцессора в конечности.

У Джеймса возникло предположение, что он знал все это потому, что раньше уже то ли участвовал в схватке с подобными автоматическими устройствами, то ли где-то видел экспериментальное моделирование. Он не помнил. Но наконец вспомнил в подробностях свое предпоследнее задание от ГИДРЫ: две цели шестого уровня – агенты-отступники Щ.И.Т.а, Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова. Стив и хмурая рыжая девушка. Теперь Джеймсу стало ясно, почему всякий раз, когда Романова его видела, она непроизвольно тянулась к оружию. Если бы не Капитан Америка, который вовремя переключил на себя внимание Зимнего Солдата, она была бы мертва. 

Обезоружить роботов, чтобы добраться до их нутра, было чуть сложней, чем убить человека. Единичные плазменные «лучи» можно было блокировать металлической рукой – сплав, из которого были сделаны защитные пластины, рассеивал поток. Но роботы просчитывали возможные траектории движения противника и различали теплоконтрастные цели.

Джеймс уничтожил десять, укрываясь за несущей стеной, и продвигался дальше, использовав отвлекающую светошумовую гранату, которую вместе с кобурой и удлинённым 30-зарядным магазином для FN забрал чуть раньше у случившегося по дороге рядового гидровца. У роботов оружие было встроено непосредственно в конечности и корпус, автономно оно не работало, но Джеймсу удалось изловчиться и спровоцировать выстрелы очередного противника в нужном ему направлении – расстрелять противников, блокирующих путь на следующий уровень. Джеймс спускался по одному из служебных проходов в северо-западной части здания, периодически пользуясь подсказками маршрутизатора Блэк.

С каждым новым этажом человекоподобных машин становилось все больше, но ни Стива, ни его друзей Джеймс пока не обнаружил. Искать их по тем точкам, которые маршрутизатор обозначал как предварительное месторасположение того или другого, смысла уже не было: они бы на месте не сидели. Терять же времени не стоило: Джеймс решил продвигаться вниз и по возможности добраться до прохода на базу ГИДРЫ. Стив, скорее всего, или уже был там, или должен был двигаться в том направлении. В случае если в ближайшее время не удастся его найти, Джеймс собирался отыскать тех гидровцев, которые руководили вторжением армии роботов, и скорее разобраться самостоятельно с этим вопросом.

Зачистив очередной сегмент, Джеймс обнаружил, что в магазине закончились патроны, но не успел он повернуть в сторону лестницы, как интуиция заставила сделать выпад в сторону, а затем – проворно перекатиться к ближайшему безопасному заграждению, когда вместо гулких шагов металлических ног, как правило сопровождающих свое появление массированным огнем, он уловил тихий свист метательного ножа, который вонзился в пластиковое перекрытие стены в дюйме от его головы.

На этот раз противник снова оказался не роботом. А еще - Джеймс знал этого человека. Блэк предупреждала о нем.

\- Вот я и нашел тебя, мерзкий предатель. Выходи уже! - Рамлоу сам вступил на открытое пространство, не соизволив даже прикрыть свой выход оружием. – Может, считаешь, что уже познал всю боль?

Насчет последнего - Джеймс приблизительно так и считал. С первым утверждением тоже можно было бы согласиться, если бы не одно «но». Зимний Солдат и Брок Рамлоу какое-то время выполняли совместные задания под начальством Пирса, но Рамлоу – работал по контракту. Он не был суперсолдатом, а какая-либо идеология ГИДРЫ этого человека никогда не интересовала.

Теперь Рамлоу и выглядел несколько иначе: он стал еще шире в плечах, кожа – красноватого оттенка за исключением места на оголенном плече, не скрытым бронежилетом, где была нанесена стандартная гидровская татуировка. А еще взгляд…

Рамлоу был вооружен гибридной винтовкой, хотя, похоже, вовсе не собирался стрелять, в то время как Джеймсу для дальнего боя с роботами пригодился бы и простой АК. Поэтому Джеймс выдернул нож из стены за спиной, и, перехватив его поудобней, не теряя времени бросился в атаку.

Обманные маневры получились неудачными – Рамлоу блокировал все выпады, а при первой подвернувшейся возможности контратаковал и в результате выбил клинок из руки Джеймса. Винтовка оказалась в стороне, и схватка перешла полностью в рукопашную.

Но еще до этого Джеймс обнаружил, что Рамлоу оказался сильнее, чем он помнил. Хуже – он был быстр, слишком быстр. Впрочем, об этом Блэк тоже предупреждала.

В течение первой же минуты противостояния Джеймс пропустил чувствительный джэб в солнечное сплетение и несколько хуков по корпусу слева. Ему удалось уйти от захвата за шею и заблокировать плечевой сустав противника, но Рамлоу извернулся и, подбив Джеймсу колено, уложил его на пол, фиксируя болевым приемом все то же проблемное для Джеймса правое плечо.

\- Ну что, изменник, уже будем прощаться? Так скоро? – расхохотался Рамлоу, очевидно считая себя победителем схватки.

Однако он не учел того факта, что в металлической руке Джеймса, в отличие от человеческой, не было суставов, и она была способна совершать широкий диапазон движений. Когда Рамлоу склонился над поверженным, чтобы свернуть ему шею, Джеймс схватил противника за щиколотку, сбивая с центра тяжести, и, когда Рамлоу был вынужден отпустить неприятеля и совершить переворот, чтобы не упасть, Джеймс перекатился и подобрал тот самый нож, которого лишился в самом начале столкновения.

Тогда Рамлоу, не мешкая, достал из крепления ботинка еще один нож и встал в стойку для атаки. И снова он оказался слишком быстр – Джеймс не успел достаточно увернуться и ощутил расхождение ткани одежды и резаную рану в область косых мышц живота. Выпад самого Джеймса оказался едва ли не на треть фута левее цели, и следующим возвратным движением Рамлоу удалось черкануть противника по лопатке, легко прорезая толстые кожаные элементы его наплечной кобуры.

Джеймс, однако, успел сообразить, что если сделает разворот, то следующий удар поразит его в сердце, поэтому перекатился вперед, отступая. Но Рамлоу послал ему нож вдогонку – и острейшее лезвие черкнуло ухо и срезало прядь с затылка Джеймса, застряв в стене в футе от него. Затем Рамлоу достал из крепления на голени еще один нож – последний – и стал ждать атаки противника.

Джеймс знал, что раны, которые он получил, несущественны, однако понимал, что пропущенные удары в голову замедляют реакцию. Раньше Зимнему Солдату не представляло проблемы уложить Рамлоу на лопатки, когда на тренировках их ставили в спарринг, но в борьбе с перерожденным У.Д.А.Р.овцем Джеймс пока проигрывал. Его кровь стекала за ворот и скапывала по волосам на пол, в то время как сам Рамлоу оставался невредимым.

Джеймс понимал, что если бы бывший соратник собирался его убить, то давно бы воспользовался плазменным оружием. Похоже, Рамлоу не спешил покончить с противником и продолжить зачистку здания наряду с роботами, он просто забавлялся. Но Джеймс не собирался развлекаться.

Импульсная винтовка неприятеля находилась в двадцати футах от него, но сам Рамлоу находился значительно ближе. Он проследил за взглядом Джеймса и лукаво покачал головой.

\- А ведь Пирс возлагал на тебя такие большие надежды! – громко фыркнул Рамлоу, глядя в упор на противника, играя со своим ножом. - Считал тебя едва ли не своим сыном. «Прикройте его там-то!», «Он поведет группу туда-то!», «Он будет ответственным за то-то и то-то!». Ты, дескать, Избранный, спасешь эту планету. Вот и возился с твоими потрохами как мать с младенцем. Ну и что мы имеем теперь? Ты его предал. Ты предал ГИДРУ!

Внезапно Рамлоу, не договорив изобличающую речь, сорвался с места и, в один прыжок преодолевая разделяющее их с Джеймсом расстояние, попытался нанести противнику удар в грудь. И ему это удалось.

Вот только нож не вошел в сердце, а наткнулся на металлические пластины, которые являлись переходящим звеном между плечевым «суставом» и корпусом тела, и соскользнул в сторону. Джеймс немедленно зажал клинок между плечом и туловищем, другой рукой вывернул запястье Рамлоу и, совершив проход под его правой рукой, заломил ее, оказавшись у противника за спиной.

\- Тебе никогда не было дела до идей Пирса. Просто он платил больше, чем Щ.И.Т, - заметил Джеймс, толкая противника на пол и фиксируя его положение. - Но тебе нужно было еще больше, и ты собирал информацию. Ты не думал, что я способен что-либо подобное замечать. Но при возвращении на базу… после того, как вы схватили Капитана Америку, Сокола и Черную Вдову… я начал вспоминать прошлое. Тогда-то ты и забеспокоился, уведомил об этом Пирса. Рассчитывал, что новое обнуление не позволит всплыть на поверхность твоим секретам. Ты не учел, что для ГИДРЫ тайное всегда становится явным. А теперь и тебе откорректировали мозги.

\- Да неужели? – рассмеялся Рамлоу, похоже, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, что Джеймс его обезоружил и владеет ситуацией. – Как ты вдруг складно говорить начал! Значит, по твоим словам, получается, что не ты, а я - предатель ГИДРЫ?

\- Я вспомнил, кто я такой.

Джеймс не сводил взгляда с Рамлоу, размышляя, что делать с ним дальше, когда услышал отдаленный посторонний шум. Чтобы схватить винтовку противника и отрезать атаку новой партии роботов, которая добралась до этого сектора здания, пришлось вырубить Рамлоу, одновременно сильно ударив по вискам, и отпустить.

На самом деле следовало его умертвить, но у Джеймса оставались вопросы. Он рассчитывал быстро разобраться с роботами.

Импульсное оружие действовало более эффективно, чем огнестрельное, позволив Джеймсу деактивировать за несколько минут свыше десятка противников почти не прикрываясь и без новых травм. Ему оставалось истребить еще двух, когда в ответ на ощущение движения откуда-то сзади Джеймс резко обернулся, и в последние доли секунды нож Рамлоу, летевший Джеймсу в горло, отскочил от щита. Капитана Америки.

\- Как ты, Бак? – крикнул Стив, попутно посылая диск в недобитого противника Джеймса.

Рамлоу удалось словить щит и бросить обратно в Стива, который уже стремился навстречу. Но тот сделал сбивку, и они схватились врукопашную.

Джеймс не имел возможности наблюдать за ходом столкновения, так как еще несколько роботов появились из-за угла и могли в любое время серьезно ранить Стива из своих плазмометов. Джеймс лишь успел отметить, что тот не был травмирован, и рассчитывал, что пока будет противостоять роботам, Стив справится с Рамлоу или удержит его. 

Но когда Джеймс снова зачистил периметр и смог вновь обратить внимание на сражавшихся друг с другом Стива и Рамлоу, оказалось, что он слишком много времени потратил на борьбу с роботами.

***

Офелия окинула внимательным взглядом помещение: ничего не забыла?

Копировать файлы и переводить активы она начала еще вчера, буквально через десять минут после окончания собрания, когда глава Центра объявил о досрочной активации нового плана по уничтожению Мстителей.

Офелия была на сто процентов уверена, что недоработки – первый шаг к провалу. Ну и что, что Штрукер послал против Мстителей армию роботов – в чем их преимущество перед армией пришельцев? Разве что массово не погибнут после дезактивации контрольного органа управления.

Но неужели за два года Вольфганг до сих пор не усвоил, что ни к чему хорошему подобные действия не приводят? В тот раз, к счастью, ГИДРЕ удалось благополучно замести следы, и о договоренностях с инопланетными союзниками никто лишний не проведал. Офелия была уверена: Мстителей надо брать не количеством, а качеством. Серийный выпуск нового поколения ультрадроидов еще не начался, искусственный интеллект не набрал должной мощи, чтобы разобраться во всех делах самому, а из-за излишней самонадеянности и опасений предательства привлечь к атаке «Восточное побережье» Штрукер не захотел. Конечно, корректировка сферы влияния была не за порогом, и руководитель Центра попытался одним выстрелом убить двух зайцев. В итоге терпел поражение по всем фронтам.

Офелия считала, что идеология Красного Черепа, которую проповедовал Штрукер, уже давно не соответствовала реалиям современности. Она даже подозревала, что она была не одна такая в ГИДРЕ, кто мыслил подобным образом, но предпочитал пока оставлять эти размышления при себе. Возможно, после Александра Пирса Штрукер оставался последним идеалистом в организации - из того самого старого поколения, на котором пока все и держалось. И, похоже, он сам отлично это понимал, как минимум в последнюю пятилетку своей активной деятельности направляя все усилия научных подразделений ГИДРЫ, в частности Центра, на то, чтобы заменить человеческий фактор инопланетными технологиями и достижениями научно-технического прогресса.

По правде говоря, проект «Альтрон» даже пугал Офелию. Она считала, что в случае доработки предоставлять искусственному интеллекту слишком много автономии все же было чревато самыми непредсказуемыми последствиями, поэтому втайне она была немного рада, что программирование так и не успели довести до логического конца.

И, наверное, уже не успеют - то, что исход битвы с Мстителями, которых, похоже, не удалось разобщить, был предрешен не в пользу ГИДРЫ стало ясно, когда количество вышедших из строя роботов, судя по общим показаниям, начало приближаться к критической точке, при этом до сих пор не была поражена ни одна цель шестого-седьмого уровня, запечатленная в памяти системы.

Если бы результат оказался положительным, или, по крайней мере, более оптимистичным, она бы осталась. Но…

На всякий случай Офелия все заранее просчитала: купила билеты на фиктивную личность, захватила кое-какие материалы, которыми, при случае, можно было бы надавить, если бы ей начали ставить палки в колеса. В Японии она собиралась восстановить некоторые старые связи и на какое-то время «залечь на дно». Впоследствии, возможно, начать предъявлять права на наследие.

Отношения со Штрукером свое исчерпали – она добилась определенной власти и положения, и если не в этот раз, то в следующий этот человек бы облажался по-крупному. Да и Штрукер выслушивал ее суждения уже не так, как раньше, предпочитая опираться на советы Жнеца.

Но вообще, кто такой этот Жнец? Что он сделал для развития организации, что претендует на место управляющего делами мегаполиса?

Поэтому-то на общем собрании Офелия решила придерживаться политики нейтралитета и особо не продавливала свои сомнения о реальности успеха преждевременной атаки: пускай Штрукер решает сам; и если все, что будет поставлено на кон, пропадет по его вине, – что же, Офелия умоет руки. Чем дальше, тем больше становилось в тягость поддерживать с ним отношения.

Штрукер какое-то время тому назад вызывал ее в свой кабинет, поэтому больше не стоило задерживаться. Архивы ценной информации поместились на трех специальных накопительных элементах, уместившихся в ее небольшую дамскую сумочку. Частично копии хранились в надежных банковских ячейках – за последние два года Офелия понемногу сливала информацию, перестраховывая для себя будущее. На всякий случай. Вот он и случился. В планах на дальнейшее даже присутствовал туманный вариант вернуться к бывшему мужу - Офелия продолжала отслеживать его перемещения, общие дела с профессором Ксавьером. Но насчет того, чтобы начать все заново, она все же пока еще однозначно не определилась. Для начала главное – подальше удрать.

В итоге все произошло, как она и подозревала, - Мстители могли в самом скором времени пойти в атаку и найти проход, который привел бы их прямиком в Центр. И если Штрукеру в конечном итоге удастся их нейтрализовать, подорвав базу и все вокруг, то Офелии здесь уже не будет.

Она взялась было за дверную ручку, чтобы покинуть свою резиденцию в Центре и подняться подъемником на поверхность, как дверь отворилась, и в комнату проворно зашел шеф-любовник, оттесняя ее от прохода.

Офелия чуть было не зашипела с досады: нет, нет, нет! Через пять минут она была бы уже свободна!

\- Никуда не собираешься, моя драгоценная Fräulein? – спокойно спросил он, предлагая жестом присесть на ближайшую софу. Но в данном случае это было равносильно приказу.

За поясом у него было два пистолета: обычный и тот, который был разработан с привлечением инопланетного артефакта. Офелия не особо разбиралась в оружии, но достоверно знала, что ее любовнику не просто так нравятся вестерны. Ошибка стоила бы ей жизни, поэтому нужно было правильно разыграть карты.

Офелия всегда была уверена, что главный ключ к успеху, - это контроль эмоций. Но на этот раз сохранить равнодушие получилось с трудом. Самый худший момент состоял в том, что Штрукер – будь он проклят! - определенно заметил реакцию на его внезапное появление и правильно интерпретировал. Долго играться он бы не стал – ему нужно было возвращаться к себе, чтобы отслеживать ход сражения.

От Офелии, чтобы начать все заново в стране восходящего солнца, требовалось сделать всего один резкий выпад.

\- Для начала - к вам, Вольфганг, - учтиво произнесла она, невзначай поправляя юбку и одновременно сдвигая большой рубин на кольце и цепляя длинным ногтем указательного пальца другой руки содержимое.

\- Вот как, милая, - он уже подошел и остановился рядом. – А мне показалось, что ты спешишь в другом направлении. Куда-то на Дальний Восток, nicht wahr? И игрушки с собой захватила, - добавил он, кивнув на ее сумочку.

\- О чем вы, meine Liebe? – успела с фальшивым недоумением спросить Офелия, прежде чем любовник схватил ее одной рукой за волосы, а другой вжал в мягкую спинку софы, блокируя левую руку. Колени фиксировали ее ноги.

Не понимая, почему все это происходит, хотя она всегда была осторожной и не давала предпосылок к недоверию, Офелия вдруг осознала: она в западне.

\- Думаешь, я не знал? – все тем же спокойным ледяным тоном спросил Штрукер, блокируя ее попытки встать. – Или не узнаю? Что я чего-то не замечаю?

Офелия была шокирована: она считала, что давно вычислила все камеры наблюдения как на базе Штрукера, так и на территории собственного ведомства. Что же она упустила?

В этот момент в выражении лица любовника, не сводившего с нее цепкого взгляда, появилось что-то еще помимо холода… Быть может, тщательно скрываемая обида, разочарование?..

Но монокль сбивал с толку, он сверкал подобно бриллианту.

И тут Офелия наконец сообразила: ну, конечно! Монокль!

Увы, это была слишком поздняя догадка. Делать вид, что она что-то не понимает, больше не имело смысла. Если в монокль было вмонтировано устройство для специального рентгенологического сканирования, Штрукер мог видеть все, что угодно: ее переговоры по коммуникатору с Шишидо, контакты с оппонентами, отмены договоренностей с подрядчиками, левые закупки… буквально все, что творилось у нее в компьютере, - всего лишь находясь в коридоре или близкорасположенных помещениях. 

\- Чего вы сейчас хотите? – понизив тон голоса, спросила Офелия, медленно моргая накладными ресницами и осторожно прикасаясь к его руке, которая держала ее голову в откинутом положении.

Штрукер, похоже, не собирался вестись на элементарное соблазнение. К тому же, за все время их «сотрудничества» он отлично выучил все ее повадки.

\- Я не раз просил тебя сделать татуировку, мein Schatz, но ты противилась этому… - он нагнулся чуть ниже, и Офелия облизала приоткрытые губы. – Я все еще… хотел верить, что ошибаюсь.

\- Поехали вместе? – предложила она, дотягиваясь правой рукой до его гладковыбритой немного обвисшей щеки, скользнула пальцами по подбородку, сухим, туго поджатым тонким губам. – Начнем строить будущее с чистого листа?

\- Нет, ты не можешь быть головой ГИДРЫ, - покачал своей Штрукер через какое-то время. - Ни одной из, ни главной. Lebe wohl!

Черные кристаллы отравы быстро растворились на его языке и слизистой, но Офелия знала, что они безвкусные, а подействуют не сразу. Возможно, он даже не поймет, что произошло. Офелия, по крайней мере, была немного удовлетворена, зная, что и его голова скоро падет, а новой здесь больше не вырасти. 

Попытка перехватить его оружие успехом не увенчалась. 

***

\- Говоришь, что вспомнил, кто ты. Ну и? – насмешливо спросил Рамлоу у Джеймса, надежно удерживая Стива. – Поскольку теперь ты больше не наш лучший стрелок, не надежда и опора ГИДРЫ, не Зимний Солдат, то возникает закономерный вопрос: кто же ты такой?

\- Меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, - осторожно ответил Джеймс, целясь в противника из его же импульсной винтовки и одновременно изучая окружающую обстановку.

К сожалению, Джеймс был вынужден отбрасывать те или иные варианты атаки, приходившие на ум. Рамлоу стал слишком быстрым и мог зарезать Стива в любое мгновение, но пока что предпочитал делу слова. Тянуть время – играло на пользу поиска правильного решения. Поэтому Джеймс старался держать эмоции под контролем.

\- О, ну конечно, - фыркнул Рамлоу. - Я уже в курсе, подчитал маленько всяких хроник. Оказалось, что действительно когда-то жил такой себе сержант Барнс, погиб столько-не-живут лет назад, внес посильный вклад в борьбу с ГИДРОЙ. Поэтому, солдат, врешь, не твое это имя… Однако, если хочешь, могу подсказать тебе, кто же ты такой на самом деле.

Джеймс промолчал.

\- Нет? Нежели не заинтересовался? – продолжил провоцировать Рамлоу. – Но я все равно тебе расскажу. Так вот, ты – никто. Ты – мразь. Ты – предатель!

Стив во время этого незадавшегося диалога постоянно пытался вырваться, в результате чего на его шее образовалась красная полоска, от которой вниз на белую футболку начала густо скапывать кровь. Джеймс с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не дернуться вперед, к нему. Остановило лишь понимание того, что это движение стало бы роковой ошибкой.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – сухо спросил Джеймс, все еще надеясь, что Рамлоу не известно по крайней мере то, что Стив для него значит.

К несчастью, оказалось, что это не так:

\- А вот и он, твой ненаглядный… как ты там его называл? «Человек на мосту»? А ведь я, дурак, сразу и не сообразил, о ком шла речь. Иначе ты бы уже давно кормил червей, - Рамлоу снова кивнул на Стива. – Значит, лучший друг, верно? Да, мне поведали вашу историю. И все это было бы очень трогательно, если бы не… Ты! Не! Выполнил! Свое! Задание! – противник закончил новое ответвление своих домыслов, зло чеканя каждое отдельное слово, а затем снова вернулся к более спокойному тону: – Но ты можешь сделать это прямо сейчас. Убей Кэпа, вернись в ГИДРУ. Ты ведь… хочешь вернуться, верно?

Джеймс снова промолчал.

\- Ты же… не чувствуешь себя своим среди чужих, не знаешь, что делать со всей этой глупой свободой, - вернулся к тираде Рамлоу, резко сменив тактику обвинений на разъяснения и терпеливые убеждения. – Тебя мучают кошмары и сомнения, верно? Ты считаешь, что познал всю боль, но не отрицай - тебе больно прямо сейчас, и не из-за ножевых царапин. А люди, которые тебя окружают и ничего для тебя не значат, ничего для тебя и не сделают. Кто ты им, подумай? Они способны тебя понять?

Джеймс покачал головой, и Рамлоу, похоже, воодушевился на очередную порцию увещаний:

\- Конечно, ты считаешь, что нужен Капитану Америка. Да, знаю, он умеет очень убедительно говорить, доказывать свою правоту. Но подумай! Кэп ведь только использует тебя для борьбы с нашими идеалами, и ничего более. Он заберет от тебя все, до чего доберется, как уже случалось раньше, но ничего не даст взамен. В то время как мы, ГИДРА, - вот кто твоя настоящая семья! Мы всегда опекали тебя, а ты заботился о том, чтобы построить новый прекрасный мир. И у тебя это отлично получалось!

Рамлоу перехватил Стива поудобнее, при этом лезвие клинка, едва дотрагиваясь до кожи, прорезало новую кровавую зарубку на шее заложника дюймом ниже предыдущей. К счастью, магистральные сосуды пока оставались целыми.

\- Послушай, солдат, - продолжил увещевать Рамлоу, переходя на еще более мягкий тон. – Ты запутался, потому что слишком много времени провел вне криокамеры и тебе внушили ложные истины. Но со всем этим можно разобраться и несложно помочь, если действительно проявляешь искреннюю заботу, не так ли? ГИДРА умеет и заботиться и исцелять, не сомневайся, а также простит тебе неумышленное своенравие, все твои заблуждения и ошибки. Ты не виноват, что попал под влияние давно забытой лжи, с которой нужно раз и навсегда распрощаться, и тогда ты вернешь себе потерянный покой, к которому стремишься. Что для этого нужно сделать?.. Убей Капитана Америку, помоги справиться с остальными Мстителями – они для тебя ломаного гроша не стоят. Ну, что скажешь? Ты справишься! И мы с тобой снова станем отличной командой! 

Во время всего этого длинного монолога Рамлоу Джеймс рассматривал вновь и вновь разные варианты того, каким же образом можно помочь Стиву.

Нож, который неприятель держал у его горла, был изготовлен не из стали и оказался исключительно острым, что Джеймс уже испытал на себе. Учитывая новую физическую силу бывшего командира У.Д.А.Р.а и скорость реакции, следовало ожидать, что если попытаться в него выстрелить, то Рамлоу в любом случае успеет смертельно ранить Стива. Ни в коем случае нельзя было так рисковать. Если же притвориться, что согласен убить Капитана Америку, то Рамлоу заставит стрелять в Стива с этой же позиции. Палка о двух концах.

Поскольку на этот раз противник явно ждал четкого ответа, Джеймс покачал головой:

\- Нет.

\- Что «нет»? – нахмурился Рамлоу.

\- Я вернусь в ГИДРУ, только если ГИДРА оставит его в покое, - ответил Джеймс, все так же не сводя прицела с головы неприятеля.

\- Ах вот как, -  Рамлоу закусил губу и нахмурился. – Раз уж ты резко стал таким умным, то должен понимать и то, что это единственное условие, чтобы тебя простили.

\- Нет, - снова четко отрезал Джеймс.

Рамлоу прищурился.

\- В таком случае… Что же нам делать? – нарочито задумчиво поинтересовался он. - Мне не отдавали прямого распоряжения уничтожить Кэпа. Но мне отдали приказ уничтожить тебя, если ты не согласишься ликвидировать врага и принять наши условия… Однако я, пожалуй, по нашей старой дружбе предоставлю тебе шанс умереть достойно и искупить свою вину за предательство. Ты не выполнил задание и попал в руки неприятеля. Докажи, что ты подлинный агент ГИДРЫ, и тогда я дам ему шанс погибнуть не от моей руки.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на Стива.

Лишь бы Рамлоу убрал нож подальше… Стиву нужно было бы дать всего секунду-две времени, Джеймс отлично знал его способности. Да, этого было бы достаточно. Лишь бы Стив все понял и воспользовался шансом.

Джеймс еще раз осмотрел окружающее пространство, на секунду задержав взгляд за спиной Рамлоу, затем медленно отвел прицел в сторону, перевернул оружие дулом вверх и выбрал новую цель: свою нижнюю челюсть.

\- Отлично, - хищно улыбнулся Рамлоу, - хоть в чем-то ты меня не разочаруешь. Давай!

\- Не сейчас! - громко попросил Джеймс и добавил: - Сначала отпусти его.

\- Только после твоего выступления, приятель, - хмыкнул Рамлоу, однако все же убрал клинок от шеи заложника, продолжая держать Стива таким образом, что блокировал любую возможность вырваться.

Конечно же, у Джеймса не было причин доверять словам Рамлоу. При другом раскладе, учитывая склонность бывшего лидера У.Д.А.Р.а к забавам, можно было бы предположить, что он действительно собирался отпустить Стива, чтобы продолжить с ним сражение. Выстрел мог бы отвлечь.

А еще… По большому счету, Рамлоу кое о чем говорил верно. Но это было неважно. Лишь бы Стив не забывал о том, что он – Капитан Америка. 

\- Нет, Бак, ты же мне обещал, - поскольку Рамлоу немного изменил позицию захвата, Стиву наконец удалось прохрипеть несколько слов. - Пожалуйста, не надо… не надо!

\- Ну? – снова подзадорил неприятель.

В этот момент, когда конфликт должен был разрешиться раз и навсегда, Джеймсу вдруг очень захотелось сказать что-то важное Стиву. Что-то предпринять, чтобы успокоить. Предостеречь, как в старые добрые времена, чтобы, если что, не лез на рожон. Улыбнуться.

Но от этого ничего не зависело. Чувства Джеймса тоже ни на что не влияли. Единственное в данной ситуации, что он мог бы сделать для Стива, чтобы попытаться спасти ему жизнь, – это нажать на спусковой механизм.

Прогремел выстрел.


	15. Глава 15

**Глава 15**

\- Сделайте же что-нибудь, Хэнк! - ультимативно приказал Штрукер.

Генри Пим стиснул зубы, но в очередной раз промолчал, продолжая корректировать запросы и команды. Он очень не любил, когда его принуждали активно работать именно в тех случаях, когда он и без того старался изо всех сил. А тем более, когда заблаговременно не раз предупреждал: проект не готов к исполнению! Ну и вот, вышло именно так, как Генри и прогнозировал: отлично получилось только начать. И на этом всё.

Да, Альтрон - новая система искусственного интеллекта - смог частично взять под контроль аналогичный интеллект Башни Мстителей, в результате чего враги оказались более-менее изолированными. Но не более того. Наладить контроль над видеонаблюдением Башни так и не удалось - его можно было восстановить, только деактивировав протоколы, вызвавшие опускание внешних загородок, блокирующих здание, а количество исправных роботов, которое отслеживалось специальной программой учета, неумолимо уменьшалось, подходя к критическому порогу. Связи со спецагентами не было. И прочие неблагоприятные моменты.

А ведь по большому счету делов-то было: в условиях контроля Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. всего лишь организовать оперативную команду на джетах, которая бы подбросила на критические уровни достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы разнести все изнутри. Ловушка захлопнулась – большой бум! Никто извне бы даже не догадался, что именно произошло, раз уж главе Центра нужно было кровь из носу сделать все скрытно. А еще проще, но с большими разрушительными последствиями для города, - при отключенной системе безопасности воспользоваться дальнобойной артиллерией или нанести авиаудар. Все это, разумеется, тщательно продумать - чтобы Центр не пострадал. Но в чем-то Мадам Гидра таки была права.

Так нет же! Штрукеру захотелось провести боевое крещение дроидам, испытать – недоработанную! - систему искусственного интеллекта и Бог знает по каким еще мотивам поступить именно так, а не иначе. Да и вообще, будет ли руководитель Центра слушать предложения какого-то там ученого-гения, имя которого даже не может запомнить. А то как же!   

Генри терпеть не мог, когда Штрукер называл его «Хэнк». Впрочем, начальник раздавал клички почти всем своим подчиненным, особенно спецагентам, так как это якобы было положено по уставу. Получается, Генри еще повезло, что его не прозвали каким-нибудь более обидным прозвищем. Как, к примеру, «Мадам Гидра».

И почему вдруг «мадам»? Сам ведь Штрукер ее почти всегда по имени либо «фроляйн» величает. К слову, Офелия – очень красивое имя!

Но у главы Центра был пунктик на соблюдении консервативных правил, за которые он зачастую выдавал свои собственные, и Генри скрепя сердце приходилось улыбаться на его «Хэнк!».

После того как засветились дела Александра Пирса и арестовали с десяток чиновников, с которыми у ГИДРЫ через посредников были налаженные контакты и контракты, Штрукер во что бы то ни стало настаивал на том, что следует разобраться со Мстителями как можно быстрее. Так получилось, что ловушку сконструировал сам Старк, а Зимний Солдат создал повод.

Однако Генри достаточно хорошо знал историю ГИДРЫ, в том числе показательные малоприятные факты, случившиеся много лет назад. Например, когда Капитан Америка практически в одиночку разнес лучшую производственную базу Красного Черепа в Италии. В одиночку! Неужели Штрукер действительно считал, что если ограничить пространство для маневров, то десятку - или сколько их там - подобных Капитану Америка суперсолдат однозначно не удастся совершить прорыв? Да, дроиды были менее уязвимыми, чем рядовые агенты, но более усовершенствованных по сравнению с обычными роботами ультрадроидов до сих пор не аккредитовали в массовое производство. И это же не серьезно в течение суток радикально корректировать изначальные планы интервенции! Если бы хоть удалось довести до конца проект с близнецами-мутантами… а теперь - ищи их как ветра в поле. Жнец лукавил, когда утверждал, что решение этого вопроса находится под контролем.

Кроме того, Генри считал, что давно следовало перенести Центр в другое место. Он говорил, ну сколько же раз твердил, в основном разговаривая сам с собой, что Нью-Йорк – это слишком людный город, и рано или поздно что-то пойдет не так. К тому же Старк когда-нибудь - не сегодня завтра - должен был что-нибудь да обнаружить. Ведь прямо под его Башню подводился проход от центральной базы ГИДРЫ.

Но, опять-таки, кто прислушивался к доводам «Хэнка»?

Вот-вот!

Разумеется, Пирса, Фисков, а также Крэкена с его людьми не интересовали научные разработки Генри. Мадам Гидра и Жнец были слишком заняты собственными интригами, зачастую нацеленными друг на друга, чтобы обратить внимание хотя бы на непреложные организационные вопросы. А Штрукер после того, как заполучил в личное пользование тот самый скипетр, окончательно свихнулся на идее личного тотального контроля. Генри неоднократно подмечал, что сотрудники Центра осторожно недоуменно переглядывались между собой в ответ на некоторые его странные приказы. А такие как Боб, Хамелеон, Посредник, тот же Менталло, Карл Краус и другие просто выполняли свои задачи в разных уголках Штатов, не встревая во всякие склоки. Генри, увы, был привязан к Центру.

При всем этом дела в Европе шли ну просто замечательно. Генри изредка общался по коммуникатору с Земо, который некоторое время тому назад помогал с разработкой Альтрона, и втайне ему завидовал. Лабильное начальство, которое прислушивается к твоим идеям, и уж точно – к твоим предостережениям; производство, склады и бункера в отдалении от населенных пунктов; доступные для новаторских идей спонсорские ресурсы. Чего еще желать? А главное - отсутствие нездоровой конкуренции между филиалами.

О да, Генри бы с удовольствием переехал со всеми своими разработками под начальство Вермиса. Вот только куда там, со всеми этими всеми феодальными правилами Штрукера! Разве что спецгрузом, как Фисков.

Хайль ГИДРА? Хайль!

Однако все обернулось весьма неожиданным образом.

\- Пим, - Штрукер продолжал стоять за его спиной, раздавая неконкретные ценные указания, - вы отвлекаетесь! Вы обязаны что-нибудь предпринять!

На самом деле у Генри не было времени даже вытереть от перенапряжения взмокший лоб, и, хотя обычно старался вести себя учтиво, на этот раз он больше не сдерживался:

\- Я не могу, - раздраженно прошептал Генри. - Я уже говорил, что не могу ничего сделать, если возможности ограничены по причине того, что для этого нет базиса! Я не волшебник! Я могу только все уничтожить.

\- Хорошо, - сипло произнес начальник. – В таком случае сделайте хотя бы это.

Генри, не веря своим ушам, от неожиданности бросил панель управления и развернулся к руководителю.

\- То есть как? – ахнул Генри. – Вы на самом деле имеете в виду… Запрограммировать самоуничтожение?

\- Вы слышали, - сглотнул Штрукер.

Генри, несмотря на нервное перевозбуждение и ошарашивающий приказ, сумел заметить, что руководитель Центра выглядел, мягко говоря, нехорошо: он был очень бледен, пот обильно стекал по его вискам, не останавливаясь, руки дрожали, а в глазах полопались сосуды – глазные белки были красными словно спелые томаты.

\- Что с вами, герр Штрукер? – невольно вырвалось у Генри, когда начальник схватился за ближайший сервер, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Но тень искренней тревоги немедленно исчезла, едва Штрукер, сплюнув густую белую пену на пол, схватил подчиненного за грудки трясущимися руками и чувствительно ткнул носом в интерактивную панель.

\- Работайте же, Хэнк! - прохрипел он, делая акцент на каждом слове. – Arbeiten…

Все еще ошеломленный Генри, едва его отпустили, судорожно вздохнул и не без внутреннего сопротивления вызвал программу сверки полномочий, чтобы активировать неограниченный доступ к системе. Затем Штрукер подтвердил идентификацию, предоставив сканерам свои отпечатки пальцев, звуковой пароль и сетчатку глаза.

Все это заняло некоторое время, и Генри пришлось даже придержать шефа, чтобы тот не шатался. И только после того, как Штрукер убедился, что «Работайте же, Хэнк!» успешно запустил программу ликвидации Центра, он нетвердой походкой направился к выходу из помещения.

Едва Генри остался в одиночестве, как вдруг просигналила боковая панель, предупреждая о проблемах в лабораторном отделении на минус одиннадцатом этаже. Но в этот момент сигнал тревоги подобного рода был последним, что его волновало.

Генри все пытался сообразить, что же произошло со Штрукером, прикидывая последствия неожиданного расклада: начальник едва дышал и был совершенно неадекватен. А ведь и без этой проблемы шансы выиграть битву со Мстителями снижались с каждой минутой, - если их, откровенно говоря, вообще можно было назвать объективно реальными изначально. Получается, все десятилетние наработки полетят в тартарары... Но если немного подсуетиться, то можно получить шанс начать все заново в Европе.

И это… Великолепно!

Осознав, что на самом деле наступил тот самый час икс, о котором он в последнее время столь активно лелеял надежду, Генри бросился скрупулезно собирать самые важные материалы. Таймер был отставлен на 50 минут – он посчитал, что этого времени будет вполне достаточно, чтобы вдумчиво и неспешно собрать все необходимое и покинуть территорию, а затем понадобилось бы еще минут семь, чтобы отлететь на безопасное расстояние – главное, не забыть активировать стелс-режим. Штрукер же полагал, что хватит и десяти минут, но даже не заметил, что его верный «Хэнк» установил время в пять раз больше.   

Генри даже истерично рассмеялся, когда сообразил, что любимый слоган ГИДРЫ насчет количества голов будто тоже запустил обратный отсчет: если падает одна голова, падают и другие. Вашингтон, Лас-Вегас, теперь Нью-Йорк. Но в Европе – как искренне полагал Генри – все будет по-другому. Они его примут. Нужно только заинтересовать. А у него было чем.

Резервную копию Альтрона Генри создал заблаговременно - на всякий случай, а серверы находились недалеко от главной шахты аварийного выхода. Погрузка и отлет заняли бы максимум 15 минут. Поэтому еще оставалось время для того, чтобы, поскольку невменяемый начальник так и не отменил полный доступ к системе безопасности, зайти в его кабинет и кое-что оттуда забрать. Генри решил, что включить сигнал об аварийной эвакуации персонала можно чуть позже, а если что – Альтрон через какое-то время сам включит. С этим искусственный интеллект точно должен был справиться.

*******

Брюс Бэннер давно привык к тому, что после обратного превращения из состояния Халка оказывался в самых разных местах и в самом неприглядном виде.

Однако в этот раз он пришел в себя с пониманием, что со штанами все в порядке, а вокруг – не поле, не лес, не пещера и не заброшенный склад. При этом Брюсу показалось, хотя самостоятельно он вроде бы и не передвигался, что вокруг происходило некое движение, что он будто бы не находился на одном месте.

Способность ясно соображать возвращалась медленно, и только через несколько минут Брюс наконец осознал: его тянули, подхватив под руки, по каким-то лестницам и коридорам. Все еще расфокусированным взглядом он замечал вокруг людей из металла, которые стройными рядами поднимались вверх - туда, откуда его тащили.

Стоп. Люди из металла?!

Брюс не поверил: что за бред? Это сон? Что происходит?

Он точно помнил, что нормально выспался, совершил утренний моцион на беговой дорожке, спустился вниз на завтрак, затем - поднялся в лабораторию по изготовлению нанокомпозитов. Брюс собирался заняться просмотром вчерашних данных по внедрению материалов в межглобулярные пустоты матрицы, как вдруг… резко захотелось спать.

Получается… Его что, усыпили и похищают? Но кто? И зачем?

Брюс, стараясь не подавать виду, что очнулся, постарался осмотреться: шеренга роботов растянулась насколько хватало поля зрения. Те же двое, кто его тащили, не были дроидами, а напоминали спецназовцев – а-ля оперативников Щ.И.Т.а. Похоже, они так и не обратили внимания на то, что Брюс начал приходить в себя. Возможно, не ожидали? Впрочем, среди всего этого гула и некоторым образом упорядоченного хаоса нетрудно было и не заметить.

Брюс решил, что при необходимости справиться с небольшой армией роботов для Халка будет не сложно, но вот причина, по которой его неизвестно кто усыпил, а теперь, судя по всему, затаскивали в подвал Башни, оставалась непонятной.

Других Мстителей вокруг не наблюдалось, значит, им нужен был только Халк? Или остальных забрали раньше? С ними же все в порядке?!

Брюс проигнорировал ледяное покалывание кожи – первый предвестник превращения - и постарался максимально отвлечься от происходящего, сосредоточившись на ритме пульса. Через какое-то время, когда количество ударов по ощущениям вернулось к норме, он постарался хладнокровно обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.

Сразу же превращаться в состояние Халка, учитывая то, что Брюс до сих пор не владел полноценно своим телом, было чревато неполным метаморфозом и аналогичным состоянию Бэннера параличем. Такое превращение оказалось бы иррациональным для того, чтобы склонить ситуацию на свою сторону. К тому же сперва было бы неплохо узнать, что вообще происходит, и связаться со Мстителями.

Брюс ощущал, что у него в кармане оставался мобильный телефон, а, значит, сохранялась возможность оперативно наладить контакт. Он надеялся, что, хотя конечности пока его почти не слушались, это все же ненадолго. Нужно лишь выиграть время.

При этом «сопровождающие», как представлялось, тоже никуда не спешили и даже, найдя пригодный закоулок, где не мешали роботам продвигаться в противоположном направлении, достали сигареты, чтобы прикурить. Возможно, устали?

Впрочем, если спускались по лестнице – почему же они не воспользовались лифтом? - аж из лаборатории в подвал, то это казалось закономерным. Но почему, если уж их прикрывали роботы, они не отправились к выходу из здания или на автостоянку? Похоже, система безопасности не работала…

Брюс пригляделся к одному из тех, кто его тащил, со шрамом на лице: униформа этого человека немного съехала набок, обнажив основание шеи, где была набита татуировка: череп с расходящимися по периферии щупальцами. Брюс вспомнил, что Тони упоминал именно эту символику, когда рассказывал, что ему известно о ГИДРЕ. Поэтому Брюс сделал вывод: похитители, похоже, как раз представители той самой террористической организации, против которой Мстители собирались выступить, когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. рассекретит информацию с карты памяти друга капитана Роджерса. Получается, что-то пошло не так?

Брюс снова зажмурился, когда его приподняли и погрузили на подобие каталки и вывезли в какой-то новый коридор в подвале Башни, о существовании которого он не помнил. Человек со шрамом остался сопровождать Брюса, а второй кивнул и отправился обратно, присоединяясь к похожим друг на друга как две капли воды человеко-машинам.

В этом новом не особо широком коридоре, по которому его везли, не было ни окон, ни дверей, а тянулся он до бесконечности. По ощущениям передвижение по туннелю заняло минут двадцать. Еще через какое-то время они, пройдя через систему блокпостов, очутились в огромном зале, центральную часть которого занимала широкая шахта, уходящая на несколько уровней вверх, а также глубоко вниз.

К этому моменту Брюс наконец с удовлетворением смог отметить, что мышечная сила и ориентация в пространстве восстановились, но решил еще немного подождать своего, так сказать, конечного пункта назначения. Парень стащил Брюса с каталки и затянул на погрузочную площадку, где их встретили двое боевиков, отсалютовавших необычным образом: подняв обе руки вверх.

Они посадили Брюса на некое устройство, и через мгновение он сообразил, что это такое, и где и при каких обстоятельствах уже видел точно такое же летательное средство: флай-байки читаури!

Брюса спустили на восемь уровней ниже в пределах широкого атриума, каждый этаж которого располагался полукружием выступов или уступов по отношению к предыдущему, и эти архитектурные решения некоторым образом придавали интерьеру системы помещений вид амфитеатра. Затем его потащили по коридору, обитому массивными металлическими панелями. В этом новом сегменте неизвестного подземного комплекса Брюс обнаружил еще более толстые на вид двери и стены, из чего сделал вывод, что неприятели знали о его способностях и решили спрятать за надежную в их понимании ограду.

Когда один из охранников завозился с сейфовым замком, Брюс понял, что с теми, кто организовал похищение, его знакомить пока не собираются, и откладывать превращение больше не стоит. Впрочем, контролировать себя получалось все с большим и большим трудом. Что, если остальным Мстителям приходится несладко, пока он так долго бездействует?

Лабораторный халат и штаны начали трещать по швам, а пули, выпущенные охранниками в его тело, срикошетили от упругой зеленеющей на глазах кожи по самих стрелявших. Человек со шрамом все же успел что-то сообщить по переговорному устройству, стекленеющим взглядом наблюдая за тем, как мутирующие клетки тела пленника разрослись с огромной скоростью.

Брюс ушел в небытие...

… а Халк потянулся и попытался расправить плечи, осматриваясь вокруг.

Впрочем, выпрямиться во весь рост оказалось непросто в узком коридоре, в котором он оказался. Халк же любил волю и простор и ютиться в железной норе, разумеется, не собирался. А еще его раздражали те, кто копошился рядом и пытался сделать ему больно. Поэтому Халк просто наступил на них, когда они оказались у него под ногами, и побрел к выходу.

В коридоре было шумно: что-то свистело, завопила сирена. Но Халк не любил громкие звуки, это его нервировало. Он и сам умел их издавать.

\- У-у-у! – протяжно завыл он, вторя звучному гудку.

В достаточно просторном зале, куда он вскоре попал, оказалось довольно забавно: вредных людей можно было швырять в разные стороны и отбивать ими пули, которые при попадании немного щекотали и даже царапали кожу. Но эти люди закончились быстро, а им на смену притопали железяки.

Халк обнаружил, что крушить двигающиеся куски металла, которые пытались пробить его толстую кожу своими синими лучиками – это очень весело. Отрывать от этих железяк конечности и головы, разрывать напополам, топтать. И их было много. Работенка для Халка! То что надо!

\- Р-р-р! – взревел Халк, когда на него откуда-то с верхнего уровня навалилась сразу дюжина живых железок.

Но едва разбросав их, он подметил новую цель: человека со стеклянным глазом, который поднялся откуда-то снизу на большой стрекозе без крыльев и, зависнув на некотором расстоянии, бросил в Халка яркий светящийся шарик.

Но Халк - было дело, и не раз! - уже имел возможность убедиться в том, что всякие военные погремушки ему не по нутру. Поэтому он отбросил кругляшку в сторону - и тут же в воздух поднялись и раскидались повсюду сами по себе остатки дюжины металлических людей.

Халк даже немного опечалился: какая досада! Ему же нравится рвать агрессивный металл самому! А еще ему нравится играть со всякими летающими штуковинами и задиристыми механизмами. Он уже два года как так здорово не резвился!

Халк хорошо оттолкнулся и высоко подпрыгнул, схватил крупную летающую штуку и, приземлившись, совершил ею несколько пассов о ближайшие стенные конструкции, а затем швырнул вниз, в глубину шахты. Человек, который руководил стрекозой, зацепился было за ограду ближнего яруса, но не удержался и упал прямо под ноги Халку.

Этот человек остался жив, только его стеклянный глаз вывалился и откатился в сторону. В отличие от предыдущей, эта блестяшка Халку понравилась, и он наклонился, чтобы поближе ее рассмотреть, а заодно и понюхал человека. Но тот, хотя еще был способен ползать, противно пах разложением, поэтому Халк не нашел смысла его давить.

На некоторое время он занялся подоспевшей новой партией железяк, а вскоре снова появилась интересная мишень – еще одна стрекоза без крыльев. Атаковать она, похоже, не собиралась, хотя тоже поднимались снизу вверх. Но Халк не дал улететь и этой кривулине.

Человек в белом халате, который руководил ею, попытался было воспрепятствовать задержке и ткнул Халка длинной кривой палкой со светящейся синей штукой внутри. Место укола ёкнуло ледяным холодом, и это Халку не понравилось. Он подтянул стрекозу, которая все еще пыталась взмыть вверх, поближе, переломал человеку руки и забрал его противную палку. Где-то он уже видел подобную…

И Халк почти сразу же вспомнил: точно такая была у плохого рогатого брата хиляги с молотком. И он знал, что всякие такие штуки лучше отдавать Мстителям. А почему их нигде не видно? Им здесь не интересно?

Впрочем, Халку тоже становилось скучно - металлические чурбаны постепенно заканчивались. Лазить же по другим узким коридорам или спускаться вниз в поисках новых враждебно настроенных железок ему не хотелось - вокруг все понемногу горело, а он не любил огонь. Поэтому Халк решил поискать противников там, откуда притащили Брюса, и при случае отдать палку если не человеку из красного железа, то кому-нибудь другому, из тех, кого он собирался при встрече от всей души дружелюбно толкнуть по плечу.

Тем временем сирена прекратила просто выть и начала предупреждать о скором самоуничтожении базы. Халк решил, что нужно запомнить и передать кому-нибудь из Мстителей и эту информацию.

*******

Если бы Мария все еще работала в Щ.И.Т.е, и ей бы пришлось докладывать перед советом директоров о том, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, в Башне Мстителей, после того, как был намечен план активных противодействий ГИДРЕ, то, возможно, она бы рассказала что-нибудь из следующего.

Бартон вызывался примкнуть к основной группе, но он был ранен, и Романова решительно возражала, чтобы ее парень отправлялся на передовую, к тому же все равно кому-то нужно было обеспечивать безопасность Фостер. Тор, разумеется, настаивал, чтобы Фостер оставалась в пентхаусе Старка и нашла там безопасное укрытие, но девушка категорически отказалась прятаться, утверждая, что должна помогать чем сможет, все равно больше некому было управлять телепортером. Насчет желания помочь Фостер вторила Поттс, и в итоге было решено, что эти девушки будут появляться только в проверенных безопасных сегментах здания, либо под прикрытием Марии и Бартона, и собирать выживших сотрудников Старка. Впоследствии оказалось, что таких было немного.

Остальных Мстителей с должными мерами предосторожности переправили на этажи ниже двадцатого, в том числе на пятый, откуда с хозсклада забрали парня из обслуживающего персонала, о котором раньше упоминала Фостер. А еще перед тем, как отправиться на поиски доктора Бэннера, все же решили на всякий случай сперва забрать людей, которых ранее обнаружила Наташа. Временно их оставили в пентхаусе с мисс Поттс, в то время как Фостер телепортировала Марию и Бартона в лабораторный сектор на предполагаемое место пребывания доктора Бэннера.

Увы, вместо него они обнаружили трупы сотрудников научного отдела, искореженные стены и испорченное оборудование: вопреки коллективному предположению оказалось, что атака производилась не только по восходящей. Это, к сожалению, означало, что безопасных мест в Башне нет, и следует везде проявлять бдительность. Причем оказалось, что в лабораторном комплексе похозяйничали не роботы, а кто-то другой.

Хотя в течение некоторого времени никто чужой Марии не встречался, на первом лабораторном этаже она обнаружила несколько трупов неизвестных людей в черных камуфляжных костюмах. Они были убиты выстрелами из огнестрельного оружия, и Мария пришла к выводу, что, должно быть, кто-то из лаборантов был вооружен или каким-то образом сумел отобрать у противника пистолет и попытался оказать сопротивление, но был ранен и упал в шахту грузового лифта, двери от которого оказались раскурочены.

И все же местонахождения Бэннера нигде так и не удалось обнаружить. Бартон выдвинул предположение, что, должно быть, враг знал, где находился доктор, и чем было чревато его превращение, и, соответственно, предпринял определенные меры. Бэннера, похоже, куда-то забрали.

Мария понимала: в чем-то из того, что творилось вокруг, логика прослеживалась, в чем-то нет, и всю эту информацию следовало тщательно обдумать, но на это совершенно не было времени. 

Когда они нашли нескольких раненных, которым необходимо было срочно оказать медицинскую помощь, штаб все же решили перенести в медблок. Вместе с мисс Поттс раненным помогала медсестра – оказалось, что во время бойни в лабораторном корпусе она поднималась вверх по лестнице, так как лифт перестал работать, с реактивами, за которыми спускалась на склад, и ей удалось спрятаться в стенных коммуникациях и остаться незамеченной для врагов.

На том же уровне, где находился медблок, Мария наткнулась на какой-то странный предмет. На первый взгляд он напоминал косу, а на второй – высокотехнологическое оружие. Это орудие, по мнению Марии, каким-то образом могло бы объяснить обилие трупов с отрезанными конечностями на этом этаже и, как чуть позже оказалось, ниже. Но активировать своеобразное оружие Марии не удалось – очевидно, ее отпечатки пальцев не подходили при сверке идентификации хозяина.

Бартон поставил по периметру этажа, куда перенесли штаб, специальные детекторы, которые должны были в случае опасности предупредить об этом. В дальнейшем было решено перемещаться так, чтобы по возможности не находиться на одном месте больше нескольких минут, возвращаться назад и, таким образом, быть способным оперативно помочь тем, кто забаррикадировался в медблоке.

Мария предложила Бартону с Фостер разделиться и проходить уровни по отдельности: чтобы Мария проверяла, допустим, северо-западное крыло, а Бартон, прикрывая Фостер, – юго-восточное. А также не обследовать все подряд этажи, а в первую очередь те, где скорее всего могли оставаться люди.

И действительно так дело пошло быстрее. А чем дальше, тем больше они находили следов противостояния: поломанной техники, разрушенных коммуникаций и устраненных роботов. Иногда – мертвых сотрудников Башни. У неизвестно кем убитых боевиков, которые встречались в основном на средних и выше уровнях небоскреба, - Мария периодически пополняла свои боеприпасы. Через какое-то время она обнаружила еще несколько выживших людей из сотрудников Башни. И - Уилсона.

Он вполне успешно сражался с небольшой группой роботов, используя маневренность летательного привода для того, чтобы безопасно уходить из-под линии огня – благо, высота потолка здесь позволяла выкручивать в воздухе виртуозные пируэты, - а боевые приспособления, которые шли в дополнение к костюму, помогали Соколу заарканивать противников и выводить из строя их блоки навигации.

После того как Мария помогла ему быстрее справиться с текущей задачей и затем немного ввела в курс событий и стратегии сражения, Уилсон заверил, что переносить его с помощью телепортера никуда не надо, ему удобно и дальше передвигаться по шахте лифта. Также он сообщил, что отправил Барнса с гостевого этажа на пять уровней вниз, но с тех пор больше не видел. Мария предположила, что, должно быть, трупы боевиков - это в том числе дело рук бывшего Зимнего Солдата. Или капитана Роджерса, которого до сих пор никто не видел, но Мария была уверена, что с ним тоже все в порядке.

Расставшись с Уилсоном, она отправилась дальше, согласно условленной схеме периодически встречаясь с Бартоном и Фостер и вкратце сообщая друг другу результаты вылазок. Мария даже оценила черную иронию ситуации: буквально вчера она шутила с Коулсоном на тему возможного соревнования с Бартоном в меткости стрельбы. Кто бы мог подумать, что в самом скором времени ей в действительности представится возможность пострелять словно в компьютерном шутере, но на самом деле «игра» окажется вовсе не забавной.

На одном из уровней неподалеку от проходной лестницы, по которой спускалась Мария, находилось особо много останков роботов, а на некоторых из них еще продолжали гореть светодиоды, что свидетельствовало о недавнем окончании боя. А также о том, что на этом этаже могли еще оставаться функционирующие модели. Мария постаралась аккуратно и тихо переступить через металл, который еще совсем недавно был способен активно двигаться и убивать, и, держа свое оружие наготове, собралась осмотреть ближайшие помещения.

Одно из положительных качеств Марии как оперативника, за что ее хвалил Коулсон и инструкторы на стрельбищах, было умение метко попадать в мишень, при этом оставаясь бесшумной и незаметной для противника. Оно не раз выручало ее в сложных ситуациях, и теперь даже в условиях противостояния роботам, оснащенных передовыми технологиями распознавания целей, Марии удавалось подбираться к ним близко незамеченной и не тратить лишние патроны, запас которых был ограничен.

Она не успела пройти и семидесяти футов по этому уровню, как услышала чьи-то голоса. Мария осторожно выглянула из-за поворота и увидела следующую картину: какой-то весьма дюжий боец из плоти и крови, развернутый к ней спиной, держал в заложниках Роджерса. В двадцати футах от них находился Барнс, который целился в неприятеля из штурмовой винтовки, отсвечивающей голубым свечением. Одежда Барнса была в крови, кажется, его собственной.

Мария опасалась сразу же стрелять в неприятеля, так как условия для заложника были не из лучших. При этом бывший командир У.Д.А.Р.а, Брок Рамлоу – наконец Мария узнала его по голосу – что-то настойчиво требовал от Барнса, и парень с металлической рукой, похоже, всерьез раздумывал над тем, чтобы выполнить эти условия.

Однако Барнс заметил Марию, их взгляды на мгновение схлестнулись. После этого он больше не колебался, что делать.

Мария поняла, что призыв Барнса «Не сейчас!» был обращен именно к ней. Впрочем, она уже и сама догадалась, что если противник, который еще несколько недель назад был буквально при смерти, затем неожиданно пропал из-под носа охраны в неизвестном направлении, - смог захватить суперсолдата в заложники, то он реально опасен, и следует быть предельно осторожной, ловить удачный момент. И буквально через минуту такой случай Марии представился: Рамлоу убрал подальше от шеи заложника нож, а голова Роджерса оказалась подальше от потенциальной траектории движения пули, которую она собиралась выпустить в противника.

Мария выстрелила.

Перед тем как упасть, Рамлоу все же удалось полоснуть капитана по предплечью, на котором уже была свежая резаная рана с запекшимися краями. Однако едва убедившись, что противник больше не опасен, Роджерс устремился к своему другу, который наконец отвел модифицированный Кольт от своей головы.

Им явно было что сказать друг другу, но Мария старалась не вслушиваться. Она отвернулась, размышляя о том, что только что произошло.

Со стороны это, возможно, выглядело как вторая попытка самоубийства Барнса за последние 12 часов, но на этот раз, насколько Мария понимала, предпосылки были не менее серьезные, но крылись в ином. Она начинала понемногу осознавать, почему Роджерс так упрямо стремился найти и спасти этого человека. У нее таких друзей не было. И, скорее всего, никогда не будет…

Пока в стороне Роджерс и Барнс эмоционально выясняли отношения, Мария подошла ближе к неподвижному Рамлоу, и, хотя первая пуля четко вошла ему в затылок, произвела на всякий случай контрольный выстрел. После этого она прошлась немного дальше по коридору, чтобы осмотреть ближайшие помещения. Везде было чисто – помимо, разумеется, тонн робото-металла и другого хлама, в который превратился стильный интерьер офисного центра Башни. Мария уже начала немного привыкать к местами плохому освещению, выдранным из стен кускам бетона вперемешку с разбитым стеклом, покореженным пластиковым панелям и прочему мусору, образовавшемуся вследствие противостояния врагам по всему зданию, и все это зачастую здорово мешало свободно и быстро передвигаться.

Таким образом заставив себя отвести мысли в сторону от сложных вопросов и отвлечься на второстепенное, Мария дала Роджерсу и Барнсу несколько минут побыть наедине, а затем вернулась к ним и предложила воспользоваться аптечкой, чтобы обработать раны. Подобный небольшой набор для оказания первой помощи медсестра собрала также Фостер с Бартоном.

Волосы Барнса и спортивная кофта действительно были выпачканы в его крови, но, к счастью, раны оказались поверхностными. Сам Барнс заверил, что у него все быстро заживает, и выразил намерение сражаться дальше и добраться до логова ГИДРЫ. Он не отдал Роджерсу импульсную винтовку.

Что касается самого капитана, то когда Мария поинтересовалась, откуда взялась резаная рана с обугленными краями, он упомянул, что был еще один гидровский суперсолдат, с которым пришлось немного повозиться. А затем внезапно сердечно поблагодарил Марию за то, что «спасла Баки». Не его.

Пока Мария наскоро обрабатывала боевые ранения двум товарищам, местонахождение которых оставалось доселе неизвестным, она заодно рассказала и о статусе других Мстителей. Стив предложил, чтобы Барнс остался патрулировать с ней, но тот снова упрямо заявил, что с ним все в порядке, у него есть карта проходов на базу ГИДРЫ, и без Роджерса он никуда не пойдет. Капитан, казалось, нехотя, но все же согласился. Он отыскал среди металлической рухляди свой щит, и они с Барнсом отправились в направлении проходной лестницы, тогда как Мария продолжила проверять этот уровень.

Через какое-то время она в очередной раз встретилась с Фостер и Бартоном, которые сообщили статус прочих Мстителей: все целы, но Бэннер по-прежнему не найден. Последнее ее тревожило, но в целом Марию порадовал оптимистический прогноз Старка на исход сражения: ряды металлических бойцов существенно поредели.

Она и не сомневалась, что самый посильный вклад в это внес Железный Человек, ведь вооружение и разные технические приспособления его костюма позволяли успешно сражаться и не с такими монстрами. Мария решила, что, наверное, Старк в личном порядке вывел из строя уже сотен пять роботов, если даже ей самой удалось разменять несколько десятков, не находясь в эпицентре сражения. Затем Мария в свою очередь рассказала Бартону и Фостер о встрече с капитаном и его другом, опустив некоторые подробности, и попросила по возможности передать Старку, что Роджерс и Барнс продвигаются вниз.

Прошло еще какое-то время, и поскольку роботов становилось все меньше и меньше, Мария попросила перенести ее на четвертый этаж, помогать основной группе. Там ее вскоре нашла запыхавшаяся Романова.

\- Тор с Соколом уже работают в подвале, а Тони сказал, что ты сможешь кое-чем ему помочь, это важно, - не добегая лестничный пролет, уже скорее напоминающий решето, начала объяснять Черная Вдова. – Мы нашли доктора Бэннера. Точнее, Халк вернулся из плена. Стало известно, что...

Романова была вынуждена прервать объяснения, нагибаясь и перекатываясь в сторону Марии, когда с нижнего пролета начали стрелять.

\- … подземная база ГИДРЫ сообщается туннелем с подвалом Башни, и, похоже, они собираются все подорвать, – продолжила между делом объяснять Черная Вдова, когда они вдвоем начали отстреливаться. – Джеймсу удалось разузнать у кого-то из гидровцев, что взрыв может разнести Башню и близлежащие кварталы. А Халк видел цифры обратного отсчета. В общем, у нас остается на все про все минут двадцать пять времени. В данный момент Халк и Железный Человек все еще противостоят двум проблемным роботам, которых пока не получается деактивировать.

\- Другие роботы? Что, более мощные? – спросила Мария, обдумывая более важную информацию, сообщенную Романовой, при этом четко попадая в визор «своего» робота, из-за чего его прицел перекосило, и вместо врагов он подбил стоявших рядом клонов.

\- Пожалуй, более умные и крепкие, - ответила Романова, совершив акробатический пируэт, результатом которого стала свернутая «шея» ее цели, имевшей неосторожность вырваться вперед. - Не думаю, что справиться с ними - проблема, это скорее вопрос времени, которого, как оказалось, негусто.

\- И что предлагает Старк?

\- Скорей, Стив и его друг, - сообщила Черная Вдова, выжидая момента, чтобы напасть на очередного робота, который находился на небезопасной для нее позиции, чтобы совершить прямую атаку. - Джеймс сообщил, что в его руку вмонтировано устройство для генерации ЭМИ, но радиус воздействия, увы, не слишком большой. План следующий: под прикрытием Стива и Сэма я и Джеймс прорвемся на подземную базу ГИДРЫ. Я попытаюсь отключить их систему, которая блокирует Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., но не уверена, удастся ли отменить команду к самоуничтожению их базы или найти тех, у кого будет доступ. Скорее всего, они уже далеко… Тони сказал, ты знаешь, что нужно делать, чтобы перезапустить его систему. Если у нас все получится, Барнс предотвратит взрыв. Но в любом случае, когда поднимется щит, который опоясывает здание, срочно сообщай властям. Джейн Фостер заберет тебя вместе с другими нашими, а также выжившими, кого удалось обнаружить.

\- А вы? – спросила Мария, решив не уточнять, что произойдет, если не удастся перезапустить Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. – Что будет с вами?

Тем временем очередная акробатическая комбинация Черной Вдовы и точная стрельба Марии привели к тому, что функционирующих роботов в пределах видимости пока больше не наблюдалось.

\- Вроде как Халк видел нескольких человек, которые пытались покинуть базу через какую-то вертикальную шахту на флай-байках, - пожала плечами Романова, меняя в своих пистолетах магазины. - Если что – мы найдем способ выбраться. К тому же Джеймс раздобыл маршрутизатор с картой их базы. 

\- Хорошо. Я поняла, - кивнула Мария. – В таком случае я поднимаюсь к центральному блоку управления. Удачи вам, ребята!

\- И тебе, - кивнула Романова. – Удачи!

Проход снова был свободен, и, поднявшись наверх на три уровня, Мария в условном месте встретила Бартона и Фостер, которые уже знали о новом плане действий и должны были заняться подготовкой к срочной эвакуации. Они не мешкая перенесли Марию на инженерный этаж, где располагался главный пост управления.

На этом уровне освещение было совсем тусклым, а редкие бра в стиле хай-тек создавали гнетущую атмосферу покинутой космической станции. С которой, увы, не всем удалось сбежать…

Мария немного повозилась с аппаратурой, перестраивая модули на ручной перезапуск системы, а затем присела в кресло старшего инженера, который покоился у двери с продырявленной грудью, и посмотрела на таймер обратного отсчета на своих часах. Она выставила его сразу же после разговора с Романовой. Если Халк запомнил все верно, то до взрыва оставалось около пятнадцати минут.

Мария прокрутила в уме последовательность своих действий, когда – не если, а когда – Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. будет разблокирован. Она старалась никогда не поддаваться панике в подобных ситуациях, не собиралась психовать и теперь и была сосредоточена на выполнении своей задачи. Мария была уверена, что Мстители сделают все от них зависящее, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Что никому из них не придется переходить черту, что больше никто не погибнет. Мария очень надеялась на то, что план Роджерса и его друга сработает. Мир снова будет спасен. Только без взрывов и крушений. И без самопожертвований. Все будет в порядке.

Настроенная на победу, Мария вдруг вспомнила о том, что при разговоре с Романовой собиралась спросить, но в спешке забыла: после активации ЭМИ, что будет с металлической рукой Барнса?  

Мария решила, что когда все это закончится - непременно хорошо закончится, - она в первую очередь свяжется с Коулсоном. Мария ему расскажет, что узнала: чтобы понять, что человек собой представляет, когда одна пуля решает все, порой достаточно на секунду заглянуть ему в глаза.

Но в тот момент, когда она находилась на инженерном этаже, у нее не было возможности кому-либо позвонить. Мария была совершенно одна, ей не было с кем посоветоваться, она не могла ни получить содействие, ни помочь кому-либо. Ей также не нужно было ни руководить, ни стрелять, ни что-либо решать, ни возражать, ни поддерживать имидж "железной леди". Мария была преисполнена оптимизма, но при этом готова ко всему, и просто ждала своего времени действовать.

Когда оставалось пять-шесть минут до теоретически возможного взрыва, а перед собой она видела все тот же безмолвный неживой черный экран над контрольной панелью, в почти полной тишине и полумраке Мария сложила руки и начала читать молитву.

_Конец второй части_


	16. Часть III. Определенное будущее. Глава 16

**ЧАСТЬ** **III** **. Определенное будущее**

**Глава 16**

Чтобы поместилась вся компания, официанты сдвинули несколько столиков в отдельном зале. В прошлый раз в «посиделках по случаю» - как выражался Старк – участвовало шесть человек. На этот раз народа было больше – присоединились девушки Тора и Тони Старка, а также Мария Хилл и друзья капитана Роджерса.

Брюсу Бэннеру было интересно находиться среди всех этих людей. Хотя в целом он не мог назвать себя чьим-либо другом из этой компании и больше всего ладил, пожалуй, с Тони ввиду общих интересов по профессиональной стезе, но ему любопытно было наблюдать, как все эти разные люди координировались для выполнения общих целей и в какой-то степени даже подружились.

Раньше Брюс считал, что самый эффективный способ не начать превращаться в Халка, помимо медитативных методик управления своим телом и контроля пульса, – это рефлексия в одиночестве. Но после того как на Нью-Йорк напала армия читаури, Брюс осознал, что индивидуальная сила, пусть даже умноженная на относительную неуязвимость, бесконтрольную ярость и звериные инстинкты, все равно не способна с тем же успехом преодолеть врага, как при дружной командной работе.

Забавным Брюсу казалось то, что хотя ради благой цели герои объединяли свои усилия, помогали друг другу - подходили как пазлы одной картины и добивались позитивных результатов, - но вот снова, когда противостояние врагам осталось позади, в условиях, когда можно было просто расслабиться, неспешно осмыслить произошедшие события, отдохнуть всем вместе, у них, похоже, находилось не так и много общих тем для поддержания беседы.

Среди Мстителей были и мужчины, и женщины: визитер из далекого космоса, ученые, гендиректор, бывший сотрудник секретной правительственной организации, шпионы, бывшие военнослужащие, в том числе суперсолдаты. У многих из них было какое-то темное прошлое, которое они предпочитали скрывать за невозмутимым видом, горой мускулов, язвительными шутками или под маской хладнокровной самоуверенности. Одиножды асгардский отступник открыл этот ящик Пандоры, выпустив наружу все их страхи, неуверенности, слабости, скрытые межличностные противоречия. Брюс предполагал, что когда-нибудь снова может повториться ситуация, что Мстители даже ради новой общей цели не смогут найти точек соприкосновения. Ведь возможно все что угодно: кто-то с кем-то превратится из союзников во врагов, чья-то пара расстанется, кого-то могут осудить за грехи прошлого, кто-то уедет далеко, а кто-то, может статься, погибнет в битве или от предательской пули.

Но все же здесь и сейчас они были вместе, и это на самом деле было здорово. Мстители расслаблялись за нехитрым удовлетворением первоочередных потребностей для восстановления сил, и Брюсу, наблюдая за ними, было приятно осознавать себя частью «семьи».

На этот раз выбрали ресторанчик с итальянским меню, поэтому в качестве закуски заказали на всех несколько пицц, лазанью, ризотто. Но этого было, разумеется, мало, поэтому в качестве основных блюд в заказ добавились: курица, телятина, утка с различными гарнирами и под всевозможными соусами; девушки также попросили салаты. Тони Старк, как и следовало предполагать, вызвался провозгласить тост.

Брюс ожидал длинной витиеватой речи, как, похоже, и большинство других присутствующих, скучающее выражение лиц которых не изменилось, когда он поднял бокал. Однако Тони удивил:

\- Ну… за нас, за команду, - просто произнес он.

И Брюс подумал: да, именно так, за команду!

Пиво пили не все: кто-то предпочел коктейль, кто-то водку, кто-то морс. Капитан Роджерс ограничился водой. Второй тост был адресован изобретению Джейн, которое сыграло не последнюю роль в том, что противостояние ГИДРЕ прошло относительно успешно.

На самом деле абсолютно все отлично сработались и справились с тем, чтобы центр Нью-Йорка не превратился в груду развалин. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. заработал, взрыв был успешно предотвращен, все Мстители остались живы, никто из них не был серьезно ранен.

Третий тост посвятили озвученному чуть ранее долгожданному анонсу свадьбы Тони и Пеппер, а тему общих планов на будущее затронули примерно через час после начала банкета.

\- Что со скипетром? – поинтересовалась Наташа. Но, так и не узнав ответа, вышла из помещения – ей позвонили по телефону.

\- Его заберет Тор и отправит в Асгард, - сообщил Тони. – Штука, конечно, прикольная, но с ней сплошные неприятности, а дуговой реактор я как-то уж без нее изобрел.

\- Я отдам его Одину, - уточнил Тор. - Он правильно им распорядится.

\- Энергетический кристалл скипетра было бы интересно изучить, но, пожалуй, действительно не стоит, - задумчиво произнесла Джейн Фостер.

\- А что будет с Башней? – поинтересовался Брюс.

Тони пожал плечами, подмигнув своей невесте.

\- У Пеппер еще с прошлого раза осталось несколько неиспользованных вариантов дизайна интерьера. Я всегда считал, что единообразие - это скучно.

\- Какое-то время, похоже, придется обходиться без бейджиков и проекта по защите инфраструктуры города, - задумчиво добавила Мария, закусывая свой напиток листком салата.

\- Тони имел в виду, что я умею отлично справляться с руководством ремонтными работами, - улыбнулась Пеппер, - пока вы, ребята, боретесь за мир.

В воздухе повисла пауза.

Брюс не считал, что девушка сказала что-либо обидное, но после ее слов друг капитана Роджерса – Барнс – скривился, словно прожевал целый лайм. Сам Стив Роджерс будто тоже помрачнел.

Брюс знал не так уж и много о предысториях этих двух людей, помимо общеизвестной информации и некоторых дополнительных основополагающих сведений, которые разъяснили другие Мстители. Но, возможно, для них, людей из прошлого, понятие борьбы за мир было окрашено в несколько иные тона, недоступные пониманию тех, кто видел настоящую войну только со страниц хроник или видеоматериалов.

Брюс давно заметил, что люди, на самом деле прошедшие через общеизвестные клише, которыми часто к месту и не к месту злоупотребляло современное поколение молодежи, могли достаточно остро воспринимать те или иные ремарки на тему. Впрочем, все, что Пеппер хотела сказать, - что Мстители вносят свой посильный вклад в согласное сосуществование человеческого общества.

Стив Роджерс находился рядом, поэтому Брюс невольно услышал следующий диалог капитана с Наташей, когда она вернулась в зал. На шепот Наташа не переходила:

\- Тебе привет от Шэрон, - сообщила она Роджерсу.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул он. - Как у нее дела?

\- Все в порядке. Рада, что мы живы и здоровы. Все еще хочет встретиться с тобой. Пообщаться, так сказать, не о делах.

Капитану, казалось, было неловко услышать это, в сущности, приглашение на свидание.

\- Я не против, вот только… - замялся он.

\- Не волнуйся Стив, она в курсе, что ты только о тете говорить собираешься, - чуть тише произнесла Наташа и одобрительно улыбнулась ему. - Еще до вашей первой встречи я предупредила Шэрон, что клубок, который ты распутываешь, колючий, и она - не тот человек, который способен тебя согреть, Капитан Сосулька.

Наташа едва заметно кивнула на Барнса, сидевшего по другую сторону стола возле шумного Старка, который рассказывал Джейн Фостер о научном департаменте «Старк Индастриз» - то есть о нынче закрытом на неопределенное время научном департаменте. Парень с металлической рукой отстраненно разглядывал содержимое своего стакана и, похоже, ничего не воспринял из намеков Наташи.

Она тем временем перевела взгляд на Брюса – разумеется, Наташа понимала, что он-то все расслышал.

\- Передать вам соус, доктор Бэннер? – подмигнула она.

Брюс улыбнулся ей в ответ, а затем спросил во всеуслышание:

\- Какая будет следующая цель?

\- В общей сложности их не так и много, - сообщила Наташа. - Европа – это центральный филиал в Гамбурге и технический склад в Исландии; промышленные заводы в Иране и небольшая группировка в Японии. В Штатах из, так сказать, крупной дичи осталась военная база ГИДРЫ «Восточное побережье» и завод по производству деталей для роботов в Мексике. Завод по документам значился сталелитейным, им уже занялось ЦРУ.

\- Какие есть идеи насчет того, когда мы продолжим активные действия? – поинтересовался Уилсон после того как ушел официант, заменивший Наташе пустой бокал из-под Будвайзера на полный.

\- Нужно все тщательно спланировать. Насчет, условно говоря, техподдержки - я попробую договориться, - предложила она. – И, разумеется, когда у всех восстановятся силы, особенно тех, кто был ранен.

\- Еще пару дней, - пожал плечами Клинт и кивнул Барнсу. – А ты что скажешь?

\- Без разницы, - сообщил тот, заметив, что к нему обращаются.

\- Без разницы, но! Только после того, как я закончу апгрейдить внешний вид твоей руки, - уточнил Тони, снова подключаясь к общему разговору. – Это же не дело: на дворе жара, а молодой здоровый парень в фуфайку кутается!

Брюс снова обратил внимание на Джеймса Барнса. Из всех Мстителей он вел себя наиболее индифферентно, но при этом, похоже, был самым восприимчивым внутри. Должно быть, только Стив Роджерс был способен понять, что скрывается за хладнокровной маской бывшего "универсального солдата". Или, быть может, никто кроме него не хотел и не собирался вмораживаться в чужой лед, чтобы не позволить растаять собственному?

Сам Роджерс на вопрос о самочувствии вообще отмахнулся. Следов травм, полученных им при противостоянии ГИДРЕ, уже было почти не различить. Но Брюс решил, что внешность обманчива, и в первую очередь он побеседует именно с капитаном.

***

Сэм все собирался поговорить по душам со Стивом, но никак не удавалось уловить удачный момент.

После того как несколько дней в небоскреб не пускала полиция и спецслужбы, Мстители дружно взялись было помогать Тони разгребать завалы, пока он не сообщил, что они его гости и не будут этим заниматься, если не хотят навлечь гнев Железного Человека. Разумеется, это шутливое заявление было воспринято скептически, особенно Пеппер, которая весьма многозначительно посмотрела на этого самого Железного Человека, как бы случайно наступив ему на ногу острым каблуком, и с дружелюбной улыбкой, адресованной Мстителям, сообщила, что Тони имел в виду следующее: он пригласил всех отдохнуть в принадлежащем ему комфортабельном отеле, расположенном недалеко от живописной набережной, а не работать, и наведением порядка в Башне должны заниматься квалифицированные профессионалы.

Сэм подозревал что, возможно, если бы не незавершенные дела с ГИДРОЙ и просьба властей оставаться в пределах мегаполиса, Мстители бы уже разъехались кто куда. Возможно, все ждали какого-то четкого решения от Кэпа, но он будто избегал провести новое общее собрание и предложить конкретный план. Таким образом, ситуация пока что оставалась неопределенной. Тони и Пеппер дневали и ночевали в развалинах Башни со страховщиками, представителями государственных, в том числе силовых структур, остальные – занимались своими делами, помогали чем могли выжившим сотрудникам Старка и их семьям, иногда пересекаясь друг с другом в коридорах отеля, баре или ресторане.

Сэму хотелось еще раз поблагодарить Стива за крылья. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Благодаря Капитану Америка у Сэма появились новые друзья, новые стремления и надежды. И дело было не только в том, что он соскучился по спальнику на твердой земле вместо мягкого матраца. Стив помог ему преодолеть некоторые внутренние преграды, которые не позволяли зажить старым душевным травмам. Примерами своего упорного продвижения к цели он показал, что как ни тяжело бывает порой преступить некие барьеры, даже с призраками прошлого можно справиться. А еще Сэму просто хотелось сказать: он рад, что Стив нашел того, кого искал, и стал чаще улыбаться. Сэм был готов признать, что все же заблуждался насчет Джеймса.

В конце концов он решил подойти к Стиву сразу после ужина, однако разговор состоялся раньше.

Задержавшись на вечерней пробежке, Сэм заприметил Кэпа на набережной, недалеко от отеля. Стив стоял у заградительных перил, смотрел куда-то в сторону Статуи Свободы и, казалось, не спешил возвращаться в гостиницу.

\- Ну что, сегодня без разминки, Бегущий Человек? – спросил Сэм, подойдя ближе, и похлопал товарища по плечу.

Стив развернулся в его сторону и улыбнулся.

\- Пожалуй, сегодня обойдусь.

\- Тогда пройдемся? – предложил Сэм.

Некоторое время они молча брели по набережной. К вечеру туристов стало чуть меньше, но по-прежнему как молодые влюбленные парочки, так и пожилые дамы и джентльмены разных национальностей и цветов кожи с восторженностью любовались панорамой, раскрывающейся за границей речной глади города небоскребов.   

Сэм рассказал Стиву последние новости: о том, что Мария привлекла бывших агентов Щ.И.Т.а в Европе, а Наташа через свои каналы переслала кому следует некоторые расшифрованные Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.ом файлы. Шэрон Картер сообщила, что пока полиция и ФБР занимается делами так называемого «Центра» гидровцев, ЦРУ заинтересовалось информацией насчет незаконных денежных схем нескольких подставных фирм, работавших на ГИДРУ, и теперь появилась возможность заставить их ответить перед законом официально. Интерпол вскоре тоже привлекут.

В отличие от ожиданий Сэма, Кэп не проявил к этой информации должного интереса. Он, казалось, снова размышлял о чем-то своем, когда Сэм предложил присесть на одну из многочисленных лавочек на набережной, и, не отвлекаясь на уличных музыкантов и файер-шоу, поговорить о том, что беспокоит.

Солнце уже стремилось к закату, соединяя блики воды Гудзона в одну широкую оранжевую дорожку. Широта пространства, раскинувшегося перед ними, заставляла почти забыть о том, что за спиной – леса многоэтажек, человеческая суета и деловые будничные заботы. Сэм признавал, что в шумном Нью-Йорке скучал по пробежкам в одиночестве, по тишине, по простым человеческим эмоциям.

Стив, будто угадывая направление его мыслей, спросил:

\- Помнишь, в начале нашего знакомства ты поинтересовался, не хочу ли я отойти от дел?

Сэм скрестил руки над головой и улыбнулся, жмурясь на свет заходящего солнца.

\- Да. И ты тогда ответил, что не знаешь, чем хотел бы заняться, не знаешь что любишь.

\- Теперь все иначе, - лаконично сообщил Стив.

Сэм удивленно повернул голову в его сторону. Лицо Кэпа казалось непроницаемым, но Сэм почти сразу сообразил, что собеседник имел в виду.

\- Уверен? – переспросил он. – Не пожалеешь?

\- Да, уверен, - бодро кивнул Стив.

Сэм задумался.

\- А если он откажет? Не захочет? Что ты будешь делать?

\- Я принял решение.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, каждый погруженный в собственные мысли, потом, не сговариваясь, одновременно встали и подошли ближе к заградительным перилам. Стив подметил, нагнулся и подхватил с выложенной плиткой мостовой плоский камень, неизвестно как здесь оказавшийся, и запустил его по темнеющим водам. Камень улетел далеко – не разглядеть.

\- А что ты, Сэм? - спросил чуть погодя Кэп. - Продлил отпуск?

\- Вполне вероятно, что когда-нибудь позже я вернусь к тому, чем занимался, - покачал головой Сэм. - Но не сейчас.

Теперь уже Стив выглядел озадаченным. И Сэм поспешил объяснить:

\- Да, мне действительно нравилась та работа. Но сейчас, кажется, я тоже определился, чем хочу заниматься дальше. Я соскучился по активному образу жизни и, пожалуй, готов отпустить прошлое. Благодаря тебе. Спасибо, друг!

\- Тебе спасибо! - снова улыбнулся Стив и добавил: - В моем же случае… ты знаешь, у меня с моим прошлым несколько иные отношения.

В последних лучах заходящего солнца улыбка Кэпа показалась Сэму немного меланхоличной. Он кивнул и собирался сказать Стиву что-то еще, о чем размышлял в этот день, но передумал, решив, что друг все понял и без слов.

*******

Стив нашел Баки сидевшим с початой бутылкой за стойкой в углу бара.

Баки не мог не сообразить, что новый посетитель направляется в его сторону. Тем не менее он не подал виду и никак не отреагировал на присутствие Стива даже тогда, когда тот положил руки ему на плечи.

\- Виски? – уточнил Стив, чтобы начать разговор.

Баки, все еще не оборачиваясь, кивнул – то ли ему, то ли каким-то своим мыслям. При этом длинные волосы, всколыхнувшись, зацепили кисти рук Стива, и это случайное движение почему-то вызвало у него волну тепла, разлившуюся по телу.

\- Будешь? – предложил Баки собеседнику, кивая на бутылку.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Нет смысла. Как говорит Тони, только перевожу отличные продукты.

\- Я тоже, - хмыкнул Баки. - Почти не пьянею. Эффект краткосрочный... Раньше, вроде, получалось иначе.

Руки Стива все еще оставались на плечах Баки, которые он непроизвольно начал массировать. Так прошло несколько молчаливых минут, прежде чем Стив внезапно осознал, что растирание металлического плеча, которое теперь, впрочем, внешне ничем не отличалось от другого, не имеет никакого смысла, и прекратил, хотя Баки, казалось, не возражал.

Закончив незадавшийся массаж дружественным похлопыванием по правой лопатке, Стив шагнул к стойке и, пододвинув ближайший табурет, присел рядом. Баки к этому времени допил то, что оставалось в его стакане.

Можно было бы попросить у бармена другой бокал, но Баки налил в свой около двух унций и, не добавляя туда льда, развернулся в сторону Стива, протянул ему, по-военному салютируя. Глаза Баки блестели, а вот улыбка была натянутой.

\- Мы снова идем в будущее? – просто спросил он.

Стив неопределенно кивнул – то ли соглашаясь, то ли нет, - и взял бокал-тумблер с алкоголем. Стакан был теплым – Баки долго держал его в руке, вот и нагрелся. Но Стив не собирался пить.

Он намеревался поговорить с Баки. Серьезно поговорить. И вот когда наступил тот самый момент, когда нужно было выразить то, ради чего Стив сюда пришел, ему почему-то начало казаться, что он здесь не ради каких-то объяснений. Просто для того, чтобы посидеть рядом. Помолчать. Побыть вместе. Может, посмотреть на дно чужого стакана.

В баре оказалось уютно: исправно работал кондиционер, звучала приглушенная ритмичная музыка, а мягкое освещение создавало достаточно душевную атмосферу. Помещение было оформлено в стиле ретро – как теперь, насколько Стив понимал, называли обстановку с прибитыми черно-белыми фотографиями на полакированных обитых вагонкой стенах, светильниками-торшерами с драпированными бархатом абажурами, размещенных в углах помещения, рожковой хрустальной люстрой в центре зала, деревянными широкими ножками столиков и винтажными полукреслами в зоне отдыха. Банкомат, расположенный в углу просторного помещения ближе к выходу, был декорирован старыми пожелтевшими газетами и слайдами, и на нем стоял покореженный временем граммофон. 

Стив так и не ответил на вопрос Баки. Какое-то время они сидели молча, слушая балладу Битлз, Let It Be, сменившуюся «полным затмением сердца» энергичной Бонни Тайлер. Затем разговор вновь возобновился, но не с подачи Стива.

Баки достал из кармана сложенную пополам карточку и протянул ему, проскользив плотной бумагой по гладкой отполированной поверхности столешницы.

\- Думаю, настало время ее вернуть, - задумчиво произнес Баки, все еще не отпуская бумажный прямоугольник, поглаживая обтрепанные края большим пальцем. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я был в твоем доме… Я забрал ее из старого альбома в шкафу.

Произнеся эти слова, он наконец позволил фотографии раскрыться, и Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что это оказался их совместный фотоснимок.

Стиву внезапно пришло на память: когда Баки в отеле в Вегасе проверял свои боевые приспособления в потайных отделениях одежды и металлической руки, в одном ботинке помимо налички было спрятано что-то еще. Стив это подметил, но не спросил, что именно там находилось.

Получается, Баки все это время держал карточку при себе? И когда спасал Стива от стрелков, и когда по-своему решил ситуацию на трассе, и… Но скрывать такое было предельно опасно, учитывая замыслы Баки внедриться в сердце ГИДРЫ. Его уже в чем-то подозревали, когда собирались транспортировать в Нью-Йорк. А если бы фотографию обнаружили еще тогда, когда Баки только конвоировали в Лас-Вегас или допрашивали? Его бы могли попросту ликвидировать, как и того водителя грузовика… Зачем вообще Баки забрал эту фотографию?

Стив вдруг осознал с замиранием сердца: получается, что тогда как все упорно считали, что друг его не помнит, на самом деле, как он и верил, Баки его вспомнил… много больше, чем просто вспомнил…

\- Она ведь была снята перед нашим марш-броском по Италии... – произнес Стив, с трудом переключая мысли на действительность, так как Баки ждал его ответа.

В то время как Стив всматривался в изображение двух радостно улыбающихся друг другу товарищей в военной форме, которыми они были когда-то... совсем недавно, Баки опер голову на кулак, вернувшись к разглядыванию своего стакана с виски, который в данный момент держал Стив.

\- И теперь ты пришел узнать, готов ли я отправиться за Капитаном Америка на край света? – спросил Баки.

\- Скорей, в акулью пасть? – вдруг вспомнилось Стиву.

\- Туда тоже можно, - тихо произнес Баки, при этом скривил губы, щурясь на прозрачное стекло бокала в руке собеседника. – Только не забудь взять щит.

\- Нет, не нужно: ни туда, ни туда, - Стив тоже перешел на тихий тон разговора. – Насчет нового щита… я вернул его Тони.

Он отвел взгляд от фотокарточки и устроил голову на кулак левой руки, ненароком воспроизводя в зеркальном отражении позу Баки - так было удобней на него смотреть.

Баки в ответ на это хмыкнул и забрал у Стива свой бокал, выпил залпом содержимое. Облизал губы. И он по-прежнему избегал смотреть на своего собеседника.

Через какое-то время Стив поймал себя было на том, что начал хмуриться, – как вдруг Баки дотянулся левой рукой до подола его тенниски, шутливо дернул несколько раз, словно заставляя не воспринимать все слишком серьезно и встряхнуться. Раньше он всегда так делал, когда хотел друга слегка подбодрить.

Стив накрыл ладонью пластичный металл, испытывая странное ощущение: благодаря Тони, который установил на металлическую руку Баки постоянно действующую голограмму-вуаль, она снова выглядела человеческой, поэтому хотелось почувствовать от нее естественное, не искусственное тепло.

\- Я… не хочу заставлять тебя поступать так, как ты не хочешь. Наоборот… на этот раз я прошу, чтобы ты остался, - произнес Стив, отвечая на заданный раньше вопрос и решившись наконец начать непростой разговор, для которого сюда пришел, при этом продолжая вникать в необычные тактильные ощущения.

\- Почему? – Баки удивленно приподнял правую бровь, и, будто угадывая интерес собеседника, оставил ткань тенниски и аккуратно сплел свои металлические фаланги с пальцами Стива.

Стив даже секунд на десять прикрыл глаза, «впитывая» это своеобразное, ни на что не похожее прикосновение. Живая-неживая субстанция… Ему вдруг очень захотелось узнать, чувствует ли Баки что-нибудь при этом. Ну хоть что-нибудь.

\- Чтобы ты снова не подвергал себя опасности, не возвращался к тому, что так сильно изменило твою жизнь и может сделать это вновь, - Стив попытался найти правильные слова, чтобы ответить на очередной простой и одновременно сложный вопрос Баки. - В тот раз я, очевидно, плохо понимал, насколько тяжело тебе было отважиться на вылазки в поисках ГИДРЫ, поэтому попросил… Я очень жалею об этом... Тогда я не думал ни о том, что для тебя значило раз за разом возвращаться туда, ни о возможных последствиях. Я был слишком упрям и самонадеян.

Баки во время этого объяснения, похоже, был очень занят, продолжая играть с расслабленной рукой собеседника. Он то заставлял сжиматься те или иные его пальцы, то, расположив кисть Стива тыльной стороной вверх на своем бедре, проводил конечной фалангой указательного пальца по ходу вен, то слегка нажимал на какие-то чувствительные точки. Это здорово отвлекало.

\- Как всегда, - заметил Баки, всматриваясь в линии на ладони собеседника. – Упрям и самонадеян.

\- Как всегда, - согласился Стив.

\- Но… - Баки закусил нижнюю губу, прежде чем продолжить. – В прежние времена сержант Барнс был нужен Капитану Америка и Ревущим коммандос для выполнения этих миссий. На днях ты меня убедил, что тебе все еще может понадобиться моя помощь. 

\- Не такой ценой, - покачал головой Стив.

Баки перестал играть с его рукой, отпустил ее и наконец посмотрел в глаза собеседника.

\- То, что тогда произошло… - медленно произнес он. - На моем месте мог оказаться ты, Дуган, да кто угодно.

Стив попытался возобновить контакт рук, но Баки не позволил.

\- Может быть, ты попробуешь…

\- Как предлагает твой новый друг, Уилсон, начать новую жизнь? Может, снова забыть все, что вспомнилось? – будто с досадой осведомился Баки.

Он резко двинул в сторону свой табурет. Затем потянулся к бутылке, собрался было налить остатки виски в тумблер, но вдруг передумал, и стал пить прямо из горла.

Наблюдая за этим скачком настроения собеседника, у Стива возникло нехорошее подозрение, что, возможно, у Баки вот-вот начнется новый приступ. Однако через несколько минут после того, как бутылка опорожнилась, тот снова вернулся к спокойному созерцанию своего стакана.

\- А что ты?.. – уже ровным тоном спросил Баки еще через несколько минут. Он отодвинул пустую бутылку в сторону и грузно привстал с места, опираясь на столешницу. – Ладно, я понял. Миссия Капитана Америки должна быть закончена. Информация на руках, флажки на карте мира снова обозначены, осталось доделать давно начатое. Твои новые друзья… они хорошие люди.

\- И Капитан Америка им не нужен, - поспешил уверить Стив, начиная с зарождающейся обеспокоенностью осознавать, что сейчас может потерять с Баки не только тактильный контакт. – Делами ГИДРЫ занялись спецслужбы, полиция.

\- Что значит «не нужен»? – нахмурился тот.

Стив тоже встал со своего табурета.

\- Я больше не буду преследовать ГИДРУ, - наконец сообщил он то, что собирался с самого начала разговора.

Глаза Баки после этих слов округлились от удивления.

\- Но ты же всегда хотел этого, - с неверием покачал он головой. - Ты должен!

\- Я больше не хочу это делать. Что же до того, что я должен... Я должен был спрыгнуть с поезда. Я должен был сделать это – и больше ничего, - твердо заверил Стив. - Но тогда я этого не сделал… А сейчас я не должен преследовать ГИДРУ.

Баки отмахнулся, словно сомневаясь в произнесенных Стивом намерениях, затем полез в карман джинсов, доставая наличку, - очевидно, чтобы расплатиться за выпивку.

Он, похоже, действительно собирался уйти!..

\- Тони Старк при желании может быть неплохим руководителем, - Стив попытался растолковать сложившуюся ситуацию, не затрагивая обоюдно болезненных тем. – На самом деле у него есть сильная мотивация – из-за ГИДРЫ погиб его отец. У Марии и Наташи свои счеты. Брюс и Сэм вызвались им помочь, если потребуется физическая сила. Наташа утверждает, что, возможно, на этот раз все же удастся добить ГИДРУ, ограничиваясь привлечением закона, силовых структур, в том числе международных, общественности.

Стив объяснялся несколько сумбурно, так как не находил себе места от волнения: нечто подобное он испытал в ту ночь, когда едва не случилось непоправимое на балконе номера Баки в Башне. И вот сейчас тоже, нехорошее предчувствие, что если за дорогим его сердцу человеком сейчас закроется дверь, то, скорее всего, они больше не встретятся, только усилилось. Поэтому, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Стив стал на проходе, когда Баки, положив на стойку деньги, повернул было в сторону выхода из бара.

\- Но ведь ты же так целеустремленно хотел уничтожить ГИДРУ! – Баки был вынужден остановиться и с каким-то оттенком безысходности повторил уже сказанное. Все краски сошли с его лица. – Стремился к этому, все делал ради этого…

\- Да, - решительно подтвердил Стив. - Сперва я это делал ради тебя, потом - из-за тебя, затем - в память о тебе. И обо всем том, что они сделали с тобой… Но я больше не хочу с ними бороться.

Баки, казалось, засомневался, как ему поступить, но в конце концов все же сделал шаг в сторону и стремительно обошел собеседника.        

\- Не уходи, - тихо попросил Стив, застыв на месте, ощущая ледяной холод по позвоночнику и осознавая, что сейчас должен будет на самом деле… попрощаться.

Да, он безумно хотел остановить Баки и знал, что мог бы не дать ему уйти: любыми уговорами, пусть даже физической силой, пусть даже тот бы разбил ему все кости черепа и расстрелял с близкого расстояния, выпустив Стиву в сердце всю ленту пулемета АК... Но это было бы неправильно.

Прозвенел колокольчик над входом в бар, сигналя о том, что дверь открылась. И хотя Стив позволил Баки свободно пройти, тот все же задержался на пороге.

\- Ты же собираешься это сделать, все бросить… ради меня… Не нужно. Я… я сам справлюсь, - едва слышно произнес Баки, не оборачиваясь.

\- Конечно, ты сможешь справиться один. Но это не обязательно… - так же тихо заверил Стив. Он понимал, что когда-то при других обстоятельствах подобные слова уже прозвучали между ними двумя, но чувствовал, что сейчас нужно было произнести именно их. - Мы с тобой оба стали другими. Изменились не только в физическом плане, но... нам обоим предстоит научиться жить в новом мире. Давай сделаем это вместе?

Баки не отвечал.

\- Я уверен в том, что больше не хочу заниматься ГИДРОЙ, - добавил Стив. - Я хочу побыть просто Стивом Роджерсом. Я хочу быть с тобой…

И когда Баки медленно развернулся – Стив предлагал ему электронный ключ от дома.

В этот момент в увлажнившемся взгляде Баки на его протянутую ладонь можно было уловить палитру эмоций, выражающих растерянность, напряженность, озадаченность, неуверенность, возможно даже опасение, что он что-то неправильно понял. Должно быть, когда-то таким был сам Стив, когда после похорон его матери Баки предложил пожить вместе, и этим самым в очередной раз помог преодолеть тяжелый жизненный этап. В те времена у Стива не было ничего, но у него был его дорогой друг.

И сейчас Стиву казалось, что в эти секунды, когда Баки принимает окончательное решение, он способен почти на физическом уровне прочувствовать этот болезненный разрыв между ними всего в несколько футов, а по ощущениям - глубокую пропасть; словно снова одному из них нужно разбежаться, чтобы сделать бесконечно длинный прыжок навстречу тому, кто отказался идти один. И в этой бездне - как если бы Баки уже ушел и больше никогда не вернулся, – сосредотачивалась вечность десятилетий их разлуки, как будто они оба прожили ее не в одно мгновение, а вновь и вновь, ежесекундно умирая и воскресая в кристаллах льда черной беспамятной вечности.

И это безнадежное беспомощное ощущение продлилось несколько бесконечных десятков секунд, пока Баки наконец не сделал первый шаг. Навстречу. Протягивая Стиву правую руку, накрывая ею карточку-ключ и крепко сжимая – не отпустить.

Уголки его губ дрогнули, и впервые с тех пор, как Стив увидел Зимнего Солдата, Баки ясно улыбнулся:

\- Стив…


	17. Глава 17

**Глава 17**

Хотя до восхода солнца было еще рано, Стив проснулся из-за яркого света, освещающего его постель через незакрытые жалюзи.

Однако, раскрыв глаза, Стив резко дернулся, привстав с кровати, по другой причине: как оказалось, в комнате он находился не один. На подоконнике располагалась черная тень, чьи знакомые контуры обозначал пронзительный свет полной луны.

Стив удивился, почему же он не проснулся раньше, не уловил присутствие другого человека, проникшего в его спальню, ведь Баки, наверное, наблюдал за ним уже какое-то время…

Первой инстинктивной мыслью было позвать его по привычному имени, но Стив вовремя остановил свой порыв… Джеймс не принимал свое прозвище, и каждое упоминание, казалось, было для него болезненным. Пока. Стив считал, что для того чтобы наверстать подобные моменты, нужно время, а сейчас не хотелось портить многозначительную тишину.

Он медленно поднялся с кровати и начал двигаться по направлению к окну. Его и Баки разделяло меньше десятка шагов, но преодолеть это минимальное расстояние оказалось непросто – словно Стив находился во сне, когда каждый шаг при стремлении его совершить увязает в беспричинном сопротивлении.

Ему вдруг вспомнилась параллель с недавним прошлым: как будто они снова находились на мостике геликарриера, когда Зимний Солдат ждал реакции Капитана Америка, его действий, его решений. А теперь вновь нужно было преодолеть некий условный барьер, и Баки снова ожидал. Но не агрессивных действий своего противника, «задания», суперсолдата-антагониста. Стив знал, что на этот раз Баки ждал именно его, Стива: школьного товарища, напарника, лучшего друга, потерянные воспоминания и… 

Баки все так же сидел не двигаясь, когда Стив наконец сократил расстояние между ними. Прикоснулся к талии, приблизившись почти вплотную, отвел пряди длинных волос со лба; задержал ладонь на металлическом плече, там, где раньше была красная звезда, - сейчас голограмма была отключена. Баки немного откинул голову назад, и Стив, медленно водя пальцами по его шее, ключицам смог рассмотреть уже не смутную темноту, а человеческое лицо, озаренное ярким и одновременно тусклым светом, исчерченное кривыми тенями прошлого и болезненными отпечатками того, через что Баки довелось пройти, чтобы оказаться в этой комнате рядом с ним.

Стив наблюдал за приоткрытыми влажными губами Баки, уголки которых были слегка искривлены. Он так хорошо помнил подвижную мимику лица друга, обычно отражавшую неподдельное дружелюбие, внутреннюю теплоту, заботу, любовь... Бывало, правда, что улыбка Баки была натянутой, и в ней проскальзывала ирония либо скрывалась тревога, а порой он задорно ухмылялся, подзадоривая: «Ну же, Стиви, дай пять!». Но при этом в улыбке дорогого друга всегда отражалось его непреклонное стремление к жизни, насыщения каждой ее секундой. Этому вторил и блеск в выразительных глазах.

Глаза Баки всегда мерцали по-особенному. И сейчас в них снова плескалось… то самое, что Стив так целеустремленно хотел отыскать в отстраненном бездушии Зимнего Солдата.

Когда-то, в первый раз, который случился за год и четыре месяца до того как Баки записался в армию, тоже был полумрак, похожий подоконник и внутренняя гармония между ними.

Сильная гроза не позволила выбраться с девушками, с которыми он собирался познакомить Стива, на небольшой пикник в предместье. Но не пропадать же недешевому замаринованному мясу и крепленому вину?

Они с Баки долго не думали и решили устроить посиделки вдвоем на дому – накрыть поляну на полу гостиной. Расстелили по центру комнаты покрывало, отодвинув к стенам скудную мебель - журнальный столик и несколько стульев, поставили на пол вазон с геранью в качестве альтернативы природным ландшафтам, а мясо поджарили в духовке. Гроза прошла довольно быстро, но о причине, понудившей остаться дома, больше никто не вспоминал.

За первым бокалом вина и болтовней об успехах Стива в академии художеств, как-то незаметно последовал второй, третий. По-видимому, именно третий и спровоцировал попытку подраться за правообладание фотокарточкой Джуди Гарленд, на самом деле по законному праву принадлежавшей Баки, и неуклюжие попытки зажечь свечку, так как из-за пасмурного неба было толком не разглядеть, как поставить в патефон пластинку с музыкой и привести его в действие. Можно было бы включить электрическое освещение, но почему-то никто из них в тот момент до этого не додумался. И вот, наконец, – Билли Холидей, I’m a Fool to Want You. Много хохота, несмотря на грустный мотив, отдавленные ноги, и в то же время пылкие объятия – Баки пригласил Стива потанцевать.

Стив до сих пор ярко помнил эти невероятные ощущения: при тусклом освещении все вокруг во вращении стало сливаться в перекошенные линии и мерцающие пятна, когда друг ускорил темп вальса до невозможных – для Стива - пределов. Но голова безумно кружилась даже не от количества выпитого спиртного или умопомрачительных па, а от осознания того, что Баки нравилось именно с ним рисовать картину этого безудержного неправильного ритма. Стив настолько увлекся размышлениями о том, что они с Баки стали настолько неразлучны, словно холсты и краски, так что в конце концов, как и следовало ожидать, все же умудрился окончательно испортить неуклюжий танец, споткнувшись о витую ножку столика, отодвинутого ближе к окну, и, теряя пьяное равновесие, привалился на подоконник, непреднамеренно увлекая друга за собой.

Уже началась новая песня, но у Стива из головы все никак не выходила предыдущая. Он испытующе смотрел на Баки и все никак не мог не осмыслить: как же это так получается, чем же он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, такой заурядный, слабосильный и болезненный заслужил счастье иметь такого необыкновенного друга. Такого совершенного: отзывчивого, внимательного, галантного, чувственного, веселого, чуткого. Такого красивого: с его совершенным телосложением, миловидным лицом, модной стрижкой. Честного, добропорядочного, справедливого, всегда готового прийти на помощь, неспособного предать, бросить в беде, пойти против морали или чести. К нему тянулись девушки по вполне очевидным причинам, но не только они: Баки привлекал людей своей открытостью, дружелюбностью, добросердечностью. Он всегда становился лидером любой компании. Стив считал, что, возможно, это так получалось, потому что бьющая ключом жизненная энергия, бодрость духа Баки озаряла всех вокруг, передавая посыл жизнерадостности и заряжая внутренним теплом, глубокой душевной привязанностью. Непреходящей безбрежной любовью… Во всяком случае Стив был ею беззаветно очарован.

Не желая отпускать склонившегося над ним сожителя, Стив в то давнее пасмурное воскресенье в сотый раз пытался понять, прочитать ответ на лице Баки: как же это так получается, что такой идеальный, замечательный человек выбрал именно его, ничем не примечательного Стива? И почему в глубоких удлиненных глазах Баки, возможно, из-за алкоголя сияющих чуть ярче обычного, он наблюдал почти болезненное отражение собственных переполняющих сознание романтических сердечных чувств, желания стать… больше, чем другом?

Возможно, в тот день пьяное восприятие действительности подтолкнуло, придало мужества для того, чтобы раскрепоститься, а свежесть воздуха после дождя призвала к обновлению сознания и раскрытию чувств, прежде казавшихся непозволительными, недоступных. Или же просто этот момент должен был рано или поздно наступить. Все, что происходило, казалось таким закономерным.

Когда Баки потянулся к нему первым, Стив не смог не ответить…

Теперь же, спустя неопределенное для разумения того, кто находился длительное время законсервированным во льдах, количество лет, их обоих больше не освещало интимное тепло догорающей свечки, а лишенный солнечности пронзительный лунный свет заставлял рассмотреть то, как они оба изменились: и внешне, и внутренне. Уже не возникало прежней наивности мироощущения, непринужденности познания, остались в стороне простодушные грезы о мире во всем мире, а в патефоне не звучала музыка запретных чувств. За ними тянулся шлейф Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата, а между ними находилась заснеженная пропасть разлуки, обозначенная острыми уступами мрачных скал боли, противостояния, разобщенности. И, Стив знал, они оба это прекрасно понимали.

И все же, вопреки всему, в этом дивном новом все еще не до конца понятном мире 21 века, с его современными мудреными технологиями, несколько другими жизненными ценностями и системой взглядов на человеческие отношения, в этом чужом мире, где невероятнейшим образом снова пересеклись их судьбы, - Стив почувствовал, что сейчас, если заставить себя обрубить все лишнее, плохое, болезненное, страшное, что произошло между этим моментом и тем воспоминанием из прошлого, то можно попытаться повернуть время вспять. Хотя бы постараться представить, что это возможно: стереть с темных окон чуждости, разделяющих их друг от друга, грязную ледяную изморозь, полнокровно прикоснуться друг к другу и ощутить нежный согревающий свет чистосердечной душевной приязни.

И сейчас Стив снова улавливал это совместное обоюдоострое желание стать ближе, окончательно избавиться от разобщающих их препятствий: глаза того, кто находился в его объятиях, выразительно блестели, точно так же, как и в их первую ночь.

Стив потянулся к нему душой и телом. И Баки не смог не ответить.

*******

С непривычки мягкая постель и тепло пока что вызывали ощущение невразумительного бессознательного смятения. Тревожные сны продолжались. Если проснуться ближе к утру, то заснуть больше не удавалось.

Но сегодня он был не один. И можно было наблюдать – фактически Джеймс, как Зимний Солдат, был привычен к подобному времяпрепровождению.

Этим утром солнце взошло рано, намечался ясный летний день. Стив спал на правом боку, заложив одну руку под голову, а вторая покоилась на бедре Джеймса. Простыня мешала контакту кожа-кожа, но даже сквозь ткань проступала теплота этой связи, ощущение близости. Это казалось непривычным, но не отталкивало как при, например, неожиданной встрече на трассе, и Джеймс не собирался шевелиться, чтобы не побеспокоить того, кто находился очень близко, на этот раз – ближе не бывает.

Можно было рассмотреть и запечатлеть для себя каждую отдельную деталь его анатомии, будь то форма бровей, изгибы ушной раковины, мелкие изъяны кожи, родинки, волоски на лице, шее, ниже. Стив крепко спал, размеренно спокойно дыша. Солнце освещало его светлые волосы таким образом, что казалось, будто они сияют изнутри. Он и сам как будто светился, такой расслабленный, непосредственный, простодушный, и в то же время сильный во всех смыслах этого слова, преисполненный внутренней и внешней красоты… Стив Роджерс. И - Капитан Америка. Кто же он все-таки такой?

Лучший друг? Любовник? Любимый?

Определенно, что-то на «л». И все вместе.

С каждым новым днем восстановления в реальном мире, где раньше существовал Джеймс Барнс… Баки, воспоминания становились более оформленными, внятными, эмоционально окрашенными. Цвета и контуры обретали форму и глубину, содержание и свою историю.

Джеймс вспоминал не только о плохом, но все же было непросто, когда речь шла о ломании его моральных принципов, о внушении ложных идеалов, о преступлениях ради тех, у кого был доступ к Зимнему Солдату, как к инструменту для выполнения своих задач. Нелегким оказалось также осознание: ничего нельзя изменить, исправить, отвести в сторону. Груз ответственности за работу на ГИДРУ давил все более тяжелой ношей с каждым часом этого нового бытия, лишенного слепой исполнительности Зимнего Солдата, его сущности не понимать и не вникать, оставаться неприкасаемым для жизни.

Но Стиву Роджерсу все равно удалось притронуться к Зимнему Солдату, зацепить. Первые воспоминания были окрашены в цвета, и теплый белый с вкраплениями солнечности цвет Стива оказался не таким чуждым и отталкивающим, каким показался изначально. Он был чистым, истинным, искренним, к нему хотелось тянуться, забыть отторжение перед холодным белым цветом снега, лабораторного оборудования, халатов техников, зябкой пустоты. Стив сумел согреть и замороженный разум, и растопить ледяную корку, надежно блокировавшую ранее самосознание Джеймса, его душу и сердце.

Брюс Бэннер рассказал о таком понятии как возгонка либо сублимация, когда вещество из твердого состояния сразу же превращается в газообразное, минуя жидкую стадию. Так и лед Баки, похоже, миновал фазу росы невыплаканных слез.

Однако Джеймс, которого заставили было забыть о понятии физических страданий, стал резко чувствовать другую боль, усиливающуюся с каждой минутой после первой встречи Зимнего Солдата с Капитаном Америка. Джеймс знал, что в ней была сосредоточена сущность Баки, но многие детали было непросто оживить для осмысления, извлечь из запечатанных блоков памяти, дать им определенные названия. И все же он ощутил в себе это стремление, понять. Впервые за многие годы Джеймсу захотелось чего-то конкретного, необезличенного, и просто само по себе появилось четкое желание.

Остаться со Стивом. Найти себя. Попытаться восстановить то, что у них забрали. 

Джеймс медленно вытянул правую руку к лицу Стива, останавливаясь буквально в полудюйме от кожи, не дотрагиваясь. Провел по воздуху, обозначая контуры скул, приоткрытых губ, носа, бровей. Затем – очертил силуэт плавным широким жестом ладонью от лба до подбородка, через шею, грудь.

Стив все еще не просыпался: как и всегда раньше, он доверял Баки свою жизнь. Даже в отеле в Лас-Вегасе, когда Джеймс не был уверен, справится ли с тем, что Стив будет находиться с ним рядом, а Стив точно не мог знать, чего ожидать от бывшего Зимнего Солдата. Тогда, впрочем, речь о какой-либо интимной близости вовсе не шла. Это был вопрос доверия, который в тот момент основывался на упорной вере Стива в его Баки и не менее непреклонном стремлении Джеймса защитить дорогого Баки человека любой ценой.

Джеймс снова вытянул руку вперед и дотронулся до ребер спящего - в области, где было расположено сердце, затем оставил кисть на его боку, ощущая размеренный ритм. Джеймс так и продолжал наблюдать за Стивом, пока черты его лица не слились в одно мутное пятно, и все лишние мысли не рассеялись, уступая место очередному тревожному сну.

А первым, что Джеймс увидел, когда снова проснулся, были раскрытые глаза Стива, обрамленные длинными густыми ресницами. На расстоянии короче вытянутой руки, близко-близко. Вполне возможно, Стив проснулся некоторое время тому назад и точно так же, как Джеймс до этого, не желал будить спящего, наблюдал за его сном.

Во взгляде Стива можно было уловить обеспокоенность, но две вертикальные складки на его лбу моментально разгладились, едва он понял, что Джеймс проснулся. Стив лучезарно улыбнулся - как будто в этот момент больше ничто не имело значения, кроме как сказать правду:

\- Доброе утро!

Конечно, Джеймс мог бы многое ответить Стиву. Что у него проблемы со сном, так как, погружаясь в дрему, он ясно видит своих призраков прошлого. Что ему трудно справляться с принятием того, что он - как Зимний Солдат - делал для «мира», переосмысливать свое новое положение и сущность. Что он путается в самом простом. Не уверен, что делать дальше. Что сожалеет о многом. Что ему очень хорошо, здесь и сейчас, со Стивом, и он не хочет уходить, но все-таки это нужно сделать, так как с секунды на секунду начнется новый приступ. Стив больше не должен такое видеть...

Джеймс собрался было резво встать с кровати и уйти на время куда подальше, но ему не позволили. Стив притянул Джеймса к себе, нежно проводя по настоящей, человеческой руке, которая так и оставалась покоиться близ его сердца. Через плечо, к шее, щеке, виску, задерживаясь в волосах, зачесывая их назад, касаясь кожи головы.

Стив излучал любовь и пытался ее выразить, передать через эти незатейливые движения, взгляд, свою теплоту. И все это почему-то успокаивало, заставляя не отторгаться от нежности, а, наоборот, тянуться к ней. Джеймс внезапно осознал, что начавшаяся было очередная атака мигрени с сопутствующими спазмам образами из прошлого понемногу отступает.

Он быстро сморгнул несколько раз, чтобы было не заметно, что глаза увлажнились, когда Стив осторожно коснулся чужих обветренных губ своими.

\- Доброе утро, – наконец ответил Джеймс.

Он подумал, что, возможно, Стив тоже не до конца до сих пор понимал, что происходит. Не только между ними двумя, а вообще. Стив тоже прошел через небытие, растянувшееся на многие десятилетия, и в итоге очутился неизвестно где, неизвестно кем, неизвестно зачем. Вероятно, как и Джеймс, он тоже искал ответы на разные вопросы. Частично, возможно, из-за этого собирался временно отстраниться от дел…

И все же, похоже, то, в чем Стив точно был уверен – это кем оставались Стив и Баки друг для друга. И в конце концов Джеймсу, кажется, тоже удалось это вспомнить и поверить в настоящее между ними.

Оно больше не представлялось черным инеем на стенках морозильной камеры. Сейчас Стив был рядом, они были друг у друга, им удалось восстановить эту связь - и это главное.

Джеймс перехватил инициативу, и Стив не возражал.

Прошло еще около часа, прежде чем они выбрались из постели.

*******

Начинался новый день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОГЛАВЛЕНИЕ
> 
> ЧАСТЬ I. ЗИМНИЕ СОЛДАТЫ
> 
> 1\. Сэм. Стив. Аманда  
> 2\. Джеймс. Кармилла. Стив  
> 3\. Флинт. Джеймс. Ричард  
> 4\. Стив. Ричард. Саймон  
> 5\. Стив. Вероника. Офелия  
> 6\. Брок. Джеймс. Наташа  
> 7\. Наташа. Вольфганг. Джеймс
> 
> ЧАСТЬ II. НОВЫЕ МСТИТЕЛИ
> 
> 8\. Клинт. Сэм. Лили  
> 9\. Вольфганг. Мария. Стив  
> 10\. Тони. Тор. Наташа  
> 11\. Т-700. Клинт. Стив  
> 12\. Джейн. Джеймс. Пеппер  
> 13\. Эрик. Кармилла. Руперт  
> 14\. Джеймс. Офелия. Джеймс  
> 15\. Генри. Брюс/Халк. Мария
> 
> ЧАСТЬ III. ОПРЕДЕЛЕННОЕ БУДУЩЕЕ
> 
> 16\. Брюс. Сэм. Стив  
> 17\. Стив. Джеймс. …


End file.
